Broken Girl
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: In truth, she has been broken since she was young. She never pretty much had a life except when her father allowed her to go to Camp Rock. She was bullied, abused and made fun of. Even though her mother is famous for owning the greatest dance academy in the country, her father thinks she is a waste of space and talent. This is The Broken Girl, Caitlyn Alice Gellar. R-T 2bsafe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Bee here! Yes Bex! So doing a new story. I read loads of Camp Rock fanfics and I just say, I've got to start another one, yes another one. So right now I'm thanking all my fans for being great and reading my fics. Do you love me? I love you! x**

**Without further ado...Broken Girl**

**(BTW Loads of you know that I JUST love saying 'Without further Ado...')**

* * *

I woke up and remembered yesterday's events. We lost Camp Wars but it was ok, at least we were together. Yesterday was very emotional, I said goodbye to Mitchie, my bestest friend in the whole world, and I said goodbye to Peggy, Tess (yes Tess), Ella, Jason, Shane and Nate. And other people who I'd known for like, forever.

I remembered how it all went:

_**"I'm going to miss you Kitty Cat!" Mitchie said crying and hugging my tightly, I felt like I was going to die of a hug!**_

_**"I'm going to miss you too, Mitchie Moo!" I said, I sniffed and kissed her cheek when she finally let me go. I hugged Peggy, Tess and Ella and wished them good journeys and nice lives. I had a feeling that I wasn't coming back next year because my father was getting remarried.**_

_**I saw the guys walk up to me and I smiled at each one of them. "Oh give me a hug before I die!" Jason said squeezing me.**_

_**"Oh, Jasey-poo, you ain't gunna die without me! I will see you soon." I said, letting go of him. Lie. I will never see him or anyone again. Next to hug me was Shane. "Look after, Mitchie." I whispered and squeezed me and nodded.**_

_**"Wait, why?" I gave him a look and he understood. He smiled and told me, "It will be ok...All parents have problems and they get through it." I nodded and smiled. Finally, Nate came up to hug me. I had to get a chance to say goodbye before Dana came into the scene.**_

_**"I will miss you, Wolfie." I said. Nate and I were best friends since we both started here when we were thirteen, I guess friendship never ended. He kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter. I clenched his back and started crying.**_

_**"I'll miss you too, Tiger." He said. We made pet names for each other and I guess it stuck because tigers were fierce and strong and I was all that. I laughed and kissed his cheek. I let go of him and saw my Dad's Bentley pull up. I got my suitcase and walked up to his car. I stopped and faced all my friends and smiled.**_

_**"Don't worry, this Tiger will be back!" I said to cheer them up. We all laughed and my Dad helped me put my suitcase in the boot as I got into the passenger seat and done my seatbelt up. I looked through the tinted windows and saw them staring at me. I smiled and waved and I promised myself that no matter what, I'll come back. My father got in and drove away.**_

I was crying in my Calafornian King-Bed. My life was pure torture. I know you're thinking how it is pure torture but you're going to find out soon enough. Suddenly, four loud bangs filled my ears. "Caitlyn?! Open the door now!" I heard my father scream. I brought my knees to my chin and waited to see what he was going to do. I didn't want to open the door. I knew what time it was. I turned my head to the digital clock on my bedside table, it was 11:23 a.m.

I got out of bed and unlocked my door. I saw my father's angry eyes staring back at me. "Why was your door locked?" He asked me. I shrugged and stepped back as he stepped into my room. I knew what was next. He slapped my hard on my cheek causing it to burn. I was used to his abuse. I was beaten for locking my door, preparing his food not in the right way, for wearing clothes that was too revealable. Every little flaw I had he would hit me for it. My mother left because she couldn't handle his abuse. But I hate her because she didn't take me with her.

"I...I was changing, so I didn't want the maid to come in and find me not decent." I answered. We had a maid called Maria and she was ok and friendly. But she didn't know what he did to me.

"I'll be at work all day so you can go out and do whatever teenagers do with their friends these days. I'll be back at 11 p.m." He said, ignoring my answer. I smiled and hugged him but let go when he didn't do anything.

"Thank you." I said kissing him on the cheek. He sighed and left the house. Maria came to my bedroom to find it already clean. "Don't worry." I smiled. "Hey, do you know how to dye hair?" She smiled and nodded and we made our way to my en-suite.

* * *

I looked in the mirror. Wow my mates were going to be shocked. I was meeting Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Nate and Dana at the restaurant in half an hour and I was wearing a mini black skirt, stripy horizontal long sleeved top, sequinned waist-coat and black Converse. And my hair was dyed a very white-blonde. I was wondering whether to have it straight or wavy but Maria said to have it straight.

I went downstairs and collected my Gucci bag and Gucci sunglasses and my keys. "See you later, Marr!" I shouted and she replied. I went out the door and locked it and walked to my Audi TT. I got in and put my seatbelt on and sighed.

I got my brush out and started to brush my long white-blonde hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My friends were in for a shock when they saw me. I sighed and put my brush away and started the car. I put on music as I was driving out my driveway, funnily enough, This is Me was on. I like it but it was boring after listening to it for two years everyday. I sang along anyway.

After five songs, I got to the restaurant. No-one knew I owned this car so they ignored me whilst waiting for me. Ha, I thought. They were in for a big shock. I parked my car next to Shane's car and I saw everyone look at my car. They were impressed but looked away. I turned the car off and got out of the car bending back in to get my Gucci bag. I turned around and saw five very shocked faces.

"Kitty Cat? Is that you?" Mitchie asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. I slipped my sunglasses to rest on top of my head and waited till they all said something or something else.

"Yup, it's me. I decided to have a change. Blonde suits me, doesn't it?" I asked. They all nodded, not saying anything at all. Dana, Mitchie, Shane and Jason recovered and started making small talk while walking into the restaurant. "Hey Wolfie, close your mouth, don't want any bugs in there, do ya?" I said walking inside.

* * *

We were all laughing and talking about Camp Rock. Dana felt a bit rejected because she went to Camp Star, which her father owned. "So, you own that car?" Nate asked me. I nodded and flicked my hair out of my face. "I've known you for like five years and I never knew you were that rich." I smiled and sipped from lemonade.

"My Dad is a doctor, my future-step-mom is a lawyer and my Mom is Rebecca Wynwood, owner of Wynwood Dance Academy. So yeah, pretty rich. Hid that from you that good, huh?" I said poking Nate and he laughed and flicked my hands off. I smiled as I saw Dana getting a bit jealous.

"Is that why we never go round to yours. You feel a bit like, 'I'm rich and I don't want to make my friends feel like they're lower than me.', don't ya?" Mitchie asked. I turned to look at all of them.

"Yeah." Lie. My house was like a cell. Good on the outside, bad in the inside. My room was cold and neat. If I ever made a mess, my father would kill me. I wasn't even allowed to leave crumbs on the dinner table.

"Wait did you say that your mom was Rebecca Wnywood?" Shane asked. I nodded.

"She divorced my Dad two years ago. I don't know why." I said. Lie, I did. He abused her and now he released his anger on me. It was because my Dad wanted me to become a doctor like him but she wanted me to become a professional dancer like she was, back when she was young.

"Your mom is awesome!" Jason exclaimed and laughed and giggled a bit.

"Yeah, if she was your mom, you wouldn't think she was awesome, would ya?" I replied. They all laughed and agreed. I pulled my sleeves up to itch an spot on my arm and forgot my purple bruise. Too late, they saw it. I quickly pulled it down and took a deep breath and sipped my beverage again.

"Kitty? What was that?" Mitchie asked. I shook my head and smiled. "It's something, Kitty. Look we're all your friends on this table, tell us. We don't care, we can help you." Lie, Dana _isn't _my friend. And lie, they cant stop my father hurting me. I shook my head again. I never cried in front of people, that's how strong I was. I had built barriers around myself.

I got bullied at school and to be honest 4/5 of the people on this table were my only friends. I could feel my eyes water but still never let them fall. I looked up and blinked a couple of times till I felt they were gone. "Caitlyn, tell us." Jason said. I never seen him so serious in my life. I looked at everyone, and even Dana was shocked. I could tell she was loving this. Me at my weakest.

"Not here." Was all I said. They accepted my answer and we ate desert in silence. When we were done We went out to our cars and I turned around. "Follow my car to my house and I'll tell you there. My Dad won't be back till later so I guess we're all safe now." I said, they didn't know what I meant about be safe. But I didn't care. I got my car keys out and pressed the unlock button and opened the door to the passenger seat and put my bag inside. I closed the door and walked over to the other side and I felt their eyes burning into my back.

I opened my door and faced them. "It's about twenty minutes so...yeah." I said flicking my hair and getting into my car and shut the door. I took a couple of deep breaths and started the car. I waited till they all got into a car till I left.

* * *

I got out of my car carrying my bag and my keys. They also got out of their cars following me. I unlocked my door and went in, my friends following. "Maria?!" I called. They all looked at me confused. I heard a muffled 'Yes' upstairs. "I'm back and I've brought some friends! Don't worry we wont make a mess for you to clean up." I said, as she came down. Maria was a short brunette 34 year old who felt like a mother to me.

"Good. I promise I wont tell your father that you brought friends without him knowing." I nodded and smiled. She knew my Dad would have a flip. "Oh yeah, your sister called, she's going to be here in around ten minutes." She said walking off. I went after her, my friends close behind.

"Maria? What? Cornelia is coming home?" I asked. She turned and nodded. Cornelia is my 25 year old big sister. She hated me for apparently letting my mother leave my father but we all knew he abused her. So she left to live with her boyfriend last year. "Don't tell me, that idiot finally had the guts and dumped her." I said.

"I'm not saying anything. Just that she said she's coming back home and misses you." I scoffed.

"Cornie hates my guts! Why would she say she misses me?" I asked. The guys didn't know who my sister was. I had mentioned her to Nate back when we were thirteen but he never met her.

"Ok. I lie. You're right, Tim dumped her and she's coming back." And as in cue, the door opened and closed and guess who came from the hallway, Cornelia, the bitch herself. I groaned loudly to make sure she knew that I was annoyed of her presence.

"Hey, baby girl! I missed you so much Caity, babe." Cornie hugged me. She ignored my annoyance. She turned to Maria. "Maria! Looking pretty as always!" Maria blushed bit and I rolled my eyes. Then she turned to my friends. "Does Dad know you got mates here?" She whispered to me. I shook my head. "By the way, babes, your hair! So fab! Sexy, chic. All the boys would be literally falling at your feet. Like Connect 3!" She said singsongy. The guys smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Yeah. Meet Mitchie, Dana, Shane, Jason and Nate." I said. She squealed and hugged all of them. Including bitchy Dana. "Sis? Why would you come back?" I asked.

"I want you to be honest with me. Is Dad hurting you?" Everyone was waiting for my answer. I was about to answer when the front door opened. It was Dad. Oh shit. Double shit. "Daddy!" Cornie exclaimed jumping on him.

"Hey darling. Just forgot some papers. Caitlyn Alice Gellar who are these people and what are they doing here?" He asked, he was angry.

"You said I could hang out with my friends so they came here." Using his words against him. He smiled a fake smile at our 'guests'.

"Caitlyn, can we have a chat? In my office?" He asked. Cornie looked at me worriedly but I shook it off and nodded. I went into his office and he closed the door behind us. No doubt, they would all listen in. He sat on the edge of his desk. "Why is your hair blonde?" He started.

"I want to look like Mom." I replied, looking at my nails. I oughta paint them soon. I saw him look me up and down and it made me sick.

"Why are you dressed like that? A slut." He asked. I tipped my head and raised my eyebrow. I dug in my skirt pocket and withdrew my lipgloss. I applied some onto my lips and put it back in my pocket and sighed. I swayed a bit.

"Well, you liked it when you raped me." Ouch! Talk about zingers! His face wore shock and worry. What was I becoming? Oh yeah. An adult. My eighteenth birthday was in two days and my father still had a hold over me.

"How dare you!" He shouted. I guess everybody heard that because I heard shuffling behind the door. I chuckled lightly and walked around the room with my arms crossed. I stopped and faced him.

"How dare I? How dare you. You've tortured me for two damn years! I have finally got my life back right now confronting you. You wanna know why I don't cry? It's because I'm strong. You wanna know why I don't tell anyone. It's because I actually care about you and I don't want to lose you too. Yes, the amount of care I have for you is very tiny, the size of a fingernail. I guess I'm that kind and thankful. So, anything you want to add?" I said. I smiled sweetly at him and looked him down.

"You could leave if you want." Jacob said. My eyes widened. Was this my 'Get Out Of Jail' free card? Was he seriously saying this? My sister stormed in and looked angrily at our father.

"Cait, please can you leave the room?" She asked me. I shook my head. She nodded and closed the office door. "You're not hurting her anymore. You hear me?" She said dangerously low. Cornelia was always happy, chirpy and kind but this was an exception. "She's leaving this place unharmed, and she's leaving with me." I was in the middle of him and her looking from each person. Cornelia wasn't going to back down. She looked like a teacher in her grey pencil skirt, Gucci waist belt, brown shirt and black high heels.

We heard a knock and Cornelia allowed herself to be distracted. Jacob grabbed me and managed to punch the air out of me. I dropped to the ground and tried to keep my eyes open. My world was spinning around me. I heard Cornie scream and I faintly saw the boys pushing Dad away from me. I saw Maria on the phone and Mitchie and Dana were trying to keep me awake. I couldn't hold it. I let my eyes close and I felt dead.

* * *

**So that was Broken Girl. Please review and tell me how it was. I've been thinking about this story ever since I read a Camp Rock fanfic about Caitlyn and Nate.**

**BTW, who likes Alyson Stoner and Nick Jonas as a couple? They would be so awesome. You should see the pics of them together, they look so sweet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. I've got exams coming up soon and I wont be on for a long time so I'm updating most of my stories so add me to your alert list to see which ones I've updated and thank you for being supportive! **

**Without further ado, Broken Girl Chapter Two.**

* * *

I woke up and blinked a couple of times. I surveyed my surroundings and I was tucked up in bed in my bedroom. "Cornelia? Maria?" I called. A couple of minutes later my sister came into my room with a tray full of food. "Wait, dinner? How long was I out for?" I started eating the lasagne Cornie made.

"A couple of hours. It's past 7 now. Your friends are downstairs worried about you. They cant eat until they know you're alright." She said, stroking my face. I enjoyed Cornie's cooking but right now I wasn't much hungry. I looked at my bedside mirror and saw the ugly purple black eye. I sighed. "Don't worry babe. He's gone. You're going to have to press charges, baby." She said. I looked at her and nodded.

"He deserves everything bad coming for him. It's our turn to make his life hell." I said, giving the tray to Cornelia and getting out of bed. "I'm going downstairs, you gunna come with?" I asked. She smiled and nodded following me out of my bedroom.

I went inside the living room to see the guys, Mitchie, Dana and Maria in the living room watching T.V. "Oh, by the way, I called Mom, she's coming and she'll be here in a couple of minutes." Cornelia said, making everybody look at me then get up.

"Oh, great! Hey guys." I said, hugging all of them except Dana.

"Sweetheart, you gotta talk to Mom and sort your bad beef." Cornelia said, I turned and sighed. I was about to say something when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it but Maria stopped me and went. A couple of minutes later Maria and my future-step-mom, Milly came through. "Hello Milly." Cornelia said.

"Hello Milly." I said, looking at my sister who was angry. But dangerously calm.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry, girls. I broke it off with your father." Milly said. Me and my sister nodded not wanting to say anything we would regret. The door rang again but this time Cornelia went and got it. It was my Mom.

"Caitlyn?" Rebecca asked. I looked at her and she gasped and went to hug me but I stopped her. "Darling, what's wrong?" She asked.

"What's wrong?!" I screamed. "You left me, that's what's wrong! Celebrity who cannot look after her own daughter and left knowing her ex-husband will probably kill her." I said. "When you left, Cornelia left. It was just me and him and I was scared." All my secrets were going to be unfolded. I took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa.

"Mom, why don't you find a hotel for tonight and we'll sort all this tomorrow, when Cait's up to it." Cornelia said. Rebecca nodded and left. "Milly, I'm sorry if you thought our father was a good man but turned out he wasn't and I hope the best for your future." She directed to Milly, she too, nodded and left. "Caitlyn's friends? Why don't you guys come back tomorrow or on Cait's birthday and go out and have a nice time. Right now, I have to be there for her." My friends and Dana nodded and left.

"Bye guys." I said before they left, they mumbled 'bye' and left. "Maria, if you don't mind but can you get me some water and paracetamol, I got a splitting headache. Please?" I asked, she nodded and left to the kitchen. Cornie came and sat down next to me and dragged me and put her arm around me. I laid my head on her shoulder and cried.

"It's ok..." She said, stroking my hair and kissing my head. I knew it was going to be ok but some part of me knew it wasn't. I had to press charges against my father. Cornelia was staying indefinitely and could probably go back to Tim any time. My mother was probably going to get me to move in with her all the way in Miami. And I'll be confused of what to do. Leave, stay, leave?

* * *

****Two Days Later****

**_'Wake up in the morning, feeling like P Diddy, _**

**_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gunna hit this city,_**

**_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack,_**

**_Cause' when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back.'_**

Was on the radio whilst I dressed for my eighteenth birthday today. I was excited. I didn't know what my friends and family were organising for me but at least I was going to have a great day. I had sorted out my beef with my Mom and Cornelia had asked me to move into her new apartment. I didn't know whether I should or not, but she says the offer is still there.

I was wearing a midnight blue tank top with black skinny jeans and blue Converse and a black blazer and a blue wrap-around bow headband. I went downstairs to see my breakfast and a note attached to it. Apple and Raspberry pancakes, my favourite! 'Dear my awesome eighteen-year-old sister, I'm sorry that I am not there to have breakfast with you but I'll see you later. It's a surprise so don't bother calling and asking! Luv CoCo.' Oh, whatever then. If it's a surprise then it is a surprise.

I was halfway through my brekkie when my phone buzzed a couple of times and I had a phone call. "Hello?" I said, answering it. I heard someone count up to three, then...

"_Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To Caitlyn! Happy Birthday To You! Yay!" _

"Oh my God guys! You gave me a heart attack." I giggled. "Thank you! You guys rock!" I said eating my pancakes.

_"So, you better come over and we'll take you out on a fantastic experience!" _I heard Nate say. I laughed and finished my pancakes and put it in the sink. Maria immediately cleaned it up.

"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. And once again guys, thank you and I love you!"

_"We love you too!" _They chorused, I chuckled and hung up.

"I'll see you later Maria!" I said kissing her cheek and walking out the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Caity, darling!" She replied as I went out the front door and straight into my Audi R8. I flicked my wavy blonde-white hair and smiled to myself. 'Happy Birthday Me' I thought. I started my car and drove off.

* * *

"Knock'knock!" I said knocking on the boys' front door. A couple of minutes later, Nate answered. "Hello, Wolfie!" I said walking in. I turned and hugged him and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello, Tiger. Happy Birthday, again." He said, letting go. I looked around and saw nobody was home. I was very confused because they said I should come over.

"Where's everyone? I thought we were going out all together." I said. I went to every room looking for my present and grabbing some grapes off the dining table whilst still looking.

"Well, they forgot your present, so don't bother looking. So they went out." Nate said, taking my grapes and eating them.

"Aw! So, you're here, where's my present?" I asked, folding my arms and rising my eyebrow.

"As always, I get presents weeks before the person's birthday so..." He reached into his back pocket. Damn, why didn't I look there? "Here. Happy Birthday, again." He said for the like, one billionth time today. I grabbed it and opened the black velvet box. Inside was a necklace in the shape of a heart and it had my name, 'Caitlyn Alice' engraved on it. My eyes watered and I smiled.

I hugged him tightly, "Thank you!" I whispered. I let go and I gave the necklace to him to put it on. I turned and lifted my hair as it attached the clip together. I turned around me hugged him again. "So, who's going to come and celebrate with me?" I asked, letting him go.

"Well, me, obviously, Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Cornelia, your mother and I think your sister's boyfriend. They got back together." Nate said. I nodded and smiled. Tim was ok, but then he and CoCo always had arguments and they would end up with one leaving the other for like a day then they were hugs and kisses the next.

"What about Dana? You guys spend loads of time together." I said eating strawberries. What was with me and fruit today? I already had apple, raspberry and grapes. Ah, five a day, healthy me!

"Yeah, I broke up with her yesterday. She was cheating on me." He said. He didn't seem sad about it. I hugged him and he shrugged.

"She's a bitch, ok? Move on, Wolfie!" I said. He laughed lightly and dragged me to the living room. I saw DVDs laid out on the coffee table. "We're watching a movie?" I asked.

"Yup. Anything you like. It's just till we go and meet the others at the Mall." He replied sitting down and grabbing the popcorn. I shrugged and sat next to him choosing 'Harry Potter'. "Good choice." Nate said. I smiled and cuddled up into him.

"Nate, remember when we were thirteen and we watched a horror film?" I asked him. He looked down into my eyes. His eyes were the hottest brown ever. Chocolate brown. I looked down, trying not to blush.

"Yeah. I wet myself and you wouldn't stop torturing me about it. We then agreed never to watch a horror movie again." He replied.

"Well...Can we watch Scream instead of this. I'm bored of it." I said. Nate's eyes widened and looked at me. I saw him gulp and I smirked evilly.

"Urm...Whatever you want..." He said. I squealed and changed the movie and sat back down lifting my feet underneath me. "By the way, I never said, but you look fantastic." I giggled.

"Don't I always?" I said. He looked down into my eyes and I felt a million sparks in that just one look. He leaned in and was about to kiss me when a girl screamed in the movie. "Urgh! So much for romantic moment, huh?" I said, slightly annoyed of that I couldn't kiss my crush. When Nate stayed quiet, I looked up at him to see him staring at me. I blushed and he finally kissed me. I pulled away and I giggled. "I thought you already gave me my birthday gift." I said. He shrugged and smirked.

"I've been thinking about you an awful lot and I want you to be my girlfriend." Nate said. I moved back from him and grinned widely. "So, I take that as a yes?" He asked. Seriously? I nodded in a 'duh' way and he hit me playfully.

"So, now my boyfriend is not only the sexiest guy in America, but he only turns out to be Nate Gray, member of Connect 3. How do I feel? Elated because I had the honour of being his best friend before." I said, pretending to be in a interview. I was about to say something else but Nate's phone rang informing us that my surprise party. I knew it was a party, I ain't that gullible!

* * *

I got out the car and a couple of seconds after, Nate did too. I stood outside what seemed to be a waterpark/indoor activities center. "Why did you drive me here?" I asked, turning round only to be turned around again and pushed inside. "Nathan, I haven't got my swimming suit. So why are we here?" I asked again. He led me through a hallway in the activity center and finally stopped at a door.

"Open it." Nate said, I gave him that 'Are you crazy?' look and he shrugged it off. "Go on, just open the door." He urged me, turning me around and gently pushing me to the door. I gave in and turned the handle. I slowly pushed open the door and saw everybody staring at me.

"Surprise!" They screamed. I turned around and hit Nate playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hit him again and he laughed just pushing me into the party room.

"Whole point of a 'surprise' duh." He replied.

"Well, I love it. Thank you guys" I said, hugging CoCo as she gave me a drink.

"Now, I get to say it in person. Happy Birthday, baby girl." She said, giving me another hug. "You're officially an adult. How does it feel?" She asked me, going interviewer style. I laughed and scrunched my face up.

"Nah, don't like it." She stood there with her jaw hanging and I pushed her chin up. "Joking. I love it." She smiled and kissed my cheek. My Mom hugged me and gave me a present. It was a photo of me when I was six, dancing as a ballerina. My eyes watered. "I love it, Momma. Thank you." I said kissing her cheek. She smiled and went to talk to some guests.

"Now, Caity? Your friends and I got you something really special, so we hope you like it." Cornelia said. She wheeled a big green box with a purple satin bow and a couple of holes pierced on.

"I have a feeling like I'm going love it, not like it." I said, earning a couple of laughs in the background. I kneeled down and took the bow off and tied it around my wrist. I like the colour, don't blame me! I took the lid off and gasped at my sight. "Awh! It's a little Terrier! Oh my gosh, I love it! Thank you guys." I said hugging all of them and kissing my new dog. I snuffled it and kissed it. "Your name is...urm... What gender is this?" I asked.

"Girl." Mitchie replied. I nodded and smiled. I had the best name ever!

"Hello, Alice." I smiled. Yeah, my middle name, baby! I put Alice down to sniff people's legs and giggled. Her fur was the same colour as my hair. White-blonde. My friends guessed right! Well they do _know_ me.

"So, you and Nate, what's the goss?" Tess and Mitchie asked me. Drinks in their hands, slowly sipping at the same time.

"Oh come on, we saw you two. Very close. In fact, closer than you were before. Definitely _not_ best friends." Tess said. I blushed and sighed. I sipped my punch and shrugged, smiling widely.

"Three words. Friends With Benefits." I said, walking off to the direction of Jason and Shane. "Hey guys! How are you?" I asked them as they smiled at me. Weird.

"Good. How are _you_?" Shane asked. I tipped my head and he looked past me. I followed his eyes and reach Nate. Ah... They know.

"Alright. Better actually. Had my first kiss today." I said flicking my wavy hair, in attempt to get them to beg for my information.

"That's great." Jason said, raising his eyebrow up and down in a 'I know who' way. "Happy Birthday." He said. I thanked him and hugged him.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday." Shane said, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks. I'll see you later. By the way thanks for the dog!" I said, walking off and smiling. Someone came through the door and Cornie squealed. "I guess that's Tim." I said to myself. I had never met him, he was mysterious. But I guess I would now, seeing CoCo and him walk towards me. I brought up my polite smiled and looked directly at them. "Hi. I'm Caitlyn, Cornelia's little sister. Nice to meet you. I've heard lots!" I said, shaking his hand. He hugged me and kissed my cheek like he knew me. To be honest I _had_ heard _lots_ about him. He was an actor and he was very famous. He and my sister went public with their relationship and I guess I'm kinda more famous now. But I would like to be famous for my own thing. Like being a producer in the hottest label in the world! Ah, dreams!

"Hi, Tim. And I've heard lots about you too. Oh and Happy Birthday, here." Tim said, handing me a gift. It was two tickets to Hawaii.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" I said, hugging him again. Alice came up to us and sniffed his legs. He laughed and patted her head.

"What a beauty. Hello, what's your name?" He asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, her name is Alice. She's named after me. Alice is my middle name." I smiled widely. He nodded and stroked her fur again. Alice seemed to be liking it because she was snoring I think...

"So sis, who are you taking there? Every week, I'm free, just to let you know." Cornie said, dropping hints that I should pick her to go.

"I think I'm taking Nate. You know, just me and him, two weeks in Hawaii, snuggled up on the beach, watching the sun set. Paradise." I said, smiling at Nate's direction. He was talking to a blonde girl I didn't know, probably a friend of Mitchie's or Tess'. I felt jealous because he's my boyfriend. I walked up to him and hugged is arm. "Hey babe. Guess what?" I asked him. He looked at me and kissed my lips gently. I looked directly into his eyes.

"What?" He guessed. I smiled and showed him the tickets. "Us two? Really? Wow. Where did you get them?" He said. I could see he was excited to go with me so that made the blondie's face fall a bit.

"Tim, CoCo's boyfriend. Birthday gift. I want to go and relax somewhere with just you. Like today..." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. "My Mom will let me go. Just need your parents permission."

"I think they'll agree, babe. I love you." He said, turning around and kissing me.

"I love you too." I said. Kissing him once again, I saw my friends smiling in the background. I turned around and kissed him again. "Back off, he's mine." He chuckled and hugged me.

* * *

**That was chapter two. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading.**

**May the power of fanfiction be with you.**

**Luv, Bex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Going places :) This chapter is for you. And I've watched the chats, so TRUE! Why cant they just admit they're going out and leave us begging? I literally love Alyson Stoner. She's Isabella in Phineas & Ferb, great show, great show!. And I love 'Whatcha' doin'?' lol, best catchphrase in the show after 'Where's Perry?' Alyson Stoner great actress/singer/dancer. Watch Step Up 3 and you'll agree with the dancing. And listen to Boyfriend(JB) -Remix(Girlfriend) A.S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock but I do own the following; Rebecca Wynwood, Maria, Tim Stacy(Cornelia's boyfriend), Cornelia J.(Jacqueline) Wynwood, Mara Raves, Thea Stacy, Moira Stacy, Jimmi Stains, Jacob Gellar, Miss Colton and the cheerleader bitch and most characters! AND THE PLOT. If I did, I would hang out with Nick Jonas and Alyson Stoner and set em up on dates. And I would so make Nate date Caitlyn not Dana! **

* * *

I smiled at the memory of yesterday. My eighteenth birthday. I had my first kiss, first boyfriend and a new dog. Who by the way, just jumped on my bed. "Morning Alice!" I said, stroking her white fur. She licked my face in exchanging greetings and I laughed. It was Tuesday and I was going back to school. I looked at the clock, 6:15 a.m.

I hated school. It meant bullying. At least I had after school to look forward to. Nate was taking me out on our first official date as a couple! We were telling the world that we were dating. Nate and Dana never went public with their relationship, so that bagged me points for being perfect.

I got out of bed and Alice ran out the door, downstairs to where Cornie and Tim walked in through the front door. "Morning!" I called, going into the bathroom.

"Morning Cait!" They chorused. I chuckled to myself and took off my pyjamas and went straight into the shower. I washed my hair and my body with lemon-strawberry soap and shampoo. I got out and dried my body with my green towel and brushed my teeth. I stuffed my pyjamas which I had abandoned on the floor, into the laundry basket and walked back into my bedroom and shut the door.

I went to my top drawer and got my black with hot pink lace bra and pants and got them on. I went to my wardrobe and looked through my clothes. Hmm, my baby blue skinny jeans and a white top with 'Dance&Music=Hell yeah!' written on it? Yeah...

I wore that and went to my shoe wardrobe and opened the door. Hmm, I know. My green converse. I slipped them on and walked around trying to pull my trousers up. I looked at the time, 7:00 a.m. It takes half an hour to get to school so I'll leave at 7:30. I went downstairs to see breakfast already laid and Tim reading a newspaper. You wouldn't believe it but Tim still lives with his mother and his eighteen-year-old sister, Thea and their step-dad. His mother needed him because she recently had cancer.

Tim looked up and smiled. "They aloud that top at school?" He asked. I looked at my top and shrugged. He chuckled and shook his head. "Cornelia's getting her bags packed. You coming to live with us?" He asked me.

"I've been thinking about it and, yeah, why not?" I smiled. I wanted to get out of this place. Too many memories, bad ones. "We'll be out by the end of the week. Maria's coming with us." I said. He nodded.

"We've got an apartment with four bedrooms, should be enough for a whole football team." He said. I laughed at his joke and ate some toast with raspberries on. Jam. "Want a lift? I got my car, easily drop you and come back." He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, going in my own car. I'm eighteen now, no more illegal driving. Mwuahaha!" I said evilly. Tim burst out laughing and dropped his newspaper in the process.

"Oh, Caitlyn...You crack me up!" He said in-between breaths. I ran to him and tickled him. Tim was ok, down-to-earth. I would so love him as my brother-in-law. Hey, CoCo should marry him! Totally would be awesome and I'll give my blessing to him!

"Well, I do make _everyone_ laugh..." I said flicking my hair. I had it straight and added a white wrap-around bow. "Anyway, got to go, see ya later!" I said, kissing his cheek and going to the stairs to grab my coat and bag and keys and iPhone that I had left the day before, my birthday.

I went out the door and slipped my coat on and got into my car. School, here I come...

* * *

I walked through the hallway, listening to people whispering about me. My birthday, my hair, my boyfriend, why my mother was in L.A with us. I shook it off and got to my locker. I did my pin and opened it, inserting the books I wouldn't need and grabbing the books I would need. I looked inside my locker-mirror and inserted some lipgloss to my lips.

"Hey. Caitlyn right?" I turned to see the head of the cheerleaders standing in front of me, twisting her blonde hair in her fingers. I nodded and looked uninterested, staring at my nails. I seriously need to paint these. "Just wanted to say, love the hair." I looked up and raised my eyebrows, not expecting that! "And I'm sorry for bullying you all this time. And by the way, I love your mom! Rebecca Wynwood. My cousin got into her academy and loves it there. Your mother teaches her and improves her. Just say thanks for me to her, ok?" She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I'll pass that on." I said shutting my locker door and walking to my homeroom. I got in and sat down waiting for the teacher. Another girl came to me. She was a geek. I was one but I was hot. She wasn't... Ginger hair with round glasses, freckles and braces. She was wearing a blue tee with the words 'Birds Rock' on. Laugh.

"Hi, you know Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres, right?" She asked me. I nodded and burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was she getting at? "Well, tell them I love their music. Who produced it?" She asked. I smiled, I was finally getting _some_ credit.

"I produced Mitchie's music, but I don't know who did Connect 3's" I replied honestly. If she wanted to hang out with me, she would totally have to lose the 'granny's knitted clothes' look. I looked up and down. This girl, without every freckle, or braces or glasses would look alright.

"Wow. You're very cool, you know that? Thank you for talking to me, no-one does." She said, looking down sadly. I sighed and dug into my Prada handbag. I got a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote my phone number and home address on it. I handed it to her and she looked at me confused.

"It's my number and new address. Give me a call sometime, but not today, I'm busy moving into my sister's house." I said, lying about the moving part but it was true. Partly.

"Oh. Thanks!" She smiled. I grimaced at the sight of her braces. "I'm Mara, by the way. Mara Raves. And I love birds!" She squealed. I smiled and nodded. Wait, newsflash! Loves birds? If I can make her more sexier and appealing, totally great for Jason! Ahhh!

"Talk to you later." I smiled, waving her off as Miss Colton came into the room. We stood up until she gestured for us to sit back down. I hit my chair with a thump when she gave the signal. Luckily nobody heard. I looked at her as she called the register. She got to my name.

"Caitlyn Gellar?" I winced as she said it.

"Actually, it's Caitlyn Wynwood, my mother had it changed." I said. Everybody looked at me and smiled. I smiled back unsure why they did that. Oh, my Mom.

"Oh yes, here's the note. Sorry. Caitlyn Wynwood?" She asked, looking at me then winked.

"Yes, Miss Colton." I smiled. So far, so great. A new song for Mitchie! My day was starting off well...

* * *

It was the last lesson of the day and it was a free period. Mara ran up to me and we walked together to a empty classroom to study for our end of year exams. After the exams we had prom and graduation and Nate was coming to all that. "So, who are you dating?" Mazz asked. Mara was a friend but Mitchie was my best friend, never to be replaced.

"Nate Gray of Connect 3." I said, acting like it was no biggie when it actually was!

"Really? I'll keep that a secret. You're my first friend." She smiled and I smiled.

"I'm going on a date with him after school. So you can come over tomorrow? We'll have a makeover!" I said. She squealed again and giggled. She hugged me and I hugged her back, smiling. The bell rang for end of school and I dashed out and into my car and drove off home. I texted Mara 'bye' because I didn't say. Must have been thinking what a meanie I am.

I got to the Gellar Household, (NOT MY HOUSE ANYMORE!) and ran through the open door and straight upstairs to change. I heard Tim and CoCo laugh at my eagerness. I stripped off quickly and got on my scarlet dress and put on my scarlet pumps I smiled at my appearance in the mirror and changed my bow to a red one. I put on some red lipstick and giggled.

I ran back down and saw Nate pull up and open the passenger door for me. I kissed his cheek and got in holding my red purse. He got in after me and I waved bye to my sister and Tim, who were stilling packing things out of the house. "Where are we going, babe?" I asked.

"My favourite restaurant." He said, taking his right hand off the wheel and on my thigh. He stroked it and I shivered. He chuckled lightly at that. I hit him lightly and kissed his cheek. "I love you, you know that Caity?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I love you too." I replied. We drove in silence for the next twenty-five minutes. We got there and there was paparazzi everywhere. To be honest I was scared. I had been through this when I was six years old and my mother was taking me out to McDonalds. He got out and went to my side and got me out too. Loads of questions were being thrown at us. I smiled politely and just let Nate lead me into the safe of the restaurant.

_"Nate? You're dating Rebecca Wynwood's youngest daughter?"_

_"Caitlyn, you have disowned your father? Are you ok with your mother?"_

_"Is Tim Stacy marrying your older sister Cornelia?"_

_"Nate, are you going on tour?"_

And so on was thrown at us. We got inside and sat at a table. We both ordered the same thing and had it brought to us immediately. Perks of being famous! I began eating and saw Nate staring at me while eating. I smiled to myself. "What?" I asked. "_What?_" He chuckled to himself.

"Have I told you that I love you?" He asked me.

"Hmm, no..." I said cheekily. He gave me a look. "Once, or twice. Ok, loads of times! I love you too." I said smiling. When he was satisfied, he continued eating. We finished our meal in ten minutes tops and ordered a huge chocolate and raspberry sundae for us to share.

Nate put his hand on mine and stroked it with his thumb. Did he know what he was doing to me right now. "What do you want to be in the future?" He asked me. He looked at our hands and I looked at our hands too. I didn't really know...Oh wait, I did, a producer.

"A producer. I want to make it big in the future." I replied. He finally looked up and into my eyes. I smiled and sighed happily. He had a twinkle in his eyes and I knew right there and then, he was my soul-mate. My forever. My rock. My sanity.

"Nice. You'll be awesome. You already are. Well, what If I told you that you could produce and sing a song with a new rapper, S-Tune?" He asked me. My eyes widened and I nodded.

"Yeah! I love to produce songs for Mitchie but I feel like I need to explore, you know?" I said, agreeing to this. He nodded in understanding.

"What if I told you that this new rapper is someone we both know." He said. I looked confused and wondered who he was talking about. I thought about it then shook my head. "Sander." He simply said. I shook my head in shock.

"No! Wow! He got signed?" I asked, happy for him.

"Yeah, at our label. He's really good. The label was thinking of making him do a song with Mitchie but then they heard you sing and wanted you. I told them that you produced Mitchie's music so they wanted you more. So wanna do the song?" Nate asked. I looked at him as if he was crazy and said 'duh'. He chuckled and looked away, the waiter serving us our desert.

"Hmm, nice!" I said, tucking in. My boyfriend dug in and shook his head in pleasure. "This is soo good! I wanna marry this!" I said. I laughed when I saw Nate stop eating it. "I'm joking, babe." I said, dipping my finger on the chocolate froth and wiping it on his nose. He fed me and I smiled until he wiped my cheek with it. "Nathan!" I whispered angrily. He laughed and wiped it off quickly.

"Well, you do look good with chocolate on your face." He said. I shook my head and laughed. I did, didn't I?

* * *

Nate dropped me off at the Gellar Household and I waved him goodbye. It was past 12 a.m on a school night, and I was gonna get it from Cornie. I opened the front door and crept in only to bump into something, or _someone_ rather. I looked up and smiled shyly. "Hi..." I whispered. It was Cornelia.

"Caitlyn Alice Wynwood! What are you doing sneaking home at this time of night?! Get to bed immediately. You're lucky I aint Mom." She said, walking off to the kitchen with her nightgown flowing behind her. I went upstairs and straight into my bedroom. I got off my clothes and underwear and put on my new set of pyjamas.

I crept into bed and immediately dozed off smiling. Today was just great. My first date ended with me and Nate watching a drive-in movie but ended up making out throughout the whole show and he told me he wanted to marry me someday and I replied I wanted too. I love him so much.

...

My alarm clock beeped and I woke up. 6:15 a.m. Six hours of sleep, argh, grouchy day! I was inviting Mara over today for a makeover. I was also inviting Mitchie, hadn't seen her in a while. I got out of bed and did my morning schedule. I went back to my bedroom and wore my orange tank top with white skinny jeans and orange Converse and a crop black jacket.

I skipped downstairs and saw CoCo awake, eating breakfast. "Morning, Cait." She said to me yawning. I waved and sat down next to her on the counter island, spreading my toast with lemon curd.

"Hello! Even though I had six hours of sleep, I'm pretty alright!" I said, cheerfully. I waved to Maria who had come from the bathroom. She smiled and sat to read the newspaper.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that when you fall asleep later and we have to come to get you." Said Tim walking in already dressed. Probably going to work. My sister was doing paperwork while sipping coffee, she was a lawyer and she got stressed. I mean, _really_ stressed!

It was 6:59 and I had to pick Mara up. I said bye and left and straight to Mara's address. I got there and honked quietly. She came out and she looked different...She smiled and I saw she had no braces, or glasses either. She was wearing black skinny jeans and blue Vans and a 'LOVE' tee. Her ginger hair was straight and she was wearing foundation to hide her many freckles. I guess she didn't need the makeover

She got in and I smiled. "Look great!" I said as I set off. She was secretly squealing and I tried to not stare. Probably because she was sitting in a car with Rebecca Wynwood's daughter, also Nate Gray's girlfriend. Also the creator of songs sung by superstar Mitchie Torres. Yeah...

I smiled to myself and sighed happily. After school I'll be meeting S-Tune, aka, Sander, at SuperRecordz. I had to get home early. Mitchie and Mara were coming with me and we'll meet the guys there.

...

"Are you excited, Cait?" Mara asked me and me, Mitchie and her got into my car. I nodded and smiled widely.

"I cant wait, I mean, this is a guy I've known for like forever and we're all becoming big in L.A!" I screamed. Mara and Mitchie screamed too as I drove to SuperRecordz. We got there half an hour later and we got out of the car and I closed it and put my keys in my backpack. I walked in with the girls following behind.

"Caitlyn!" I heard a boy with a blue top and black blazer with dark blue skinny jeans run to me, arms wide. I gasped and squealed.

"Sander!" I called hugging him. "I cant believe we're going to do this. I spent forever making a song and you'll love it!" He nodded and turned around to see Connect 3 walk up to us. I saw Mitchie run and kiss Shane and I had to do the same to my boyfriend.

I ran and jumped on Nate. "You made this happen, I love you." I whispered as I got down. He hugged me and squeezed me.

"No babe, you did this yourself. I love you too." He said, kissing me passionately. I heard the guys wolf-whistle and I rolled my eyes and giggled. I saw a tall man in a suit approach me and I turned and smiled. "That's Michael, owner of SuperRecordz." Nate whispered, I nodded subtly.

"Hello, Miss Wynwood, by the way, fan of your mother, my daughter got accepted into the school." He started, I smiled and nodded. I got this a lot! "I'm Michael Stewart, owner of SuperRecordz and I'll be watching you and S-Tune sing the song you produced. May I ask, what is it called?" He said. I smiled.

"The Way, sir." I said politely. He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Please, Miss Wynwood, it's Mike. I'm old but not that old!" He said, everyone laughed including me. This guy was down to earth, I like him!

"Then, it's Caitlyn, my mother is Miss Wynwood. Even though my sister and I are too, we prefer our first names." I said, smiling. Speaking of sisters, mine was coming in a couple of hours to sign some papers. Her and my Mom were my legal guardians so if I needed anything, either one of them would sign.

Mike lead us to a recording studio and told Sander and I to walk into the booth and I had given the team the song CD beats. Sander had practised this all this at the weekend. We both put headphones on and thumbed up the guys to start the music.

**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**

**_[S-Tune]_**  
**_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_**  
**_Do my singing in the shower_**  
**_Picking petals off of flowers like_**  
**_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_**  
**_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_**

**_[Caitlyn Wynwood]_**  
**_You give me that kind of something_**  
**_Want it all the time, need it everyday_**  
**_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_**  
**_Never get enough, I can't stay away_**  
**_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_**  
**_You can get whatever you need, from me_**  
**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**  
**_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping_**  
**_When you put your lips on mine_**  
**_And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)_**  
**_Cause boy I know just what you like_**  
**_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_**  
**_Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_**  
**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**  
**_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_[S-Tune]_**  
**_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_**  
**_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_**  
**_You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_**  
**_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_**  
**_So you're sleeping in mine_**  
**_Come and watch a movie with me,_**  
**_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,_**  
**_Just come and move closer to me_**  
**_I got some feelings for you,_**  
**_I'm not gonna get bored of_**  
**_But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_**

**_I love the way (I love the way)_**  
**_Baby I love the way (I love the way)_**  
**_Oh, I love the way (I love it)_**  
**_I love the way (you make me feel)_**  
**_I love the way (I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, the way I love you!_**

****Perfect. I smiled and looked at Nate. This was for him. For him only. Everyone clapped and we took our headphones off smiling.

* * *

**Haii, thanks for reading! That was The Way by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller. Good song!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Becca here with my best friend, Jazzmin!**

**Jazz-Hello, I wanted to see Bex work in action and I've read this, I think it's really good.**

**Ok back to me! I am aiming to update everyday. If not, often so bear with me, okaii? I love you guys! Guests and all! And Jazz and I thank you. **

**Going places- Really? Wow. So sad ;(, I hope they make up. This chapter is also for you x ;) And for all you guys aswell, I haven't forgotten about you! x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, trust me I tried to buy it for 1 pence, didn't work unfortunately... If it did, I will ask all of you what you wanted to happen in it. Like Naitlyn for instance. But they shunned me and told me to leave. **

**So. Without further Ado, here's chapter 4**

* * *

Next on our to-do list was film the music video for 'The Way'. Sander had got his girlfriend, Leah, to feature in it and I begged Nate to join in and he agreed after a little persuasion. So the label team shuffled us into a completely white room. They told Nate and me to stand on the left and S-Tune and Leah on the right.

Mike said that this would be totally fun. Or, 'Totalz Funz!', as he put it. We had to just act plain silly and have fun and mime the words as couples. Leah and Nate would just be there, supporting us. And making our bellies melt! The song started and we danced and sang along.

**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**

**_[S-Tune]_**  
**_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_**  
**_Do my singing in the shower_**  
**_Picking petals off of flowers like_**  
**_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_**  
**_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_**

**_[Caitlyn Wynwood]_**  
**_You give me that kind of something_**  
**_Want it all the time, need it everyday_**  
**_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_**  
**_Never get enough, I can't stay away_**  
**_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_**  
**_You can get whatever you need, from me_**  
**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**  
**_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping_**  
**_When you put your lips on mine_**  
**_And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)_**  
**_Cause boy I know just what you like_**  
**_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_**  
**_Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_**  
**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**  
**_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_[S-Tune]_**  
**_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_**  
**_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_**  
**_You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_**  
**_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_**  
**_So you're sleeping in mine_**  
**_Come and watch a movie with me,_**  
**_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,_**  
**_Just come and move closer to me_**  
**_I got some feelings for you,_**  
**_I'm not gonna get bored of_**  
**_But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_**

**_I love the way (I love the way)_**  
**_Baby I love the way (I love the way)_**  
**_Oh, I love the way (I love it)_**  
**_I love the way (you make me feel)_**  
**_I love the way (I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, the way I love_ _you!_**

When the music stopped and we were given the all clear. We all sighed and immediately sat down on the white floor. The dancing and prancing around sure did make us tired. Cornelia came and told me to get going home so I could pack to move out in a couple of days. I got the girls to help so it wouldn't take ages. She left for work.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Nate, who kept pulling me down to sit on his lap. I stood up and kissed him. "I'll text you this night." I whispered. He smiled and pecked me again. I walked out with Mara and Mitchie hot on my heels and waved and said bye to everyone.

* * *

"Anyone want a drink?" I asked, going to the kitchen. The girls came in and nodded sitting at the counter island. I went into the cupboard and got three cups out and put them in front of us. I went inside the fridge and got iced tea and poured everyone a glass.

"So, this is how our evening would be going. We're going to pack some of Caitlyn's stuff into boxes and then we're having a makeover. Then we will watch chick flicks and I'll go and Mara would stay here for a sleepover. Clear?" Mitchie said. I 'huh-huh'ed and Mara nodded sipping her juice.

"I cant believe that I, Mara Paves, have friends...It's too good to be true." Mazz said sadly. I reached for her hand and stroked it. She looked up and I smiled. She started crying and lifted her hand from underneath mine to wipe them. "I'm being stupid. I'm not hot, no-one will ever like me!" She said putting her head into her hands.

"Mara Paves?" I called her, she shook her head. "Mara Paves." I said more definite. She looked up and I saw mascara streaks down her face. "Good. Now, listen to me. You are pretty, intelligent and you _have_ friends and people _do_ like you. Look at us! We're famous and we like you and we're hanging out with you right now." I said, cheering her up. She looked at her surroundings and sighed. She nodded and smiled wiping her face with the tissues Mitchie gave her.

"You are pretty, Mara." Mitchie said simply. My friends were getting along with each other. "And guess who I saw looking at you." She said. We both looked at her, wanting more info. "Jason!" Mitchie replied sing-songy. Mara shot up and stared at her for a second. One, two, three... we all screamed!

"Girls? What's going on?" Maria called from the living room. We all giggled and assured her nothing was wrong.

"Mitchie guess what? I got a song for you! Here." I said, pushing a sheet of paper in front of her. She smiled as she looked at it and grinned widely then nodded.

"Yeah!" She said. She started reading the lyrics and then soon Mara and I joined in.

_**Off to the races, I'm going places  
**__**Might be a long shot, not gonna waste it  
**__**This is the big break,  
**__**And it's callin' my name, yeah**_

_**So far, so great, get with it**_  
_**At least that's how I see it**_  
_**Having a dream's just the beginning**_

_**So far, so great, believe it**_  
_**Can't take away this feeling**_  
_**Takin' a ride with chance on my side**_  
_**I can't wait, so far, so great**_

_**Might need to wing it, still gonna bring it**_  
_**Not gonna sink, no, I'm going swimming**_  
_**Swing for the fences, sky's not the limit today**_  
_**Yeah**_

_**So far, so great, get with it**_  
_**At least that's how I see it**_  
_**Having a dream's just the beginning**_

_**So far, so great, believe it**_  
_**Can't take away this feeling**_  
_**Takin' a ride with chance on my side**_  
_**I can't wait, so far, so great**_

_**Everyone says don't get your hopes up**_  
_**Learn the ropes and climb the ladder**_  
_**I know in the end, just being here is the best**_  
_**And it only gets better**_  
_**It only gets better! Yeah yeah! **_

_**So far, so great, get with it**_  
_**At least that's how I see it**_  
_**Having a dream's just the beginning**_

_**So far, so great, believe it**_  
_**Can't take away this feeling**_  
_**Takin' a ride with chance on my side**_  
_**Yeah, I can't wait, so far, so great**_  
_**I can't wait, so far, so great**_

_**Ba, ba da da da**_  
_**Da, da, da, da, da**_  
_**Ba, ba, da, da, da, **_  
_**Ba, da, da, da, da,**** yow!**_

"Can't wait to record it! You got the tune ready?" She said. I nodded and dug through my bag then gave it to her. "Thanks! This time, you'll get loads of credit, babes!" She said. I shook my head and laughed. I kept drinking my juice and sighed happily. In three weeks, I'll be in Hawaii with Nate. Then I'll go back to school... "Cait?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I replied, smiling.

"How would you like to come on tour with me? In five weeks from today. It will only be a month and you'll get to sing one of your songs at each show. Or maybe more, because you're fantastic!" She said. My eyes widened and I looked at her in disbelief. I pointed to myself. "Yes, you." Mitchie grinned.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed. "What about Mazz?" I asked. Mara shot her head to me and looked at me confused.

"Of course, our new bestie can come!" Mitchie said. Mara jumped up and hugged us both.

* * *

***Three Weeks Later***

"Are you ready for our holiday?" I asked Nate. We were currently waiting in line at the airport to show our tickets. I was snuggled into his side as it was cold, November. And he put his arm around me. I was wearing a bobble hat, a orange cardigan that was knee-length, grey knitted leggings, grey boots, and brown leg warmers. Nate was wearing a baseball jacket with black skinny jeans, white long-sleeved and black Vans and a black beanie. He held our suitcases. Total romantic.

"I have been ready for three weeks. I just cant wait to spend two weeks with you." Nate kissed my neck and I blushed. I saw a faint flash somewhere but took no notice. Just paparazzi trying to get juicy info on me and Nate, we wont let that stop us. In fact, I gave them a show. I kissed Nate deeply and moved along the line whilst kissing him. Get that photo, I smiled.

We finally got to the front of the queue and Nate showed our tickets and we went through. I loved Tim for getting us First Class tickets. Perks of having your sister's boyfriend a famous actor! We got on the plane and went inside First Class. There was a couple of people in there. Around five tops. Seven including us, leaving one more seat. The last person came in and it was a short blonde woman.

We had seats at the front and next to each other so we stuffed our bags on one seat and cuddled up in the other. Then the flight attendants told us to get into our own seats and put on our seatbelts. I kissed Nate and went to my seat, putting our stuff in the cupboards above us. I finally sat down and put my seatbelt on.

...

I must of dozed off because I saw the blue cloudy sky. We were up in the air. "Hello beautiful." Nate said, turning his head to look at me. I yawned and smiled at him. His eyes glittered in the sunlight. I was mesmerised by this scene in front of me.

"Hey, babe." I said, stretching subtly so I didn't annoy the other passengers. I turned the mini TV on and put 'Too Fast, Too Serious' on. I felt someone tap me and I looked up to see a brunette smiling with red lipstick looking at me. I smiled and took my headphones out.

"Hi, Miss Wynwood. Would you like the veggie meal or the chicken meal?" She asked me, I looked at Nate who had the chicken meal and smiled.

"Please, it's Caitlyn. And I would like the chicken meal, please." I grinned. She smiled widely and handed me my food. Before she was going to ask..., "I'll like Sprite, please." I said. She grinned and handed me my drink with a plastic cup.

"May I say, you have a great smile. And I love your hair." She said, before moving on. I smiled to myself and touched my hair. I had it wavy. I still like the white-blonde colour, I was never going to lose it.

_"We'll be at Hawaii in two hours, ladies and gentlemen." _The pilot said. I sighed happily to myself and ate my dinner.

"This is good, isn't it?" Nate asked me. I nodded and shrugged. It was alright. For air-plane food. "When we get there, it will be night so we'll check in at the hotel." Nate said. I had a feeling we were going to do more than that so I kept my excitement in.

"I love you, Nate." I said. I saw him smile to himself.

He looked up and stared in my eyes. "I love you too, Caitlyn." He said, lovingly. A little girl ran up to Nate and me and we both smiled at her. "Well, hello there, little girl. What's your name?" He asked her. She looked at me then looked at him.

"Tiffany. I know your name." She giggled. Nate tipped his head and raised an eyebrow. He was good with little kids. "Nate Gray! And you're..." She started, turning to face me. I grinned and waited for her answer. "Caitlyn Alice." She said. I nodded and high-fived her. Most of the people in our cabin looked at us and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm Caitlyn Alice. But people call me Caitlyn. Where's your mommy or daddy?" I asked. As in cue, a tall woman with dark short brown hair came to us.

"Oh, Tiff! Don't run off please!" She said. She stopped and looked at Nate and me in shock. "Oh, hello, Nate and Caitlyn. Thank you for helping her." She said, gratefully. We both shrugged like it was no biggie.

"No problem. She's pretty." I said, stroking her face lightly. I would sooo want a kid in the future. I think Nate was thinking the same. Wow... Tiffany hugged me and ran to her mother. "Bye-bye, Tiffany." I said. She waved to me and Nate and we both waved back. We kept waving until they were out of sight.

"What a cutie." Nate said. I agreed. What a cutie.

...

I breathed in the sweet smell, damp air of Hawaii. We had checked into our hotel room a couple of hours before and it was now nighttime. I felt some strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and I leaned into his chest. Today would be the first time Nate and I slept in the same bed. I know this sounds sad but, I feel anxious. What if I kick him off the bed. I'm used to my own space. What if I snore? It's not like anyone has even been watching me while I slept.

"Why don't you come to bed?" Nate asked. I sighed and nodded. I followed him inside and I closed the balcony doors and drew the curtains. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the glass of water I had kept to cool from the fridge. I drank it all and put the cup in the sink. I went back into the bedroom to see Nate already in bed on his phone.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, getting undressed and changing into my pyjamas.

"Just texting my Mom to tell her that I'm going to bed. With my beautiful girlfriend." I giggled when he said that. I got a hairband and tied my white-blonde hair in a messy bun and got into bed next to Nate. He opened a arm and I happily slid underneath it. I felt safe and warm in his presence.

"Just don't put that we're in the same bed. Sleeping together..." I said. he scoffed and gave me a look that said, 'Do you seriously think I'll tell my mother that I'm sleeping with my girlfriend and I'm eighteen years old?' I shook my head and laughed.

"So, tomorrow, we'll go dancing and we'll watch the sun set. Then on Wednesday, we'll go to the really cool restaurant that opened up and we'll just let the week pass. How does that sound?" Asked Nate. I smiled and looked up. I pursed my lips and he kissed me.

"Perfect. Goodnight, I love you." I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you too." He said, kissing my head and turning the bedside light off. I fell asleep in his arms and dreamt about all the things that were going to happen in the future.

...

I woke up to see the space next to me empty. Oh no, I've kicked him off, haven't I? I shot up and looked at both sides before sitting back down and I was confused. Nate came in with a tray full of food and juice and laid it on the table. "Morning, beautiful." He said, kissing me. I smiled at his nickname. "I made you breakfast. Your favourite." I grinned and looked at the table. Apple and Raspberry pancakes.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armour." I smiled. He tucked a strand of white hair behind my ears and kissed me. We left our foreheads touching for a while before starting to eat breakfast while watching Hawaii Five-O. It was really good.

When I finished, I went into the bathroom and took my clothes off and started the shower. I brushed my teeth and waited till the shower was warm. I got in and closed my eyes as I felt the warm liquid melt onto my body. I sighed in relief and poured some lemon soap on myself and washed myself.

When I was done, I got a brown towel from the rack and wrapped it around my body. I went back to the bedroom and saw Nate watching TV. I could see he was trying to not look at me and I smiled to myself. I went to a drawer and got my underwear out and wore them. I took my towel off and threw it on the bed. I heard Nate gulp. I got my silky leopard print maxi-dress and slipped it on. Then I got my gold sandals and put them on. I curled my hair to make it wavy then I put a leopard print wrap-around bow around my head and smiled at the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked, turning around, my dress waving upwards. He winked and grinned.

"Perfect. Like you always look." He said. I rolled my eyes and got my iPhone out my bag. I hadn't texted my Mom, CoCo, Mitchie or Mara. I felt guilty.

-_Hi Mom, I'm in Hawaii now. Nate and I are going dancing then watch the sun set. I'll call you later, luv C.A.W._

-_Hi Cornie, CoCo, the Cornelia! I'm in Hawaii and me and my awesome boyfriend are enjoying ourselves. I'll call you later k? Luv ya! Cat. Miaow! _

-_Hello Mitchie Moo, I'm in Hawaii and I am totally having fun. I'll see you soon! I'll call tomorrow. Luv, Kitty Cat :)_

-_Hello Mazzy-babes. I'm having a fantastic time in Hawaii, I'll call you and Mitchie tomorrow! Luv Kitty Cat._

"Done!" I said. Nate looked at me and looked confused. I shook my head and smiled. "I texted my friends and family." I said. He nodded saying 'Oh.'. "Right, Mr Gray. Bath time! Come on, up, up." I said, swatting him out of bed. He got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" He said. I giggled and shook my head. I went out of the Hawaiian Dream Suite and downstairs to the lobby. I looked around for the room I wanted and found it. I walk to the little desk next to the door.

"Hi, me and my boyfriend would like to dance here in about twenty minutes, how much are tickets?" I asked sweetly at the man. He wore shark teeth necklace and a Hawaiian top with a flower boa. He looked at a couple of sheets and nodded.

"Only $20." He replied. I nodded and handed him the money. "Thanks. Here's your tickets." He said, handing me them.

"Thank you. We'll be back shortly." I said, waving and going back into the lift and up to the Dream Suite. I got in and saw Nate already dressed watching TV. "You." I said, pointing my finger at him and resting my other hand on my hip. "Turn that TV off and follow me downstairs." I said. Immediately, he turned it off and stood next to me.

I laughed and grabbed his hand and we went downstairs, smiling. "If they give us flower boas, I am so out of there." Nate whispered. I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully.

"If you leave, I'll kick out of bed." I whispered back. He stopped and looked at me. I smiled, "Yeah. So you better behave!" I said. We went to the door and gave the guy I saw earlier, our tickets. He smiled and let us through.

The room was like a Tiki hut and there were loads of couples in Hawaiian dresses, shirts and shorts. All of which, wearing flower boas. I saw Nate roll his eyes as a girl, younger than us, came to us and put a green flower boa over my neck and a orange one for Nate. I swore he was keeping his annoyance in because I'd threatened to kick him out of bed.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We are happy to see that loads of couples are here to dance and we promise you a good morning and afternoon. After dancing, you'll all be making your way to the restaurant for lunch." A man on the stage said. "Let's get the music on!" He shouted and everybody cheered, excluding Nate.

"If you dance, I'll make dinner for this night." I said to Nate as all the other couples started dancing. Nate smiled and grabbed my hand and we started slow dancing. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. It was just us. I didn't need to think that after we go back home, I'll leave for London with Mitchie and Mara for a month. A month without Nate? Nuh-huh can't do that, can I?

...

Nate and I sat on the white sand and watched the sun set. I leaned into him and he put a arm over my shoulder and we looked into the beautiful sight ahead of us. I let a tear escape my eye. When I was three years old, my father and I used to watch the sun set all the time. I don't need to think that. Get that out of my mind. I'm with Nate, my soul-mate. And that is what makes this feeling so special. I smiled to myself. I closed my eyes and words appeared in my head. I got a new song. I shot off from a startled Nate and got my notebook and pen out of my bag. I wrote...

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**_  
_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**_  
_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met me, I was alright**_  
_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_  
_**Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young**** forever**_

I thought and put my pen to my mouth. I smiled when I got the chorus in my mind.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

I saw Nate looking over my shoulder and I pushed him gently. "I'll sing it when I'm done, ok?" I asked. He nodded and smiled, continuing watching the moon appear in the pink, purple, blue sky. I breathed in and smiled.

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_  
_**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**_  
_**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**_  
_**I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

I smiled happily and continued writing all the words appearing in my small head. I giggled when I wrote something down and I swore I saw Nate looking at me with a twinkle in his eye. I don't know why, but I blushed.

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

I smiled in triumph and looked at Nate. He turned to me and smiled, "Ready now?" He asked. I nodded and sang to him. When I finished, he got up and pull me up with him and twirled me around. I laughed and he picked me up bridal style. I saw a faint flash in the background and I could see Nate saw it too. "Oh no." He said. I quickly grabbed my stuff and checked twice to make sure I didn't leave anything. I stuffed it in my Calvin Klein bag and Nate and I ran back into the hotel and straight up to our Hawaiian Dream Suite.

I slumped on the sofa and sighed. "I haven't ran that fast since I did athletics a couple of months ago!" I said, brightening up our evening. Nate laughed and kissed me. He got up but I pulled him on me kissing him more deeply. I tongues battled for dominance and we both moved back for air. I grinned and pecked him. "Alright, off. I gotta call my mother!" I said, depressed. Nate laughed and got off me.

"I gotta do the same. Don't forget to call Cornelia!" He said, walking off into the bedroom. I turned from the sofa and looked in his direction.

"And you, don't forget to call Shane and Jason. They miss their little brother!" I said, in a babyish voice. I heard Nate laugh sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right." He said. I turned back to my iPhone and selected Mom out of the list. I saw Maria a few spaces up and decided I'll call her too.

"_Hello?_" Asked my mother. Obviously she didn't read the caller iD.

"Hi Mom, it's Cait. I'm going to bed soon but decided I'll give you a call. So, how are you?" I said, lying on the sofa, acting like a goddess, who has to call her mother.

"_Oh, Caity, babe. I'm great. I'm really happy that you're alright. I got your text a couple of hours ago and smiled to myself. Well, don't let me delay your time. I have to go too, I'm on a date. Love you!_" Rebecca said.

"Wait, what? You're on a date? O.M.G. Wow, mommy! Good luck!" I said. I heard her laugh before hanging up. My Mom deserved happiness. Next I called Maria, telling her how I was ok and stuff. She said that she got her own apartment and found a guy. I was really happy for her. I called CoCo next and smiled when she answered a couple of seconds after.

"_How's my little sister? I'm so happy! Are you happy. I have loads to tell you sis!_" Cornelia screamed down the phone.

"I'm alright! Why are you so happy?" I asked, happily, in fact!

"_Well...Tim just proposed to me like a couple of hours ago and I said yes, duh!_" She said. I screamed and giggled.

"Congratulations! So that means that I am soo maid of honour, right?" I said raising my eyebrow. I heard her pause for a thought.

"_Well, I was going to give it to McKenna. But your my sister, so yes. But when you get married to Nate, I will so be maid of honour, right?_" She asked me.

"Right! Thanks. I love you and I'll talk to you when I get back. Goodnight!" I said. She said 'goodnight' back and we hung up. I smiled to myself. Tim was perfect for Cornelia. I just hoped they didn't have many of their loud rows and call the whole thing off. But they were ok now. They went a month without arguing. That's great.

I got up and found Nate waiting for me in bed. I smiled and stripped off and put my black velvet pyjamas on and slid in bed next to him. "Tomorrow, we'll go surfing then eat at the restaurant for dinner. Sounds good?" Nate asked. I looked up and kissed him. I felt him grin.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled. He turned the light off and we both slept happily.

...

Nate and I went out of the dressing room in our surfing suits and went to pick up our rented boards. I had a blue and green sparkly one and Nate had a blue and green one. We walked hand in hand on the white sand and walked up to the sea. I smelt the salty air and smiled. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow my blonde hair, which was tied in a messy bun, in different directions. I opened my eyes and saw Nate looking at me with that twinkle.

"What?" I asked. He looked down and I saw him blush. The famous Nate Gray, blushed?! "I love you know that?" I said to him. He looked in my eyes and nodded.

"I love you too. I bet you don't know what you do to me." He said, looking at the sea. Seriously? He doesn't even know what _he_ does to _me_! "You make my stomach melt, you make me happy. I don't think I can live without you Caity." He whispered, stroking my face. I smiled and kissed him. Right now, I didn't care if paparazzi got this picture. I love him so much.

"You do the same to me. I don't think I can even survive without you." I said, our foreheads touching. I sighed happily and smiled, looking into his eyes. "Come on, let's go catch some waves." I said, pulling him to the water. We both laid down on our boards and started paddling out to sea.

A couple minutes of paddling and go a bit far out, a wave started to form. It was quite big but Nate and I weren't scared. 'Take a picture of this' I thought about the paps. It started rising and Nate and I got up from our boards and stood. And before we knew it, we were surfing the big wave. I laughed and squealed in happiness as the water sprayed me.

When the wave went down we laid back on our boards and paddled back to shore. "Wow, that was...wow!" Nate exclaimed. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"That was extraordinary. I'm happy I got to catch it with you." I said, looking at him. He looked up at me and smiled. He grabbed my wet hand and kissed it. It was just a bit after evening started that we got changed and ready for dinner. I wore my tight brown dress with thin straps and I put on some brown pumps. Nate wore a suit with black skinny jeans and his brown Converse.

We went back downstairs and into the new restaurant that had just been opened for a couple of minutes and we sat down at a bamboo table at the back for our privacy. No-one seemed to care that we were famous in the main land. All they cared about was having a good time.

We ordered Hawaiian salad and the lobster meal and had it brought to us in ten minutes. While we were eating, 'Hawaiian Roller-coaster Ride' by Lilo and Stitch came on. Me and Nate chuckled. I love the language, it was so fascinating.

_**Aloha e aloha e **_  
_**'Ano 'ai ke aloha e**_  
_**Aloha ae aloha e **_  
_**A nu ay ki aloha e **_

_**There's no place I'd rather be **_  
_**Then on my surfboard out at sea**_  
_**Lingering in the ocean blue **_  
_**And If I had one wish come true **_  
_**I'd surf till the sun sets **_  
_**Beyond the horizon **_

_**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi **_  
_**Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu**_  
_**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride **_

_**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi **_  
_**La we mai iko papa he na lu **_  
_**Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha**_  
_**O ka moana hanupanupa**_  
_**Lalala i kala hanahana **_  
_**Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one**_  
_**Helehele mai kakou e**_  
_**Hawaiian roller coaster ride **_

_**There's no place I'd rather be **_  
_**Than on the seashore dry, wet free**_  
_**On golden sand is where I lay**_  
_**And if I only had my way **_  
_**I'd play til the sun sets**_  
_**Beyond the horizon **_

_**Lalala i kala hanahana **_  
_**Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one**_  
_**It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride **_

_**Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka**_  
_**No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah**_  
_**Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out**_  
_**Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out**_

_**Looking for the wipeout **_  
_**Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'**_  
_**Coastin' with the motion of the ocean**_  
_**Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling**_  
_**Hawaiian roller coaster ride **_

_**There's no place I'd rather be **_  
_**Then on my surfboard out at sea**_  
_**Lingering in the ocean blue **_  
_**And if I had one wish come true **_  
_**I'd surf till the sun sets **_  
_**Beyond the horizon**_

_**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi **_  
_**Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu**_  
_**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**_

_**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi **_  
_**La we mai iko papa he na lu **_  
_**Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha**_  
_**O ka moana hanupanupa**_  
_**Lalala i kala hanahana **_  
_**Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one**_  
_**Helehele mai kakou e**_  
_**Hawaiian roller coaster ride**_We sang.

We finished our dinner and ordered desert. Hawaiian coconut and pinapple angel cake. I smiled and sighed happily. "I'll love to marry you one day." Nate said, randomly. I looked up and grinned. His eyes twinkled again. I think I'm the only one who has that affect on him.

"I'll love to marry you one day too. And have kids." I said. Nate grinned and kissed me. Our desert came after a while and we ate. We weren't really talking but we didn't need to. We just stared while we ate and smiled. "Please, come with us to London." I said, breaking the silence.

"I'll have to check with my parents. I want to see you rock that stage with Mitch." He smiled. I grinned and kept eating. He was coming. He had to.

...

Immediately, when we got back to our suite, we started making out. It killed me that we couldn't do this for hours. I felt my dress get unzipped and I unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his trousers. He pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me kissing me again.

I slipped my dress over my head and continued kissing him. He took his top off and started kissing my neck. "I love you." I whispered. He nodded. "Sleep with me." I said. He looked at me and kissed me passionately. I smiled as he undid my bra.

* * *

**Like that? Then Review! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 6 000 words, wow! I hoped you loved this and I'll update soon x Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Yes, the one and only, Rebecca here! I missed you guys even though I updated very recently. Am I crazy? Yes, yes I am. Do I love you for reading this? Yes, yes I do. Well, anyway, this is the day Nate and Caitlyn go back home only for Caitlyn to be whisked away to London with Mitchie and Mara.**

**Dislaimer: I own the plot and maybe most of these characters. I do not own any song mentioned in here. I love you! that was not really a disclaimer**

* * *

Nate and I waited in Miami National Airport for Mitchie and Mara to come with the rest of the team from SuperRecordz. I leaned into Nate and closed my eyes for a while. We were tired because we got back at 3 a.m in time for me to hop on the plane at half 4. I opened my eyes and saw Dana Turner, Nate's ex, at Starbucks with a blonde guy. She seemed to be having fun with him and I could see that Nate wasn't fazed by this.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to buy something over there. Want something?" I asked, getting up and smiling at him. He paused for a while and looked down. He looked up and smiled.

"Coffee and a sandwich, please." He asked, politely. I kissed him and nodded. "Don't take long, I want you to be here, cuddled up with me." He pouted. I shrugged and smiled, walking off to the direction of Starbucks. I went to the cashier and smiled at her while she talked on the phone for a sec. She was about to hang up to serve me but I shook my head, smiling. She nodded and continued. She was talking to her little daughter.

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn Wynwood?" Dana asked, behind me. I turned and smiled as politely as I could.

"Yeah, one and only!" I said. She got up and hugged me, leaving the guy she was talking to a bit pissed off. I hugged her hesitantly. "How are you?" I asked. She shrugged and waved it off.

"Great, you?" She asked. I smiled.

"Fantastic. Just got back from my holiday with Nate. He's over there, dozing off." I said, pointing at him. He was looking down, I assumed he was dozing off.

"That's nice. I read about it and saw pictures in magazines." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Anyway, nice to see you again." Dana said. I smiled and nodded while the lady at the cashier called me. I turned and gave my order.

"Two sandwiches and two coffees, please." I asked. She nodded and dealt with my order. I turned and smiled at Dana. "Nice to see you too. Bye." I said, hugging her and seeing her walk back to her table to the pissed off blonde who was now talking in harsh whispers. I turned and paid for my order and collected it. As I made my way back, I saw a couple of magazines with Nate and I in the headlines.

_'Naitlyn Holiday to Hawaii'_

_'Naitlyn Innocent?'_

I shook my head and bought two magazines, hoping to get some juicy gossip about _other_ celebrities. I walked back to Nate who was now asleep. I shook him and he awoke quickly. "Here, babe." I said, stroking his tired eyes. He thanked me and ate and sipped his coffee while I ate my sandwich and read the stories in the first magazine.

_[Nate Gray and Caitlyn Wynwood's holiday went perfect. They were seen surfing together, eating dinner and hanging out on the beach. We got pictures of Nate carrying girlfriend, Caitlyn Alice, in romantic ways. This couple really do love each other, don't they.] _I smiled at this story. It was ok, but the second one was a bit over exaggerated.

_[Nate and girlfriend, Caitlyn Wynwood, were seen walking back to their suite probably to sleep with each other. Nate is still wearing purity ring but both have been acting really strange lately.] _Well, we _did_ sleep together, no denying that. But we were not acting weird! Fucking imbeciles. I told Nate to keep his ring on so nobody including our families knew what we were up to. Plus, it was only one night. We both were kinda drunk but we wanted it. I hope my mother or sister doesn't hear of this absurd story. If they do, I'll tell them that we didn't and that Nate slept on the sofa in the room because I didn't trust anyone to sleep in the same bed as me. It was true, partly. I only allowed Nate.

When we were done eating and drinking, which was half an hour later, 3:35 a.m, I saw Mitchie and Mara run up to us with Shane and Jason behind them. I got up and ran to my best friends and group hugged them "I missed you guys!" I said, squeezing them both.

"We missed you too!" They chorused. I laughed and kissed both their cheeks. "Ready for London?" Mitchie asked. I sighed and thought about it for a while.

"I guess but, I wanna be here for Christmas. I want to be with Mom and CoCo and Tim. Even Tim's family." I said. The girls looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Well, the boys are coming with us and I got the tour to be shortened down to two weeks so we'll be back by the beginning of December." Mitchie said. I saw Mazz blush. I smiled in a knowing way.

"Really?" I asked, they nodded. The guys came up to us and I smiled. "What are we waiting for? Two weeks with my best friends and boyfriend is all I need." I said.

"Group hug!" Jason exclaimed. We all groaned but hugged anyway, when we stepped back we laughed. "What a odd bunch we are." Jason said. We all agreed and waited for 4 a.m to board the plane. We were given the luxury of going earlier so fans didn't swarm us.

"So, Cait." Mitchie started, I looked at her and nodded. "Mara and I read a magazine and saw you two love birds on holiday." She said. Nate and I blushed. I cleared my throat and Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Mara laughed.

"Look at their faces!" Mara said, laughing. Shane shook his head and looked down, trying to contain his laughter.

"Is little Nate and Caity embarrassed?" Shane asked, looking at us. We shrugged and took no notice of them.  
"Oh, look! They're ignoring us!" Shane started laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "I don't care about what you clowns think. I care about what my sister and mother think." I said, turning red. Jason looked at Nate.

"What about our parents. Don't think they'll be happy to know their golden boy is spending his evenings doing 'stuff'" Jason said, emphasising 'stuff'. Nate and I sighed. Oh no, Cornelia and Tim with my mother came. Mitchie's and Mara's parents were behind them. Everyone stopped laughing and acted serious.

I got up and ran to CoCo. "Hey sis! Missed you, Tim and Mom lots." I said, hugging her then Tim then my mother. She nodded and smirked. "What?" I asked, a little bit too innocently.

"We read the magazines. Don't worry babes, we know that they are making a mountain out of a molehill. We know you two didn't do anything other than kiss and hug." Cornelia said. I sighed in relief and thanked her. "They make stories like that about me and Tim, all the time! Ignore them." I loved my sister at times like this. She was really supportive. I hugged her again.

"Hey darling." My mother hugged me again. "Look at you. I haven't seen you for two whole weeks and now you're going again. You'll call or text everyday. To me or Cornie or Tim, ok?" I nodded and saluted. "Be home for Christmas, we'll be having dinner at CoCo's with Tim's family and Nate's family, and maybe your friends and their familes, ok?" I nodded smiling. Everybody heard our conversation and nodded happily. I shook my head smiling.

"Hello, joker." Tim said. I smiled and looked at him, contently. "What?" He asked. "_What?_" He asked again. I grinned and launched myself onto him.

"Congratulations on proposing to my evil sister." I said. Cornie gave me a look and I stuck my tongue out. "I'm joking, sis!" I said, she looked away talking to Mitchie's parents.

"Thanks, Caitlyn. Oh, I have a surprise for you." Tim said. He whistled and a little white-blonde dog came running up to me. I grinned and crouched down as Alice barked.

"ALICE!" I screamed. "Oh baby, I missed you. But mommy's going away for another two weeks." I said, kissing her ears. Alice whined and looked up to me with her light brown eyes which twinkled in the moon's light. "Oh, Alice! Don't do the puppy dog face." I said, looking away. Everyone 'awed' and looked at me and Alice interact. "When I'm back, I promise I'll get you a new outfit." I said. I rolled my eyes when everyone chuckled. Alice seemed to like my promise as she barked loudly. "Yeah? Good. Now go sniff people." I said, placing her down. She shot off and ran to Mara and her parents who stroked her fur.

"_Half 4 flight to London, please start boarding._" Said the announcer. We all groaned and said goodbye to our families. I hugged my sister and Tim then I kissed my mother and Alice and waved to them as I boarded the plane with Mitchie, Mara, Shane, Jason and Nate._  
_

"I'll miss you!" I called out, waving. I blew kisses and followed the others on the plane. We got on and went straight to First Class. Luckily, we were the only six that were going to be in there. Perks of being famous. Privacy. "I miss Alice." I pouted. Nate stood up from his seat and kissed my pout away.

"Please, get a room!" Shane shouted. I looked past Nate and gave him a evil glare.

"You kiss Mitchie all the time!" I retorted. Shane and Mitchie blushed and she hit him gently. I giggled. "That's right, you shut up." I kissed Nate again and pulled him down. I heard some groans from Shane and Jason but we didn't care. "Go...Kiss...Your...Girlfriends!" I said in-between kisses. I heard Mara cough high pitched and I smiled.

* * *

We arrived at London at 1 p.m, London time. We got checked into bedrooms; Mitchie and Shane in one, Mara and Jason in another, and Nate and I in one. All had two queen-sized beds in. "So there's no funny business." Mike said. We all smiled cheekily. Oh, there'll be funny business, my dear Watson. Hehe.

"Caity?" Mitchie asked as we all cooped up in Shane & Mitchie's room watching a movie.

"Mitchie?" I asked, smiling at her, to go on. She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Have you got songs for the three concerts you'll be singing at?" She asked. I nodded and grinned happily.

"Yeah, 'Teenage Dream' and..." Oh no, I didn't have another song! Mitchie sensed this and grinned.

"What about 'The Way' with Sander. I got him to come and sing, well, rap." Mitchie said. My eyes widened and I hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now I have two songs. At the last concert, I could sing both songs!" I said, as I let go of her. She nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder as we watched the movie. Everything was taking a bright side.

...

"Right! Everyone, I have a very close friend of mine singing with another very close friend of mine. So, give it up for S-Tune and Caitlyn Wynwood, Central London!" Mitchie exclaimed as Sander and I took our places on stage. Mitchie had ran off to give us space. As the music started and back up singers started singing, I felt a bit nervous but excited.

_**[Intro]**_  
_**I love the way you make me feel**_  
_**I love it, I love it**_  
_**I love the way you make me feel**_  
_**I love it, I love it**_

_**[S-Tune]**_  
_**Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour**_  
_**Do my singing in the shower**_  
_**Picking petals off of flowers like**_  
_**Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)**_  
_**I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)**_

_**[Caitlyn Wynwood]**_  
_**You give me that kind of something**_  
_**Want it all the time, need it everyday**_  
_**On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100**_  
_**Never get enough, I can't stay away**_  
_**If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday**_  
_**You can get whatever you need, from me**_  
_**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**_  
_**I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**So don't you worry, baby you got me**_  
_**I got a bad boy, I must admit it**_  
_**You got my heart, don't know how you did it**_  
_**And I don't care who sees it babe**_  
_**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**_  
_**I love the way you make me feel**_  
_**I love the way (I love it, I love it)**_  
_**Baby I love the way you make me feel**_  
_**Oh, I love the way, the way I love you**_

_**Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping**_  
_**When you put your lips on mine**_  
_**And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)**_  
_**Cause boy I know just what you like**_  
_**So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday**_  
_**Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me**_  
_**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**_  
_**And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**So don't you worry, baby you got me**_  
_**I got a bad boy, I must admit it**_  
_**You got my heart, don't know how you did it**_  
_**And I don't care who sees it babe**_  
_**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**_  
_**I love the way you make me feel**_  
_**I love the way (I love it, I love it)**_  
_**Baby I love the way you make me feel**_  
_**Oh, I love the way, the way I love you**_

_**[S-Tune]**_  
_**Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine**_  
_**I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**_  
_**You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time**_  
_**Said your bed be feeling lonely,**_  
_**So you're sleeping in mine**_  
_**Come and watch a movie with me,**_  
_**American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,**_  
_**Just come and move closer to me**_  
_**I got some feelings for you,**_  
_**I'm not gonna get bored of**_  
_**But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**So don't you worry, baby you got me**_  
_**I got a bad boy, I must admit it**_  
_**You got my heart, don't know how you did it**_  
_**And I don't care who sees it babe**_  
_**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**_  
_**I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)**_

_**I love the way (I love the way)**_  
_**Baby I love the way (I love the way)**_  
_**Oh, I love the way (I love it)**_  
_**I love the way (you make me feel)**_  
_**I love the way (I love it)**_  
_**Baby I love the way (you make me feel)**_  
_**Oh, I love the way, the way I love you**_

_**The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way**_  
_**I love the way you make me feel**_  
_**I love it, I love it**_  
_**I love the way you make me feel**_  
_**I love it, the way I love you!**_

When we ended the song, the whole of Central London screamed and cheered for us. I grinned and I swore the applause and screams got even _louder_. I waved, "Thank you Central London!" I screamed into the microphone. Best day ever! Sander and I ran off and hugged everyone as they congratulated us. In a couple of days, we'll be in Trafalgar Square, I couldn't wait! Then I'll sing at Oxford Street.

...

The other couple of concerts were really good and today we were on our way to Trafalgar Square and I was excited. I'll be Mitchie's opening act and Connect 3 were going to play after me. I watched the scene pass by while I leaned on Nate's shoulder. I closed my eyes but I wasn't tired. It was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

A couple of minutes later we reached our destination and waited for the driver to open the door. When he did, we were met by millions of flashing lights from cameras. Shane and Mitchie went first stopping to take some pictures and sign autographs for fans. Next, Jason and Mara went out, hand in hand. I grinned. Lastly, Nate and I went out and I smiled brightly at everyone.

"Caitlyn!" A girl two years younger than me screamed out at me, trying to get my attention. She did, alright! I went up to the left and smiled at her. "Wow," She breathed, "you're even more prettier up close!" She whispered. I chuckled and signed her notebook front cover and took a couple of silly pictures with her. I signed a couple more autographs and took pictures with fans till Mitchie's publicist told us to take a couple of group ones. Connect 3 on one side, then me next to Nate, then Mitchie and Mara next to me and each other.

The flashes increased and my cheeks were starting to ache from all the smiling. Finally we went in and I got ready as the stylist did my hair and makeup and chose my outfit. I wore a black 'Mitchie Rockz' tee, lovely! Grey washed out skinny jeans and black All Star Converse with a grey wrap-around bow. I went out and everyone stood there happy with my appearance, especially Mitchie who pointed out my top to everyone and laughed. A man came up to me with a woman and they fixed a microphone and wires onto me. I was given the all clear and I ran up to the dark stage. The lights weren't on and I heard loud screaming as a spotlight shone on me. I grinned happily and took a deep breath and began singing...

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**_  
_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**_  
_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met me, I was alright**_  
_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_  
_**Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_  
_**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**_  
_**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**_  
_**I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

I finished and the uproar became even louder. I grinned and thanked Trafalgar Square and ran off to backstage. Once I got the microphone and wires off and I ran onto Nate who picked me up and spun around before kissing me sweetly. "You did great." He whispered.

"Thanks. Now get your ass up there and make me proud!" I said, pushing him to get ready. I joined Mitchie and Mara by the side and grinned as our boys got up there and rocked the stage. When they were done, Mitchie was already ready to be risen up stage and sing 'So Far, So Great'. I cheered the loudest out of anyone backstage and they shook their heads smiling.

...

"I can't believe today is the last concert." I said. It was at Oxford Street and I was singing 'The Way' first then 'Teenage Dream'. First Mitchie was going to sing 'This is me' with Shane and then Connect 3 were singing 'Play My Music'. After it would be Sander and me, then myself and another couple of Mitchie's songs.

...

Mitchie and Shane took their places on the stage as one spotlight shone through at Mitchie. I smiled because this was the first ever song she sang public and the song that made her big.

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_  
_**That hid my face**_  
_**So afraid to tell the world**_  
_**What I've got to say**_  
_**But I have this dream**_  
_**Right inside of me**_  
_**I'm gonna let it show**_  
_**It's time to let you know**_  
_**to let you know**_

_**This is real**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_  
_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_  
_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_

_**Do you know what it's like**_  
_**To feel so in the dark**_  
_**To dream about a life**_  
_**Where you're the shining star**_  
_**Even though it seems**_  
_**Like it's too far away**_  
_**I have to believe in myself**_  
_**It's the only way**_

_**This is real**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_  
_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_  
_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_

A spotlight shone on Shane and followed him as he walked over to Mitchie.

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_  
_**The reason that I'm singing**_  
_**I need to find you**_  
_**I gotta find you**_  
_**You're the missing piece I need**_  
_**The song inside of me**_  
_**I need to find you**_  
_**I gotta find you**_

_**This is real**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_  
_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_  
_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_  
_**The song inside of me**_

_**This is me**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_  
_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_  
_**There's no way to hold it in**_  
_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_  
_**This is me**_

Mitchie and Shane looked so natural together and I grinned because of that. "I want to thank Caitlyn Alice Wynwood for producing all my songs!" Mitchie said. I blushed as everyone thanked me. Mitchie came back down to us and grinned at me and Mara. After the guys played, it would be me and Sander, who was right now getting ready. I was already ready.

_**Turn on that radio**_  
_**As loud as it can go**_  
_**Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground**_  
_**Say goodbye to all my fears**_  
_**One good song and they disappear**_  
_**And nothing in the world can bring me down**_

_**Hand Clapping**_  
_**Hip Shaking**_  
_**Heart Breaking**_  
_**There's no faking**_  
_**What you feel**_  
_**When you're right at home, yeah**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Music's in my soul**_  
_**I can hear it**_  
_**Every day and every night**_  
_**It's the one thing on my mind**_  
_**Music's got control**_  
_**and I'm never letting go**_  
_**No, no**_  
_**I just want to play my music**_  
_**Woo**_

**_Got my six string on my back_**  
**_Don't need anything but that_**  
**_Everything I want is here with me_**  
**_So forget that fancy car_**  
**_I don't need to go that far_**  
**_What's driving me is following my dreams_**  
**_Yeah_**

**_Hand Clapping_**  
**_Earth Shaking_**  
**_Heart Breaking_**  
**_There's no faking_**  
**_What you feel_**  
**_When you're on a roll, yeah_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_Music's in my soul_**  
**_I can hear it_**  
**_Every day and every night_**  
**_It's the one thing on my mind_**  
**_Music's got control_**  
**_and I'm never letting go_**  
**_No, no_**

**_I just want to play my music_**  
**_I just want to play my music_**

**_Can't imagine what it'd be like_**  
**_Without the sounds of all my heroes_**  
**_Singing all my favorite songs_**  
**_So I can sing along_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_Music's in my soul_**  
**_I can hear it_**  
**_Every day and every night_**  
**_It's the one thing on my mind_**  
**_Music's got control_**  
**_and I'm never letting go_**  
**_No, no_**  
**_I just want to play my music_**

**_Music's in my soul_**  
**_I can hear it_**  
**_Every day and every night_**  
**_It's the one thing on my mind_**  
**_Music's got control_**  
**_and I'm never letting go_**  
**_No, no_**  
**_I just want to play my music_**  
**_All night long_**

We squealed happily as the guys came back down to hug us. Sander had just came out and we both got microphones inserted and went on stage. I looked at Nate and he gave me a reassuring smile. I grinned and looked back out at the audience who were screaming like there was no tomorrow. The beat to the song started and I took a deep breath in and sang.

**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**

**_[S-Tune]_**  
**_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_**  
**_Do my singing in the shower_**  
**_Picking petals off of flowers like_**  
**_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_**  
**_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_**

**_[Caitlyn Wynwood]_**  
**_You give me that kind of something_**  
**_Want it all the time, need it everyday_**  
**_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_**  
**_Never get enough, I can't stay away_**  
**_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_**  
**_You can get whatever you need, from me_**  
**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**  
**_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping_**  
**_When you put your lips on mine_**  
**_And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)_**  
**_Cause boy I know just what you like_**  
**_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_**  
**_Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_**  
**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**  
**_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_[S-Tune]_**  
**_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_**  
**_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_**  
**_You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_**  
**_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_**  
**_So you're sleeping in mine_**  
**_Come and watch a movie with me,_**  
**_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,_**  
**_Just come and move closer to me_**  
**_I got some feelings for you,_**  
**_I'm not gonna get bored of_**  
**_But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_**

**_I love the way (I love the way)_**  
**_Baby I love the way (I love the way)_**  
**_Oh, I love the way (I love it)_**  
**_I love the way (you make me feel)_**  
**_I love the way (I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, the way I love_ _you!_ **

I thanked the crowd as Sander thanked them and ran off stage. "Now, Imma sing 'Teenage Dream', ok?" I said. The crowd's cheers went even louder. Seriously, I was in for saying 'huh?' all the time! I smiled as the song started.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**_  
_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**_  
_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met me, I was alright**_  
_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_  
_**Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_  
_**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**_  
_**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**_  
_**I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

I giggled into the microphone. "I created and produced all the songs that I sang today and I want to thank everyone for their support!" I said and ran off stage as Mitchie started her last four songs. I got my microphone off and hugged Nate's middle. This whole experience was fantastic.

* * *

"Jason! Stop shoving that Sesame Street magazine in my face!" Nate said, angrily. I hit him gently and told Jason kindly to give it to me so I could read it.

"Thank you Jason, it was really...interesting." I said, giving it back to him. He shrugged and grinned. You're probably wondering where we are. Well, we're in the plane to L.A where we live. We could have gone to Miami to stay round at my mother's for a day but she was in China, attending a dance academy ball, where the best dancers go to. I would have gone but I had Mitchie's tour. Rebecca was back in two days.

...

We all went to my apartment which I shared with CoCo and Tim and saw them lounging on the sofa. "Hello! I am back!" I said. Alice came running and jumped up on me and I chuckled and kissed her, setting her back down.

"Hey." CoCo said, standing up to hug me and my friends. "We have two spare bedrooms, so, Mara and Mitchie will share with Cait and the guys can sort out who gets their own room or not." She said. We all agreed and crashed out on the sofa.

"Hey, Cait?" Tim asked me. I looked at him. "My sister, Thea, is coming in a couple of minutes. Actually she's downstairs. Do you want to meet her?" Tim asked. I nodded and grinned, jumping off my place on Nate's lap and running to the door to see a girl about to knock. She had long wavy medium brown hair and the sparkliest brown eyes. She wore a leather crop jacket, black leggings, grey Vans and a white top with the words 'I rock, You rock!' on it. I grinned and pulled her in.

"I'm Caitlyn. Nice to meet you!" I said, shaking her hand. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm Thea, nice to meet you. I guess you're the sister of the great woman my big brother is marrying." She said. I nodded flicking my wavy hair. "By the way, love the hair!" She exclaimed, feeling my hair.

"Thanks, come and meet my friends." I said dragging her into the living room. She stopped walking and her eyes widened.

"Oh...Oh...My...God! Connect, freaking, 3 are here! I love you guys! Oh and Mitchie Torres! I love your music!" Thea jumped around. The guys smiled and greeted her whilst Mitchie signed her top. She also greeted Mara. "Cait? Can you sing me a song? Please?" Thea begged. Tim laughed from his seat and I looked at him and smiled. I looked back at Thea and nodded.

"Ok, but after my Mom says something on TV." I said. Cornie came in with drinks and handed everyone a cup as we sat in front of the plasma TV. We all waited till Wynwood Dance Academy was announced so we could see mine and Cornie's mother.

"_Wynwood Dance Academy! And here to represent the school, we have the owner, Rebecca Wynwood and her best contemporary dancers._" Everyone applauded as my Mom went up on stage.

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen. I would first like to thank every student that is going to Wynwood Dance Academy, you are all very great and beautiful dancers. My youngest daughter, Caitlyn Alice was going to be my main solo performance this evening but she has just come back from a tour in London, so I'll let her rest. So doing the solo act for today would be Clarissa Houston. Then the group dance is called 'Little Butterflies'. Thank you and enjoy the performances, right now, welcome Clarissa!_" Even us, who weren't there, clapped.

Clarissa was Jeanette, the cheerleader bitch's cousin. They did have the same colour hair and eyes and same build. Definitely a Houston. She danced ok, but definitly not better than me. I was the best student in the school and I always will be, after my mother of course. After she finished, immediately, the dance group danced to the music 'Words' by Skylar Grey. I smiled because it was so beautiful. When the dance finished we applauded and then Thea turned the TV off.

"Sing, Caitlyn." She smiled. "Sing 'Teenage Dream'! I love that one!" I rolled my eyes and got up to the small stage where I had my grand white piano resting. I ran my fingers on the ivory keys and smelt the strawberry scent that I always kept on it. It had my name on the top in purple sparkly grand writing. 'Caitlyn Alice'.

I played the tune as everyone stood watching me. I slid my sparkly silver microphone out of it's socket and put it in front of my lips.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**_  
_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**_  
_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met me, I was alright**_  
_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_  
_**Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_  
_**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**_  
_**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**_  
_**I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**__  
_

I smiled as I ended the song. "Wow." Thea breathed. "I can't wait for Christmas, so you can sing for my mother and step-dad. Oh and at the wedding too! And for New Years." Thea went on. Tim laughed and told his sister to calm down. I was going to be at Madison Square Gardens for New Years, singing a new song. I looked at Nate who had that twinkle in his eyes and I grinned. This Christmas was going to be awesome!

...

We all went to SuperRecordz the next day to film the music video for 'Teenage Dream'. Nate and the group was going to be in it but it will be mostly Nate and I. We got driven down to a closed off part of the beach to 'hang out' and have fun.

We were filming the music video then after we would play the music over it. I thought of another song and I was happy as all the lyrics came into my head. I was in the beach dressing room with Mitchie and Mara and Cornelia and I was getting my makeup and hair done. When my stylist was done I got my song book and wrote the lyrics down. I was going to sing this with Nate.

_**All along it was a fever**_  
_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_  
_**I threw my hands in the air I said show me something**_  
_**He said, if you dare come a little closer**_

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_  
_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay**_

_**It's not much of a life you're living**_  
_**It's not just something you take, it's given**_  
_**Round and around and around and around we go**_  
_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay**_

_**Ohhh the reason I hold on**_  
_**Ohhh cause I need this hole gone**_  
_**Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving**_  
_**Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay, stay**_  
_**I want you to stay, ohhh** _

I sighed happily and closed my book. Once we were all ready we went out by the sea and danced and jumped on each other's backs. And ran into the water and had water fights and they filmed some moments when Nate and I would kiss and hugged and fall into the water together. It was fantastic. Later, I was going to show Nate the song and we'll record it. Nothing could ruin this.

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! WOO. I don't own any of the songs in here but I own most of the characters and the plot. Thank you for reading this! **

**I know since I wrote 'Nothing could ruin this.' that meant something was going to happen and is it. here's a glimpse of the next chapter.**

-Next on Broken Girl-

"So, can me and Caity do the song?" Nate asked Mike. Mike sighed and looked at us sadly. It was bad news.

"I'm sorry but we have a girl for the part for the song. We thought Caitlyn would just produce the music." He said. My whole world just crashed and burned and anger was rising in me.

"You can't do that!" I screamed. Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Mara were looking at me sympathetically but I didn't care. "I made this song for Nate and _me_ not the other person you're going to put on here." I said. Mike sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"You will like her, her name is Jeanette Houston." Mine and Mara's eyes widened.

"Jeanette?!" Mara said. Everyone looked at her. "She bullied us at school, she never liked us so we'll never like her." I felt happy that Mara was saying this.

"I'm sorry. But can you put that behind you, for the sake of the label, please?" He asked me and Mara. Mara looked like she was going to explode. I was very quiet and everyone realised that. Hot tears made their way down my face and I stormed out. I ignored anyone calling me, all I wanted to do was run away...

**-May the power of fanfiction be with you**

**Becca/Bex/Rebecca**

**PS: Review and tell me how you felt about this chapter. I could improve and tweak some but hey it's you who's reading it. And please review to tell me good songs I can use in here. I don't know which ones, my mind's a bit blank x Thanks bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I just want to say thanks for ****_some_**** reviews! Right this is the moment you've been waiting for...When Caitlyn shows Nate the song and what they decide to do with the song.**

* * *

"Hello, Caitlyn! Come on, get up, up." Nate shouted, storming into my bedroom. Oh come on! It was 11 a.m and I wanted to sleep. Why did Tim or Cornelia let him in? I'll piss them off later. "Ok. Fine. ALICE!" Nate called for my dog. Alice ran into my room and jumped on my bed licking my face and making me shoot up.

"Nathaniel! Alice! What the hell?" I screamed. Alice whined and I stroked her in apology. "Oh, hey babe." I said, finally regaining my dignity. I got out of bed and grabbed my black towel. "Oh, Nate." I said about to go into my bathroom. "Can you make breakfast for me? Or at least get it ready?" I asked sweetly. I was answered with a sweet kiss and a bow.

"Well, of course, m'lady." Nate said Britishly. I giggled as he kissed my hand as well. "My lady must have her breakfast laid, chop, chop!" Nate said leaving my room and bumping into CoCo who started to hit him. Probably just woke up. "Ow Cornie!" Nate whined.

"You woke me up!" She said, pushing him down the stairs. I shook my head, smiling and went into my bathroom. I quickly showered and got dressed. Today, I was wearing; purple tank top, blue denim skinny jeans, purple fur pumps, and a blue denim jacket to top it off with a purple, sparkly wrap-around bow. I smiled satisfied and ran downstairs for breakfast, happy to see Nate was waiting for me in the kitchen. CoCo and Tim were in the study sorting out their wedding plans. Loads of coffee for them, I bet. Well for Tim. Cornie is going to be Bridezilla. Everyone beware!

...

"So I made a song for us. Don't laugh." I said. Nate shook his head and smiled, urging me on. I took a deep breath and strummed my guitar and began singing.

_**All along it was a fever**_  
_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_  
_**I threw my hands in the air I said show me something**_  
_**He said, if you dare come a little closer**_

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_  
_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay**_

_**It's not much of a life you're living**_  
_**It's not just something you take, it's given**_  
_**Round and around and around and around we go**_  
_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay**_

_**Ohhh the reason I hold on**_  
_**Ohhh cause I need this hole gone**_  
_**Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving**_  
_**Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay, stay**_  
_**I want you to stay, ohhh** _

I took a breath and waited for Nate's reaction. His mouth quirked upwards and he grabbed me and hugged me tight. "I love it." He whispered into my ear, sending me chills. I hugged him back and dug my head into his shoulder. I sighed in relief. "We're gotta get this out to the world." He said, I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

Nate, Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Mara and I were all at the record building. I had sang the song a couple of hours ago to my friends and they loved it. Nate had sang the guy's part as well with me. We waited for Mike and the Team; Molly, Yvonne, Mark, Justin and Olivia. I smiled when I saw Mike rush up and hug me.

"Caitlyn Wynwood! How are you?" He asked, letting me go. I giggled and shrugged.

"Fantastic. I got a song that I've produced and I would love to sing it for you, if you don't mind?" I asked. He looked and me then looked at his team. They nodded so he looked back at me, with a huge grin.

"Why not. Your songs never fail to please me. I know you'll make it big in the future." He said. The girls and I squealed happily and followed Mike and the Team**(****A/N: I'm going to put the team as the Team, coz they're important x) **to the recording studio.

Nate and I got in the booth and put our headphones on and thumbed up the mixer to start the song. I looked at Nate and he looked at me and I smiled. We'll be fantastic and Michael will love it and it will be awesome. The song started and I waited for my start.

_**All along it was a fever**_  
_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_  
_**I threw my hands in the air I said show me something**_  
_**He said, if you dare come a little closer**_

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_  
_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay**_

_**It's not much of a life you're living**_  
_**It's not just something you take, it's given**_  
_**Round and around and around and around we go**_  
_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay**_

_**Ohhh the reason I hold on**_  
_**Ohhh cause I need this hole gone**_  
_**Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving**_  
_**Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay, stay**_  
_**I want you to stay, ohhh** _

Nate and I waited for the thumbs up till we took our headphones off. We went out and everyone except Mike applauded and cheered. "Were we good?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. You were. The song is good." Mike replied, looking like he was thinking deeply about something. Nate looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand.

"So, can me and Caity do the song?" Nate asked Mike. Mike sighed and looked at us sadly. It was bad news.

"I'm sorry but we have a girl for the part for the song. We thought Caitlyn would just produce the music." He said. My whole world just crashed and burned and anger was rising in me.

"You can't do that!" I screamed. Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Mara were looking at me sympathetically but I didn't care. "I made this song for Nate and _me_ not the other person you're going to put on here." I said. Mike sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"You will like her, her name is Jeanette Houston." Mine and Mara's eyes widened.

"Jeanette?!" Mara said. Everyone looked at her. "She bullied us at school, she never liked us so we'll never like her." I felt happy that Mara was saying this.

"I'm sorry. But can you put that behind you, for the sake of the label, please?" He asked me and Mara. Mara looked like she was going to explode. I was very quiet and everyone realised that. Hot tears made their way down my face and I stormed out. I ignored anyone calling me, all I wanted to do was run away...

* * *

I found myself hopping into my Audi R8 and driving away from the label. I needed to go somewhere. Anyway, I didn't give a shit. Jeanette was going to steal my song and probably my boyfriend. Nate wouldn't do the song without me, would he? It was our song, we didn't have to give it to the world. But he built my confidence and made me believe that I could be the world's greatest music producer in the universe.

I found myself driving past the L.A sign and straight into Miami. Why was I going here? My Mom would just be on the plane home. I didn't care, I just kept driving to Miami.

...

I got to Wynwood Dance Academy and looked at the tall huge grand building and sighed. I got out my car, locking it and putting on my sunglasses and walking into the building. I went to the front desk and smiled at the woman there. "Oh! Miss Wynwood. Your mother is going to be back in an hour. Would you like to teach her class? Her plane is delayed a bit." She said. I looked at the girls which were aged from 9-12 and shrugged.

"Sure." I said, grabbing the class file and my dance heels from my Mom's office locker. She borrowed some of my shoes, seeing that we had the same shoe size. I walked back to the hallway and went inside room 17 and found my students were inside. "Hello, class. As you all know, I am Rebecca Wynwood's daughter, Caitlyn and today I will be taking your class, seeing that my mother's plane is delayed.

The girls seemed happy that I was taking the class for today. I switched my purple fur pumps for black short heels. When I walked around satisfied with the shoes, my phone rang. "Sorry, excuse me. It's my mother." I mouthed the words and answered the call. "One sec." I said. "Right, girls! I want you to pair up and do some stretches, wouldn't want to sprain anything, would we?" I said to them. They shook their heads and paired up quickly and started stretching. I walked out the class but kept my view on the students to make sure they were stretching.

"Hello?" I asked. It wasn't my Mom, it was Mitchie.

"_Kitty Cat, babe where are you? Nate's worried._" Mitchie said. I forgot about my boyfriend. I hit my head in frustration and sighed.

"I'm in Miami. Tell Nate that I apologise and I'll be back by 11 p.m. I just missed my Mom and I needed to see her." I said. The girls were still stretching but also adding a bit of chat here and there.

"_Oh, ok. I'll tell him. Say hi for me, love you._" Mitchie said, not really knowing what _to_ say. I nodded then remembered she wasn't in front of me.

"Thanks, I will. Love you too." I said. We both hung up. Mitchie was like a sister and I loved her for her support. I quickly texted my real sister to tell her that I'll be home by 11 p.m and she replied saying '_Ok, drive safe, CoCo xx_' I smiled and locked my phone and put it in my front pocket. I walked back into room 17 and immediately the girls stood in a straight line waiting for my instructions.

This is what was normal in this dance academy. You showed your teacher respect and you stand in a straight line listening for instructions. The students were every disciplined. I was but I let loose and acted freely most of the time. That included me doing my own improvs and routines. "Who knows the simple, one by two, three, three step?" I asked. Everyone put their hands up. "Ok, we'll do that for the starter, 10 times then we'll get to the main bit. One, two, three and go!" I said. Immediately the girls took one leap followed by two quick small leaps and for the 'three, three' move they twirled then twirled then hit the floor with their toes. "Fabulous guys! Now do it for another nine times. I'll be watching your postures. Remember straight!" I called out. The girls did the moves.

I walked by a 12-year-old and saw that her posture was a bit slaggy. I tapped her and told her to straighten up. She did and tried again. Perfect. I thought while they were doing that, I would try it. I took a large leap then two quick ones then twirled twice and hit the floor with my heel. Only advanced people could land on their heels. I grinned and tried again. I tied my hair with my hairband and took my jacket off and danced for the next four times.

"Cait?" I heard my mother call. I stopped and turned grinning. I ran and hugged her. "I've missed you too!" She chuckled. I let go and showed her the class. The students stood still and in a line. "Wow, well done sweetheart. Hello girls." She said, they greeted her and stood still. "My daughter will be taking your class, but I'll be back tomorrow." She said. The girls squealed and we laughed and talked about things.

...

Mom had came to the academy in a limo so I told her to come with me so we could go in my car. She agreed and I got my jacket and switched my dance shoes for my pumps and walked to my car waiting for her. I looked at the time, half 4 in the afternoon. I think I'll spend two hours with Rebecca then leave at 6:30 and get home by 9 which is earlier. Mom got in and I drove out of the private parking space that was reserved for me and left the academy.

I had filled in with my Mom, why I was actually there. "So, they wouldn't let you sing with Nate for a song you made for the both of you?" She asked. I nodded and she sighed heavily, it almost seemed like she was angry. "That's sad! It's your private song, it should be _you_ singing and not some wannabe sad bitch who bullied you at school!" I giggled.

"Mother! Language!" I exclaimed, I gasped exaggerating. Rebecca rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"At least I can count on you for a laugh." She said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah. When I'm up." I said, trying to smile but failing miserably. I sighed and continued driving. It was 5-o-clock in the afternoon when we arrived at Rebecca's Mansion. I had been here a couple of times when after the whole Jacob Gellar situation. It was here when I need comfort or to escape worries and fears. I had my own set of keys so I opened the door with them and popped them back into my Prada handbag.

"I'll go start dinner. It's instant noodles!" She exclaimed. I laughed and nodded going up to my personal bedroom. I had one when my mother insisted that I come live with her. I got in and picked up the black guitar I had left there for any time I visited. I started strumming and before I knew it I had a melody and I started making lyrics and just freely sang.

_**Listen as your day unfolds, challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, stand up and be counted**_  
_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

_**You gotta be**_  
_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Herald what your mother said**_  
_**Reading the books your father read**_  
_**Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time**_  
_**Some may have more cash than you**_  
_**Others take a different view, my oh my, heh, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you**_  
_**Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace**_  
_**The world keeps on spinning**_  
_**You can't stop it, if you try to**_  
_**This time it's danger staring you in the face**_

_**Remember, listen as your day unfolds**_  
_**Challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, my oh my heh, hey, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

When I finished, I wrote the lyrics in my notebook from my bag. I knew what to do. I wasn't gunna let this break me.

* * *

"Oh Caitlyn!" Cornelia said, standing up from the sofa and hugging me. I smelt her lemony scent and hugged her tighter. "Don't worry, you _will_ sing that song with Nate." Cornie smiled.

"Thanks CoCo. Can I have hot chocolate?" I asked. She nodded going into the kitchen. I realised something. "Where's Tim?" I asked.

"Oh, he's walking Alice out in the garden while on the phone to some big Hollywood director." She replied like it was no biggie. I grinned and squealed.

"That's huge! Wow, I'm happy for him." I said. Tim was only 25 a few months older than Cornie but that gave him perks for being a young actor. He was even younger than Andrew Garfield! I smiled as he walked in from the garden and let Alice run free again. He was still on the phone but he smiled and waved at me. "Oh yeah, gotta call my boyfriend." I smiled, CoCo gave me my hot chocolate. I thanked her and went to my bedroom to call Nate. I decided to use video chat so I got my SAMSUNG laptop out and went to VideoChatz and invited Nate. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey babe. How you doing?" He asked. I could see that he was getting ready for bed, with his sweats and no top. I like it when he had no shirt on. I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm better. I made a new song and Tim might be starring in a new movie and I am going to march up to the record label tomorrow and demand that I sing this song with you." I said, boldly.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, beautiful." Nate said. I smiled and blushed. I always did when he called me that. "They saw how much it hurt you so they agreed for us to do it." He said. I jumped up and screamed in happiness and Cornie walked in to see where the fire was. I shook my head and pointed to the screen she nodded and sat next to me on my bed.

"Oh my gosh! Now I can record two more songs and then I'll have created and sang four songs. On my way to being the best producer ever." I said. CoCo and Nate both laughed.

"Alright, my dearest mummy says I have to go and sleep now." Nate said in his British accent. I nodded and kissed the screen. He kissed his and it was like we were kissing but in different rooms. Cornie stood up and shook her head before leaving my bedroom.

"Night, love you baby." I said. Alice came running into my room then leaped on me licking my laptop's screen. Nate and I laughed and I stroked Alice.

"Night, love you too. Sweet dreams, don't let the bedbugs bite." He replied. I smiled and we kissed again. It was awkward doing it on laptops. I turned my laptop off and put it on my desk and changed into my nightie. I got into bed and pulled the covers up snuggling against Alice's warm body and smiled.

Goodnight world...See you soon!

* * *

**Sorry bit short! I hope you like this. I need 5 reviews so I can update x Thanks and give me any songs you want in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! In this chapter the girls go shopping for Christmas with their annoyed boyfriends trailing behind. This might include Christmas! So continue reading this story and enjoy it! Don't forget to review even if you are a Guest. **

**Without further ado, chapter 7. **

* * *

Today I was going Christmas shopping with my BFFs and my boyfriend and my sister and Thea. I was also getting my bridesmaid dress with Thea and it was going to be fun. I checked my appearance in the mirror once again, satisfied.

I was wearing dark red skinny jeans, black crop top with a red vest, red jacket and black fur pumps and a red wrap-around bow. I skipped slowly because of my heels, down the stairs for breakfast. I went into the kitchen and there was Tim sipping coffee and looking drained.

"Hey big bro! What's up?" I asked, he just shrugged and yawned.

"Wedding stuff. It's going to be in January." He said. I nodded and hugged him, trying to at least take some stress off.

"What do you still need to do?" I asked him. He thought for a while and finished his coffee.

"Bestmen suits, flowers, reception. I don't even know what flowers Cornie likes. And I'm going to need about 300 of them." I sighed and dropped his head into his hands. I stroked his back and smiled.

"Hey, why don't you leave the flowers and reception to me? You guys have done loads." I said. Tim looked at me hopeful and I nodded to approve my offer. He hugged me tight and ran to his bedroom. CoCo came a few minutes after looking fresh and awake.

"Come on! Thea's outside." She said, walking to her handbag and grabbing mine on the way. "We're taking my Prius. Then we'll pick up Mitchie and Mara on the way." CoCo called going out the door. I hadn't even had breakfast!

I got some yoghurt from the fridge and a spoon from the cutlery drawer and walked out with my phone and closed the door. "Hey Thea!" I said, hugging her awkwardly due to the items in my hands.

"Hi Cait. Let's go, your sister is already in her car." Thea said, dragging me into the passenger seat then hopping into the back. The moment our doors closed, Cornie drove off to Mitchie's Calafornian Mansion then Mara's bungalow.

...

"How do we look?" I asked, Mitchie, Mara, the guys and CoCo about mine and Thea's bridesmaids' dresses. They were metallic silver and reached just above our knees with a lot of net at the bottom to make it frilly. I could see Thea was into this kinda stuff but I wasn't I seriously hated this. The only reason I like this is because it was strapless. Thea's had thick strips to hold it in place. We wore matching silver pumps.

"Hmm..." Cornie said. This was like the fifth dress we tried. Thea and I groaned and started walking back. "It's not the one." CoCo dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"What the fuck!" Thea exclaimed. All of us turned to see people with angry looks around the shop. "Sorry..." She mouthed. We all chuckled silently. "This is like the gazillionth dress we've tried. I want to wear midnight blue, what about you Kitty C?" I laughed at Thea's nickname. I shrugged.

"I agree with Thea. I mean, no offence big sis, but you're kinda turning into Bridezilla." I said. CoCo stood up and twirled me around into my dressing room. I heard someone say, 'She's gunna get it' setting the whole group to laugh. CoCo went out and got Thea as well.

While she was still pushing me in, I stopped in my tracks and saw the perfect bridesmaid dress in the racks. There was at least a dozen of them. I squealed. "CoCo?! I found the dress!" I said. Everyone turned and saw it too, they gasped. Well, the girls did. The guys just shrugged and continued playing their phone game.

The dress was short and midnight blue. It had netting for the strap, kinda like a halter neck or turtle neck. There was gold diamonds running from the waist to the bottom. Thea gasped and picked one her sized before running into her dressing room. I took one in my size and went in. CoCo came with blue navy peep toe pumps and shoved them into our hands.

I quickly got dressed and put the shoes on. I went out and saw Thea walk out the same time as me. We giggled and asked everyone what they thought. "O.M.G! Caitlyn Alice and Theadora! You guys look absolutely stunning! This is the one!" Me and Thea grinned at CoCo's approval and we all cheered. Now after purchasing these, we're going to do some Christmas shopping!

...

I was done with my shopping and I waited for the rest of the group to come. Nate and I went together and I gave all my shopping bags to him. He had to be the willing, helpful boyfriend, right? I kept going on and on about how strong he was and how his muscles looked so sexy and he agreed to carry them. Being Female rules!

I had gotten my mother a old photo of when she was young and 16 dancing. I got CoCo a scarf she always wanted and also a 'Best Sister' bracelet. For Mitchie and Mara, I got BFF necklaces. It was different colour charms(our favourite colours) and they'll join together like magnets. I got Thea a bracelet for sisters. I got Tim a new Aston Martin car. Don't ask how I got it. I know people. I got Tim and Thea's parents chocolates. I got Nate a new guitar that he always wanted. I got Shane and Jason a game for their Playstation. I got Mitchie's parents chocolates and I also got that for Mara's too. I got the boys' parents chocolates too. And between all that, I had managed to get the flowers and get the venue for the reception and text Tim that. Woo, hard work!

There were a few fans who came up to us, sitting down, and asked for autographs and pictures. We happily took them a girl asked me: "How does it feel to be Tim Stacy's future sister? Are you excited about the wedding?" I said the usual 'Yeah, I feel elated! Yeah I'm really excited about it!' then they left us alone.

Finally, our friends/brothers came and so did Thea and CoCo. "Wow, Cait, you got your boyfriend to carry all your stuff. I can see you girls did that too." CoCo said. I grinned and so did Mara and Mitchie. "Come on you lazy bunch, let's go back to mine and Cait's. How will we even fit all this stuff into the boot?!" Cornie said, walking to the entrance/exit with us following. We all shrugged and laughed.

* * *

"Hello? Tim?!" Cornie and I called out. I found a note saying, 'Out walking Alice. Cait cant be bothered.'. Oops! CoCo shook her head at me and went into the kitchen. The girls and guys followed me into the living room and we all fell onto the sofas.

"Tiring day! And it's only, like, 1 p.m!" Mitchie said. She put the air conditioning on even thought it was absolutely freezing out there!

"I know right. I feel like it's 11 p.m!" Mara responded. We all agreed as Cornie came in with juice. We all took a glass and sighed in relief. Talk about totally weird moments!

"So, Christmas is in a couple of weeks from today." Jason started. We all nodded.

"You girls and your early Christmas shopping. Lord help us all!" Shane exaggerated. We all laughed and me, Thea, CoCo, Mitchie and Mara shook our heads and shrugged.

"So what did you get me?" Nate asked me. I looked at him and gave him a look that said, 'You think I'm telling you?' and I grinned.

"Nothing." I said simply. Everyone laughed and gasped. "Yeah that's right. Nothing." Nate feigned hurt.

"You're mean!" He pouted and I grinned and wriggled my eyebrows sipping my beverage like I was posh British person. "Oh, well. I got you _nothing_ too." He said, simply. Way to go subtle!

"Hey, Caitlyn. Mom said you made song while you were up there. Wanna sing it for us, please? It's unfair that Mom heard it!" Cornie pouted. Seriously, she was 25 not 15. She still had the heart of a kid who became a top lawyer. I sighed and got my favourite guitar.

"This is called, 'You Gotta Be', hope you enjoy it." I said. I started strumming and began to sing the words.

_**Listen as your day unfolds, challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, stand up and be counted**_  
_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

_**You gotta be**_  
_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Herald what your mother said**_  
_**Reading the books your father read**_  
_**Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time**_  
_**Some may have more cash than you**_  
_**Others take a different view, my oh my, heh, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you**_  
_**Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace**_  
_**The world keeps on spinning**_  
_**You can't stop it, if you try to**_  
_**This time it's danger staring you in the face**_

_**Remember, listen as your day unfolds**_  
_**Challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, my oh my heh, hey, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

I waited for their reactions. Everyone's mouths were open and their eyes were bulging. Suddenly, someone applauded. "Wow Cait! I didn't know you could sing that well!" Said Tim walking in with Alice hot on his heels. Everyone started clapping and I nearly had a heart attack from the way Tim walked in without us all know.

"I know, I'm that good!" I said, boasting. Well you should know me. I easily get pissed, I speak my mind, I boast. Yup, Caitlyn Alice [Gellar] Wynwood doesn't take shit and is very self-centred.

I couldn't wait for Christmas!

* * *

"Merry Christmas! Your friends and their families will be here in a hour. Mom and Tim's family in a while. Go downstairs for special breakfast." Cornelia said banging on my door. I woke up and smiled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" I screamed. I heard Alice barking and my sister and Tim laughing. I quickly jumped in the shower after stripping my clothes and put my makeup on. I got fresh underwear and wore them going into my walk-in closet. Hmm what to wear, what _to_ wear... Oh yeah, the dress I brought for Christmas.

I went inside the new clothes section and saw it. Red sparkly satin dress. I had got peep-toe flats to go with it and a sparkly silver head band. I heard my laptop beep and saw it was only VideoChatz. I had gotten invites from Mara, Mitchie and the guys. I accepted them all and grinned. "Merry Christmas my loved ones!" I said. They all exchanged seasons greetings and grinned.

Mitchie was wearing the green and red sparkly dress she chose at Jimmy Choo. Mara wore a green sparkly dress. Nate was wearing a black suit with a red Rudolph tie. Same as Jason and Shane. Total LOL. But Jason had Santa on his tie. Alice came to me wearing the outfit I got her. Elf dress. "Hey Santa's elf!" Nate said. We all giggled and I kissed Alice.

"Hurry up and get here! I'm bored. Thea hasn't arrived yet." I said. I got a invite from a person called TStacy Rocks. Thea! I accepted ASAP. "Hi Thea! Get your fucking ass here!" I said. Thea shrugged.

"Hey guys Mez Christmas!" She said. "Oh and my mother is taking ages to choose a outfit. My step-dad is like 'Really Moira?' and she was like 'Yes Jimmi!'. So here I am fifteen minutes away from a totally awesome dinner party. How's Tim and CoCo." She asked.

"CoCo's fucking flipping out." Everyone laughed.

"It is Christmas, huh?" Mara said. I shrugged.

"And Tim?" Mitchie asked. Hmm, I don't really know.

"He's calm, I guess..." I replied.

"Trust Tim to be calm in situations like this! She could be serving a whole football team with subs!" Shane said. We all laughed.

"Caitlyn Alice! Get your fucking ass out of bed, Mom's here with her boyfriend!" Cornelia said. I gave everyone a look that said, 'See what I live with' I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in bed! I'm dressed and talking to my friends!" I shouted. Too late, someone was coming upstairs. "Uh oh, Cornie's horny!" I said. My friends sniggered. I turned in my seat and saw my mother waltz in a beige silk dress with loads of sparkles. "Hello Mommy!" I squealed, jumping to hug her.

"Oh hey darling! Hi boys and girls." Mother took notice of my friends. "Oh hello Theadora! How's your mother and Jimmi? I haven't seen you since forever!" Rebecca said.

"Merry Christmas!" My friends chorused.

"My Mom is alright. So is Jimmi..." Thea trailed off. She looked sad.

"Hey T-Babe? What's up?" I asked. She shrugged and smiled but failed.

"Hard to keep in the Christmas spirit when it's been five years since your father died, huh?" She said. All of us smiled weakly and said consoling things. I knew how it felt, kinda. This was the first Christmas without Jacob. Not that I'm saying I want him back as a father. No way!

"We're here for you, Thea." Jason said. All of us agreed. Suddenly we heard the boys' mother call them to leave to come here. "Bye guys! See you in a while!" Jason said. The boys signed off and it left us girls.

"Actually, my Mom just called too. We'll be there in twenty minutes. Love you!" Mitchie said, blowing a kiss. I smiled and waved as she signed off. Mara soon did then Thea.

"You look gorgeous. You, Mitchie and Mazz look like you're singers in a group." Mom said hugging my back. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..." I replied sighing.

* * *

"So Cornelia? How do you feel about your wedding being in three weeks?" Mitchie's Mom, Connie asked at the dinner table. Cornelia grinned and sighed happily.

"I'm elated. I cant wait to marry Tim." CoCo replied looking into his eyes. I smiled. She has never been more happy in years. Her and Tim have been together forever.

"Oh Timothy, why a January wedding? Why not April." His mother, Moira asked. Tim looked away fro Cornie and smiled at his Mom.

"Beginning of the year means beginning of our lives and a new year." He replied, not missing a beat. Everyone awed his reply. Including the dads and the boys.

"Caitlyn Alice?" I looked up to Cornelia. "Come help me with desert." I smiled and got out my chair following her into the kitchen. She handed me a Christmas cake enough to feed a million people and I struggled with the weight. "That's for making your boyfriend piss me off by waking me at 11 a.m!" She whispered slyly.

"Hey, I got revenge for you. Making him carry our bags." I retorted. She smiled and pushed me out, going back in to get the custard. "Everyone, I present this cake CoCo and I made together!" I said. Everyone looked eager to grab a piece. Even Mara's little brother and sister. Cornie came in with the custard.

"Oh Caitlyn Alice and Cornelia Jacqueline! You would make great chefs." Our mother said. CoCo and I looked at her if she grew three heads.

"Mother! I told you, I am a lawyer and I've always wanted to be one." Said my big sister, cutting the cake up. She looked at me for my response.

"Mommy, I want to be a music producer, remember?" I said, handing the plates full of cake with/out custard out to our guests.

"Yeah, I remember. That's why I got you something big for Christmas this year." She said. Everyone including me looked at her. I smiled eagerly. "I got you a building. You know, your own record label. You can name it and do anything with it." My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure everyone else's did too.

"My...my...my..."I said still shocked and digesting this news.

"Yes, honey, your own producing studio!" She exclaimed, making everyone applaud.

"Oh Mommy!" I said, embracing her in a big tight hug. "I love you!" I whispered.

"I love you too!" She replied, enthusiastically. "Why don't you sing while we eat?" I nodded and smiled and ran to my bedroom to get my lucky guitar. I got downstairs and sat at my piano stool.

"I love your piano!" Mara's mother said. I thanked her and strummed my guitar to get it into tune. Hmm, what song? I know! I took a deep breath and started strumming my guitar.

_**Listen as your day unfolds, challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, stand up and be counted**_  
_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

_**You gotta be**_  
_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Herald what your mother said**_  
_**Reading the books your father read**_  
_**Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time**_  
_**Some may have more cash than you**_  
_**Others take a different view, my oh my, heh, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you**_  
_**Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace**_  
_**The world keeps on spinning**_  
_**You can't stop it, if you try to**_  
_**This time it's danger staring you in the face**_

_**Remember, listen as your day unfolds**_  
_**Challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, my oh my heh, hey, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

"Oh my goodness, Caitlyn!" Mr Paves said. I could see Mr and Mrs Gray and Mr and Mrs Torres agreed with Mr Paves reaction.

"That was wonderful!" Mrs Paves said. I smiled.

"Nathaniel? You chose a nice young lady." Mr Gray said, his wife hugging his arm happily.

"I know..." Nate looked down, blushing. I grinned and sighed happily.

"Christmas songs!" Mara and her siblings called out.

"Which one?" Tim asked. Everyone thought for a while.

"How about 'Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer'?" Jason suggested. We all agreed and I gave my guitar to Mitchie to play and I sat comfortably on my piano stool and started the song.

_**You know Dasher and Dancer**_  
_**And Prancer and Vixen,**_  
_**Comet and Cupid**_  
_**And Donner and Blitzen.**_  
_**But do you recall**_  
_**The most famous reindeer of all?**_

_**Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer**_  
_**Had a very shiny nose**_  
_**And if you ever saw it**_  
_**You would even say it glows**_

_**All of the other reindeer**_  
_**Used to laugh and call him names**_  
_**They never let poor Rudolph**_  
_**Join in any reindeer games**_

_**Then one foggy Christmas Eve**_  
_**Santa came to say**_  
_**Rudolph with your nose so bright**_  
_**Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?**_

_**Then all the reindeer loved him**_  
_**And they shouted out with glee**_  
_**Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer**_  
_**You'll go down in history!**_

We all ended the song and laughed. "Merry Christmas!" Someone behind everyone said. We all turned to see the person. Maria.

"Oh my gosh, Maria!" I said getting up and hugging her. "Merry Christmas!" I said. CoCo and Mom hugged her as well.

"Wow you look great guys! My boyfriend couldn't make it. He had to go to stay with his family. But I wanted to come here because you guys are my family. Like I'm your mother's sister." She said. I flipped my hair and hugged her again.

"You know Shane, Jason, Nate and Mitchie." I said, she nodded. "Well, this is Mara, her family, Mitchie's family and the guys' family." I introduced everyone. "So you staying over? Pleease!" I begged. She still had some clothes left over here from when she used to live here. She gave in and nodded rolling her eyes. I squealed and hugged her.

"Right everyone, gift time!" Cornelia exclaimed. We all made our way to our huge living room and we sat down in front of the Christmas tree. "Right, Cat, would you like to go first?" Cornelia asked me. Seriously, she was still doing her revenge. I looked around nervously before setting my eyes on the tree.

"Ok...?" I said, rather scared. I took a breath and got the first gift underneath the tree. "This is for...Mitchie and Mara." I said, reading the name tags. Seriously, I wrapped the presents, I should know who gets what. My best friends came to me and took it out of my hands. I looked down while they opened the boxes.

"Oh my God! Caitlyn!" They said together. I looked up and smiled. I showed them my purple charm necklace and they both joined their green(Mitchie) and yellow(Mara) charms to mine. We all smiled and did a threesome hug. "Thanks, it's great!" They said together again. All of us burst out laughing at the jinxing.

"You're welcome, BFFs." I smiled. "Next, Mom." I said, handing her the gift." I smiled when tears came out her eyes. She showed everyone the picture and we all awed.

"Caitlyn, this is so beautiful. I forgot I even had this picture. Where did you find it?" She asked I looked down and blushed a bit.

"I kinda went into your office to get my dancing shoes and saw it lying in the drawer. Abandoned. So I got it sharpened and in black and white." I replied. She nodded and kissed my head. "Next, CoCo." I said. I gave her present to her and she grinned when she opened it.

"I _know_ at times, I'm not the best sister. But ok, I am!" She said. We all laughed as she put her new scarf and bracelet on.

"Urm Tim? I got you the car you always wanted. The one you bragged about and annoyed us about. Yeah..." I said. Tim immediately ran to the window like he was 5 years old not 25 and grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks Caitlyn!" He said, hugging me. I grinned and shrugged like it was no biggie.

"Shane and Jason. I know you love your Playstation more than your girlfriends..." I started. Everyone laughed and the boys blushed. "So here's that game you wanted that only came out yesterday. Before you ask. I know people." I said, putting my hands up. I gave them the gift and they grinned like little babies.

"Thanks Caitlyn!" They chorused. Jinxing Christmas? Real clever!

"No problem! Nate, here's your gift." I said, handing him the huge box which was wrapped in blue wrapping paper. His eyes widened and he ripped it open.

"You didn't!" He gasped.

"I did..." I said, acting like I didn't care. I did, because he kissed me and hugged me.

"The newest guitar in stores! How did you...?" I gave everyone the look, 'I know people' and they all 'ah'd in understanding. I laughed and smiled.

"Here you go Thea. I know we've known each other for a couple of weeks, but you're already like a sister to me. Mainly because you _are_ the sister of the guy my sister is marrying. So, yeah, we have connections!" I said and she laughed, collecting her gift.

"I love it! You're like a sister to me too." She said. She put the bracelet on and hugged me. "Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome. Right, I didn't really know what to get your parents so I got them Thortons chocolates." I said, handing the adults their chocolates. They thanked me and the moms hugged me. "You're welcome. Oh and Maria? CoCo, Mom and me got you your gift together. For all the times you were there for us. A big thank you." I said. Cornie get the gift and Maria hugged me then her then my mother. I smiled because she was trying to keep tears out of her eyes. We gave her a gift of her, me and Cornelia when we were little.

"I love it. You girls were like family." She said. I grinned and sighed happily.

"So Cornelia! Your turn!" I said. Cornie looked at me then everyone else. "Actually before you give the gifts, I got something to say to you and Tim." I said. They both looked at me smiling. "I know you guys are stressed with the wedding planning and everything so I managed to help out. Tim knows this because I asked if I could. I organised your reception venue and I got your favourite flowers. I also secretly got a car for you for when you go on your honeymoon." I said. Cornelia's smile dropped and she started crying.

"Oh Caitlyn. You really are the best sister ever!" She laughed. I got up and hugged her tight before she pulled me and I ended up sitting on her lap. "And you still are my baby sister. Now sit on my lap!" I giggled and everyone laughed. I shrugged and got comfortable on her lap. "Wait, you do know my favourite flowers, right?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Forget-me-nots." I replied. Cornie smiled softly and stroked my face.

"What's important about those?" Jason, being the air-head he is, asked. Cornie smiled to him and nudged me to explain.

"When I was four and CoCo was eleven, we went to a park and forget-me-nots were in bloom. I picked one off the bush and handed it to her. Before I gave it, I said a little prayer and blessed the flower. I remember what I said to be honest, even thought it was fourteen years ago. I said; 'Dear God, I have been blessed with a big sister who loves me so I need to repay her for the love she's given. So I bless this forget-me-not and hope for many fantastic years with her.'" I looked into her eyes and she grinned while tears fell down.

"You are blessed, Caitlyn Alice." She smiled. I started crying and my mascara was streaked down my face. "You see? This is why you shouldn't get sisters! We're too emotional! Off, come on." Cornie said pushing me up and grabbing my hand while the room laughed.

...

After two hours of giving gifts, I had received: a charm bracelet with all our initials (Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Mara, Nate and me) engraved on it from Jason and Shane. New DJ decks from Tim. A 'Best Sister' necklace from CJ(Cornelia, Cornie, CoCo). Temporary tatoos from Mitchie and Mara which were personalised, all our names. Chocolates from loads of people. (I already got a gift from Mom, remember? Record Label? Yeah!). And various other stuff!

Most of the guests began to leave till there was only Mitchie, Mara, Shane, Thea, Nate and Jason staying. We were having a sleepover and we were all sat on the living room floor in our pyjamas.

"Can we play truth or dare? Please!" Thea asked. We all rolled our eyes but agreed, reluctantly.

"How about just truth, please?" Mara asked. Thea shrugged and nodded. "Okay I start. Thea have you done the dirty on any guy?" Mara asked. Thea shook her head and Mara raised her brow.

"I've had loads of boyfriends, but the long-term relationship I am in now is going slow and steady. His name is Roy and he's my age, has the same birthday! Eeep! And I've been thinking of sleeping with him but I guess we're both not ready." She said.

"Good! I ain't having my little sister doing anything dirty!" I said, playfully.

"Little? Please! I'm only a month younger than you!" Thea said. I shrugged and she asked the next question. "Shane? Will you like to marry Mitchie in the future?" Shane blushed.

"Yeah." He said. Mitchie grinned like a Cheshire cat and hugged him.

"Wow! Your turn Shane!" Thea exclaimed.

"Hmm, Nate. Do you think Caitlyn is a bit too arrogant?" My eyes widened and my mouth shot open. Everyone looked between me and Nate and I pointed my finger to myself. I shook my head. "I asked Nate, Cait!" Shane smirked.

"She isn't _too_ arrogant. In fact, she isn't. She's brave enough to stand for her feelings and I give her credit." Nate said boldly. I grinned and kissed him. Loads of groans and awes filled the room.

"Shut up!" I said to our friends, blushing. "Nate, your turn." I said. He thought for a while.

"Mara! What was embarrassing in your life?" He asked. Mara looked at me and shrugged. I nodded and she shook her head. I kept mouthing yes and she mouthed no. Everyone looked between us, wearing confused faces. She finally, gave in.

"Fine Cait! I was a geek and a nerd. I had very embarrassing braces and large round glasses with loads of freckles. I looked horrible! I obvs wear contacts now, and I got my braces out months ago." She confessed. All of us, except me, wore shocked faces.

"S'alright! We were once embarrassed about our looks, Mazzy-Cakes. Anyways, since you've already asked a question, I'll ask. Jason, would you have still liked Mara when she was... you know." Mitchie asked. Jason looked at Mara with a sincere look in his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, not what's on the outside but what's in the inside." He said. We all awed and smiled. "Ok, Mitchie's turn!" We all looked at her and grinned. "Did you really steal Tess' bracelet?" He asked. Mitchie looked at me and we looked at everyone in shocked expressions.

"No! She lied!" We looked at each other. "Jinx!" We looked at everyone. "Jinx! Hey, stop that! You're Jinxing us. Stop!" We flew back laughing our heads off. Everyone laughed, either at us Jinxing each other or with us. Anyway it was funny so we didn't care.

When we calmed down, Jason asked something that I didn't want to hear. "So, you guys ok with us leaving for tour for six months?" Mitchie's and my face fell. Mara's remained unfazed. She knew. "Oh I thought you two knew..." Jason looked away and we shook our heads.

"But, you're going to miss Valentines Day, birthdays, Prom and Graduation." I whispered. Did I mention, Mitchie transferred to our school a couple of months ago. "Why didn't you tell me, Nate?" I asked, looking down. "We've barely been together for four months. Why Wolfie?" I asked, a stray tear fell down my cheek and onto the plush white carpet beneath us.

"When were _you_ planning to tell me, too?" Mitchie asked Shane who looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Maybe when you were on the plane, flying to wherever it is?" She snapped. "So you thought you could disappear for six months, huh?" Mitchie said. I was normally the one to flip out and snap but I felt broken so Mitchie took over.

"Maybe we need a break. I mean, this _isn't_ a big commitment to you, so yeah, a break would do." I snapped. Everyone looked at me, shocked. I raised my brow, and turned into full on 'bitch' mode. "Well, since I got silence from you, you agree. Ladies, shall we go to my humble sleeping chamber?" I asked, summoning my friends. Mara, Mitchie and Thea followed me up the spiral stairs and into my bedroom. I shut the door quietly with a click. If Tim, CoCo and Alice were asleep, I don't think they'll like the loud noises. I also locked my door.

We heard Shane and Nate yelling quietly at Jason who I could imagine, shrugging at most of what they said. I heard Nate complain that he'd just lost his girlfriend and friend in a matter of one minute. I looked at my girlfriends(not that we're lesbians! It's just what we call each other, like, 'What's up, girlfriend?!' Ok?) and they looked at me sadly but smiling.

I sighed and smiled and invited them into my king-sized bed and we slept.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I had exams which are officially over, cheer for me now! Next chapter, the boys leave and it will focus on their six month tour. Caitlyn's _and_ Nate's POV, so looked forward fopr that! Reviews are wanted though. I need about 5 to update. Guest and all! Criticism accepted, depending on what they say. If they're rude or insulting, I would wish you keep them to yourselfs. If you want to see anything happen in this story, please do write a review about it. I am going to add Director's Cuts very soon and it will be focused on our favourite six! Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Mara. And our favourite others! Thea, Tim, Cornelia, and Mike. And obvs other people! Thanks for reading this for this long. Again, so sorry for updating now instead of before!**

**Luv u, Bex!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear fans and readers! I know you might complain I don't update regularly but that's because my mother had a major operation two days ago so I've been visiting her and I don't feel comfortable without knowing my mum is ok even though we text and call each other when I'm at school. So enjoy this chapter because until my mum comes back, I won't be updating as much. So thanks for understanding how I feel. So here's something for you and to thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

Today is New Year's Eve and I'll be preforming in Madison Square Garden with Mitchie and Connect 3 in 10 minutes. We'll be singing a group song then we'll do solo acts. I still haven't made up with Nate but I think we need the break, seeing that he's leaving for tour in three days.

I saw Mitchie pacing and the guys over at the buffet table. "Mitchie Moo, calm down! I'm the one who should be pacing, it's my first year!" I exclaimed. Oh yeah, it was hers too.

"Then pace with me!" She said. She grabbed my hand and starting walking up and down with me. I saw the boys' faces wearing humour. "And you three can stop laughing at us!" She said, stopping to face them then again pacing.

"Mitchie!" I said, whining. "I don't want to pace!" I said. She let go and continued pacing herself. "Hey where's Sander, I need him for this song in two minutes!" I said, while the stage crew gave me my microphone.

"I don't know. Hey, wait, there he is!" Jason said. We all turned to see Sander run up.

"Where have you been?!" I screamed. He hugged me and apologised.

"Sorry, my mother was giving me kisses and hugs and good lucks. Moms, eh?" He said. I nodded and smiled. My Mom did that 10 minutes ago.

"CAITLYN WYNWOOD AND S-TUNE IN 10 SECONDS" Called stage crew.

"Come on." I said, pulling him up on stage. We heard the boys and Mitchie scream 'good luck's. The song started and I breathed in and sang to the screaming crowd.

**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**

**_[S-Tune]_**  
**_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_**  
**_Do my singing in the shower_**  
**_Picking petals off of flowers like_**  
**_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_**  
**_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_**

**_[Caitlyn Wynwood]_**  
**_You give me that kind of something_**  
**_Want it all the time, need it everyday_**  
**_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_**  
**_Never get enough, I can't stay away_**  
**_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_**  
**_You can get whatever you need, from me_**  
**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**  
**_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping_**  
**_When you put your lips on mine_**  
**_And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)_**  
**_Cause boy I know just what you like_**  
**_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_**  
**_Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_**  
**_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_**  
**_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_[S-Tune]_**  
**_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_**  
**_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_**  
**_You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_**  
**_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_**  
**_So you're sleeping in mine_**  
**_Come and watch a movie with me,_**  
**_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,_**  
**_Just come and move closer to me_**  
**_I got some feelings for you,_**  
**_I'm not gonna get bored of_**  
**_But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_So don't you worry, baby you got me_**  
**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**  
**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**  
**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**  
**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**  
**_I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_**

**_I love the way (I love the way)_**  
**_Baby I love the way (I love the way)_**  
**_Oh, I love the way (I love it)_**  
**_I love the way (you make me feel)_**  
**_I love the way (I love it)_**  
**_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_**  
**_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_**

**_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, I love it_**  
**_I love the way you make me feel_**  
**_I love it, the way I love_ _you!_ **

"Thank you, New York City!" Sander exclaimed and ran off stage. I waited for a while and the lights all went off. This meant that Mitchie and Connect 3 were coming on. We sang a song all together and when we finished the crowd went wild. My friends left the stage and I was alone with my piano to sing 'You Gotta Be'. The audience went quiet for me to start and I started playing the notes on the ivory keys.

_**Listen as your day unfolds, challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, stand up and be counted**_  
_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

_**You gotta be**_  
_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Herald what your mother said**_  
_**Reading the books your father read**_  
_**Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time**_  
_**Some may have more cash than you**_  
_**Others take a different view, my oh my, heh, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you**_  
_**Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace**_  
_**The world keeps on spinning**_  
_**You can't stop it, if you try to**_  
_**This time it's danger staring you in the face**_

_**Remember, listen as your day unfolds**_  
_**Challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, my oh my heh, hey, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

The audience were quiet for a while until they erupted in cheers. I laughed into the mic and smiled and waved at everyone.

"Thank you, New York City! You've been a ultimate pleasure to sing to. Enjoy the New Year countdown in one minute. Can every act come up on stage?" I said, into my mic standing up. Connect 3, S-Tune, Mitchie and a couple of other acts came up on stage.

We all stood in a line; I was holding Nate's and Mitchie's hands and Mitchie was holding Shane's who was holding Jason's who wad holding Sander's. We waited for the countdown with big grins on our faces.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all cheered and screamed. Shane and Mitchie were locked in a kiss and Jason ran off stage to kiss Mara so I turned facing Nate. I smiled and locked our lips together.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as we came apart. He smiled and kissed me again.

"I'm sorry too. Truce?" He held his hand out.

"Truce." I replied, shaking his hand. I giggled and kissed him again. Best New Years Day ever! "Who knew at exactly," I looked at my watch. "12 a.m on Thursday 1st January, We'll make up?" I asked. He looked like he was pausing for a thought.

"Yeah, weird huh?" He said. I nodded and dragged him off the stage. All our kisses were probably going to be in the magazines sometime today but who cares?!

...

"Happy New Year, darlings." Mom said, hugging me and Cornie.

"Happy New Year, mama." We replied, kissing her cheek. I bet the paps got that picture because we were outside waiting for our limo. Mom was staying with us in New York at her favourite hotel for a while so she didn't have to drive for 2 hours at midnight.

Our limo pulled up a couple of minutes later and we got in. It was my mother's personal limo and with us in it was; Mitchie, Mara and Connect 3. "Your limo is huge, Ms Wynwood!" Jason exclaimed. CoCo and I rolled our eyes. We've been in here loads of times!

My Mom laughed, "Yes it is. Perks of owning a marvellous dance academy. Anyway, you guys won't make it for CJ's wedding." She said sadly. We all sighed.

"We could take like three weeks off. I mean, one for the wedding, one for Prom and one for Graduation. We don't really want to miss those. It will be like 5 months and 1 week tour. How 'bout that?" Nate suggested. My eyes lit up and I smiled.

"Seems like a very good plan. Shane, Jason will you mind missing three weeks for important milestones?" I asked. Mitchie, Mara and I got on our knees in the spacy limo. "Please?" We chorused.

The guys rolled their eyes and nodded. "Fine! I'm sure we can miss three weeks for our girlfriends..." Shane said and Mitchie kissed him.

"Get a room!" I said, looking away.

"Shut up Kitty Cat, we have to survive you and Nate snogging your faces off, leave them be." Mara said. Nate and I glared at her and she shrunk in her seat. "At least Jason and I don't." She whispered but we heard!

"I can't wait for your wedding, sis!" I exclaimed. "Guess where your reception is going to be at?" I asked, but I didn't let anyone answer because I said it. "Disney World's Magic Kingdom! I know a guy who knows the owner and he closed it for a day for you! How cool is that?" I said, taking a deep breath.

"Trés cool, Cat!" Cornelia said, hugging me. I giggled and hugged her back. "I love you Caitlyn." She said.

"I love you too Cornelia." I replied, smiling softly.

* * *

****Three Weeks Later****

"Oh my gosh! One thing I forgot to do! The person who's walking me down the aisle! How can I forget that on my wedding day, Caitlyn?!" Cornelia said, shaking me. She was wearing a strapless ball gown wedding dress with white pumps. I put my hand gently on her shoulders and stroked them.

"My dear sister, how about our dear mother, Rebecca?" I offered. Cornie smiled then kissed my cheek.

"Thanks! Mom, can you walk me down the aisle?" She asked. My mother came up to us and nodded grabbing CoCo's hands.

"I'd love to, sweetheart." Cornie looked at me and grinned.

"Please Cait? Will you walk me down too?" She asked me. My eyes widened and I looked around.

"Ok...?" I said, scared. But I shouldn't be scared, it was _her_ wedding day after all. "Right, let's get to the church before Tim wonders where his beautiful, astonishing bride is. Thea, you ready?" I asked my close friend who had just gotten her hair done.

"Yup. Cait, your hair is a bit tangled." She said, fixing my hair. It was white-blonde with golden-blonde highlights at the bottom. I had it specially done for my big sister's wedding. When she was done fixing it we all went into the white limo which was taking us to the church.

When we got there, there was loads of guest and celebrities and the guys from Lava, including Michael and Sander. Connect 3, Mara and Mitchie were there and they all awed at my appearance. And of course, the bride's.

"Hey Kitty Cat. You look great. But I gotta say, your sister looks better. And love the hair." Mara said, hugging me. I hugged Mitchie and said thanks.

"Yeah, I do look better than my little sister. It is my wedding, isn't it?" Cornie teased.

"I think everyone should go in now. I'm walking my sister down the aisle." I gushed and suggested. They all laughed and went in. In the space of five minutes, the entrance was cleared and it just left me, Mom, CoCo and Thea. Thea went in first on her own, with her blue forget-me-nots in her hands. The door closed and I felt CoCo's body tense. "Hey, Cornie, you'll be alright. As soon as you see Tim, your fears and worries will melt away." I said. Our mother said this before, like yesterday to her because she was pacing.

"Yeah. Thank you." Cornie said, looking at me, smiling before turning to the door. The wedding march began and the door opened, signalling for us to enter. We joined our arms, holding our bouquets except Mom who's right arm was holding Cornelia's. We began walking in and I kept my eyes straight so I wouldn't be distracted.

I saw Tim smiling in our direction in his black tux with a forget-me-not tucked in his suit. We got to the front of the church and gave Cornelia away to Tim. I took my place on the left side next to CoCo. "We are here today, to witness the joining of Timothy James Stacy and Cornelia Jacqueline Gellar Wynwood." The Priest began. I guess Cornie wanted Gellar there. Who was I to judge? I will skip the vows and stuff because I bet you want to get to the I do's and etcetera. "Do you, Timothy, take Cornelia Jacqueline to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." Tim smiled while putting the ring on her finger.

"And do you, Cornelia Jacqueline, take Timothy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Priest asked.

"I do." Cornelia replied, putting the ring on his finger. I could tell she wanted to say 'Damn right, I do!'. But it was a church and 'damn' was a swear word for the church.

"Well, I present you as Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." Tim didn't waste any time making out with my sister and I coughed a little and Cornie blushed a bit. Everyone stood up and cheered as we made our way down the aisle. CoCo and Tim went inside their personal limo while Thea, Mitchie, Mara and I joined my Mom in hers.

"You looked so cute walking down your big sister." Mara gushed. I blushed and grinned.

"That was an awesome moment. By the way, did you see Taylor Lautner and Brad Pitt?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! Did you meet them?" Mara asked me and Thea.

"Did we meet them? We know them. But no setting up dates, we all have boyfriends!" I exclaimed. The girls giggled and we kept chatting till we got to Disney World. I saw the boys' limo pull up and we immediately got out of ours. I ran up to Nate and hugged him from behind.

"Hey Beautiful." He turned kissing me. "You looked great walking your sister down the aisle." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks. I was scared to but it's Cornelia's big day, she should be scared." I replied. I greeted Shane and Jason with kisses on their cheeks and them telling me that I looked good with my best friends complaining with me assuring them. Jealous much girls? "Oh gotta take my place at the High Table. I'll see you guys after the speeches. Love you!" I called walking. They replied 'Love you too!' and I smiled.

Everyone took their seats and chatted for 10 minutes. I just chatted to Cornelia who I was next to and my Mom on my right. CoCo told me to say something and I declined but Tim and Mom urged me too then that brought Thea, Moira and Jimmi saying I should. Then that brought Tim's Best Men, John and Tom urging me too until I cracked.

"Fine, guys!" I whispered. They all cheered and everyone looked at us, smiling. I saw my friends and my boyfriend in one of the front tables looking at me. I sighed and stood up with my glass of non-alcoholic drink. I got my fork and tapped it a couple of times before putting it down after I got the room's attention. "Hi, as most of you know, I'm Caitlyn Alice, sister of the annoying bride..." I began, earning laughs from the room. "And I want to say a few words because everyone on the High Table told me to. So, let me start with this.

"I met Cornelia 18 years ago in a hospital when she was seven years old." I said. Cornelia nudged me a bit to skip the introduction. "But they need to know all that before I get to my speech!" I whispered. She whispered something rude and I looked taken aback. "Well, excuse me, but you forced me into this!" I whispered back. Everyone was laughing at our little argument and it snapped us back to reality. "Sorry everyone,apparently I should skip some parts and get to it. So yeah, I remember when we were kids planning our dream weddings, but at the time, she was a teenager. We used to have fun doing this and I am really happy she got her dream wedding.

"She is the best big sister I could ever ask for and I wouldn't change anything about her even her flaws. So, congratulations big sis and I hope you and Tim have many happy years and lots of nieces and nephews for me and Thea, ok?" I concluded and everyone laughed. I sat back down and Cornie hugged me and I kissed her cheek.

...

"So you guys are going back on tour." I said. Shane, Jason, Nate, Mitchie, Mara and I were outside the reception tent in the garden chatting as the night grew darker. The boys nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry, we'll be here, waiting for you to come back." Mara smiled. Jason took her hand in his and kissed it. I smiled softly at the gesture and thought they were really cute together.

"Don't forget, you're coming to Prom and Graduation, no excuses!" Mitchie said. We all laughed and sighed.

"We have to put another month on if we are missing a couple of weeks, though." Shane said.

"At least you're going to see us." Mitchie said. The boys nodded.

"So instead of June, you'll be back at the end of July?" Mara asked. The boys nodded again. Thea and her boyfriend Roy came out a couple of minutes later and caught sight of us. They made their way to the table and squished on a side.

"What's up, my homies?" Thea said, trying to be urban. I laughed and told her to stick to English.

"Nothing much, just chilling, my sister!" I said. Thea and I were officially sisters-in-laws-in-laws, if you get what I mean.

"Awesome. Anyway, this is Roy, my boyfriend." She introduced us. "And Roy, this is Caitlyn, my sister-in-law's little sister." She said. I smiled and greeted him by shaking his hand.

"I saw you at Madison Square Garden. You were cool. Thea says you have an amazing voice, and so do you, Mitchie." He said, taking notice of a famous singer sitting with us.

"Thanks." Mitchie and I chorused. Cornelia came out and spotted me walking down to me.

"Hey Caitlyn Alice, Mom's boyfriend wants to see both of us, so, can you get your fucking ass up and come with me?" She asked as sweetly as possible. My friends laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously?! You insult me, tell me I'm a cool sister after saying nice things at your wedding then you call my ass fucking?!" I asked. Cornelia burst out laughing and so did I. Everyone stopped and looked at us weirdly. "Sister...moment." I gasped. They all nodded and laughed. "Be right back, my homies!" I said, leaving the table. I tried to but a thread of my dress got stuck on the nail. "Oh shit...My dress got caught. Nate can you be a darling and take it out please." I asked my boyfriend. He kept tugging at it and it ripped. "You didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry..." Nate apologised sheepishly. I started whining and managed to get out. The boys laughed and my friends and Thea gasped.

"Is it bad?" I whined. They nodded. "Nathaniel, you are so dead. You better start running and I'll give you ten seconds because I am going to kill you with my bare hands." I said, taking off my earrings and my heels. I saw Nate running for his life and I ran after him everyone cheering me to go. "Nathan! You're so slow...!" I said, laughing. Jason and Shane caught him and turned him to face me. "Hello, my dear boyfriend. Now I am going to explain to guests why my dress looks like something Madonna should wear. Speaking of which, she's in the tent. I am going to kill you now." I smiled. I slapped him and he moaned.

"Ouch. Hate much?" He asked. I scoffed and told the boys to let him go.

"Hmm, I don't know. Rip your girlfriend's bridesmaid dress silly much?" I laughed, following my sister inside the tent. I met my Mom's boyfriend, Peter and chatted for a while. He was an accountant and had a son from a previous marriage. His son was called Oliver and he was around somewhere. He was twenty years old and had brown hair. He came through the crowd and greeted us.

"Hey, I'm Oliver. And I guess you, are Caitlyn." He said, with one eyebrow up and leaning into my personal space.

"Yes. I am. Oh, there's my Natey." I said, seeing Nate walk up to us. "Oliver, meet my boyfriend Nate." I said. They exchanged pleasantries and Nate and I walked off.

"Who was that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It was Mom's boyfriend's son." I replied. He nodded and we went back to our table to chat to our friends.

"Nate, that was Michael on the phone, we have to go now." Jason said, getting up.

"Awh!" Us girls said. "We'll miss you!" We then said. The guys laughed and kissed our cheeks. Well, our boyfriends made out with us.

"I'll see you in five months, Caity my little Tiger." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning our foreheads together.

"I'll see you in five months, Natey my little Wolfie." I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. We kissed again and let go of each other. I waved bye as he and his brothers got into their limo. I hugged Mitch and Mazz and watch their limo exit the park.

"They'll be back." Mara said. Yeah, they'll be. They're even taking time off for us.

* * *

Mitchie and I decided we'll make a song. We had it ready and everything so all we needed to do was record all my songs including that and do the music videos. That's how Mara, Mitchie and I found ourselves at the record label. Mitchie and I waited in the booth for Yvonne to give us the heads up. She did and the song started.

_**[Caitlyn:]**_  
_**Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night**_  
_**It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights**_  
_**But we don't care we're passing our time**_  
_**Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by**_

_**[Mitchie:]**_  
_**In their droptops, Harleys, Escalades too**_  
_**A hundred different flavors to vary your view**_  
_**There's one for me, and there's one for you**_  
_**Watchin' them L.A. Boyz roll through**_

_**[Caitlyn and Mitchie:]**_  
_**Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**_  
_**You know they got, got the goods**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_  
_**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**_  
_**They really get, get to you**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**Give it up, give it up**_  
_**You don't have no choice**_  
_**Give it up, give it up**_  
_**For the L.A. Boyz**_

_**[Caitlyn:]**_  
_**West side, East side, everywhere between**_  
_**Rockstars jammin' the promenade for free**_  
_**Flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach**_  
_**L.A. Boyz come play with me**_  
_**Turn it up**_  
_**Turn it up**_  
_**And come play with me**_

_**[Mitchie and Caitlyn:]**_  
_**Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**_  
_**You know they got, got the goods**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_  
_**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**_  
_**They really get, get to you**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not**_  
_**What you doin' all alone?**_  
_**Come show me what you got, boy**_  
_**Show me what you got, got boy**_  
_**What you got boy show me what you... GOT!**_

_**[Caitlyn and Mitchie:]**_  
_**Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**_  
_**You know they got, got the goods**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_  
_**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**_  
_**They really get, get to you**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_  
_**Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! [x6]**_  
_**Let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz** _

We finished the song and Mitchie left the booth so I could record my other songs. When I was finished we were prepped for the music videos. When I was done with that we all went to my apartment because Cornelia and Tim were on their honeymoon.

We had fun and had chinese takeaway and were mimicking our boyfriends and texting Thea at the same time. "Hey turn on Hot Tunes." Mara said, lying down on her belly. It was Saturday, so we can't enjoy ourselves? Mitchie turned the TV to Hot Tunes and there was a story about _my_ boyfriend.

_"Seems like Nate Gray had a great time touring England with Mandolin Fairhurst yesterday. The Connect 3 singer and the up and coming new actress were seeing 'hanging out' and going to the movies. Then after the movies the two were seen hugging and kissing each other's cheeks. Seems like Nate has some explaining to do with Caitlyn, Rebecca Wynwood's 18 year old daughter. I am Jessica Bonne and this is Hot Tunes, stay tuned!" _

Mitchie quickly changed the TV channel to some cooking show. I was hot and fuming inside. I grabbed my iPhone and dialed Nate's number. It was probably 1 p.m in England. "_Hello?_" Nate said.

"Hello Nathaniel." I said in monotone.

"_Oh, hey Beautiful. What's up?_" He asked, cheerfully.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my boyfriend may be cheating on me." I said, coldly. I heard Nate sigh and groan.

"_Look, Caity, Mando is only a friend. I saw her at the mall yesterday and decided to hang out with her. I've never been to England and guess what? She's British and had lived here all her life. So babe, don't be jealous ok? Oh wait..._" He said. I heard a girl laughing and raised my eyebrow at Mitchie and Mara. I put the phone on loudspeaker and told them to listen.

"_Nate, put the phone away, we're not done yet!_" Mandolin said. Mitchie and Mara's eyes widened.

"_I'm on the phone to my girlfriend. I haven't talk to her in weeks, Mando. We'll finish that later._" Nate said. I smiled at his defence.

"_But...You haven't talked to me in minutes. Let's hang up...and finish this game._" Mandolin said, seductively. Oh shit, my boyfriend is being taken from me and I'm listening to it.

"_Caity? I have to go. Our agent just called us. Love you._" He said. I sighed and looked at my friends to say, 'Look who I'm dating? Yeah, he's a jerk.'.

"Hmm, she sounds a lot like she's seducing you. Don't bother calling, Nate. We're done." I said, hanging up. I took a deep breath and started crying. Oh no...

* * *

It had been three weeks since our breakup and it was now March. Cornelia and Tim were back from their honeymoon and I was really depressed. I called in sick most days and did my homework and gave it to Mara or Mitchie to hand in. Apparently, I was off with a serious syndrome. Something to do with depression. Oh yeah, post-natal depression. I will sulk all around the house. Until, today, which was Saturday. I decided to go bar hopping with some older friends. Well, Tim owned this night club with his friends Tom and John so I decided to go there. I wore a sparkly silver strapless short dress with silver matching heels and my signature wrap-around bow which was silver too.

I got in my car and drove down to 'Forever' night club. I was easily let in because I pulled the, 'I am the owner's sister-in-law, I have proof.' I met my friends at the bar and hugged them. "You made it!" One of them said.

"Yeah, I am the owner's sister-in-law!" I shouted over the loud thumping music. I ordered gin and tonic and down it in one go. Then I ordered some more drinks and more and more until my head was ringing and my vision was blurring. I didn't know who I was dancing with but I didn't care. It was 2 a.m on Sunday and I wanted some fun. The guy I danced with pulled me to an empty room and pushed my against the wall and started making out with me. I reluctantly kissed back. He moved me to the desk and started slipping his trousers and pants down. I didn't know what was happening because my vision was still blurry.

He pulled my pants down and I gasped and blacked out.

...

Next thing I knew, I was in my bedroom and my clothes from last night was still on. Oh my goodness, I've been raped again. I was sobbing hopelessly until Cornelia came in and hugged me. "Tim said that he got a call from John saying that you were there then the next dragged into a room. Oh baby, shh, don't cry no more." Cornie tried calming me down. When she succeeded, I showered and dressed into denim shorts and a white tank top with a white cotton net tank top completed with white converse.

I went down and saw that the time was evening. I called over some guy from yesterday who I hung out with and asked if he wanted to go out and he agreed. I looked into Tim's drink bar and got vodka and whiskey and mixed them together and downed it. What? I need something to help me get over the fact that I got fucked again. I still had a hell of a hangover but who cares? Robin came over, finally, and we left to a nearby club and got in easily. I pulled my famous status card again and Robin was 22 so yeah.

We did shots and had a couple of drinks on the side. It was 9 p.m and I left the bar with Robin laughing and barely being able to walk in a straight line. We linked our arms and walked slowly in order to get our visions fixed and walk in a straight line. Luckily, my house was near this place so we could walk. I saw a flash and a couple more and the paparazzi surrounding me. I heard Robin trying to get them to back off and I covered my face because it was too embarrassing. I didn't want my mother driving up for 3 hours just to get her underaged daughter set straight.

We ran into the apartment building and let security deal with them. Robin left and kissed me goodnight and I smiled. I didn't feel sparks or fireworks like I felt with Nate but who cares. He and I are done. I think.

* * *

_Nate's POV: _

I turned to Hot Tunes on my hotel room's TV. Surprisingly, the was a story about Caitlyn. I sighed and highered the volume. Shane and Jason joined me and we all sat there listening to Jessica Bonne tell us what little ol' Caitlyn was doing.

_"Seems like this good girl's turned bad and knows how to have a good time! Caitlyn Alice Wynwood was seen partying and drinking in brother-in-law, Tim Stacy's nightclub. Apparently, Tim knew nothing about his wife's __minor__ sister drinking in his club because he was home with wife, Cornelia Jacqueline and said Caitlyn told them she was going to a friend's party. When we questioned him, he said 'No Comment'. Caitlyn was seen a few hours later being carried home by Tim. And today, the wild party cat was seen with a unidentified man drinking at a bar near home. Seems like Nate Gray of Connect 3 has broken Rebecca's Golden Child. I'm Jessica Bonne and this is Hot Tunes, stay tuned!" _I sighed and turned the TV off. Shit, what did I do? I did sleep with Mando but that was a big mistake. And now, Caitlyn's probably going to get arrested and hate me for the rest of her life.

"Why, Nate?" Shane asked. He was staring at the blank TV screen and I could see his jaw was tensed. I shrugged and sighed.

"Shouldn't you be asking Caitlyn that question?" I asked back. Shane stared at me before taking his phone out and dialling a number. It was Mitchie and he wanted her to check if Caitlyn was alright but Mitchie said she wasn't and that she barely talked to her or Mara for weeks and that she's been depressed lately. See, still my fault.

"We need to do something. This is probably going to be the worst Prom ever for Caitlyn." Jason said. Caitlyn could take that guy she was with, can't she?

"Whatever. She's moved on." I said, sighing.

"Nate, she had to. She heard you sleeping with Mandolin, you idiot!" Shane said, smacking my head. I groaned and left the room. I got my phone out and dialled a number

"Hey Mando? How would you like going bar hopping tonight...? You will? Ok, see you then!" I hung up and sighed. Let's play dirty, Caity.

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV:_

I hate Nate, I hate him! How dare he goes out with her? They even flew back here and he took her everywhere we went. The restaurant where we had our first date. And when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_. He took her on a one-week holiday to Hawaii, just because she'd never been. That's where he spent that one week off. He wasn't coming to Prom, you see. I sighed and continued reading all the shit about Nate. Oh my goodness, he even went surfing with her and watched the sun set and picked her up bridal style. He's mimicking everything he did with me to her. Call that denial or what?

It was June and Prom was next week. I wasn't going and I wasn't intending to. Mara and Mitchie were going with Jason and Shane and Nate will be in Manchester in London writing songs for the band. I flipped over on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Was I really a alcoholic? Was I a whore? Tears escaped my eyes. I want my Wolfie. When he looked at me, all my worries and fears just left me. I looked at the Promise Ring he gave me for Christmas and took it off. It was no use now. He's gone and got himself another slut. I got my guitar and started saying words as they left my mouth.

_**Uh!**_  
_**Mmm, yeah.**_  
_**La la la la laaa**_  
_**Uh!**_

_**Hey, boy you never had much game**_  
_**Thought I needed to upgrade**_  
_**So I went and walked away way way**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**Now, I see you've been hanging out**_  
_**With that other girl in town**_  
_**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_  
_**And now you're doing them with her**_  
_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_  
_**You got me, got me like this**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_  
_**And everywhere we went, come on!**_  
_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_  
_**You got me, got me like this**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_  
_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_  
_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)**_  
_**She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)**_  
_**Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**You clearly didn't think this through**_  
_**If what I've been told is true (is it true?)**_  
_**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_  
_**And now you're doing them with her**_  
_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_  
_**You got me, got me like this**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_  
_**And everywhere we went, come on!**_  
_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_  
_**You got me, got me like this**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_  
_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_  
_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**_  
_**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**_  
_**Ohhh, and you might be with her**_  
_**But I still had you first uh oh uh oh**_

_**Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_  
_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_  
_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh la la la la laaa**_

_**(Let me know)**_

_**Ohhh, I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Ohhh, I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_

Life was just dandy, wasn't it? Whatever...

...

****Three Weeks Later****

Oh my God, it's Graduation day. I was standing in a long queue with Mitchie a couple of spaces ahead of me. Mara was in the 'P' section because her surname was Paves. My Mom, Cornelia, Tim and Thea were out there supporting me. I know what you're thinking, a) Thea's here? Yup, she graduates next week. And b) Is Nate here? Because Shane and Jason are. Well yes, Nate is here. His brothers forced him to come. Apparently, he didn't want to see the 'bitch' again. I smiled at his new nickname for me.

Student after student went and got their diplomas and when it was Mara's..., "Mara Hannah Paves!" we all screamed and cheered for her. I giggled as she looked at me and Mitchie shaking his diploma from hand to hand. Mara, the bird-loving, clown, girl who's awesome.

Twenty people later, it was Mitchie's turn. "Michaela Tatiana Torres!" I screamed and cheered for her. She waved at the audience and at me. A couple of people later, it was my turn and I felt absolutely scared. I took a deep breath and waited till our principal called my name. "Caitlyn Alice Wynwood!" I stepped on stage with my white Converse and smiled to the crowd. My Mom was embarrassing me by screaming 'Caitlyn's my daughter!' and Cornelia was embarrassing me by screaming 'That's my baby sister!'. Thea and Tim cheered for me and I giggled and accepted my diploma. I joined my best friends on the other side of the stage and we did a happy dance.

"I was scared to death!" I whispered. Mara and Mitchie laughed.

"Me too, but it all kinda just went when I saw my Mami and Papi cheering for me." Mitchie smiled. Mitchie is Spanish, if you didn't know. And Mara's Chinese.

"Yeah...Nate cheered really hard for you Caitlyn." Mara said. I looked at her shocked then looked at Nate who was next to his brothers and caught him staring at me. I quickly looked away and blushed.

"He's staring at me." I whispered. The girls 'subtly' looked in his direction and made it to look like they were looking and waving and smiling at their boyfriends. Who waved and smiled back to keep up the 'stare'.

"Ignore him." Mitchie said, rubbing my arm. I shook my head and sighed.

"I can't, I still love him." I whispered. Mitchie was about to say something till Jeanette came to us.

"Hi Caitlyn! Your Mom is there and I managed to talk to her. I'm thinking of dancing instead of singing, you know?" She said. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, I hope you get in because the bars are raised high now. Not just anyone can get in. Only the best. One flop and you're out." I said. Jeanette's eyes widened and she fanned herself with her hand. She nodded and left us. Mitchie and Mara burst out laughing.

"Wow, are they really?" Mara asked.

"Yeah... That's why she'll never get in." I smiled. Hugging my friends, we made our ways to our families. Mara went to hers and Mitchie went to hers too so I did the same thing.

"You were gorgeous up there, Kitty C." Thea said hugging me. Mom and CoCo hugged me too and Tim gave me a handshake before pulling me into a bone crashing hug. When he let go, I smiled and giggled. I saw Nate heading my way and quickly went and joined Mara and Jason who were with Mitchie and Shane.

"Hi guys!" I said, hugging Shane and Jason.

"Congrats." They said. I smiled and shrugged. No biggie, right? Nah, I'm kidding, big biggie. Nate joined us and tried to stand as far as possible away from me. I didn't care so I flicked my white-blonde, golden-blonde hair and smiled.

"Caitlyn Alice! We want to take a picture of you and your diploma. Come!" Cornelia said. I smiled and told them I'll be right back. I took a couple of pictures and joined my friends. Wow a very eventful beginning of the year.

"So, party at mine? Everyone, including your parents are invited! Just to celebrate, us Graduates." I said, leaning my elbow on Mara's shoulder. Mara got my arm off and smiled at me.

"I ain't missing a party that has my name on it!" She exclaimed. We laughed and I waltzed around with her.

"Hey, it's mine too!" Mitchie said, joining us. We were three eighteen year olds waltzing around the school's yard.

"I guess, it's a plan." I shrugged, twisting Mitchie around. I twirled and twisted Mara around, too. We fell and giggled. The boys just watched us as if we were silly. But who cares? I obviously don't.

...

Our party was in full swing and many students from our school were here with their families. My Mom and my sister were around serving drinks and food. I stood and chatted and looked up to see the banner which said, 'HAPPY GRADUATION, CAITLYN, MITCHIE, MARA AND EVERYONE!' which my mother had specially ordered.

I went around trying to find some drinks and I bumped into somebody who I so did not want to bump into. "Congratulations." Nate sighed, trying to step away from me but failing.

"Thank you." I smiled and sighed. "Can we be civil?" I asked, not looking into his eyes. I had the courage to and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and he nodded. We hugged briefly and he went to the stage where my piano was. I was confused at first then saw Shane and Jason go up too.

"Ok, this is the first time we'll be singing this song so, we hope you enjoy it." Shane said into the microphone. I found Mara and Mitchie who wore curious expressions on their faces and we all turned to watch the boys sing.

_**There's a storm coming up**_  
_**and I gotta prepare myself.**_  
_**'Cause this feeling's**_  
_**getting stronger everyday.**_

_**Something's creeping inside**_  
_**everything is about to change.**_  
_**Gotta face the fact**_  
_**that I can't walk away.**_

_**This is critical,**_  
_**I'm feeling helpless.**_  
_**So hysterical, this can't be healthy.**_  
_**I can't eat or sleep**_  
_**when you're not with me.**_  
_**Baby, you're the air breath.**_  
_**This is critical, yeah.**_  
_**So stuck on you.**_

_**Used to have everything figured out**_  
_**but it's different now.**_  
_**When you came, you saw**_  
_**you conquered my heart.**_

_**It's your laugh and your smile;**_  
_**wanna stay for a little while.**_  
_**I don't wanna go,**_  
_**I just want you in my arms.**_

_**This is critical,**_  
_**I'm feeling helpless.**_  
_**So hysterical, this can't be healthy.**_  
_**I can't eat or sleep**_  
_**when you're not with me.**_  
_**Baby, you're the air breath.**_  
_**This is critical, yeah.**_  
_**So stuck on you.**_

_**Used to run and hide.**_  
_**Used to bend our love.**_  
_**But I can't escape this time.**_  
_**Oh no.**_

_**This is critical,**_  
_**I'm feeling helpless.**_  
_**So hysterical, this can't be healthy.**_  
_**I can't eat or sleep**_  
_**when you're not with me.**_  
_**You're the air breath.**_  
_**This is critical, yeah.**_

_**Baby it's so critical,**_  
_**it's so critical, yeah.**_  
_**It's so critical,**_  
_**it's so critical, yeah**_

Us girls gasped and then the room erupted in cheers. You could hear my claps louder than the rest. This is when I decided to sing my song that I made. I had sang it to Mitchie and Mara and they burst out laughing so I got them to sing with me. We all made our way to my stage and I smiled, adjusting the mic.

"Hey people!" I shouted, the room cheering. "I made a song and the beats and edited on my good ol' laptop, Rihanna. I know right, _Rihanna_? I named her that 'cause I'm cool." I said, the room laughed. "After, I'll sing another song with my best friends, so, enjoy!" I said and with that I strummed my guitar and sang into my mic.

_**Uh!**_  
_**Mmm, yeah.**_  
_**La la la la laaa**_  
_**Uh!**_

_**Hey, boy you never had much game**_  
_**Thought I needed to upgrade**_  
_**So I went and walked away way way**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**Now, I see you've been hanging out**_  
_**With that other girl in town**_  
_**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_  
_**And now you're doing them with her**_  
_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_  
_**You got me, got me like this**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_  
_**And everywhere we went, come on!**_  
_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_  
_**You got me, got me like this**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_  
_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_  
_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)**_  
_**She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)**_  
_**Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**You clearly didn't think this through**_  
_**If what I've been told is true (is it true?)**_  
_**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_  
_**And now you're doing them with her**_  
_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_  
_**You got me, got me like this**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_  
_**And everywhere we went, come on!**_  
_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_  
_**You got me, got me like this**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_  
_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_  
_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**_  
_**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**_  
_**Ohhh, and you might be with her**_  
_**But I still had you first uh oh uh oh**_

_**Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Boy you can say anything you wanna**_  
_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_  
_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_  
_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh la la la la laaa**_

_**(Let me know)**_

_**Ohhh, I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh**_

_**Ohhh, I want you back**_  
_**I want you back**_  
_**Wa-want you, want you back**_  
_**Uh** _

The room cheered and I giggled. I started the next song and had a friend of mine on the drums. She was really good. I was lead singer, Mitchie was guitar and Mara was bass. "Alright! Here's, 'Here's to never growing up'!" I said.

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing here's to never growing up**_

_**Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend**_  
_**For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**_  
_**Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**_  
_**We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**_

_**Say, won't you say forever stay**_  
_**If you stay forever hey**_  
_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_  
_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_  
_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**_  
_**This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)**_  
_**They say just grow up, but they don't know us**_  
_**We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**_

_**Say, won't you say forever stay**_  
_**If you stay forever hey**_  
_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_  
_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_  
_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Say, won't you say forever stay**_  
_**If you stay forever hey**_  
_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_  
_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_  
_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

I had got the whole freakin' room dancing to my beat. I laughed and thanked everyone and wished them well in the future and safe journies. I couldn't face Nate after I sang that song so I went straight into the bathroom. I locked the door and sighed. Thank goodness that this was one of the rooms that was sound proof. You couldn't hear anything outside and they couldn't hear anything inside. Unless you knock on the door, real hard. I started crying and I was really thankful that I left my makeup bag inside the cabinet.

* * *

_Nate's POV: _

I tried looking for Caitlyn but she disappeared. I sighed and went to get a drink when I smelt burning. It was rubber burning. I turned my head to the left and saw the amplifier on fire. Shrieks and screams and shouting filled the air as people ran out the door.

"Nate! Come on." Jason said, holding Mara and pulling me out.

"Caitlyn's in there! I gotta get her." I said. Jason told me that she probably went downstairs with her family. I sighed and ran down the stairs after Mitchie and Shane and people's families. I hoped Caitlyn was alright and downstairs. I couldn't cope if she wasn't.

We all fled downstairs and out the apartment lobby. I looked around and looked up. I saw the apartment in flames. I heard Cornelia crying about her house and stuff. I felt sorry for them. I had to find Caitlyn so I went and called her name. Firefighters were everywhere, blocking my way, causing me to weave through them.

* * *

_Cornelia's POV: _

I cried about my house and realised something. Caitlyn wasn't with us. I looked around and saw my mother talking to a student's parent and decided to find Cait first before worrying my Mom. "Caitlyn?" I called. "Cait, where are you?" I shouted, weaving in and out of people. I got to Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Mara and asked them, "Hey, have you seen my sister?" I asked. They suddenly panicked and shook their heads.

"Nate told me he needed to find her. He went that way." Jason said. I thanked him and ran to that direction. I ended up reaching Tim and saw Nate turning around looking for my sister.

"I cant find Caitlyn, Tim." I whispered, looking at him with weary eyes. He hugged me and shushed me, telling me she was around, safe. Only she wasn't. I looked up at the bathroom window and saw Caitlyn coughing and gagging, trying to call somebody to help. "OH MY GOD. Caitlyn! Don't worry we'll get someone up there." I shouted to the opened window. Tim and Nate followed my eyes and their eyes widened.

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

I coughed and waved trying to catch someone's attention. I saw Cornie look up at me and gagged. I heard her say something and run away. I saw Tim and Nate telling me to calm down, but I couldn't I felt so faint and tired and my lungs felt like closing up. I tried breathing but I couldn'. I found myself having a panic attack and I heard a crack. I slowly looked to the left and saw a white painted wooden beam swinging fast in my direction. And before I knew it, I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

_Nate's POV: _

I shouted her name as the beam hit her and she collapsed. It all seemed in slow motion and I saw a couple of firefighters run in. Mitchie, Mara, Shane and Jason looked at where I was looking and looked at me, horror on their faces.

"Tell me, she isn't..." Mitchie whispered, her eyes filled with tears, falling down. I didn't say or do anything. I stared at the now flamed window. "Nate, did the fire kill her?" Mitchie whispered. I swore that I was crying because Shane and Jason hugged me and I let my sobs fall. Just because we had a messy breakup didn't mean that I still didn't love her anymore.

I heard someone yell for the paramedics and I turned seeing Caitlyn's body being carried by a firefighter. She had blood on her head and her arms were burnt. She looked dead. I saw Cornelia run up to the ambulance and cry for her sister. She _was _dead. I felt like my heart stopped.

Then, I saw the paramedic put the oxygen thingy over her mouth and nose and we all stared, looking for any signs that she'll be ok. We all hoped so. They pushed the gurney into the ambulance and Rebecca got in, and they drove away. Cornelia stood with Tim and Thea hugging her, probably consoling her. I just hoped, my Caity, my Tiger, my Beautiful, would be ok.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter I have ever written in my fanfic life. Caitlyn will be ok. This is her story afterall?! Just one thing. You know Rebecca? I did not name her character after me. I named her after a show I watched and then I realised that I just loved my name so much, I'll use it. Anyway. My Mom is okay. She got discharged a couple of days ago, so I didn't update sooner. She's laughing and having fun. We even watched loads of movies today and yesterday. So now I am happy, hope for loads of chapters and please review. I love reviews, 'cause they make me so happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO PEOPLE! I'm back! I was hoping for reviews but never mind. I am just glad you read this. Over 800 views and only 18 reviews? You can do better than that, cant ya?! Anyway, I'm really happy. I had a fantastic weekend until school messed it up for me. So, enjoy this and it's 20+ days till summer holidays! Woop,Woop for me! Anywho, this is in Cornelia's POV and also Nate's, so read! Just to say, I don't own Holby City or Antoine Malick or Chantelle Lane or Jake (Malick's son) They are in my story 'cause they are some of my favourite characters in the show. (Not Jake, really...) Malick and Chantelle are married in my story. Sorry to insult!**

* * *

_Cornelia's POV: _

I stared at my little sister hooked up with loads of tubes and a bandage wrapped around her head. If she was awake, she would love the bandage. See it as a fashion accessory because of her craze for wrap-around bows. She looked so pale and dead. Her heart monitor was beeping very slowly. It sometimes scared me because I thought she was dying. Mom had left because she was upset about seeing Cait like this. Tim was at the back of the private hospital room, asleep. I couldn't sleep knowing we lost our home and could lose Caitlyn too. Luckily, Alice was at a friend's house because of the music and all our cars were parked along the road. We still had those.

We'll probably check into a hotel, or go stay at the Stacy's for a while. I hope Tim's Mom won't mind. I couldn't stare at Cait anymore so I turned the TV on and put it on low volume but just loud enough to hear over Tim's snoring and Caitlyn's heart monitor.

_"This is exclusive news. The Wynwood-Stacy apartment blew up in flames. Luckily everyone managed to get out except Caitlyn Wynwood, daughter of successful dance academy owner, Rebecca, 46, and sister-in-law to Tim Stacy, actor, 25. She was saved but had inhaled loads of smoke. A wooden beam had fell and hit her head, causing the 18 year old unconscious. She was put in an ambulance with burns on her arms and burnt clothes along with loads of blood. Let's hope that Caitlyn, famous singer and uprising music producer, would survive this. We give our prayers and support to Caitlyn's friends and family in this time. I am Jessica Bonne and this was Hot Tunes, stay tuned!" _

I sighed and looked at the time. Just over 7:20 p.m. I looked back at my sister and kissed her cheek. My action didn't go unnoticed by Mitchie, Mara, Jason and Shane entering the room. Mitchie and Mara looked pale and their eyes were bloodshot. The boys looked like they'd been crying too but didn't want to show it. I had forgotten that I wasn't very presentable so I raked my fingers through my messed up hair.

"Hi, guys." I smiled, softly, before looking back at Cait. They mumbled their greetings and sat on the sofa or chair next to the bed. "Where's Nate?" I asked, noticing that only 2/3 of Connect 3 were here.

"He's at home with Mom and Dad. He's really upset and thinks that it was his fault she went into the bathroom." Jason replied. I sighed and nodded. Poor Nate.

"Tell Nathan, it's not his fault. Well, it kinda is. But this isn't his fault. It's no-one's fault. We don't know, Caitlyn might have been going to the bathroom to use the loo." I shrugged, brushing it off. They all nodded. I looked at my husband and put a hand over my stomach and rubbed it. This didn't go unnoticed by Mara, though.

"You're pregnant?" She asked. Everyone shot their eyes to me. Tim woke up and smiled at me, nodding to tell them.

"Well, I was going to tell the baby's aunties first but you're family ever since you came into Cait's life, so yeah. Tim and I are expecting. I'm two months." I smiled softly, holding Caitlyn's bandaged up hand. I looked at her and kissed her cheek again.

"Congratulations." Mitchie and Shane said. Tim nodded in thanks and I smiled. "We should call Nate. He probably wants to see her." Mitchie, suggested. Jason nodded and went out the hospital room with his phone in his hand.

"Caitlyn? I know you can hear us but can't really talk to us. I'm going to sing your song. I know I have to be strong and tough like you. So, you will definitely pull through. Just listen, baby." I said. I started humming, then began the song. Soon, everyone in the room joined in, singing quietly.

_**Listen as your day unfolds, challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, stand up and be counted**_  
_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

_**You gotta be**_  
_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Herald what your mother said**_  
_**Reading the books your father read**_  
_**Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time**_  
_**Some may have more cash than you**_  
_**Others take a different view, my oh my, heh, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you**_  
_**Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace**_  
_**The world keeps on spinning**_  
_**You can't stop it, if you try to**_  
_**This time it's danger staring you in the face**_

_**Remember, listen as your day unfolds**_  
_**Challenge what the future holds**_  
_**Try and keep your head up to the sky**_  
_**Lovers, they may cause you tears**_  
_**Go ahead release your fears, my oh my heh, hey, hey**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day**_

_**You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser**_  
_**You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger**_  
_**You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together**_  
_**All I know, all I know, love will save the day** _

By the end of the song, I was bursting with tears. Tim held me and stroked my hair. I couldn't blame this on hormones because I really was hurt and emotional. Caitlyn was going to be an aunt and she didn't know about it. Thea came in, quietly and sat next to me and Tim. She hugged her big brother's arm and stared at Caitlyn wihile tears streamed down her face.

"She'll be ok." Thea whispered. I nodded, still sobbing. She will, won't she?

* * *

_Nate's POV: _

Jason called me as I laid on my Mom's shoulder, still crying. I answered, sniffling a bit. "Hello?" I said.

"_Hey, Nate. Cornelia told me to call you to come here. She said that Caitlyn would want you there. No buts because Cornie is pregnant and hormonal and really peeved at the fact that we were a few of the first people to know instead of Cait so just get here. If not for Caitlyn or yourself, do it for Cornelia. She needs this._" Jason said. I sighed, and looked up at my Mom. She nodded and smiled.

"Ok, I'll be there. Tell Cornie to hang in there. It's for her and Caity." I smiled when I said this. My Mom got my keys from the table and threw them at me. "Thanks Mom." I said, kissing her cheek.

"No problem, just be there for your girl." Denise said. I rolled my eyes and smiled, leaving out the door and straight to my Ferrari California. I got in and drove to the hospital, hoping that Caitlyn hadn't died yet or isn't going to.

...

"You made it!" Cornelia said, getting up and hugging me. I hugged her back and congratulated her on her good news. She smiled and offered me her seat but I gently pushed her down back on it and stood by the door.

"How is she?" I asked, gesturing to Caity who was hooked up to loads of tubes and an annoying but safe heart monitor. She looked pale and dead and her arms and head were bandaged up along with her hands. I got scared and wanted to throw up but I kept my lunch down. Yes, hadn't eaten because my best friend/on-off girlfriend was in hospital in the ICU unit. ICU meaning Intensive Care Unit.

"Her heart's beating really slow. I'm scared that it's going to give up and she'll die." Cornelia confessed. I nodded, silently. I looked at my watch and it said, 8:37.

"Just to think that we graduated today." Mara said, sadly. Mitchie sighed and leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"It's unbelievable that a couple of hours ago, we were all happy and Graduates then now, we're sad, and we might lose Kitty Cat." Mitchie said, breaking at her last sentence. She sobbed into Mara's shoulder and she started crying too and they hugged each other, while Shane and Jason wrapped their arms around them both.

"To think that me and her had just gotten to know each other." Thea sighed, from her brother's side. Tim shook his head and sighed.

"Guys. She isn't dead. Stop being sad and be happy and pray for Cait." Tim said. We all nodded and continued to stare at Caitlyn. The doctor came in and I moved out of his way. His name-tag said, 'Dr Antoine Malick-Visitor'. Cornelia and Tim smiled up at him and waited for the news.

"Good news, Mr and Mrs Stacy," Dr Malick said, he had a British accent. Hence, being a visitor. Probably here for a holiday or business trip involving Medicine. "Caitlyn should be waking up soon and she'll be ok. I know that you are scared of the fact that her heart beating slow, it's because her oxygen levels were low but they're improving. When she wakes, I will take her bloods and give her a check-up. She will need a oxygen monitor and tank if she gets discharged. But not now. So, I'll leave you now." He said. We all cheered and smiled.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to us." Cornelia said, hugging Dr Malick. He laughed and left us alone. I wore a grin on my face. Caitlyn was going to be ok.

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

I woke up and blinked a couple of times. My vision cleared and I saw everyone watching a cartoon on the TV ahead of my bed. I smiled and closed my eyes for a while before wanting to scare them all. "Nice to know that I'm being the centre of attention, and not the TV(!)" I smiled as everyone looked at me and ran to my bed.

I was bombarded with loads of questions and I groaned a bit in pain. They immediately jumped back and touched me gently as if I was fragile glass. "Can someone get Dr Malick, please?" Cornelia asked. Mara went to fetch the nurse and doctor.

A few moments later, a tall black man with a soft smile entered the room with a blonde, grinning nurse. "Hello, Miss Wynwood! How are you feeling?" She asked. Her nametag said, 'Chantelle Lane-Malick'.

"I'm alright, but I'm in a lot of pain. My head hurts and my arms kill me." I replied, honestly.

"Ok, we're going to give you some morphine and painkillers to help ease the pain." Dr Malick sad. I nodded and hissed in pain and he smiled sympathetically. He gave me the painkillers and morphine and I felt a bit at ease.

"Thank you. By the way, it's Caitlyn. I hate being formal." I said, smiling. Nurse L-M (which I call her now, she likes it.) smiled at me and nodded. We shook hands and laughed.

"Now, we'll leave you to catch up with your friends and family." Antoine said and with that, he left the room. Nurse L-M quickly ticked my folder which laid in a container stuck to my bed and left also.

"Now, you can bombard me, again." I said, as everyone came closer and started saying things at once. One thing said caught me off guard. I turned my head to my big sister who grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You're pregnant?" I asked. She nodded and bit her lip waiting for my reaction. Why does she need my approval. I am the one who said I wanted nieces and nephews. Hell, she can have 100 children if she wanted! "Congratulations! I told you that I wanted nieces and nephews sooner, didn't I?" I grinned, hugging Cornelia and Tim.

There was a knock on my door and my mother came in. "Caitlyn! You're alright!" She exclaimed, covering me with hugs and kisses.

"Mom, gotta breathe." I said, jokingly. She kissed my forehead and sat next to my bed.

"Now that our sarcastic, she-devil Caitlyn is back, can we go back to watching Tom and Jerry now?" Jason asked. I gasped and hit him playfully.

"Jason Noah Gray! Did you choose a cat and a mouse over me? Your best friend?" I pouted, he hugged me and laughed, sitting back to watch the cartoon.

"Yeah." He simply said. We all laughed and I sighed happily.

"Go home, guys. It's past 9 p.m and I don't watch Mitchie late for her interviews or you guys late for work and the boys late for their interviews. Mara, go to your family." I said. My mother was all I needed at the moment. And Cornelia needed the sleep, seeing that she was now pregnant.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying till late, baby girl." My sister said. I nodded and stroked her stomach. She put her hand over mine and kissed my head. I closed my eyes to savour the moment. She got up with the help of Tim who kissed my head too and left. Mara and Mitchie came over to my sides and kissed my cheeks at the same time. I giggled at the sensation and then I had the whole room laughing. Trust me to make it all better. Shane and Jason hugged me gently and kissed my cheeks before leaving with their girlfriends. Nate and my Mom stayed.

"Caitlyn, about the 'being civil'-" Nate started. I sighed and cut him off gently.

"Nate, I can't live without you. I love you." I confessed. He grinned and kissed me softly on my lips. I smiled at the gesture until my mother cleared her throat. We both blushed, forgetting that she was in the room.

"I'll just go get and some drinks." Mom said, guessing the hint. I smiled gratefully at her and watched her leave.

"I love you too." Nate said, sincerely. He made my heart melt when he said those words again. It seriously took for me to be on my sick bed for him to tell me that he loved me. "Please, be mine...again?" I laughed when he said the last word. I pulled him in for a kiss and nodded.

"Yes." I whispered. My breath tickling his lips. I graved my lips over his and finally kissed them. He smiled into the kiss, as did I. He leaned back and grinned and grabbed both my hands in his. Warping our fingers together, he hummed a tune. I guess while we were apart, he made a couple of songs.

"We're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again..." Nate said quietly in tune. I wasn't looking at me but he seemed to have spaced out in his own little world, where he was singing. He came back to Earth when he asked, "Wanna listen to something I wrote? It mainly has girl parts but I'll tell you that after." I nodded and smiled.

_**Right from the start**_  
_**You were a thief**_  
_**You stole my heart**_  
_**And I your willing victim**_  
_**I let you see the parts of me**_  
_**That weren't all that pretty**_  
_**And with every touch you fixed them**_

_**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**_  
_**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**_  
_**Tell me that you've had enough**_  
_**Of our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**We're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**I'm sorry I don't understand**_  
_**Where all of this is coming from**_  
_**I thought that we were fine**_  
_**(Oh, we had everything)**_  
_**Your head is running wild again**_  
_**My dear we still have everythin'**_  
_**And it's all in your mind**_  
_**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**_

_**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**_  
_**Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**_  
_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_  
_**Between our love, our love**_  
_**Oh, our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**I never stopped**_  
_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_  
_**You're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Our tear ducts can rust**_  
_**I'll fix it for us**_  
_**We're collecting dust**_  
_**But our love's enough**_  
_**You're holding it in**_  
_**You're pouring a drink**_  
_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**_  
_**We'll come clean**_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_  
_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_  
_**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again** _

I gasped at how beautiful the song was. Nate told me all the girl parts and we sang it again, this time including me. Not too long when we finished and were now staring at each other's twinkly eyes, did my mother enter. We drew back and smiled at her.

"That sounded beautiful, sweethearts." Mom said. I looked at her shocked. She was there all along? That would explain the lack of drinks in her hands. I laughed lightly, shaking my head. Of course. Mom is an eavesdropper. Who would be stupid to forget. Apparently, me.

"This song is just personal to the both of us. It won't be sang to the world." Nate said. I immediately agreed and felt a shot of pain through my head. I shook it off. "So, Caity, have you thought of your album's title?" Nate asked. I tried thinking but my head was hurting really bad. I had a name in the back of my mind but I couldn't get it out. I groaned in pain and Nate immediately pushed the button on the side of the bed to alert if there was an emergency.

"It hurts, Momma." I scrunched my eyes in pain and curled up into a ball. I seriously didn't know what was happening to me but my head stung badly and I felt really hot on my arms. I closed my eyes a little more softer now and saw pitch black.

...

I looked around, orange was everywhere. I tried screaming out to someone to help me but I received no answer. I stumbled over a fallen bottle of soap and my T-Shirt caught on flames. It was only on my arms though. I screamed and got the towel and started whacking my arms. The flames died down, leaving my arms scorched in black and my top sticking to my arms. I moaned in pain and went to open the window.

The window was stuck and I had to punch the glass. I was strong, I know... There was now a huge hole formed in the window and I wrapped a towel around my bleeding hand. I groaned in pain and used my feet to do the remaining of the job. It was not easy trying to kick hard glass while clutching your f-ing bleeding hand in a towel which so happens to be your favourite neon pink towel.

I dropped the towel and called out. Coughing and gagging, I called out for help. I got the attention of my sister and she ran off. I heard a cracked and looked to where the source was coming from. I gasped and I was knocked unconscious.

...

I woke up to see the scared faces of Mom and Nate. I felt my head. I was sweating. "Babe, how are you feeling?" Mom asked, as Nurse L-M checked my temperature and my bloods.

"No more pain. Fire, everywhere. Blood." I said. I knew I wasn't making any sense but I was still trying to process what happened. I had a dream of what happened only just hours before. My Mom stroked my face and kissed me.

"Caitlyn, your lips are deathly blue, like before." Nate noted. I looked at the mirror at my bedside table and breathed heavily. "You were freezing cold. We were scared of touching you." He said. I touched my face but didn't feel anything. Of course, my fingers were cold too.

"We'll get the heater and more blankets for you." Antoine said. I nodded and smiled in thanks. He left with his wife and I looked to Nate and pursed my lips. He laughed and kissed me. He knew I was cold but he didn't care. My Mom looked away to give us a moment...or more.

* * *

******A Month Later******

I was told good news. I was going back home today. Well, not exactly home. Tim, Cornelia, Alice (who was at a friend's house due to the loud music that was for the party.) and I will be staying in Miami with Mom till we get back on our feet. Mom complained by telling us that she was lonely in that big house of hers so we all agreed.

Unfortunately for me, I still had to wear this oxygen thing. Every time I took it off, I'll be gasping for air, due to the lack of air I had when I was in the fire. I wasn't going to Camp Rock this year, due to my current condition so that's how my friends and wonderful boyfriend decided to join me so I wouldn't be lonely. That was going to be next month.

I watched as Cornelia and Mom packed my stuff away and Mitchie and Mara kept going on and on about the fun sleepovers we would have. I was helped out of my bed by Nate who put his arm around my waist and another wrapped in my hand to support me. I walked slowly out the door and met the rest of Connect 3 and Tim smiling at me. My Mom then came rushing to us telling us that the car was ready so we all headed into the lift and down.

...

It was 6 p.m in the evening and Mom was going to be late because she had a meeting. Cornie and Tim were at Tom's wife, Luna's birthday party so they were going to home late. I was home alone with Alice. We watched Harry Potter and ate popcorn. Well, I did. I didn't want to risk Alice getting ill or something. I kept a bag of treats close by for her instead. I was halfway through my movie when the door rang. I gently got up and walked slowly to the front door, cradling my oxygen tank.

I got to the door and opened it. It revealed a tall guy, roughly my age. He had brown hair like mine used to be but a bit darker. If I hadn't known any clearer, I would have said that he looked like my Dad. "Can I help you?" I weakly asked.

"Yeah, I was looking for a Miss Rebecca Wynwood." He said. I nodded and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, she isn't here at the moment but I could tell her you stopped by. Thank you and have a nice day." I said, closing the door. Something stopped me though. His words.

"I'm her son." The guy said. I yanked my door back open and stared at him in shock. "You're my twin sister." He said, cautiously. "I'm Jesse. Jesse Gellar." He finally introduced himself. "I'm really sorry to break the news like this. I can see you're not up to your normal state in your condition." He kindly said. I looked at my tank and raised a hand to feel the tube which was connecting to my nose. I gestured for him to enter and closed the door behind him.

"I thought that you looked like Jacob." I said, quietly. He shuffled from foot to foot. I think he knew what the situation was between us. "Come, sit." I offered him the black leather armchair. He sat and we stared at each other for a while. "How come I don't know you?" I asked.

"I was...Well...Jacob contacted me a few years ago. I got split from you when we were born. I had a weak heart and Jacob, seeing as he is a doctor, wanted a healthy baby. He told me the truth that he didn't want me and he was happy only having two daughters so he sent for me to get adopted." He said. A tear rolled down my cheek and I stood up, carefully and gave the guy, who was now my twin, a hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He took me back to my seat and sat back down. He shrugged and there was an awkward silence between us. It was broken when the front door opened. My Mom came in the living room and halted in her tracks.

"Who are you?" She asked. Jesse stood up and I saw tears form up in his eyes.

"I'm your son." He said. Mom's eyes widened and she started crying. She brought Jesse into a hug and held him for dear life. He was now sobbing so I decided to cry to. Yes, crying is infectious! I stood up and made my way to them. They brought me in for a gentle hug and we cried together.

"But...How?" Mom asked. We all sat down and Jesse repeated what he said to me to her. She confessed that she regretted giving her baby boy away and was now happy to see him. We were eating dinner when my sister and her husband came in.

"Who are you?" Cornelia asked, the same way as Mom did, mind you.

"Cornelia sit down." Mom said. She did as she was told and took her usual seat at the dining table. "Remember when I gave birth to twins? Caitlyn and a little boy?" Mom started. CoCo cautiously nodded, looking at Jesse. Her eyes widened in realisation and she started crying.

"Is he...Is he Jesse?" She asked. How come everyone knew about Jesse, except me. Jesse nodded and Corenelia stood up and hugged him. "We're so sorry for giving you away. We never meant to." She said, kissing his head. "You know how cruel Jacob can be." She stated. Jesse nodded and hugged her back. Jesse didn't realise that our big sister was pregnant seeing as she was only three months through and not exactly showing so he hugged her waist and she let out a little yelp.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, worriedly. We all smiled at Jesse who was confused.

"I'm pregnant." Cornelia simply said. Jesse grinned and stood up to hug her. He shook hands with Tim and even got a hug out of that.

* * *

We offered for Jesse to live with us and he agreed. Now it was me, Mom, Cornelia and Jesse. Our little family. Including our boyfriends, husbands, girlfriends, friends etc. You know. But our personal family including only us four.

My boyfriend and best friends came over a couple of hours since my reunion with my twin brother. They suspiciously watched him because I didn't introduce them yet. Shane decided to break the happy moment between my and my brother by asking rudely, "Who _are_ you?" I rolled my eyes and Mitchie hit him.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce you guys. Jesse, this is Connect 3 and Mitchie and Mara. Of course you know Shane, Nate, Jason and Mitchie from TV and the music, right?" Jesse nodded. "Mara is our best friend. Well guys, meet my twin brother, Jesse." I laughed at their reactions. All mouths wide open and eyes wide with shock.

"You don't look anything like each other..." Mara pointed out.

"He looks like Jacob..." Mitchie said.

"Of course! It makes sense! He's her brother because of Jacob." Jason said.

"She's lying...They aren't twins." Shane said.

"He looks her age but very little like her." Nate said.

"Dudes, I'm her twin. I know it's shocking but listen..." Jesse told the story and once he finished, all of them 'ohhhh'd. We shook our heads laughing.

"Your dad is fucking stupid." Shane said. We all agreed with that. No denying.

"When I found out he was my brother, I hugged him. I had this pull to him. A connection. Now I've known him for a couple of hours." I laughed at the last sentence. Everyone joined in and we all decided to watch the remaining of my paused Harry Potter.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was not good but I wanted her to be ok already! Lol, can you blame me? She's the star of this story. Anyway, sorry to those who realised that in the first chapters, Mara's surname was Raves and then I changed it into Paves. It's actually Paves. My friend's surname was Raves and I was emailing her at the same time. I typed her name so that's why it turned from Paves to Raves and vice versa. It's Paves, ok? Sorry for the confusing.**

**Please review. This story is depending on you. Or I'll shock you by not updating soon! **

**Peace out, Bex, ya homie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! 10- days to SUMMER HOLIDAYS! I have loads of free days because of teachers getting ready for the new school year and I'll be at my cousin's wedding as a bridesmaid and going to on holiday for four weeks, so pretty packed schedule! I'm updating at soon as I can. x**

* * *

Right now, I was downstairs eating breakfast with my Mom, Tim, Cornelia, Jesse and Alice. We were having a big discussion on what mine and J's plans for college were. I didn't really think about college because I wanted my album: L.O.V.E and my record label, Xtraordinary, to rise. I was pretty much booked for a busy year. Nate was going to a couple of countries to promote his and his brothers' new album so I'll miss my boyfriend on my birthday. I turned the TV on to Hot Tunes and a story about my family came up.

_"Cornelia Wynwood, daughter and sister of Rebecca and Caitlyn, has been spotted around town and seems to have gained some weight. It's either the skinny bunny has let loose or something happened in the special week called 'Honeymoon'. A source tells us that Cornelia, 25, had been talking baby names and shopping for baby stuff with mom, Becca. When we asked Tim Stacy, actor, 26, about if he and wife were expecting, he replied with a 'No Comment'. Seems like they have some big secret that they aren't telling the world." _

Cornelia laughed at this and she turned to me. "See? I'm suddenly fat to everyone!" She laughed again. I was really confused but smiled none-the-less. Weird to-be mother's thing? I don't know. Oh, now it was about me and Nate.

_"Has Nate Gray of Connect 3 and Caitlyn Wynwood got back together? Since the Wynwood-Stacy apartment blew up in flames and left Cait, 18, hospitalised, they have seemed to get closer. Is America's sweetest couple number 2 back together? We have yet to be heard from both parties. Meanwhile, seems like couple number 1, Smitchie, aged 18 & 21, have relationship problems. They have been seen drifting apart and arguing in public. Mitchie Torres, full name; Michelle Torres, is going on her World Tour very soon leaving behind boyfriend Shane Gray, big brother of Nate, 19, who is going to other countries to promote his and band's new album. And we shall not forget sweetest couple number 3, Jara. Mara Paves, 19, girlfriend and best friend of Jason Gray, 24, (Oldest out of C3) and Caitlyn and Mitchie, has accepted being C3's new bassist. The Chinese down-to-Earth bestie of superstars and socialites Mitchie and Caitlyn, has said that she needed 'a new scene' and decided to join her boyfriend and friends and 'rock that stage' as she put it. Seems like paradise for one couple but Hell for the other two. _

_Rebecca Wynwood and announced that daughter Caitlyn Alice had a twin and the Wynwood family have been reunited with the twin, Jesse. Jesse and older twin sister, Caitlyn had been spotted walking to the supermarket to shop for groceries. We all knew that nearly 19 years ago, Caitlyn was born with a twin but the twin was sent to be adopted. We hope that the family are settling well with Jesse and that Caitlyn learns to not hog the spotlight too much._

_And socialite and sister of actor Tim Stacy, Theadora Stacy, 18, was seen with boyfriend Roy Harper, model, 19, at Malibu beach. The socialite let some light on how life was without father, Robert Stacy, billionaire and owner of the Stacy World. She said that ever since her father died, her big brother, Tim, had been the male model in her life. Since her mother, Moira, got remarried, she had been drifting away from her big brother and went into some depression. She would not come out of her room for days and only survived on the water she got from her bathroom sink. It's exactly 6 years since Robert died (17th July) and the Stacy family and friends are going to Robert's grave which is based in the backyard of the Stacy Mansion. So that's all for now! I'm Jessica Bonne and this is Hot Tunes, stay tuned!" _

Oh yeah, forgot to mention. We are all going to visit Mr Stacy's grave and that includes my friends and boyfriend as well. Tim and his mother had said it was ok for them to come so we were eating breakfast and driving all the way up to New Jersey to stay with Tim's family. We were meeting my friends there so we can go as a family.

"Stories, stories, stories. That's all they ever make! Lies and hopeful facts." Cornelia said, clearing up after everyone. We all agreed and I put my oxygen tube back on. I still needed to use it but I am so not using it in public.

Mom forbade me and CoCo to wear heels. Me, because I was still hurting all over and Cornelia because she was pregnant. She was only in her first trimester so it shouldn't be a problem. If you hadn't realised, the baby is due in December. I wore my black Converse and borrowed Cornelia my new black flats.

We got ready and went inside Tim's SUV and started our way to New Jersey.

...

"It's so good to see you!" Moira exclaimed, hugging me and Cornelia. She also hugged Jesse who was pretty surprised, seeing that he had never met her before. "Oh, Cornelia, I watched that 'Hot Tunes' show that Theadora kept telling me to watch and they said that you have gained some 'weight'. What's that about, dear?" She asked. Cornelia looked at Tim and he smiled at her, hooking his arm around her shoulders.

"We're expecting a baby." Tim said. Moira exclaimed in happiness and hugged them both again. Jimmi, Thea and Tim's step-dad, congratulated them and hugged them as well. We heard a car pull up at the private graveyard at Thea's back-garden and I saw that it was C3's limo. I looked around for Thea and she was with my Mom, chatting. I was going to ask her to say hello but she burst into tears and my mother held her.

When the door to the limo opened and Mitchie and Mara made their ways out, I ran over and hugged them. "Hey, guys." I said, a little lower than usual. I cleared my throat and rubbed it a bit.

"Hey, Kitty Cat. How you feeling?" Mitchie asked. I shrugged and coughed a bit.

"Better. Anyway, we should start heading to the grave." I said, hoarsely as the boys got out. I hugged and kissed Nate on the cheek and hugged his brothers. They all agreed and we made our ways to Robert's grave. Thea had caught up with us and I finally greeted her properly giving her a kiss on her cheek and holding her hand as we all walked down the steep hill.

When we got there, Thea, Tim and their mother stood in front of us, holding hands. The whole ceremony took about half an hour and then everyone made their ways into the Stacy Mansion leaving Thea and I alone, near her father's grave.

I walked up to her and held her hand. She smiled gratefully at me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "You alright?" I asked, gently. She nodded and I looked down at her. She had tears down her cheeks and her face was really red. I wiped her tears away with my free hand. "Your father loved you T. He wouldn't have wanted you crying all the time. He would have wanted you to be happy." I said.

"I was only 12 when he died. It's unfair..." Thea breathed out. I gave her a look and she continued. "At least you had a dad who was there until you were 17." Thea said. I sighed and realised I never told Thea the real story about my Dad.

"Thea, my situation is different." I whispered. She looked up at me and gave me a confused look. "When my Mom divorced him 3 years ago, she left me and CoCo with him. Cornelia couldn't take it any more so she left to live with you guys. It was just me and Jacob. Things got worse each passing day and he started to abuse me. I was only 15 years old. And... and he raped me twice." I whispered the last part. Thea shot up from me and looked at me in shock.

I looked down, knowing what she was thinking. How much of a slut I was. I half expected her to run away or do something rash but she wrapped her arms around me and whispered 'I'm sorry' a couple of times. I hadn't realised that I was crying until I felt the wet patch on Thea's shoulder. We both stepped back and I wiped my tears away, sniffing a bit.

"Should we go in now? It looks like we both could use a nap." I smiled at her. She nodded and warped our hands together and we walked up the hill to her home. When we got inside, everyone looked at us and Thea gave them a small smile. "We're going to take a nap; Thea's not feeling too well." I explained before Thea dragged me out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom.

When I entered her bedroom I was shocked. It had gold and red with silver border lines for the wallpaper. There was a huge bed with white and black bedsheets on them. She had a walk-in closet and two dressers. She also had a navy vanity table attached to the foot of her bed. She went over to her bed and kicked her boots off. I did the same and took my black long cardigan off and laid it on her sofa. I went back to her bed and got on. Thea soon joined me and her eyes started to droop. I stoked her hair as she fell into a deep sleep. When I was sure she was knocked out, did I sleep too.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I was pretty scared of sleeping ever since I had nightmares about the fire and everything. It still affected me, deeply and most nights, Cornelia or Mom would have to try and wake me up only to jump back when they felt how cold I was. Since those nights, I slept in Mom's bed with her. I felt myself going to a heavy sleep and snuggled up closer to one of Thea's many pillows.

...

I looked around, orange was everywhere. I tried screaming out to someone to help me but I received no answer. I stumbled over a fallen bottle of soap and my T-Shirt caught on flames. It was only on my arms though. I screamed and got the towel and started whacking my arms. The flames died down, leaving my arms scorched in black and my top sticking to my arms. I moaned in pain and went to open the window.

The window was stuck and I had to punch the glass. I was strong, I know... There was now a huge hole formed in the window and I wrapped a towel around my bleeding hand. I groaned in pain and used my feet to do the remaining of the job. It was not easy trying to kick hard glass while clutching your f-ing bleeding hand in a towel which so happens to be your favourite neon pink towel.

I dropped the towel and called out. Coughing and gagging, I called out for help. I got the attention of my sister and she ran off. I heard a crack and looked to where the source was coming from. I gasped and I was knocked unconscious.

...

Pitch Black. Was I dead. I stood up. Everywhere was black; I couldn't really see anything. I called out for anyone. No-one answered. I looked at my arms and saw them red and burnt with blood everywhere. My clothes were black and I was barefooted.

What was going on? I felt my head and brought my hand down. Blood. Blood was everywhere now. The black room was filled with blood. All oozing right to where I was, like fire spreading. It was surrounding me, almost as if they wanted to eat me.

I tried stepping on the blood but it burnt me. I pulled my foot back in pain. I closed my eyes, wanting this to stop. I opened them again and saw that the blood disappeared. It turned into fire. There was blue, purple, orange, red and yellow flames surrounding me. It was closing up on me. I screamed as a slither of blood mixed in fire slashed my arm. I wrapped my arms and turned around, trying to be as defensive as I could.

I saw that I was failing to save myself and now the blood was a centimetre away from my feet. I gasped as I felt the hotness and I melted into a pool of nothing.

...

I woke up, gasping. I saw Thea next to me, crossed legged, staring at me, frightened. "I tried calling you but you wouldn't wake up. You kept saying 'Help'. I didn't know what to do." Thea said, hugging me, tightly. I hugged twice as tight, trying to hold on to reality. I was scared, the dreams had gotten worse. I started sobbing and Thea told me that she would be right back.

A couple of minutes later, Mom came in with Thea and rushed to my side. I hugged her, holding on for dear life and sobbed uncontrollably. "What happened in your dream?" She asked, softly.

"I die." I whispered, burying my face into her shoulder. She stroked my hair and back, gently. "I was hurt and blood and fire was everywhere. The dreams are getting worse and I can't stop them, Mom." I cried. She nodded and sighed.

"I know, baby. I know." She said, calmly. "Let's get home, you need to see Dr Malick." She said. I nodded and she helped me put my Converse back on. Thea went to the sofa and gave me my cardigan. I thanked her and hugged her. We said our goodbyes and I left downstairs, holding my Mom's hand.

Cornelia spotted me and ran to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, putting her hands on my cheeks, wiping my tears. I shrugged and let Mom explain.

"Her dreams got worse." She said. Cornelia nodded in understanding.

"Urm, Tim?" She called, softly. Tim came over to us and smiled but frowned when he saw me. He hugged me and stroked my hair. "Mom needs your car to take Cait home. Her dreams are getting worse. Ask your mother if we can stay for the night." She said. Tim nodded, kissing my head and leaving the room but after giving Mom his car keys.

"I still got the car that Cait got me for Christmas here." Tim called out. Of course he did. He wouldn't ever pass up the chance to ride that car. I saw my friends enter the room and Nate rushed to me, hugging me.

"What's wrong, Caity?" He asked. I sighed as everyone looked at me.

"I have these bad dreams about the fire. It has just gotten really worse." I explained. Nate remembered me being cold last time when I was in the hospital and I was in serious pain. He hugged me tighter and kissed me, gently.

"Group hug?" Jason asked, softly. I smiled and opened up my arms as Shane, Mitchie, Mara, Jason and Nate gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Jase. I really needed that." I sighed happily, leaning my head on Jason's shoulder. He smelt good. Ha! Or was it Shane? Nate had a nice Hugo Boss smell but this was different. It definitely wasn't Mitchie or Mara because it was a more manly smell. "Hmm, one of you boys smell good." I said. Everyone gave me a weird look and I cracked a smile. And we all burst out laughing.

"Probably me." Shane, Jason and Nate replied, straightening their collars to looked good. I rolled my eyes and nodded sarcastically.

"Well, I can rule out Nate because his smell is so good but isn't this one. I smelt this smell after you hugged me." I said. Nate looked sad and pouted. I kissed the pout away and he smiled. "Either Shane or Jason but I am not going to investigate because I have a boyfriend." I said, smiling. "Right, I take this as my cue to leave before I have a breakdown." I said, hugging all of them including the hosts of the day and leaving with Becca.

The journey home was silent and I decided to sleep. Well, rest my eyes because I was scared of the dream. I tried to think about what triggered the dream. Normally it was lack of sleep and fear of fire. But I knew I was safe in the comfort of everyone. What had happened to trigger the dream.

Then it clicked. I told Thea about Jacob and the whole situation between my family and today was her dad's death anniversary. Death and past could have something to do with my dreams. In order to get to the bottom of this, I'll need to see a specialist.

...

When we arrived home, I immediately when to my room to sleep. I was really tired and I couldn't hold open my eyes anymore. The lack of sleep was really getting to me and Mom sensed this so she left me alone. I tried to sleep but after endless of tossing and turning on my bed, I decided to think about random stuff.

I twiddled with my rainbow bow and sighed, cross-legged on my bed. What to think, what to do, what to make... Then I got the best idea ever! I took my bow off and stared at it. Hey...I could make a clothes line. I could do this with Mitchie and Mara and name it Rain Bow. Yeah!

I always loved owning my own fashion line! I am a neon-loving-eccentric-sexy chick. I could express my love for neon and clothes and bows and Converse. I got my notebook and wrote all the things I thought about. At least I had something to get my mind off of my boyfriend was going to be gone for a while. I sighed and finally closed my eyes, letting myself in for a uneasy slumber.

* * *

_Rebecca's POV:_

I went up to Caitlyn's room with a cup of tea for her. I knocked gently but had no reply. I opened the door quietly and saw that she was asleep. Just to be sure, I put the tea on her bedside and felt her head. She was normal temperature. I sighed, contently and smiled. I took her shoes off and her cardigan off too. I pulled her duvet up to her chin and patted the soft material. I kissed her head and left her room.

The moment I closed her door, my phone buzzed in my front pocket. I took it out and saw the called ID. I answered with an monotone voice.

"Can I help you, Jacob?" I asked.

"_Is Cait there? I just want to talk to her._" He asked me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"No, she isn't and she doesn't want to talk to you. So please, delete my number off your contacts and stop harassing me!" I shouted, ending the call. I went through my contacts and saw his name. I deleted it, not before blocking it. I went downstairs and received another call. I groaned inwardly and answered it, sighing. "Hello?" I asked.

"_Ms Wynwood, it's Kelly._" Replied the caller. I smiled. Kelly was the receptionist at my dance academy.

"Hello, dear. What's the major?" I asked. 'Major' meaning 'issue'.

"_Well, Mrs Whitely said that she would love for you to come down to Russia with her for the dance competition. Something about joining your two academies and dancing with passion. So can you fly out this Thursday to meet her there?_" She asked. I sighed. That was in two days and I needed to take Caitlyn to a therapist. Maybe Cornelia could take her.

"Sure. Tell Rosa, I'll be there." I replied. What was I saying?! I knew I needed to be normal and I've been ignoring the academy for a while but I had my reasons. Surely my baby girl was more important? Or was she? She was 18, she could live by herself right?

"_Sure thing, Ms W! I'll see you in two days then! Bye!_" I replied 'bye' cheerily. I ended the call and sighed. I best get started on dinner then.

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV:_

I woke up at half past 7 and stretched. My sleep went better than I thought it would be. I hopped out of bed and downstairs to the aroma of...Chinese? Mom must have burnt dinner, I guess. I grinned and went through the kitchen. "What's up?" I asked.

"The ceiling. Why did you ask me that?" Mom replied, confused. I slapped my hand on my face and dragged it down. I shook my head, going to sit at the counter island.

"Mom, it's an expression." I said in a 'duh' way. Mom nodded and sat down. I looked at the table and the pots in the sink. I sniffed. No burnt smell. "Mom... why are we having a take-out?" I asked. Now it was her turn to slap her hand over her face and drag it down.

"Babe, I made dinner." She said. My eyes widened and I looked at her sceptically before trying a sweet and sour chicken.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my mother?" I asked, surprised at the taste of the chicken.

"Baby, don't swear before Grace. Anyway, I am still your mother, Rebecca Wynwood and no alien has abducted me. I just got lucky." She replied. I smiled and ran to the coats closet.

"Ah ha! You have a chef in here..." I stopped my sentence when the closet was empty. I snuck up to the bathroom and opened it. No-one. My mother was just looking at me amused. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I shouted. No-one replied or came out. Alice came barking and I grinned. "You cook? Aw! Good doggy!" I said. Mom gasped in fake shock and told me to sit down. I poured out Alice's food and drink and washed my hands and sat back down. We said Grace and started eating.

"Darling?" Mom asked me. I looked up and smiled at her. "I have been meaning to tell you. Your Dad wants to apologise and wants us back." Rebecca confessed. I stopped eating and stared at her. Was she really handing us to her on a plate? She was not serious.

"Where's your phone?" I asked, standing up.

"Caity, please. Calm down. I deleted his number and blocked it. I told him never to contact you again." She pleaded. I went and got my phone. I looked through the contacts and stopped at his name. What was I doing? I took a deep breath and pressed 'Call'. After a couple of rings I heard a man's voice?

"Caitlyn?" Asked Jacob. I stood there, trying to say something but my throat was dry. How could it be when I had a drink before?

"What do you want?" I asked, finally getting the courage to speak.

"My family back. You, Bec, Cornelia and Jesse." He replied.

My eyes watered and my chin quivered. I scratched my head and walked around the living room, the cold marble floor making contact with my bare feet. "I'll think about it. Until then, you are to stop calling any of us and harassing us, you understand?" I asked.

"Crystal clear. Goodnight Caitlyn Alice." He said, sighing.

"Night, Jacob." I responded cancelling the call. Was it me but did it get awfully cold in here? It's July for goodness sake. How could I be freezing. My head started to ache really badly and my arms stung like mad. Before I knew it, I passed out.

...

I looked around, orange was everywhere. I tried screaming out to someone to help me but I received no answer. I stumbled over a fallen bottle of soap and my T-Shirt caught on flames. It was only on my arms though. I screamed and got the towel and started whacking my arms. The flames died down, leaving my arms scorched in black and my top sticking to my arms. I moaned in pain and went to open the window.

The window was stuck and I had to punch the glass. I was strong, I know... There was now a huge hole formed in the window and I wrapped a towel around my bleeding hand. I groaned in pain and used my feet to do the remaining of the job. It was not easy trying to kick hard glass while clutching your f-ing bleeding hand in a towel which so happens to be your favourite neon pink towel.

I dropped the towel and called out. Coughing and gagging, I called out for help. I got the attention of my sister and she ran off. I heard a crack and looked to where the source was coming from. I gasped and I was knocked unconscious.

...

Pitch Black. Was I dead. I stood up. Everywhere was black; I couldn't really see anything. I called out for anyone. No-one answered. I looked at my arms and saw them red and burnt with blood everywhere. My clothes were black and I was barefooted.

What was going on? I felt my head and brought my hand down. Blood. Blood was everywhere now. The black room was filled with blood. All oozing right to where I was, like fire spreading. It was surrounding me, almost as if they wanted to eat me.

I tried stepping on the blood but it burnt me. I pulled my foot back in pain. I closed my eyes, wanting this to stop. I opened them again and saw that the blood disappeared. It turned into fire. There was blue, purple, orange, red and yellow flames surrounding me. It was closing up on me. I screamed as a slither of blood mixed in fire slashed my arm. I wrapped my arms and turned around, trying to be as defensive as I could.

I saw that I was failing to save myself and now the blood was a centimetre away from my feet. I gasped as I felt the hotness and I melted into a pool of nothing.

...

I awoke in a white room. I stood up. Everywhere was white. I looked at myself. My arms were normal. No scars. My clothes were white and I was barefooted. I walked around and when I would get near a corner, I was shocked. Like a electrical current was going through me. The electricity stopped for now and I sat down waiting for something.

I don't know, anything. I heard crackling behind me and turned my head and body to see. It was fire. And it was coming straight at me. I stood up and ran. I found that the room was getting bigger as I ran and ran.

I tried trying to outsmart the fire but it always caught up with me. I looked back then forward. I saw in black bold letters; '**FIRE**'. I was so confused now. What was going on. I tripped on something but when I looked down. Nothing was there. The fire was catching up with me and I needed to run away as fast. Just as I was about to get up, another jolt of electricity shot through my organs. I gasped in pain and the fire caught up with me. It crawled up my leg and when it overtook my body in flames. I passed out.

...

I woke up in hospital. I saw doctors above me and one put some kind of square objects attached to wires away. Mom stood at the side, sighing in relief as I blinked, taking in my surroundings. How long was I out for?

"Good to have you back, Caitlyn!" Nurse L-M exclaimed, happily. I smiled weakly at her and closed my eyes for a while, taking deep breaths.

"How did..." I started but my throat hurt so bad.

"How did you get here?" Antoine asked. I nodded and he smiled gently at me. "You passed out on your living room fall. You hit your head and you mother called me up and I got to your house as soon as I could. Then we drove you here." He explained. I nodded.

"Where's Na..." I tried to talk, but the my throat was failing me.

"Nathaniel? I called him. He's on his way." Mom said. "So is Cornelia and Timothy." She said. I nodded, happily accepting the water Chantelle offered. I swallowed the cold liquid and sighed in relief. I heard the door open and close and in came Mitchie and Mara. I smiled weakly at them and they hugged me.

"How are you?" Mara asked, taking my sweaty hair out of my face. I shrugged and sighed.

"I was getting better but the nightmares are getting worse. I really don't know what's happening to me." I confessed. Mitchie stroked my face and nodded. "What's the time?" I asked.

"Past 9." Mitchie replied. "Don't worry, Romeo will get here soon." She smirked. I raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Romeo? Really? What about Shane? Love sick drunkie." I smiled. Mara giggled and Mitchie blushed.

"Whatever. Plus Jason is Love Bird." Mitchie said, pointing daggers at her other best friend. Mara shut up and blushed.

"Not anymore..." She whispered. Mitchie and I shot our eyes to our friend.

"What do you mean?" I asked, carefully.

"Jase and I decided to end things. It wasn't working out." Mara confessed. Mitchie looked at me, eyes wide and I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide too.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked, carefully.

Mara stood up from her seat and sat on the edge of my bed. Tears were falling down her face now. "Grandmother met Jason a couple of weeks ago and she didn't approve because of his age. He's like over twenty and I'm only 19, so she took matters into her own hands and we broke up." Mara said. She looked down at her hands and I pushed her chin gently so to make her face me.

"No offence, Mazz, but your grandmother is stupid." I said, truthfully. Mara laughed lightly and looked out the window before looking back at me.

"Did you call Grandmother stupid?" She said, jokily. I grinned and nodded. "Well, in truth, I can't disagree. She is stupid." Mara admitted. "Plus, Jase is a good guy but we don't have anything in common except for the fact that we both love birds. I think I'm going to enjoy being a singleton for now." Mara said, hopping off the bed and into the sofa.

"Anything else we want to confess?" I asked, looking at Mitchie in particular. She looked away and sighed.

"I think Shane and I are on the verge of a breakup." Mitchie said, tears falling down her cheeks. I sighed. Were my best friends seriously breaking up with their boyfriends?

"Look." I said. Mitchie turned to me and smiled lightly. "How many times have Nate and I broke up?" I asked.

"Millions of times!" Mara shouted. I gave her a death glare. It wasn't _millions_ of times. Maybe _million and one_?

"Ok...Yeah. But not my point. My point is that we got back together and we're stronger each time we do fight and do breakup. Do you remember when I was depressed and started drinking and going out all night?" Mitchie nodded at this. "Well, I kissed someone and slept with another guy. But Nate did the same so we pushed that aside and got back together. Kinda like...anyway, we got back together. We trust each other and we promise never to do it again. It was a trust relapse, if you get what I mean." I rambled. Mitchie covered my mouth and nodded, smiling.

"It's just a trust relapse. We'll get through it." I smiled and nodded. Good. One down, one to go. Getting Mara another guy...

* * *

**There's more to this chapter. This is just the start so keep reading! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Very soon you'll get Director's Cut episode 1. which is when Mara and Jason break up so read that coming out this month! Anyway there's some shocking news made by two of our six friends. And I've decided to put Camp Rock in Director's Cut episode 2. I'm skipping to September, Caitlyn's Birthday**

**To clear up ages:**

**Caitlyn-18 soon to be 19**

**Nate-19 soon to be 20**

**Mitchie-18**

**Mara-19**

**Shane-21 soon to be 22**

**Jason-24**

**Rebecca-46 soon to be 47**

**Thea-18**

**Tim-26**

**Cornelia-25 soon to be 26**

**Jesse-18 soon to be 19**

**(NEW CHARACTER) Connect 3's estranged little sister(Name chosen but secret)-16**

**You'll meet her later in chapter.**

**And have you seen Alyson's recent pics? BLONDE HAIR! She looks so beautiful! Caitlyn has to get a new hair do whilst Nate's away.**

* * *

"I'm leaving." Mara said as Jason said,

"I've got a new girlfriend!"

Shane, Mitchie, Nate and I stared at them, shocked to say the least. "What?!" We all exclaimed.

"Well...My mom got a job in Korea, where we're from and...my dad got a job there too." Mara said.

"But you're 19!" Mitchie exclaimed. We all, except Jason, agreed with her. Mara shrugged.

"Well to be honest, I got a job there too. Working with some famous Korean popstar." She admitted.

"Wow! That's great, Mara." Jason said, kindly. Mara shrugged and took a quick glance at him. I noticed this. Maybe there was more to this 'moving'.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, quietly.

"In a week. We've packed already." Mara said. She knew what I was going to ask. "Kitty Cat, I won't be gone forever. I'll be there for your birthday. In fact, all your birthdays." She smiled at me. I grinned back and hugged her. "Now, Jay...Tell us about your new girlfriend." Mara asked. All of us were surprised. She was taking the breakup lightly. I swear I wasn't this light. In fact it hit me hard.

"Ok...Well...She...Sh-she has long brown hair. With blonde highlights. She loves red like me. She has brown eyes and her name is Danielle." He said, stuttering. Maybe he felt bad for Mara.

"Wow! She sounds beautiful!" Mara, said enthusiastically. I decided to stir away the conversation before all hell broke loose.

"So...I've been thinking about...getting a tatoo." I said, sheepishly. Everyone turned to me with one eyebrow raised. "What? You think I can't handle a little needle?" I scoffed.

"Uh...yeah." Shane said. I glared at him and he smirked. "You know what? How about we all get tatoos. Like our little thing. We shall write 'Connect 6'" Shane said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry no. I was thinking more of the lines of...'Beautiful Tiger'." I giggled as Nate kissed me. Shane and Jason groaned and I threw a pillow at them.

"Hmm, maybe I could get one saying, 'This is me' and another saying, 'Popstar'!" Mitchie said.

"How about, 'Shane's Popstar?" Shane said.

"Shut up Mr Ego." Nate said. "She can get anything she wants. Like I'm getting, 'Caity' and 'Hot Wolf'." Nate said. I kissed his cheek and chuckled. Shane groaned.

"You get her name and I can't get 'Shane's Popstar'?" Shane said.

"Hey! Nate's right. It's my body they're writing on, Mister!" Mitchie said. We all laughed and sighed.

* * *

I opened one of the many recording studios in my record label, carrying a large, heavy box. I walked in and nearly tripped when I felt the heaviness disappear. I heard a yelp and saw Nate standing there with a smile on his face. I smiled back and looked behind him. Mitchie was sitting down on Shane's lap rubbing her foot.

"What's up with you, Mitchie?" I asked, walking in. Mitchie cast a glare at Nate who looked down and realized what happened.

"Your freakin' boyfriend, is up with me." Mitchie said. I raised an eyebrow at Nate who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. "He wants to amputate my foot." She said.

"What?" I asked, confused. Shane decided to shed some light on the situation.

"Romeo, here, saw you coming in with a large box and decided to drop this metal pole on my poor girlfriend's foot. He then left her dying in pain." Shane said.

"I am not Romeo and I am truly sorry Mitchie! In all fairness, Caitlyn could have tripped and died and you would have only lost a foot, so..." Nate stopped when Mitchie sent him a death glare. "I'll...I'll just get some ice." Nate ran out the room.

"Juliet, tu novio es una estupidez!" Mitchie insulted in Spanish. I nodded, understanding everything she said.

"Lo sé, lo sé." I replied. Mitchie smiled. She loved us replying in her language, it made things easier and cooler. Well, I'm part German and Italian. My mother's German so Wynwood is pronounced; Vynvood, properly. "Ich werde ihn für Sie getroffen." Mitchie looked at me confused, as did Shane and I grinned. "You don't know my mother's German?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Somebody needs to use Google sometime. Anyway, I said, 'I will hit him for you.'"

"Oh. Wow, that's so cool! Your language is so aggressive and bold." Mitchie said. I nodded, agreeing. Nate came in with the ice and gave it to Mitchie who was now happy.

"Why are you so happy about? I hurt your toe." He said, seeing her grin.

"Your girlfriend promised me something! Cait, you shall do your promise." She told me. I grinned back and hit Nate as hard as I could on his shoulder.

"Why?!" He cried. I giggled and shook my head. Shane just took a photo and smirked.

"Twitter!" He simply said. Mitchie nodded, agreeing. "Hey, did you know your girlfriend's part German?" Shane asked Nate, typing away on his phone. Nate looked at me shocked.

"Really? Wow that's cool! Say something." He said, giving me the puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed.

"Du...bist...doof." I said, smiling.

"What does that mean?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled and put my finger on my lips. Mitchie caught on and laughed. She whispered to Shane who laughed as well. "What?!" Nate asked.

"Even I understood that." Shane said, shaking his head still laughing. "It's 'You are stupid.' doofus." Shane said. Nate turned to me and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. Hug?" I said, pouting. Nate tried resisting but there was a pull to me. He hugged me and lifted me off my feet. "This still feels weird. I mean, when we met, I was taller than you and now I have to tiptoe to kiss you." I said as Nate wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Haha. Puberty rocks." Nate laughed. I shook my head.

"Darling...yes for boys no for girls. You have no idea what we go through." I said.

"Hey, if your mother's German, how come she's British?" Shane asked.

"It's simple, duh brain! Ms Wynwood is part German and part British." Mitchie said. I nodded in affirmation.

"Anyway, let's go home. We've done all we can here." I said, grabbing my bag.

* * *

I felt Nate's phone buzz on the table. I looked at the caller ID after making sure that Nate was still in the bathroom. It said, 'Amelia'. I wondered who she was and when the phone died down and showed a missed call symbol, I continued watching the TV in Nate's living room. Nate came bounding down the stairs and into the room, smiling before plopping himself beside me. I was about to comment on how long he took in the bathroom when his phone rang again. It was Amelia. I saw Nate's expression change into ecstatic as he answered the call.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" He said, putting his phone on loudspeaker.

"_Nothing much you?_" Asked a female voice. She sounded young.

"I'm great. So when are you back from England? We miss you." Nate said.

"_Well...I was leaving it as a surprise but I love you. I'm coming back in September._" She replied.

"Oh my gosh! Really? I can't wait to see you, Ames." Nate said, smiling. "I missed my little sister." He said. My eyes widened. CONNECT 3 HAD A LITTLE SISTER? HOW OLD? IS SHE PRETTY? WHY IS SHE IN ENGLAND? AHHH! WE HAVE A NEW SHOPPING BUDDY! I grinned at that thought.

"_Can't wait to see you too Natey-watey. I really missed you, Shane and Jay-Jay. Well not Shane but..._" She drifted off. Nate laughed in response. "_So, whatcha doing right now?_" She asked.

"Well...I was making out with my girlfriend and decided to ditch her to talk to my sister." He replied. Amelia gasped and giggled.

"_Can I talk to her? Pretty please?_" She asked in her thick British accent. She must have been there for a long time.

"Sure thing. Caitlyn, say 'hi' to my sister, Amelia." Nate said, handing his phone to me.

"Hi, Amelia! It's so good to finally know you. I'm Caitlyn." I introduced myself.

"_Hey! It's great to know you too. As you know, I'm Amelia but people call me Amy or in Nate's case he calls me Ames. Shane calls me his annoying sister and Jay calls me Lia._" She responded. I made a noise in saying 'ok'.

"Cool! So how come you're in England? And people barely talk about you." I asked. Nate smiled weakly, guilty that he never told me he had a little sister.

"_Well...People do know C3 have a sister but I moved to England for boarding school. I didn't want to be known as Connect 3's little sister all the time. I wanted my own name. The reason why people barely talk about me is because I moved here 10 years ago. I'm 16 now._" She replied.

"Right. Well, I cant wait to meet you! I guess I'll see you soon." I said, smiling.

"_Yeah, cant wait to meet Natey-watey's girlfriend. It seems like him and Shane have loads of girlfriends to bring to the family. It's getting boring. Let's hope you two last!_" She said. I laughed and we exchanged farewells.

"She seems nice." I commented as I gave Nate his phone back.

"Well that's Amelia for you. I went to visit her whilst on tour. She lives with two other people. A girl and a guy and I kinda threatened him to look after her well." He said. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "What? So I cant be a protective brother?" He asked, as I shook my head mouthing 'no'. I absent-mindlessly played with his curls.

"What do you think about Jase's new girl?" I asked him.

"She's alright. I like Mara, she's cool then Dani is alright as well but..." He drifted off.

"You don't want him to get hurt choosing between them. Then again, Mara's leaving for Korea and if they were dating it will crush him." I finished. Nate nodded, sighing. "And another then again, Mara admitted they barely have anything in common. Which then shows Danielle as the better female." I stated.

"Yeah. Let's talk about Shane and Mitchie. Do you think Shane's big ego's back?" Nate asked, confiding in me due to his big brothers' girl problems.

"No. Shane promised you all that he would never go back to that jerk self of him again. Mitchie and him are going through a trust relapse. Seeing that my best friend is going on her first World Tour the same time you'll go abroad, their relationship is strained. Right now it looks like I'm facing the 'Annoying Family Birthday Party'." I smiled. Nate chuckled and went back to being serious. "They've been together longer than us and she has survived you guys going on tour. Remember? Before Camp Wars?" I said. Nate nodded.

"Will this affect us again? Trust relapses? Depression?" Nate asked, scared for our current state of relationship.

"Babe, it wont. We trust each other and to be honest...we're written in the stars. Quote from Tinie Tempah." I smiled, intertwining our fingers and inspecting how they molded perfectly. "I cant believe Jesse and I are going to be 19. You know, he's younger than me by 55 seconds." I said a fact about me.

"Wow, that's cool. So you came out and then he popped out." Nate said, me nodding. "I'm sorry I cant be there...I got a big surprise for you though. It will arrive specifically on your birthday." He said. I sighed happily, nodding.

"Cant wait." I replied, kissing him. Things got heated from that and we somehow ended up with him being on top of me. Our tongues battled for dominance and his hands moved across my hips to my back, stroking them softly but tingly. My arms wrapped around his neck and I played with the hair that settled at the nape of his neck. We were in a make-out session till we heard the front door open and close after a short while. Nate got off me and I sat, a little flustered, fixing my hair. I guess wearing hot pants made me irresistible.

Nate's parents came in and halted in their tracks. "I thought you were going to her house, Nathaniel." His mother said, holding a bottle of champagne. Nate shrugged.

"I couldn't be bothered to go all the way out and plus she came here." He said. His dad whispered something in her ear and she grinned, looking at her husband, nodding.

"Seems like somebody didn't want their parents to catch them doing 'something'." Nate's father said. I blushed a light pink and got up from my seat, grabbing my leather jacket.

"Well...thanks for having me here Nate. I gotta go, my pregnant sister awaits." I said, pecking his cheek. He pecked mine and said 'bye' as I left feeling all awkward that his parents saw me like that. I got into my car and drove home. Not before seeing Nate and his parents watch from their front window.

* * *

"Pass me those!" Cornelia shouted. I looked around the kitchen and saw strawberries and cheese. I winced at the unusual taste and handed them to her, feeling a little sick. Cornie took a strawberry and dipped it in the cheese, eating it and feeling satisfied. Jesse and I stood there feeling sick and disturbed.

"How...?" I whispered.

"Why...?" Jesse asked.

"I feel..." I started.

"Sick." Jesse finished for me. We both ran to the closest bathroom, him getting there first so I ran upstairs and vomited in the toilet. I got cleaned up and met Jesse by the stairs. "How can she eat that?" He asked, rubbing his throat.

"Don't even...bring it up." I said, dismissing it with a wave. We both went to the living room and he turned on the air conditioner. It was late at night and I really needed to go to sleep and use the toilet. After spending a couple of minutes in the loo, I went to my bedroom. I was about to throw myself onto my bed when I saw something glint in the midnight moonlight. I picked the small, round object from my bedside table and slipped it on.

I loved the feeling that came with it. It was Nate's promise to me. I kissed it then jumped on my bed, snuggling into the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

"Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday Dear Jesse and Caitlyn! Happy Birthday To You!" Sang Mom, Tim and Cornelia. We were all downstairs in the kitchen and Cornie presented us with a birthday breakfast. Jesse and I sighed, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked.

"My girlfriend's on the other side of the world." Jesse replied.

"My boyfriend is too." I replied, sighing. "And my best friends." I added, thinking about Mitchie who was on her World Tour and Mara who was in Korea and Nate's brothers who were with him.

"Guys?" Mom asked. We both looked up, pouting. "How about we all go to your favorite restaurant?" She asked. We both sighed, nodding. I finished my breakfast which was my favorite, Apple and Raspberry pancakes. I slid my plate across the table and went upstairs.

I saw the new hair dye I brought a couple of days ago and grabbed it from my vanity and went into the bathroom. I came back a hour later with golden/black hair. I ran my hand through my wardrobe and sighed. What to wear...

I decided on a long black velvet maxi-dress and my black leather jacket with diamonds and spikes on. The spikes weren't sharp so...yeah.

I put on my black fur pumps and put my hair in a ponytail. When I came back downstairs, I saw everyone grinning at me like mad. "What?" I asked. They shook their heads and everyone took a gift with them to the car. There were some for me and some for Jesse. I took the one I got Jesse.

...

It was a private restaurant that we arrived in and it seemed like my mother had it reserved for mine and J's party. When my brother and I stepped into the dark place the lights came on and yes you guessed, 'SURPRISE' was shouted. I was actually surprised. Not because of the meaning of surprise party but the meaning of MY BOYFRIEND WAS FREAKING THERE! I screamed, happily and hugged Mara and Mitchie.

"I thought..." I grinned.

"We couldn't miss our best friend's party." Mitchie pouted then grinned.

"Move out of my way." I said, playfully, staring at Romeo. Nate came up to me and I kissed him. "I hate you." I whispered.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"For making me believe that you were on the other side of the world!" I hit him. He laughed and hugged me again.

"Happy Birthday, Wynwood." Shane said, tweeting on his phone. I got my phone out and went to his page. It read: At Caitlyn Wynwood's birthday bash. Love u and happy 19th. I grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks Gray." I hugged Jason who kinda squeezed me too hard.

"Don't kill the birthday girl Jay." Mara laughed. I looked behind Jason's shoulder and saw Jesse and... TESS TYLER?

"What's Tess doing, eating my brother's face?" I asked. Everyone turned to see the couple.

"Oh, that's Jesse's new girlfriend. Didn't you know?" Cornelia said, passing by with drinks. I shook my head and went up to them.

"Hey Tess!" I exclaimed. Tess stopped kissing my twin and hugged me, squealing.

"There's the other birthday person! I haven't seen you in months, Caitlyn! How are you? Did you know your brother is a good kisser?" She asked.

"Well, here I am. And yeah, it's been months. My last birthday to be exact. I'm great. And no I didn't know Jesse's a good kisser and I don't want to know." I replied, answering every comment she made. She giggled and gave me a present. It was small and it contained a small photo frame. Inside was a picture of Nate and I when we were 12/13. "Where did you get this?" I whispered, trailing my finger on the black and white photo.

Tess came behind me and smiled at the photo. "Jason took that photo, remember? Well, I got it from him and got it made specially in a frame." She replied, leaning her chin on my shoulder. I turned and hugged her tight.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"No problem." She hugged me again and went back to talking to Jesse.

"Hey, Caity? Meet our sister Amelia." Nate said. I turned around to see a girl around Thea's height. She had ebony straight hair and light brown eyes. She had pink small lips and a nice smile.

"You're Caitlyn? You're beautiful up close! Happy birthday!" She said, hugging me tightly. Shane chuckled as he walked by.

"Annoying sister, you're just like our dear brother, Jason." Shane called out.

"Whatevs!" Amelia replied. I saw Thea and Roy coming our way.

"Hey, Birthday Girl!" Thea said, hugging me.

"Hey." Roy said.

"Hi! I haven't seen you in ages Roy! Nice to see you again. I haven't seen you in a while T." I said, collecting my gift from her.

"Yeah." They both replied. Roy finally stopped being awkward and hugged me. I guess he was shy. "Who's she?" Thea asked.

"That's Amelia, Nate, Shane and Jason's little sister." I stated. I hadn't realised Amy was staring at us starstruck.

"Right. Nice to meet you." Smiled Thea. Amy shook her hand and smiled back.

...

"Birthday cake!" Mom shouted. Jesse, in his black and white tux and I, in my mini black dress with a large bow tie (we had gotten changed for the evening) made our ways to our cakes that we hadn't been allowed to even see. When we got to our cakes, our eyes widened.

Mine was a black sparkly two layer cake with a producing board and a mini laptop on. It had my album name and my record label name written in gold writing. Jesse's was a three layer cake with dark blue and black decoration. It had a little figure, him, holding a electric guitar and singing into a microphone. Did I tell you that I signed my dear brother and he had his own band? Yeah, they were performing later. It had his band's name 'Triple J'. It consisted of him, and his two friends, who were twins as well, Johnny and Jack.

"Wow! Talk about AMAZING." We said at the same time. Everyone laughed at our twin moment.

"Do you like your cakes?" Mom asked. We both nodded.

"Mine's better, 'cause I'm older." I said. Jesse laughed and put his arm over my shoulders, motioning to his cake.

"Sorry darling, mine's better. Can't you see that it has three layers and yours only has two?" He replied. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Alright! Let's not fight. Light the candles." Cornelia said, lighting 38 candles in total. She then motioned for the lights to dim and only mine and J's faces illuminated in the light.

Happy Birthday was sang through the whole restaurant and it took longer because they had to say two names. When they finished, we blew our candles and the lights came on to cheering. Mom then told us to exchange gifts to each other and I got a bit upset. You see, the present I'm giving Jesse is my beloved Audi TT.

"I guess this is yours now." I said, dangling keys in front of his face, looking away. He stared at me confused and took my keys. Well, his now.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the key. "Wait...A car?" He asked, shocked.

"Correction, Cait's old car which is new." Cornelia said.

"Why are you giving me your favourite car?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, the R8 is my favourite. And I know you love it. Every time we go out, you're always staring at it." I said. Jesse looked guilty and I smiled.

"What I got you is nothing compared to this." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something gold but losing its colour. He handed it to me and told me to open it.

I opened it and stared at the two small photos in it. It had pictures of Jesse and I when we were born. "J, this is wonderful." I replied. Jesse looked at me confused. I guess he wasn't expecting that comment. "Jesse, I never had a picture when I was born. What _I _got you is nothing compared to this. Thank you." He hugged me, grinning. "Now, get on that stage and make me proud." I grinned.

Jesse called his friends and they made their ways to the stage. He took centre stage and grabbed his guitar. He and his friend, Jack who was on the bass, can rap. Cool...right...? Yeah... Jack's brother, Johnny was on the drums. They had a couple of other musicians. Me, Leah and Cindy, Sander's little sister who's Leah's best friend, decided to be back up dancers.

"Right...This is called 'I Like It Like That' and we're Triple J." Jesse said into the microphone. A guy on the piano started the song.

_**Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along**_  
_**Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar**_  
_**Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy**_  
_**Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone**_  
_**I wouldn't have it any other way**_  
_**If you're with me let me hear you say **_

_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,**_  
_**Oh, everybody**_  
_**Sing it right back, I like it like that!**_  
_**(I like it like that, I like it like that)**_

_**Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn**_  
_**Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)**_  
_**Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight**_  
_**Call a taxi, pack the back seat**_  
_**I wouldn't have it any other way**_  
_**If you're with me let me hear you say**_

_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough**_  
_**Oh, everybody,**_  
_**Sing it right back, I like it like that!**_

_**Oh oh oh oh, like that**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh, like that**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that**_

_**Oh the homie brought the booze**_  
_**I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back**_  
_**We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn**_  
_**Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on**_  
_**And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home**_  
_**In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone**_  
_**You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack**_  
_**And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like**_

_**I'm max faded at my grandma's house**_  
_**And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch**_  
_**I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that**_  
_**Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks**_  
_**Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar**_  
_**I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar**_  
_**You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt**_  
_**With the seat back, playin in the back, like**_

_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off**_  
_**I like it like that!**_  
_**Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough**_  
_**Oh, everybody**_  
_**Sing it right back, I like it like that!**_  
_**[x2]**_

_**Oh oh oh oh like that**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh like that...**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that**_  
_**I like it like that**_

Everyone cheered and I kissed my brother on his cheek. "Great job." I said, giving him a side hug. I saw a couple of people come in the restaurant and I grinned. Peggy, Ella and Lola made it! "Hey guys!" I exclaimed, each giving me a hug and a French kiss. Shane walked pass with his phone.

"Hey, Wynwood, check Twitter." He said. Ella squealed a bit.

"Shane Gray knows you!" She said. Peggy, Lola and I looked at her confused.

"I'm going out with his brother and I've known him since I was 12." I replied, nodding my head, slowly. She nodded and smiled. I checked Twitter on my iPhone and grinned at the tweets Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Nate and Mara made.

'Cait's twin, Jesse, rocked da stage!'- ShaneAdamGray

'Ikr. I swear the Wynz have swag and musical talent!'- JasonBirdGray

'Happy Birthday Cait&Jesse! J, u roc that stage!'- Michelle'Mitchie'Torres

'I luv u Cait, happy 19th to u and ur twin. Jesse has some sick moves with that electric. Teach me some, dude?'- Nathaniel'Nate'Gray

'I'm happy I ditched Korea for the Wynwood Twins's party. Ily so much Caitlyn, u roc! Jesse you're just damn sexy and great on guitar. I needa learn a couple of things from you... ;)'-Marolina'Mara'Paves

I replied saying: 'Tysm! I luv u all, especially Nate! Thanks and I know Jesse is awesome on guitar! Lol!'- CaitlynAliceWynwood

I saw a reply from Jesse a while later: 'Thanks! I've been practising singing, rapping and guitar playing at boarding school! Thanks Mazz for ditching your home country! Ha! Jason, it's who we are, swag and talent! Thanks Mitch&Shane&Twin CaitlynAliceWynwood. Nate and Mazz, I don't mind teaching u sometime. Come over, we'll have a blast. Literally...Mom's not guna b home.'- JesseNoahWynwood

I replied: 'Cheeky Twins! Ha ha!'- CaitlynAliceWynwood

"Whatcha smiling about?" Peggy asked.

"Go to Shane's Twitter page." I replied, grinning.

"I'll follow Shane!" Lola said, getting her phone out of her bag.

"Duh! We'll all follow!" Ella said.

I checked again. Sander and Barron, who were around on their phones talking to Jesse, said something.

'Yo, Jesse! Dude you got swag. I love da rap! We could bust some tunes!'- Sander'S-Tune'Loyer

'Dude can rap. R u really Caitlyn's brother? I swear music and dance run in your family!'- BarronJames

'Jesse, we should do a song sometime!'- Margaret'Peggy'Dupree

'I like the rap. Hey, Jesse, u and I can bust some raps!'- LolaScott

'Jesse can we make out?!'- EllaPador

'Lol, babez, he's mine!'- Theresa'Tess'Tyler

'Oi! My birthday too!'- CaitlynAliceWynwood

'Face it, twinnie. They love me!'- JesseNoahWynwood

'Oi, Jesse, ego much?'- Theadora'Thea'Stacy

'Haha luv u T!'- CaitlynAliceWynwood

I heard a bark from somewhere and my little group and I turned to the source.

"Alice!" I squealed. "There you are, baby." I said, kissing her nose. Mitchie, Mara and Tess joined us with amused faces. "I missed you. Can you say happy birthday?" Alice barked. "Good girl! You're very clever." I swear everything died down because everyone went quiet with smiles on their faces.

I blushed and patted Alice, putting her down. "In love with a dog. Now I know I don't stand a chance." Nate laughed. I hit him and stroked my puppy's fur. "I got two surprises for you. You'll hopefully love them." Nate said, making his way to the stage where his brothers already were. "Alright, everyone. This is a new song we made specially for the birthday girl and anyone who can relate. So... here's 'When You Look Me In the Eyes'." Nate started the song, staring at me. I smiled and stared softly back. I could already feel happy tears falling down my cheeks.

_**If the heart is always searching,**_  
_**Can you ever find a home?**_  
_**I've been looking for that someone,**_  
_**I'll never make it on my own**_  
_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you,**_  
_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_  
_**And tell me that you love me.**_  
_**Everything's alright,**_  
_**When you're right here by my side.**_  
_**When you look me in the eyes,**_  
_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**_  
_**I find my paradise,**_  
_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

_**How long will I be waiting**_  
_**To be with you again?**_  
_**Gonna tell you that I love you,**_  
_**In the best way that I can.**_  
_**I can't take a day without you here,**_  
_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_  
_**And tell me that you love me.**_  
_**Everything's alright,**_  
_**When you're right here by my side.**_  
_**When you look me in the eyes,**_  
_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**_  
_**I find my paradise,**_  
_**When you look me in the eyes.**_

_**More and more I start to realize,**_  
_**I can reach my tomorrow,**_  
_**I can hold my head up high,**_  
_**And it's all because you're by my side.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_  
_**And tell me that you love me.**_  
_**Everything's alright,**_  
_**When you're right here by my side.**_  
_**When I hold you in my arms,**_  
_**I know that it's forever.**_  
_**I just gotta let you know,**_  
_**I never wanna let you go.**_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_  
_**And tell me that you love me.**_  
_**Everything's alright,**_  
_**When you're right here by my side.**_  
_**When you look me in the eyes,**_  
_**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**_  
_**I find my paradise,**_  
_**When you look me in the eyes.**_  
_**Oh**_

Nate got down on one knee on stage and all eyes were on me. I bet he was laughing inside thinking at least the pressure is off him. Alice jumped up stage and Nate got a small black box from her collar. He then said those four little words which made my heart jumped in all directions. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**I am going to leave it there! Sorry it took ages for this to come up. Holiday planning and wedding planning clashed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The moment you've been waiting for, fictioneers! I have been so evil to keep Caitlyn's answer from you. I hope you forgive me by reading her important answer. I'm probably being evil by just writing this A/N instead of getting right to the story.**

**Let me just tell you, the Director's Cuts is out! Episode 1 and 2 are posted and I hope you enjoy those before reading this chapter because it's Jara's breakup and Camp Rock. But if you choose to read this before reading that, then do as you please.**

**I just want to say a big thank you to every supporter, reviewer, favoriter and alerter that has been reading this story. I want to say thank you to Going places for her friendship and support. Read her story, it's really good. Naitlyn- Bittersweet Melancholy. I swear I beg her for hints every 10 seconds. **

**I want to thank other Naitlyn storywriters who are my friends or supporters. And I want to thank my fans. In all my stories. Be it Camp Rock or Young Dracula etc, you've been great and helpful.**

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 12**

* * *

I stood there breathless. Everyone stared at me waiting for an answer. Then I slowly nodded and found the courage to cry and answer. "Yes." I said boldly. Nate came up to me and put the ring on my finger. Everyone cheered and clapped. I kissed him and took a good look at the ring.

It was a small sapphire rock on a silver band and it sparkled beautifully in the light. "You must be really happy." Nate commented, wiping my tears. I realized I probably looked like a total wreck. I forgot about my tears for a moment. I wiped my cheeks and on my hands were black smudges. I laughed and asked Mitch and Mara to help me redo my makeup.

We went into the ladies loo and I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I cast my glance down to the ring which now laid on top of my Promise Ring. I took the ring off and took the promise one off too. I put the Promise Ring on my right ring finger and placed my engagement ring on my left.

Mitchie came over with a wet paper towel and wiped my cheeks. Mara got her makeup kit out of her handbag and did my makeup. In fifteen minutes, I was looking like I wasn't crying. I fixed my hair and grinned at the band which was going to change my life.

"You're so lucky!" Mitchie exclaimed, hugging me. "I am so maid of honor right?" She asked, winking. Mara cleared her throat and I hugged her too, grinning.

"Sorry, Cornelia called dibs. Since I was at hers it only makes sense that she is at mine." I replied. They nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, it does make sense." Mara shrugged. I took in her appearance. Is it me or has Mara gone goth? She is wearing a trilby hat with gold studs at the border line, a black corset, black jeans and black Doc Martins. "What?" She asked when she saw me staring at her.

"What happened to writing on tees and Vans?" I asked, turning her around to get a good look.

"Oh. I still wear those but Mel's goldfish died. It was a sad moment. Then I remembered your party because I was called at last minute and all so here I am, dressed in black, looking like Death's wife." She smiled brightly.

"Awh. Tell Mel that I send my condolences." Mitchie said, smiling too.

"And mine." I grinned.

"Yeah...There's no dead goldfish." Mara admitted. "I have turned goth. I still wear Vans but not all the time. I have decided to ditch the bright tees." She said. O. M. G. This is what happens when you leave your friends! "Well not too goth but colorful but goth... I'm not making sense. Whatever." She shrugged. Mitchie just nodded. I could care less. Wait..I care! Us three own a fashion line called 'Rain Bow' and if two of us are wearing rainbows there's no point in the whole thing!

My phone rang and to be honest I was happy so I couldn't care less who was calling. I answered and heard the voice I didn't want to hear. My happiness dampened.

"Hello, Caitlyn Alice." Jacob greeted.

"Hello, Jacob." I said. "Is there something you want?"

"Happy Birthday. My little princess is 19. She's growing up to become a young woman." He said.

I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow. "I am not your little princess, Jacob. Didn't you get the message? I do NOT want you calling me or anybody else. You should just move on and stop harassing me!" I said. Mitchie and Mara locked the bathroom door so nobody could get in.

"Please, just come over. I am ill and I just want to see you and Jesse. Please. I have something to give you. Just..." He paused to cough fiercely. "Just come. I promise when you come that you two will get that closure and I will leave you be. I won't ever call or drop in unexpected." He said.

I sighed and rubbed my head. "Ok. I will see you on Saturday with Jesse and my friends. No offence but if my friends are there with us, I will feel comfortable and restrain myself from punching your fucking face." I replied

smiling. Mara snickered a bit and high-fived me.

"Whatever you want. Goodbye now." He cancelled the call. The dude didn't even let me say my mean goodbye. I sighed and put my phone in my bag. I fixed my hair and sighed. Saturday was going to be eventful.

* * *

Right now I was in Nate's car. It was just us. We were going to Jacob's house and I was silent the whole way there. Nate tried to get me to talk. He was going on and on about if I wanted Jacob to know that we were engaged and I just shrugged. I knew I was kinda pissing Nate off but it's not everyday people go to get closure on a part of their lives is it?

Jesse went with Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Mara in Jason's SUV. We were about a couple of yards away from the house and my heart was leaping in all directions. Sure, I've spoken to Jacob but I haven't seen him since the 'Black Eye Day'. See? That day has a special name now.

I hadn't realized the car stopping and Nate going out. I sat there, seatbelt on, staring at my engagement ring. I had to tell Jacob to show him that somebody did find me beautiful and love me and treated me better than he did. I pressed the eject button and opened the door, getting out. Jesse came over and slung an arm around my shoulders and my arm went around his waist as I leaned into him, walking up the walk-path to the house I once called home.

Jesse rang the doorbell and we waited. A short while later a very ill Jacob opened the door. My stomach lurched and Jesse and I stood there frozen. I broke the ice with a comment. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were ill. What is it? Cancer? Liver failure? And you expect us to fall at a dying man's feet and find 'closure'." I stared at him, disgusted.

"I think it is better if you did find closure, Caitlyn Alice." Jacob coughed.

"I barely even fucking know you so, I just came here to support my sister." Jesse said, tightening his grip on me. I ran my left hand through my hair and I saw Jacob follow the ring's shine.

"I'm sorry to you too, Jesse. I could have been your father." Jacob apologized.

"And a bad one at that too." I said, smirking. I saw him looking at my hand. "See something interesting, Jacob?" I asked.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked. Did he not see Nate or my friends standing behind us? Well, Jesse is tall, no denying but there's five freakin' people there.

"Nate and no you're not invited." I replied, harshly. "May we go in? It's quite chilly out here and you said you had something to give us?" I asked, walking past him and in. Jesse pushed his shoulder and walked in. I know we were acting rude but come on! This guy took my childhood from me.

"Here." He said, handing me and Jesse each keys. "Caitlyn Alice, I give you my house in Italy. It's close to your grandparents. Jesse Noah, I give you my yacht house and speed boat. Those are my most treasured belongings, costing about over 7 million. And for your sister, Cornelia Jacqueline, I give her my other mansion in Italy. Tell her to have a safe birth because I know that she wouldn't want me to ever see her child." Jesse and I stared at the objects in our hands. "Cait... Nate's a good guy, he's lucky to have someone as wonderful and beautiful as you. Congratulations on your engagement, sweetheart. Jesse? I'm proud of you because you managed to become the man of the house and protect your mother and your sisters. Thank you. I wish you well in the future and I apologise for any horrible, disgusting thing I have done to you." He apologizes.

I scratched my head and stuffed the two sets of keys in my handbag. "If that is all, we should be leaving. I have meetings and I'm sure everyone else is pretty busy. Thank you and goodbye. I hope your death is not too painful." I said, awkwardly.

We left and I started sobbing on Nate's car. Nate hugged me and stroked my hair.

"It's... Why did he do that?" I sobbed.

"I don't know. You'll be ok, babe." Nate replied, kissing my head. I hugged him tighter and sighed happily.

* * *

**Sorry that was short. I'm on holiday and I have to sort out stuff for my cousin's wedding which is next week! I am so excited. I hope this makes up for it but the next chapter will make up for everyday I'm not updating this or D/C.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner. Yesterday was my little cousin's 8th birthday and he was ecstatic to see me. I have been caught up in wedding planning and stuff for his big sister's wedding which is in five days! I won't be responsive to anything on Friday so you better tell me what I'm missing out on, Going places! So enjoy this chapter, started at Sunday 11th August(ALYSON STONER'S 20TH BIRTHDAY) at 7:48pm UK time. Oh yeah, I'm going to skip to Christmas on this story because I am sure you will want to read it.**

* * *

The moment we stepped inside home, Jesse went straight to his room, fuming. I sighed and went to the kitchen where Mom and Cornelia were. "So what did the useless bastard want?" Cornie asked. Mom hit her gently.

"Little ears are aware." She warned, rubbing Cornelia's 6 month stomach. Cornelia rolled her eyes and plopped some chocolate and vanilla ice cream into her mouth before raising her eyebrow for me to continue.

"To give me this. One's for you." I said, taking the keys out of my bag and sliding one to Cornelia.

"What do they open?" She asked, twirling the ring of the keys on her finger.

"Both our family homes in Italy. I now own one, and you own the other. They're both near Grandma and Grandpa. Hey, maybe we should visit them next year." I said, looking inside our fully stocked fridge.

"Ok. What did Jesse get that made him so pissed?" Cornelia pressed. I sighed and turned around facing them.

"He got his yacht and speedboat. It wasn't what he got that made him pissed...It was the words Jacob said to me. And no, I don't want to say it." I replied, closing the fridge door and calling my boyfriend to tell him to have a safe flight.

* * *

_**'I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young...' **_

Today? Well, today is Christmas Day. Nate and his brothers came back from their album promotion yesterday. Mitchie paused her World Tour to spend Christmas with all of us and is arriving in Miami later this evening for our Christmas party that my family are once again, hosting because it will be Nate's and mines engagement party, for only close friends and family. We were going to announce it to the world on New Years Day. Mara? Mara was officially coming back to live in America with her family. Her parents still owned their family home and their jobs were transferred back here. It turned out that it was a couple of months trial. Mara's parents are cops and they go undercover loads of times.

I turned my radio off and went inside my en-suite for a long soak in the bubble bath my Mom had kindly made for me. After everything that had gone on in my life I guess in moments like this, I value my family. I took my clothes off and threw them into the hamper. I stepped into the hot bubbly liquid and relaxed in it. Rubbing my body with the foamy water, I heard a knock on my bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Nate." Came the reply.

"Not decent!" I shouted back.

"You think I don't know that?" I could hear the smirk playing on his lips.

"Do me a favor and get out my room!" I shouted.

"We're getting married remember, Caity? Plus I've seen it all before." I rolled my eyes and claimed defeat.

I stepped out the bath and put my robe on. I walked over to the door and yanked it open, revealing Nate in a black suit and black skinny jeans with red Converse and a red tie, black shirt. "Merry Christmas." I forced my smile.

"Merry Christmas." He pulled me into a hug which I happily responded to. I pulled back and kissed him. I bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for the entrance of my tongue. We battled for dominance and didn't pull away till Cornelia knocked on the door. We both looked her way and she smirked.

"Get out!" I said, a bit angry that my kiss lasted for 3 minutes.

"Just to say, Mara and her family are here and I see you know Nate and his family are here too." She replied. I looked at the time, 1:20 p.m. I overslept and took long in the bath. I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed in my red mini dress with netting for the skirt with diamantes attached to it. Nate sat on my bed, watching. I pulled on my red fish net tights and wore my scarlet fur pumps. I went to my vanity and put on red lipstick, black mascara and light red eyeshadow.

When I was done, I grabbed Nate's hand and led him downstairs. Mara's family congratulated us on our engagement and I went to greet our other guests. Soon, Mitchie's parents arrived and Mitchie herself was yet to arrive. I served drinks with Jesse and made small talk with the females, showing off my sparkly sapphire rock.

It was a little after 6 when Mitchie finally arrived and she was just in time for dinner. Everyone took their places at the ready made table and I sat next to my sister and my fiancè. Unfortunately, Tim's family were not coming because they went to stay with extended family. "So when are you due?" Mara's mother, Lucy, asked Cornelia.

Cornelia stuffed a piece of roast chicken in her mouth and swallowed before answering. "Well, I should have had the baby last week but God knows when she will come out." She replied.

"She?" Asked Melanie.

"Yeah. We're expecting a girl." Tim announced. All the ladies cheered.

"Now I have a niece to spoil!" I exclaimed, giving my sister a side hug.

"Well, I may not be a aunt but I am definitely spoiling the baby too." Mitchie said. Mara nodded, agreeing.

"Names?" Connie asked.

"Fiona Rae." Cornelia said. "Rae's my Mom's middle name and Fiona was my best friend in Kindergarten. She died when we were 8." She explained. I rubbed her back, soothingly.

"That's really beautiful, CJ." Mom said. Cornelia smiled, warmly at everyone and continued to eat. The subject was turned on me.

"So, Caitlyn? Have you and Nate have any idea on when your wedding is?" Amelia asked. I smiled to myself. Why did the subject of weddings always come up on Christmas Day? Last year, Cornelia and Tim. This year, Nate and I.

"We were thinking in summer." I replied, vaguely.

"You must have a date, surely?" Denise asked.

"Now that's a secret." Nate replied. I nodded in agreement.

"To who exactly? Come on! We're all close on this table." Jesse said, from across the table.

"Unless the date has a special meaning." Mara backed us up.

"Shane? Do we know any important days in Camp which include Romeo and Juliet?" Jason asked. Nate and I shot daggers at Jason and Shane, who was grinning.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Mr Gray asked. Mitchie, Mara, Shane, Jason, Nate and I shared looks and smiles.

"Romeo and Juliet is what we call Nate and Cait." Shane replied. "Nate always stares at her with this silly grin on his face." He continued.

"Only me? What about you?" Nate retorted. Shane blushed and cleared his throat. "Huh-huh, that's what I thought." Nate smiled, victoriously. Everyone laughed.

"Well...to answer Jason's question; yes there is." Shane smirked. "Remember August 3rd?" Shane asked.

"No." Nate said while I said,

"Maybe..."

"Oh come on! Want us to remind you two?" Jason asked. To be honest, Nate and I didn't see eye to eye when we met. Oh. I gave it away.

Everyone was looking at them, expectantly while Nate and I continued looking down, eating. "Well, August the 3rd was when they met and let's just say...it wasn't pretty." Shane said.

"Shane, Jason, no, no...They don't need to know. We've moved on from that." Nate said, pleading with his eyes to drop the situation.

"Oh...They need to know." Shane smirked. "Let's just say, Nate ran to our cabin, crying and saying that a girl beat him up." He said. Everyone laughed and I smiled at the memory.

"Hey, in his defense, it was not his fault I had just gotten my black belt in Karate." I offered.

"And in her defense, I did push her in the lake, by accident." I glared at Nate. "On purpose." He smiled sheepishly.

"Now, I'm intrigued." Cornelia said, facing us. Everyone nodded, wanting to know what made him try to drown me and what made me go coco moco on him which ended with him in tears.

"It all started when..." Nate began.

**_Nate's POV:_**

**_Mom had decided to drop us off at her brother's camp, Camp Rock. It was my first year there. My brothers had gone since years back but I hadn't because of the age limit. I couldn't go last year even though I could get in because I had Drummer Camp. _**

**_We went under a huge colorful sign and Mom parked us in front of Uncle Brown. I got out first and hugged him. When he let go of me, I saw the most prettiest brunette girl staring back at me. I looked away, blushing. When I looked back, I saw a tall light blonde hug her and kiss her head and say something like, "See you in four weeks, sis!" I didn't see her face because she had her back to me._**

**_When the car drove away to her waving, I walked up to her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, red Converse, like mine and a yellow long sleeved top. Her hair was in a single plait with a red ribbon tied around it. "Hi. I'm Nate." I introduced myself, hand out. She raised an eyebrow and shook it._**

**_"Caitlyn. Today student in production arts, tomorrow, top music producer." She introduced. "How old are you?" She asked. I think she was doubting my age. I was shorter than her._**

**_"13. You?" I asked._**

**_"12. Birthday?" She asked._**

**_"November 17th, you?" I replied._**

**_"September 17th." She replied. "Hey! We're two months exactly apart!" She replied. I nodded, smiling._**

**_"Hey Nate!" I heard Uncle Brown call._**

**_"You know the camp director?" Caitlyn asked doubtfully._**

**_"Yeah...Unfortunately, he's my uncle." I replied. Caitlyn smiled and nodded. "Well...nice meeting you." I said._**

**_"Yeah, same. Bye." She responded and walked away. I waved at her. I went to see what my uncle wanted and he showed me the cabin I was sharing with my brothers. We had to help set up the Mess Hall for dinner and we had to do it quick in time for Open Jam._**

**_I walked ahead of my brothers, thinking about a certain brunette with grey eyes. I got knocked out of my thoughts, literally, when the Mess Hall door hit me on the face. I fell back, dizzy. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Guess who said that. Yeah, Caitlyn. I got up and shook my head._**

**_"It's alright." I replied. Once she was happy with my answer she walked off with a couple of girls. I was kinda annoyed with the outcome. She didn't even check for a bump which she most certainly caused by the feeling of the lump on my forehead. She didn't even ask if I needed to see anyone. Somebody has just made my hit list. _**

**_Shane and Jason finally caught up and saw the bump on my head. "Wow! Who did that?" Shane asked, prodding my head. I moved but he followed with his hand._**

**_"Caitlyn." I replied._**

**_"Ooh, has Natey-watey got a crush?" Shane asked._**

**_"Hey! Only Amy calls me that." I replied, hitting his hand away._**

**_"I think you should see a nurse." Jason stated the obvious._**

**_"You don't say(!)" I replied._**

**_"Yeah, thanks, I think he knows that Captain Obvious." Shane said. Jason rolled his eyes and turned me to see the nurse while Shane helped out on his own in the Mess Hall. _**

**_..._**

**_I saw Caitlyn on her own, standing near the lake. I wanted revenge. My head was perfectly bandaged up thanks to her. I made sure my steps were quiet and creeped up behind her. At times like this, I was happy that I was short. It was just evening which meant the sun was setting. Enough light to do it but also enough to know who did it. _**

**_I pushed her with all the force my little arms could and she fell into the water and rose up seconds after. Oh no. She was mad and she could swim quick. Before I knew it, she grabbed my arm and twisted me and my arm upwards behind my back. She kicked the back of my knee and I fell to the ground. _**

**_"What was that for?!" She screamed._**

**_"For causing me to have the world's biggest concussion!" I gritted through pain and closed my eyes to stop the tears. I heard her sigh and push me out of her grip._**

**_"Boys! Always want revenge..." She muttered, leaving. I ran back to my cabin, crying._**

**_Shane looked up from his guitar and Jason came from the bathroom. "What's up with you?" Shane asked._**

**_"A girl beat me up!" I replied, jumping on my bed and turning my back from them._**

**_"Let me guess, Caitlyn?" Jason asked. I nodded. Shane burst out laughing._**

**_"Oh my God! You got beaten up by a 12 year old!" Shane exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at him._**

**_"How do you know her age?" I mumbled._**

**_"Oh, come on! I heard you two this morning." Shane replied. I closed my eyes and sniffled._**

**_"Why did she beat you up?" Jason asked._**

**_"I kinda pushed her into the lake." I replied, sheepishly._**

**_"Kinda?" Shane pressed._**

**_"Ok! On purpose! She gave me this bump!" I pointed to my head._**

**_"Then it's simple. You apologise and she'll apologise." Jason said. I sighed...I hate it when he's right._**

"So that's what happened" Nate finished. Mitchie looked at him disbelievingly.

"All because she hit your head by accident, you decided to push her into the lake hoping she would drown?" Mitchie said.

"Not drown. Just ruin her outfit." Nate retorted.

"Then she beat you up and you ran crying to your brothers." Mara said.

"Yeah. Like a baby." Shane answered her.

"But I did apologise, you jerk!" I replied. "Why did you want to ruin my outfit?"

"Because I had a big bump on my head for weeks!" Nate said, staring at me with a look that said, 'Seriously?'.

"That's the most stupid reason to drown your future wife." Amelia said, in her thick British accent. I loved that accent!

"Well, I didn't know we would be getting married in the future, then, did I?" Nate said.

"Only reason I listened to this story was because Nate cried like a baby." Jesse replied.

"If she apologized, why did you do it?" Ryan asked. Thank you! I high-fived him.

"That's the question which has been plaguing my mind for years." I replied.

"Because she didn't even stay to check if I had concussion. Which I eventually did like 2 minutes after you left." Nate said. I cleared my throat and smiled apologetic. "I was passed out for 3 hours, I missed dinner." He said. I nodded, reminded that I didn't in fact see him in the Mess Hall.

"So she had to apologise for something which she apologized for in the beginning?" Melanie asked. Nate, now thinking about it, nodded.

"Wow...That's stupid." Mara said. I looked at my sister who hadn't said anything for a long while.

"You alright?" I whispered to her, letting everyone continue with their conversations.

"Er...Huh. Would you look at that. My waters are broken." She whispered back.

"What?!" I asked, jumping out my seat. Everyone looked at me. "Urm...Don't look at me like that! My sister's having a baby!" Everyone now started to panic and Tim and Jesse helped Cornelia out of her seat. Oh...This was going to be the best Christmas Day ever! I ran upstairs to her room to get her night bag while Mom went to start her Jeep. I gave my mother Cornie's bag and stayed behind at the house to stay with our guests.

* * *

**So, I'll leave it at this! Mwuahahaha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The moment you've been waiting for! The appearance of Fiona Rae Stacy. A really happy moment for the Wynwoods. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on the sofa with my friends and Nate. My phone on the table, mocking me. The parents all retreated to the patio to enjoy some wine I had kindly offered.

It was past 10 p.m. I had long gotten rid of my heels and makeup. It was replaced with red Converse and lip balm. Finally, in what seemed like hours, my phone rang to Jesse's face and name, glowing. I grabbed the object and answered it.

"Jesse?!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"_No hello?_" He said. I groaned and put it on loudspeaker. "_I'm joking. Just want to say..._" He drifted off. I could hear the grin on his face as he said the next words. "_Welcome to the world Fiona Rae!_" I screamed with the girls.

"Oh my God! Is she cute?" I asked. I heard Jesse chuckle.

"_She's very cute. She's also very tiny. Mom's sending you a picture, check my iPad._" I retrieved the object from the coffee table. A pop-up came up and I accepted it, quickly. Soon a picture of a tired but smiling Cornelia came up with a tiny baby lying on top of her. Jesse was right, she was cute and tiny. Tears sprang in my eyes. I showed everyone the picture and they all cooed. "_Cornie wants you here._" Jesse continued.

"I can drive you!" Mitchie offered, getting her keys. "Let me just inform the adults, you go to my car. Mazz, come with us." Mitchie said, going outside. Mara and I said bye to everyone and got into Mitch's car. Soon we were on our way to the hospital, I went so often, I was a regular there and made friends with the staff.

...

"Hey, Lizzie." I said, greeting the receptionist.

"Heya, Caitlyn! Merry Christmas and congratulations on little baby Fiona! Room's number 57." She smiled.

"Thanks! Merry Christmas!" I responded. Mitch and Mazz exchanged greetings and we dashed for the lift. We got in and pressed the maternity floor. I was buzzing with excitement that I didn't realise we had gotten to the maternity ward. I saw Jesse standing there on his phone, clearly disappointed. "Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Tess is cheating on me with that rapper and dancer, Luke Williams. Hey, didn't he go out with that Dana chick, Axl's daughter?" He asked. So that's who she hooked up with which caused the breakup of her and Nate and the formation of me and Nate. I nodded, guessing. "Thank God, we're done. I had my eye on someone else." He winked.

"Who?" We asked. Jesse shook his head, smiling. Jesse led me to our sister and our new niece while my friends stayed in the waiting room. I walked into the room and immediately saw the little bundle of joy in her Moses basket next to Cornelia's bed. Cornelia had her eyes closed so I thought she was taking a nap, seeing that Fifi (my petname for Fiona) was sleeping.

"CoCo?" I called out gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, smiling. "Hey...You look tired." I said, taking a seat next to Fifi's cot. I put my finger in her open palm and she immediately clenched her tiny hand over it. She gently opened her eyes and I grinned when her little pale blue-grey eyes stared back at me, taking my features in.

"I am tired. I just had a kid come out of me 45 minutes ago." She said. I looked at her and stroked her cheek. I kissed her cheek then kissed my niece's. Fiona's little straight brown hair fitted her eye complexion so beautifully. I really wanted a kid now but not too soon. Probably when Nate and I passed our 1 year wedding anniversary, should we think about it. "And I look absolutely horrible now." She continued moaning. Now, when I have my own child, I'll be casual about it. I'll do my makeup so I'll look alright before and after I give birth.

"You look great." I assured her, taking her hand and kissing it. "And she looks adorable!" I said, cooing over Fifi. Fiona gurgled and I swear she smiled at me. I grinned and kissed her head. This was one of the most greatest Christmas Day ever. "Hello, Fiona. You were born on this special day called Christmas. Guess who else was born this day? Jesus Christ." I said to her. Now, I was also a Christian like Nate. We all were. We took our holidays serious but we didn't go to church often. Lately, I find myself, along with Mitchie, going to church every Sunday, praying for my nightmares to go away and praying for my family to be blessed and safe.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out. Nate's face and name popped up on the bright screen. I answered it. "Hey, babe. I'm at the hospital, cooing over our niece." I said. I loved that phrase, 'our niece'.

"_I can't wait to meet her. My parents and Ames have just left and so has Mara and Mitchie's family. Hey, is it alright if we stay over? Mitchie has to go back on her tour in two days so we can all spend as much time as possible with each other. Plus we can talk wedding..._" He said. I smiled and looked at Cornelia who was looking back at me with a small smile.

"Without Cornelia? She'll flip." I said, grinning.

"_Well does her name begin with a N, S, J, M or C?_" He asked. I laughed at his obvious stupidity. "_Oh yeah... Well Ca, then._" I laughed again.

"Fine, babe. It will just be Connect 3 & Mitchie, Mara and Caitlyn day. Wedding chat, baby chat and no Cornelia. I will inform her that she is banned from taking part in our day." I said. Cornelia looked clearly displeased at Nate. She told me to hand my phone over. I did and laughed when he replied to my answer but to my sister.

"_You're damn right, it's our day and she's banned. Why did you laugh?_" He asked.

"Hello, Nathaniel." I could hear Nate gulp.

"_Hi, Cornelia! Congratulations and we'll see you tomorrow. Oh look, my mother's calling, bye!_" He hung up. I laughed hysterically at Cornelia's reaction. She just stared at my iPhone, fuming. She chucked it back to me and I caught it easily.

"You're marrying _him_?" She asked, shaking her head. She suddenly started laughing with me. We heard Fiona gurgle and looked at her. She looked back, smiling slightly. Cornelia sighed, contentedly.

"I should go, my friends are waiting and it's past 11. We'll be all coming to see you two tomorrow. I love you." I said, kissing her forehead and then Fifi's.

"Yeah. I love you too, bye." She returned the gesture to me. She waved and I left her room, walking down the hallway and the girls stood in front of the lift, waiting for me. I had tears down my face and I smiled happily. I saw Jesse walk out of the boys bathroom and I remembered that I'd been meaning to tell him something.

"Hey, J?" I called, he looked over to me. "It's Amelia, isn't it?" I grinned when his face paled.

"No way!" Mitchie squealed. "You're going out with Amy?" She whispered. Some doctors in this hospital didn't respect the privacy of the celebrities.

"Yeah. Don't tell your boyfriends. They'll flip if they knew." Jesse looked at me in particular, knowing Nate was her favorite brother.

"Jesse, they'll not care. They'll do the 'big brother' speech then leave you be. Trust me, they really like you. Come on! Nate's going to be your brother in law and Shane and Jason compliment your skills on every instrument you touch and play." Mara said. Jesse nodded and smiled. Us four made our ways to Mitchie's car and then soon we were driving back to Mom's.

* * *

"Mitchie, Mara! Wake up. Half an hour in the bathroom each! We need to get into them before the boys." I said, hitting them with my pillow. Today we were going shopping but then Nate and I would go off and buy some baby stuff for Cornelia and Fiona by ourselves then meet up with the rest of our group at Starbucks. Mitchie dashed to the bathroom downstairs to get into the shower and Mara did the same but with the one upstairs. I heard two annoyed groans fill the house. Jason and Shane. I locked my bedroom door so Nate didn't have the satisfaction of having a shower with me. Just 9 months my little Wolfie. Just wait.

I went into my bathroom and had a shower in 15 minutes tops then I brushed my teeth and put on light makeup. I wrapped a towel around my torso and Nate called out to me. I let him in and he went into my bathroom and closed the door. I realized that he brought his clothes and laid them on my bed. Hmm, maybe we can be those cute couples who color coordinate and dress kinda like the same. I went through the clothes. Black Supras, dark blue skinny jeans, white top, chain with a cross, brown leather jacket and sunglasses. I looked through my wardrobe and got my brown leather jacket, white long-sleeve, blue jeans, heart pendant from Nate on my 18th birthday, necklace from my charms which Mitch and Mazz had the same and my charm bracelet from my future brother-in-laws and brown ankle heels. We were in Miami which was hot and sunny even if it was December and cold and icy in another place. I got dressed and grabbed my sunglasses from my vanity.

Nate came out and got dressed and put his glasses to rest on top of his head. I opened my door and saw four people waiting for us. They smirked and we rolled our eyes, saying that he took long in the shower. I normally expect this from Shane. He seems to be rubbing off on Nate. We got into Jason's SUV and he started the car and we headed to the mall. When we got there, we went to a couple of shops as a group, trying on clothes and stuff. Loads of paparazzi were there.

_"Hey Caitlyn! Are you happy that your new niece arrived on Christmas day? Congratulations to your sister and your family."_

_"What's that I spot. Is that an engagement ring?"_

Somebody heard that dude say that he spotted the ring. Then it all traveled through the paps.

_"It is an engagement ring! It's pretty gorgeous too, can we get a picture, Caitlyn? Come on! Don't be stingy!" _

I stuffed my hand in my pocket after Nate advised me to. We all went on in our business as they followed. Most circulated on our engagement and Fiona's birth. Nate and I then split up with the other four and went to a new baby and mothers shop called 'My Baby Boo & Me'. The paps managed to follow and my hand started to burn in my pocket. I took it out and scratched a itch on my head and stuffed it back in my pocket again. Nate opened the door for me and we went it the freshly new store.

We went hand in hand roaming through the store and choosing a Connect 3 onesie. I showed it to Nate and he laughed, insisting we buy it. I put it in our trolley and went through. There were booties we chose and other onesies. I got body suits and a new pram for Fiona. Tim and Cornelia were moving out and had their own house with their daughter's new bedroom. We got a few decorations and bottles and a automatic cleaner for baby bottles. A few other mechanical items to make life easier for the new parents and we were off to pay for everything with Nate's credit card of course. We bumped into a brunette pregnant lady and apologized and our eyes widened at who we saw.

Dana Turner and her father Axl.

* * *

**I know I'm evil but I barely have time. Today I was tired and my back and feet were killing me because I had just gotten back from my cousin's wedding at 5 p.m. I was a bridesmaid as I always said. You're lucky for the update this Friday night! Sorry short but next chapter will be long! Promise! x**

**Thank you, love you, live you.**

**-Rebecca/Becca/Bex/Bee/Rebel/Rebie**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm just evil, Going places & IIIIRENE but this will make it up to you! Hopefully. Anyway just watched a football game Chelsea which I support and Hull and we won 2 nil! Woop! Sorry, if you're British you'll understand and know Chelsea. Super Sunday :)**

**Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

Dana looked very surprised and embarrassed. We all saw the flashing of cameras outside. "Hi." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked. Nate and I were really awkward and uncomfortable.

"Alright. You?" She asked us.

"Great." We replied. I shifted from foot to foot looking at everything in the trolley.

"Oh my gosh! Your sister had a baby. Yesterday right? Congratulations!" Dana realized. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. She has stuff but this is just to top all that." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, she should use the automatic baby warmer body suit. It's cheap but really good value." She offered. Nate went to get that while we continued our conversation.

"Wow. I don't know much about babies but well, Nate and I won't be having any soon." I said. I saw the scrubs for the baby bottles in her trolley. "Hey, are those scrubs for the baby bottles?" I asked as Nate came back with the body suits. Dana nodded. "You should use the automatic cleanser. It gets rid of all bacteria easier and you don't have to strain your hands." I offered. She realized that I was right and made to go get one. "Hey, here you can have ours. We'll get another." I said. I carried the heavy box and placed in her trolley. Nate sighed and went to get another. "It's good exercise babe." I said after him. He chuckled and walked away.

"Thanks Caitlyn. That's a beautiful ring." She said, looking at my left hand. "You guys are getting married?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah. Nate proposed on my birthday." I said, holding my hand up for her to see. Now I could see the cameras getting brighter. Way to go, now every magazine will say it before we announce it.

"Cool." She said, admiring the art piece.

"Dana, honey, we have to go. I'll pay for this and wait in the car." Axl says, wheeling their trolley to the checkout area.

"Who's the father?" I asked, gesturing to her stomach. I saw the embarrassment and I was shocked at how rude I was. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean-" I started.

"It's ok." Dana cut through my sentence. "It's Kyle's, he was the pissed off blond at the airport, where we last met. We broke up when I told him." She said. I put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"What a son of a bitch." I stated. She laughed which caused me to laugh too.

"Anyway, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you two." She said as Nate came back with the box.

"Yeah. Bye." I said, hugging her and watching her leave. Nate and I pushed our overflowing trolley to the checkout area and paid for our items. I called Mara to tell Jason to come around with the car.

By the time we were finished, we went out the store and Jason realized why we needed him to be there. The paparazzi were many and we couldn't push/carry all the items we had. Jason helped us load the boot and we got in, looking for a parking space in the Mall to meet Mitchie and Shane at Starbucks.

We got out and walked into the coffee filled shop. We spotted Mitchie and Shane talking at a booth with menus. We took our seats and Jason and Mara went to order for us. "Who wants what?" Mara asked, standing up.

"Caramel frappe." Shane said. We all looked at him with confused faces. "Just because it's cold, doesn't mean I can't have a cold beverage." He explained. We shrugged and nodded.

"Hot chocolate." Mitchie said.

"Low fat latte." I said.

"Same as Caity." Nate, leaned back lazily, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"What happened? Can't make your own choices now?" Jason laughed, walking away with Mara.

"Hey! You know I love lattes!" Nate retorted.

"Speaking of choices..." Mitchie began. "Look what I got for Fiona." She held up two dresses. One was a navy blue one with puffy sleeves and a red bow around the waist. The other was dark green with a yellow bow around the waist. "Which looks cuter?" She asked.

"Definitely the blue." Shane, Nate and I said.

"Ok, I'll return the green. It looks horrible even though I love green." She said, laughing and putting them back in the carrier bag. I agreed.

"Any ideas on the theme on your..." Shane looked around and leaned in. "Wedding?" He whispered. Nate rolled his eyes and shrugged, nudging me to announce our theme.

"Our theme is midnight blue, white, black and cream." I said. Mitchie swooned at how cute and beautiful that would look.

"Should we go look at bridesmaid dresses in January?" Mitchie asked. I thought for a while.

"If we're not too busy with the shop and Cornelia is up for it." I replied. Mara and Jason came back with our drinks. I took mine and took a sip, sighing in relief.

"Whatcha' talking about?" Mara asked, sitting down next to Jason. Lately, those two are always sitting next to each other. I'll annoy them later.

"Oh, Naitlyn's Big Day." Shane replied, nonchalantly. Nate and I rolled our eyes.

"Oh! Theme?" Mara asked.

"Midnight blue, white, black and cream." I replied.

"That's cool. Hey, did you know that there are birds in all those colors?" Jason asked. We all looked at him in a 'duh' way. We sometimes wonder how Jason got his driver's licence with that brain of his.

Mitchie who had been on her phone while we were talking spoke up. "Ok, Mazz, Cait, we have photoshoots on January 4th, 17th and 28th and meetings on 13th, 26th and 30th. We can try and schedule the dress fitting on either the 2nd, 19th and 23rd. I can't do any other days because my big sister is coming to stay for a while and I have got to plan my next album." Mitchie looked up from her planner. Mara and I got our phones out and checked. Mitch was right, we were all busy on those 6 days and I had a packed schedule due to the record label.

"Can't do 23rd." Mara said, tapping at her Sony Xperia. I sighed.

"Can't do 2nd. We're planning Jesse's tour with Brown who's available for only that day." I replied. Brown was one of the higher persons in my label because I trusted him. We are now proud sponsors of Camp Rock.

"The 19th it is then." Mitchie said, typing it in. Mara and I did the same too. I put my phone back in my satchel and sipped at my drink.

"How's your sister?" I asked Mitchie. She shrugged and waved her hand.

"She's alright. Age thirty with two kids in a happy marriage is perfect for her. It's great because I barely see her due to her working all the time. I got a younger sister who's 12 but you won't know her because she isolates herself from people. She has only met Shane and of course she loves him because he's in her favorite band." Mitchie replied. We laughed. "She's alright too. She lives with my mom's sister." Mitchie said.

"What are their names?" Mara asked.

"Michaela and Matilda." Mitchie replied. I smiled because they all began with M.

"Those are nice names." Shane said, thoughtfully. Mitchie caught on.

"Oh no, we're not naming any future kids those names. Plus, Caitlyn will be the first out of us girls to have babies." Mitchie smiled at me, I narrowed my eyes.

"Hopefully not soon." I heard Nate say under his breath, drinking his latte.

"Oh come on! Cait, your mom was 21 when she had Cornie so you'll be at least 20 when you have kid early." Mara said.

"Nuh-huh. I'll skip on that." I said. Mara and Mitchie rolled their eyes.

"Let's move on from whether or not Caitlyn and Nate will have kids, shall we?" Jason saved us.

"I got something for Fiona!" Mara exclaimed, taking a bag out of her handbag. She took out the little bib and I laughed when I saw Fiona's dad's face on it. Yes. It was a little Tim Stacy merchandise. "Isn't it cute?" Mara asked.

"It's adorable." I laughed. "We're all going over to the hospital today. Shall we go now?" I ask. Everyone said yes and collected their drinks. We got in the car and Jason backed out of the parking space and out of the mall.

...

We walked through the ward and I immediately saw Tim and Mom swooning over my little one day old niece and my sister reading a magazine, smirking to herself. "Mrs Stacy." I called out, hugging Tim and Mom.

"Miss Wynwood. What a pleasure to see you've brought Nate." She sent him a death glare.

"I'm just gonna, wait over here..." Nate said, standing off to the side.

"What's up between you two?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh, he insulted me." Cornelia replied.

"How did he manage that?" Mara laughed.

"Let's just say I'll be protecting Nate from now on." I laughed. "We come baring gifts and essentials!" I exclaimed, holding up bags.

"Oh my God, baby girl! You got all this?" Cornelia got out of bed and hugged me.

"Yup, there's more in the car. Look at these two." I held up the bib and onesie. Cornelia laughed and took them out of my hands.

"Seriously? Connect 3 and Tim? Why not One Direction and Robert Pattinson?" She asked. Tim and Connect 3 gasped.

"She's just kidding." Mom laughed. Cornelia smiled at the two pieces of clothing in her hands.

"She's so adorable!" Mitchie cooed over Fiona. Shane, Jason and Mara leaned over the basket.

"She's so cute!" Jason said, stroking Fifi's cheek lightly. I went over to Nate and hugged his middle. We watched as everyone looked at Fiona do cute things like gurgle and hold their hands and smile.

"I can't wait till we have our own child." Nate whispered. I smiled gently. Maybe having a kid at 20 wasn't so bad after all.

"Well, we'll have to get married sooner then." I joked. Nate's phone rang and he left the room to go answer it. I sat down on CoCo's bed and looked at Fiona. Dana is 20, right? She's having a baby. And from what I know, babies are a handle but are cute. I wouldn't mind babysitting FiFi. She's an angel.

"Hey, Cait, when's your dress fitting?" Cornelia asked, on her planner on her phone. I thought for a while, finding the date.

"19th of January. Can Thea come?" I asked. Cornelia texted Thea.

After a while, Thea replied. "Yeah, she's available." Cornelia replied. "Theme?" She asked.

"Blue, black, white and cream. There's a specific blue." I replied. She nodded.

"Dream dress?" She asked.

"Now that's a secret." I say as Nate came back in with a grin. He sat next to me. "What's with the smile?" I ask.

"Connect 3 has been nominated for favorite music group of the year in the KCA awards." He replied. Shane and Jason stopped cooing over Fiona and cheered. "Has anyone got new outfits?" Nate asked. We all nodded. "Good because it's in three days."

* * *

_******Three Days Later******_

I got dressed in my purple long sleeved puffy skirt dress and purple fur pumps with the gold dagger heels. I got my purple silver borderline clutch and went downstairs. Mitchie and Mara were waiting for me. Mitchie wore a green evening dress, green heels, mint colored wrap-around scarf and a green clutch. Mara wore a sleeveless black corset with a yellow mini skirt and yellow Doc Martens. She held a yellow clutch.

"Woah, love the shoes!" They said in unison.

"Thanks. Love your dresses." I grinned. I turned to the mirror in the hallway and inserted pins in my hair. I had gotten them curled. Mitchie's hair was the color of blonde/orange and she had it like Amy's in Karmin. Mara's hair was now dark brown. She used to be ginger, you see. Her hair was straight and she wore a black trilby hat with a yellow borderline. The doorbell rang and Mara went to open the door for the boys. I put a pin between my lips and inserted another one in my hair. In the mirror I could see the boys standing there, ties matching what color dresses we wore.

"Hey." I mumbled through the pin. They waved. "Go wait in the limo. I'll be right out." I said, taking the pin out. They all left except Nate. I couldn't wait for the awards, apparently, there was a new award given out and whoever got that award got slimed. I was presenting Female Kickbutter and I was so excited.

"You done, yet?" Nate asked, sneaking his arms around my waist. I finished pining my hair up and turned in his arms. "You look absolutely stunning." He whispered. I leaned in to kiss him but stopped with out lips millimeters away.

"Thank you." I kissed him. Our tongues battled against each other until the limo honked. We pulled apart, smiling and he took my hand. We walked out the front door, Mom closing it behind us. I got in then Nate followed.

"What took you so long?" Shane asked. "On second thoughts, don't wanna know." He went back to playing a game on his phone.

* * *

I stood with Miley Cyrus on the stage. Yes, Miley. One of Nate's many exes who of which, are all present today. I didn't need to worry about Miley though. She was getting married. It was Alex I was worried about. I'd never met her but from what the boys say, she's a witch and a bitch. And no, she's not worse than me. In fact, I'm the meanest out of all Nate's girlfriends. But I'm only a bitch to people who don't like me or I don't like them. Can't blame me...

We found out that we were presenting the award together. "And the nominees are...Alex Russo." I started.

"Kristen Stewart." Miley announced.

"Anne Hathaway." I said.

"And Scarlett Johansson." Miley finished. I opened the envelope and read the name with a smile.

"And the winner is...Kristen Stewart!" I finished. Kristen looked surprised and came over to us, collecting her award and hugging us. She said a speech then left the stage.

"Now we have a performance from the wonderful Connect 3!" Miley announced as the younger crowd screamed. Miley and I took out seats. Mine next to Mitchie. The boys took stage and rocked it.

...

"And the winner for music group of the year is...Connect 3!" Alex said into the mic. The boys stood up and collected their award, hesitantly hugging Alex who wore a stupid big grin on her face as she hugged Nate.

Well...That was awkward.

...

"And the winner for favorite male singer is...Jesse Wynwood!" Jesse stood up shocked. Wha...? I stood up and hugged him. He hugged Mitchie and Mara and the boys. Jesse walked up, in his leather jacket, white top and black skinny jeans.

"Thanks." Jesse, collected his award and hugged the presenter. "I didn't..." He stopped to laugh. "Expect getting an award. Thank you." He waved in the direction of the kids and their screams got louder. So he flashed them his, 'Jesse Smile'. He walked off and sat back down in our row.

...

"Now time for the newest award! This is called, 'Favorite Multi-talenter. And the person who gets this new award, never been given before..." Rebel Wilson started. "And is about to get slimed as soon as they receive this award..." She stopped for emphasis. "Is...Caitlyn Wynwood!" Wha...? Why me? Sure, I'm honored to get a new award, never been given out before but I ruin my hair. My friends laughed at me, including my brother. I stood up and walked up the stairs smiling. "Here you go!" Rebel said.

"Actually, how about I get that later." I laughed.

"Nuh-huh. Everyone wants to see you get slimed, right?" Everyone said 'right'. "So take the award!" Rebel grinned. I took the award and...yup got slimed.

I swear the slime didn't stop until ten minutes passed and when it did, I shook my ruined hair and started laughing with everyone. "Thanks for getting me slimed and thanks for the new award." I giggled, Rebel wiping a bit of slime from my cheek. "Now give me a hug." I said, turning to Rebel. I hugged her and got slime over her too.

"Now get outta here, cheeky!" Rebel gasped, laughing. I waved one last time and walked off stage to backstage. They handed me a towel and got a stylist to do my hair and makeup again. There were some people kind enough to help wipe the slime to make my outfit more presentable. I was laughing throughout with the team and managed to get cleaned up and ready in 11 minutes exact. I went out and walked back to my seat, Mitchie fixing a bit of hair back. Nate wrapped a arm around my shoulders and we continued to watch the awards get presented.

...

"And the winner of Favorite Female Singer goes to...Mitchie Torres!" Mitchie hugged us all before collecting her award. Saying a few things. And got back to her seat. We watched award after award go by until it was Favorite Male Buttkicker.

"The nominees for Favorite Male Buttkicker are...Tim Stacy, Andrew Garfield, Christian Bale and Robert Downey Junior. The winner is...Tim Stacy!" Tim got up on stage and made a little speech when they asked about Fiona and he got back into his seat. The rest of the night went in a blur and I fell asleep in the limo.

Really don't know what happened after because I was knackered, same as everyone.

Best Day Ever!

* * *

**There you go! I made a new story on Victorious, so if you like that show, read it! It's about Beck and Jade. Please read and no mean reviews! Please review. Aim for five reviews, guest and all. Or I won't update till November. **

**Thanks!**

**Bex ya homie!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Can't get something out of my mind. Needa write fics! Going crazy. Want to know why? One Direction's Zayn Malik is getting married to Little Mix's Perrie Edwards and IDC! My friend loves both of their bands so she ended up texting me that 'OMG ZAYN AND PERRIE, ENGAGED!' I reply: 'I don't care, Simmi x Luv u but not a fan of either bands. I'm more Jo Bros and Bastille and Imagine Dragons lover'**

**Sorry to stress that on you. If you love 1D or LM, just remember, I'm not a fan :) But if you love Jonas Brothers, OMG, I'm a big fan! Now it's January 1st, Mara's birthday which is never celebrated, but why? **

**BTW Mara's house was created by me on The Sims 3. I had recently installed new game stuff and it included spiral stairs. I created it from scratch by myself and I'm proud. When I'm on next, I'll take pictures and show them to you :) BTW I don't think I'm a good house created but I'm alright, probably share them on the Sims 3 exchange. It's four levels in total which includes basement. Basement is actually just a indoor movie theatre and small bathroom. Upstairs is the main entrance, living room, garage etc. Upstairs, 4 bedrooms to fit Mara's family. Master bedroom, two girls rooms and one boy's. family bathroom included and Mara's bedroom has a ladder which leads up to her own bathroom which is installed just on top of her bedroom. The spiral stairs up from this level is the attic. The attic also includes a bathroom because it's like a home gym, play room. **

**I also made Mitchie's house and Caitlyn's.**

* * *

Oh my gosh! It's everywhere. Twitter. Magazines. Hot Tunes. MTV. When Nate and I came out with our engagement last night, girls were screaming so loud that one literally hugged us. Like, death hugged us. It took two security guards to get her of us. Nate ended up giving her a autograph and a proper hug. I just chatted to her, casually.

It's been tweeted on both our twitter accounts and everyone has been supportive. There were some who dissed me because they were 'in love' with Nate. Shane just laughed at us when he read them out. Some, let's say, were not appropriate to be tweeted.

Today well, another thing is being tweeted. Mara, Mitchie and I took a picture of us being silly and posted it on Mara's Twitter. She tweeted: 'My birthday today! Us girls just hanging out, eating pancakes at mine.'. Loads of girls wished her a happy birthday. Some asked if her and Jason were getting back together because of their 'close' relationship. When she read these, she blushed. Something definitely is up.

If you're wondering, why hasn't Mara ever told us about her birthday? Simple. She's Chinese and she has this tradition. Don't really know what it is. I sang her a happy birthday in both Italian and German and she burst out laughing in the German version. If you want to hear that version, Google it!

I put it on Hot Tunes and we sat eating breakfast in Mara's living room.

_"Hello! Welcome to Hot Tunes. As you all know what's been re-Tweeted lately, Naitlyn's Engagement. The couple announced their engagement last night even though we kinda knew it was true. On Boxing Day, the couple were seen shopping for baby stuff for Caitlyn's big sister, Cornelia, who had her beautiful baby girl on Christmas Day. Here as you can see, close up, there's a sapphire rock on Caitlyn's left ring finger and her Promise Ring is now on her right." _A picture showed us walking to the store and me and my head itch. _"They looked so cute in their matching brown leather jackets and sunglasses. The couple bumped into Axl Turner and his 20 year old daughter, Dana. The two were happily chatting away with Dana and her father until it was time to go. Then we saw Caitlyn holding up her hand to Dana and Dana acting excited about their engagement. We don't have any info on when their Big Day is but we do have cute photos of the couple last night at Times Square where Caitlyn went to support future hubby while he performed with band, Connect 3. Speaking of Connect 3, their new album was out last night too so grab that and rock that stage! _

_Another Tweeting story is Mara Paves's, or Mazzy P onstage, birthday! It's the bassist and rapper's 20th birthday today and it is said that her best friends have a huge gift for her. We all wonder what it is! And we will find out when the classy trio come to our studio for a interview in a couple of days. And another thing we're all wondering is, is she and Jason Gray from Connect 3 back together? The two are found in public as really 'close' and 'private' of their relationship status. It's hard to tell really because one minute they would be sitting really close and having deep conversations between each other and the next they would sit apart and have chats with other people._

_Back to 'Naitlyn Engagement'. Some people are really supportive of their news as you can read, it says on this tweet; 'Oh ma gosh! Caitlyn and Nate are getting married?! I knew they would. Perfect for each other.' and on another; 'This is the best news I have ever heard! I was about to die if Nate didn't pop the question! When did they get engaged?!'. And we have the answer to that! They got engaged on Caitlyn's 19th birthday and I know, Jesse Wynwood fans, it's unfair for Caitlyn to steal the thunder on _their_ birthday but it was for a good reason. Jesse gave the okay and wanted his sister to have the greatest birthday ever even if it meant having the spotlight off of him._

_Still on the Wynwood news, Cornelia Wynwood-Stacy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl on 25th December. Both mother and baby are doing great and Cornelia is being released from hospital soon. Baby Fiona Rae weighed 7 pounds 8 ounces and is a blessing to father who is actor, Tim Stacy. Family and friends have been seen visiting the new parents and their child throughout the week, including Cornelia's brother and sister and mother and Tim's family who got back from their vacation a couple of days ago._

_So, that's all! Happy Birthday Mazzy P and I have been Jessica Bonne and this has been Hot Tunes, stay tuned!" _

Woah that was interesting. Mitchie, Mara and I all crowded in front of my laptop to read the tweets about my engagement.

_'Congrats Nate and Cait. My favorite couple! Hey, does this mean Shane and Mitchie are getting married?' -_Naitlyn,Smitchie,JaraLOVER

We laughed when we read the end. The answer to that is...maybe. Or not. Shrug.

_'I can't believe this! Nate and I were meant to be! I hate you Caitlyn.'_ -NateGray&Iweremeant2b

I burst out laughing. Hey, he asked, I answered. Just happened to be a yes.

_'Look after Nate for us Caitlyn. I trust you to be the perfect girl for him. Hey, at least you ain't Alex Russo. Hate that b*tch.' -_It'sDarlaDarlings!

_'I think you both have sexy voices and together you would sound amazing. You should make a song together for your wedding waltz!' -_BaybeeTreasureAllie.

We would have to think about that. I do want to sing the song to our first dance. Should ask Nate later.

_'I hope you're like that b*tch Alex Russo cuz I hate your f*ckin guts Caitlyn.' -_DepressedLover

My eyes widened and I smiled. I shouldn't take these hate tweets to heart because look at their names. It's so stupid and funny. I decided to stop reading the tweets and write a song. In an hour I was done.

"Hey, is that a new song?" Mitchie asked, turning on Mara's iPod shuffle. I nodded. "Cool, can we hear because I know you have a new mix tucked somewhere in that music file of yours." Mitchie sat back down and crossed her legs. Mara came back from the kitchen and put our drinks on the table.

"Fine." I said, opening my book again. I clicked a few things on my laptop and waited for the intro to come on.

**_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_**  
**_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_**  
**_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_**  
**_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_**  
**_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_**  
**_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_**  
**_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_**  
**_We got something you can't undo, do_**

**_Laughing so damn hard_**  
**_Crashed your dad's new car_**  
**_All the scars we share_**  
**_I promise, I swear_**

**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_That you got a home for now and forever_**  
**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**

**_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_**  
**_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_**  
**_But you complete me, and that's no lie_**  
**_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_**  
**_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_**  
**_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_**  
**_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_**  
**_You got a best friend sing, sing along_**

**_Laughing so damn hard_**  
**_Crashed your dad's new car_**  
**_All the scars we share_**  
**_I promise, I swear_**

**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_That you got a home for now and forever_**  
**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**

**_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**  
**_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**

**_Yeah..._**

**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_That you got a home for now and forever_**  
**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**

**_Oh ohh_**  
**_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**  
**_Oh ohh_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_Oh ohh, this is my_** _**oath to you**_

I finished and waited for their reactions. Mara's was a tear roll down from her face and Mitchie's was a large grin.

"Fan-tas-tic!" Mara exclaimed. I hugged them both and told them what they would sing. we sang it again but this time with the addition of Mazz and Mitchie.

**_[Caitlyn Wynwood]  
Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_**  
**_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_**  
**_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_**  
**_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_**  
**_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_**  
**_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_**  
**_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_**  
**_We got something you can't undo, do_**

_**[Caitlyn Wynwood&Mitchie Torres]**_  
**_Laughing so damn hard_**  
**_Crashed your dad's new car_**  
**_All the scars we share_**  
**_I promise, I swear_**

**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_That you got a home for now and forever_**  
**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**

**_[Mazzy P]  
I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_**  
**_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_**  
**_But you complete me, and that's no lie_**  
**_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_**  
**_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_**  
**_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_**  
**_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_**  
**_You got a best friend sing, sing along_**

**_Laughing so damn hard_**  
**_Crashed your dad's new car_**  
**_All the scars we share_**

**_[Mitchie Torres&Caitlyn Wynwood]  
I promise, I swear_**

**_[All]  
Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_That you got a home for now and forever_**  
**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**

_**[Caitlyn Wynwood]**_  
**_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**  
**_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**

**_Yeah..._**

_**[Mitchie Torres&Mazzy P]**_  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_That you got a home for now and forever_**  
**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**

**_Oh ohh_**  
**_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**  
**_Oh ohh_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_Oh ohh, this is my_** _**oath to you**_

"I love you guys." Mara sighed happily. Mitchie and I stole glances and Mara noticed this. "This was my gift, right? A song?" She asked.

"Not exactly, but hey, if you want, you can name it a gift." I smiled. Mara rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

"What bad thing have you two devils cooked up?" She asked. Mitchie and I grinned.

"Oh. Nothing." Mitchie replied, flicking her hand in a 'never mind' matter.

"Jessica said that you had something big for me. Tell me!" She exclaimed, jumping on the sofa where I sat and got her fingers out and started to tickle me. I laughed and shook my head every time she said, 'tell me.'. The doorbell rang and Mitchie stood up to answer.

"A delivery for a Miss. Mara Paves." Said a man's voice at the door. Mitchie thanked the guy and closed the door behind her. She came back with a huge box and a smaller one on top. She handed them to Mara who eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We don't know that's why we're looking at you to open them, silly!" I said, moving her hands to rest on top of the smaller box. Mara did the rest of the job and opened it. It revealed dark blue Doc Martens. Mara gasped and squealed.

"Who's it from?" Mitchie asked, looking for a card or something. She found one and handed it to Mara. Mara read out aloud.

"'Dear Marolina, I'm very sorry for disrespecting your boyfriend. Your father told me that you two are no more. I hope you can forgive me. I know you've wanted this since forever when you were little and wearing your mother's heels. Enjoy this and I'm sorry. Love, Grandmother.'" Mara's eyes became watery and she took a deep breath before opening the bigger box. I think she knew what it contained already by the awe she was eyeing the box.

Her hands were shaky and she opened the box. Mitchie and I leaned our heads in to see what it was. Inside laid a navy blue kimono with cherry blossom decoration. Mara choked back a sob and ran her fingers through the border. Her black nails brushed against the waist line. Mitchie and I gasped in awe.

"I...I've always wanted a kimono. It belonged to my mother's grandmother, my great grandmother. She was killed in a raid in our village. Well, not mine, my grandmother's. Grandmother wore this at her 20th birthday. So did my mother. Now, it's passed down to me." She started to cry as memories flooded her mind. Mitchie laid a comforting hand on her back and I rubbed her arm.

Mara suddenly got up and ran to the little hallway which included spiral stairs to go upstairs. We followed her and went up another set of spiral stairs to get into the attic. Mara turned the switch on and eyed the small, perfumy space. She spotted a suitcase and ran to it. She opened it and got out a little box. She opened it and it revealed a sparkly diamond sapphire necklace. "My Great-Grandmother's." She explained. It was so beautiful and I knew what Mara wanted to do. She was going to wear the kimono and necklace today.

"That's so beautiful." Mitchie cried. I nodded, smiling softly. "Well...Let's sleep until Mara's big present is presented. Seriously, Cait, you and Nate kept us all up because fans were screaming, 'OMG! They're getting married!'." Mitchie said in a ridiculously squeaky voice to imitate the girl fans. I laughed and got a blanket from the suitcase and walked down the stairs to Mara's bedroom. Mara's bedroom was small but big enough to fit a plasma TV, single bed, laptop and desk and walk-in wardrobe.

I laid the blanket on the floor and Mitchie sat down on it, me following.

Mara chucked us both pillows and we put them on the blanket. We then settled down on the sheets or bed and closed our eyes, still talking to each other but getting drowsy by the seconds. I found myself in a deep sleep.

...

I looked around, orange was everywhere. I tried screaming out to someone to help me but I received no answer. I stumbled over a fallen bottle of soap and my T-Shirt caught on flames. It was only on my arms though. I screamed and got the towel and started whacking my arms. The flames died down, leaving my arms scorched in black and my top sticking to my arms. I moaned in pain and went to open the window.

The window was stuck and I had to punch the glass. I was strong, I know... There was now a huge hole formed in the window and I wrapped a towel around my bleeding hand. I groaned in pain and used my feet to do the remaining of the job. It was not easy trying to kick hard glass while clutching your f-ing bleeding hand in a towel which so happens to be your favourite neon pink towel.

I dropped the towel and called out. Coughing and gagging, I called out for help. I got the attention of my sister and she ran off. I heard a crack and looked to where the source was coming from. I gasped and I was knocked unconscious.

...

Pitch Black. Was I dead. I stood up. Everywhere was black; I couldn't really see anything. I called out for anyone. No-one answered. I looked at my arms and saw them red and burnt with blood everywhere. My clothes were black and I was barefooted.

What was going on? I felt my head and brought my hand down. Blood. Blood was everywhere now. The black room was filled with blood. All oozing right to where I was, like fire spreading. It was surrounding me, almost as if they wanted to eat me.

I tried stepping on the blood but it burnt me. I pulled my foot back in pain. I closed my eyes, wanting this to stop. I opened them again and saw that the blood disappeared. It turned into fire. There was blue, purple, orange, red and yellow flames surrounding me. It was closing up on me. I screamed as a slither of blood mixed in fire slashed my arm. I wrapped my arms and turned around, trying to be as defensive as I could.

I saw that I was failing to save myself and now the blood was a centimetre away from my feet. I gasped as I felt the hotness and I melted into a pool of nothing.

...

I awoke in a white room. I stood up. Everywhere was white. I looked at myself. My arms were normal. No scars. My clothes were white and I was barefooted. I walked around and when I would get near a corner, I was shocked. Like a electrical current was going through me. The electricity stopped for now and I sat down waiting for something.

I don't know, anything. I heard crackling behind me and turned my head and body to see. It was fire. And it was coming straight at me. I stood up and ran. I found that the room was getting bigger as I ran and ran.

I tried trying to outsmart the fire but it always caught up with me. I looked back then forward. I saw in black bold letters; '**FIRE**'. I was so confused now. What was going on. I tripped on something but when I looked down. Nothing was there. The fire was catching up with me and I needed to run away as fast. Just as I was about to get up, another jolt of electricity shot through my organs. I gasped in pain and the fire caught up with me. It crawled up my leg and when it overtook my body in flames. I passed out.

...

I woke up to a soft but rough voice, whispering. I looked up and saw...Jacob?

"Hey, you're awake." He pushed a strand of curly hair behind my ear. Wait, curly hair? I looked around the room. It was the bedroom I had once occupied in the Gellar house. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and sat up. I realized I was naked so I pulled the sheets to cover myself. Jacob stopped me. "What are you doing?" He asked. I shook my head and jumped out of bed. Only then I realized he was also naked. I gasped and tears filled my eyes.

He stood up and slapped me. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked me. I swallowed hard and tried to push past him. I could have used Karate but he was stronger than me. He kept hissing and spitting words at me. "Slut. Whore. Bitch." I cried and cried, trying to get out of his hold on me.

"Leave me alone!" I cried. Jacob had a personality change.

"Hey..." He pushed my chin up. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. Look, it's me and you forever, right?" I turned my head and let tears fall. "Right?" He turned my head back to face him then he kissed me. "Right?" He asked again. I didn't respond. He slapped me hard and pushed me back onto the bed. He ripped the sheets off my body and came on top of me. I lied there like a slug. I was scared and frightened yet I didn't do anything. I closed my eyes shut, tightly as he lowered his lips onto mine. I saw blackness and couldn't scream.

...

I shot up from the blanket and saw Mitchie and Mara staring at me with wide eyes. I remember, they've never seen me like this. I choked back a sob and ran out the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I started crying and wiping my eyes, harshly.

I never really went into detail of my dreams with my therapist, Anna Whitehall. She was kind and understanding. She didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to. "Take your time." She would say. "Remember, we're healing here, not scarring." She also would say.

A knock brought me out of my thoughts. "Kitty Cat? Babe, come out." Mitchie's soothing voice came through. "Cait, you're safe. You're safe with us. He can't get you." She tried again. I could hear Mara was worried but also pissed off.

"Caitlyn, if you don't come out now, I'm coming in. Move back from the door." She started kicking the door with her heavy boots. I heard her curse and say something about her parents killing her if she actually broke the door. I heard her cuss again and say something about how much the door would cost. It was a wooden and metal door. Metal is really not easy to kick through but Mara was a martial arts ninja. She was a black belt in Karate. She could also do Judo and Kung Fu and Tae Kwon Do.

"Stop!" I said. Mara stopped kicking the door. I went over and unlocked it, opening it and showing my tear streaked face.

"Oh, my baby." Mara cooed, hugging me. I rolled my eyes. Mitchie stood there, smiling at Mara's 'motherly' side. Another thing she learnt at her time away in Korea was how to be a good mother. Trust me, it was working. Her rubbing my back and saying soothing nothings was really making me calm down.

"I know something that may help." Mitchie offered. I nodded for her to continue. "Express your feelings in a song. Let all rush out and then, BAM!, you forget about that asshole." She said. I laughed. We rarely heard Mitchie curse. Then I turned serious. It was actually a good idea. Mitchie handed me a pen and paper and I went into Mara's room, sitting at her desk and moving her laptop to the edge but not enough to let it fall off. I laid the paper down and found my hand did all the rest of the work.

**_Oh Oh_**  
**_Ooh Ooh Ooh_**  
**_I loved you, I loved you_**  
**_With all that's in my power_**  
**_I was used and abused_**  
**_Til I was sweet and sour_**

**_I kissed you and kissed you_**  
**_And gave you all my sugar_**  
**_You knew that I'd be useless_**  
**_If I let you know what you were to me_**  
**_I thought it would be OK_**  
**_And we shared everything_**  
**_No way_ **

I twirled my pen between my fingers and thought. I wrote down what freely came.

_**And I told you, I told you**_  
_**How I was such a sad case**_  
_**You said you could save me**_  
_**I'm doing the saving**_  
_**Went to sleep with superhero**_  
_**And he woke up a villain**_  
_**Killing and killing my love**_  
_**Oh, what happened?**_  
_**Oh, no, what happened**_  
_**You got me fighting**_  
_**Like wonder woman, woman**_  
_**But...** _

Just needed a chorus and I got it.

_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh no, don't know what happened.**_  
_**Don't know what happened.**_  
_**Don't know what happened.** _

Bridge dealt with, now second verse.

_**I keep trying and trying  
To wrap my head around it  
Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting  
You hurt me, you hurt me  
And no not physically  
Ain't got no bumps and bruises  
To show people what you're doing to me**_

I thought it would be OK  
But you see I heard everything you said  
And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving

I was feeling all this. When I went to Camp Rock and Nate wasn't there because of a tour, I felt alone and couldn't confide in anybody, until Mitchie came along, of course. I used to cry every night and dread the day Jacob would come to pick me up again.

_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh no**_

Now I just needed something fun and upbeat to show that I'm alright even though this was all wrong.

_**You got me**_  
_**Using all my Kung Fu tricks, tricks**_  
_**Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo**_  
_**1, 2, 3, 4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, Tae Kwon Do**_  
_**You know**_  
_**When you see that hand go chop**_  
_**Everything stops**_  
_**The flow so hot**_  
_**Like steam from a coffee pot**_

_**Rush hour, no traffic**_  
_**No Jet Li, just Jackie**_  
_**You acting like you stay behind**_  
_**Go read up on your classics**_  
_**You ol' fake-o wanna be superman**_  
_**Give Clark Kent back his glasses**_  
_**Man I hit you with a judo kick so fast**_  
_**You look back like what happened**_

I saw Mitchie and Mara lean their heads in to see what I was writing and saw them grin.

**_Oh, no_**  
**_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_**  
**_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_**  
**_And I can't fly-y-y_**  
**_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_**  
**_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_**  
**_And I can't fly-y-y_**  
**_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**

**_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_**  
**_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_**  
**_And I can't fly-y-y_**  
**_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_**  
**_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_**  
**_And I can't fly-y-y_**  
**_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh_**

**_Oh, no what happened_**  
**_Oh, no what happened_**  
**_Oh, no what happened_ **

"Finished." I said. I sang it to them and they hugged me in response. They didn't understand how it affected me but they knew it affected me. They'd never experienced it but they'd experienced seeing someone act who _has _experienced it.

* * *

I just finished putting my earrings on when Mara came back into her room from her parents' bedroom. She was wearing her kimono which ended just in the middle of her thighs. She wore black tights and her new Doc Martens. Her hair had two Japanese sticks sticking out of her makeshift bun.

I wore a peach jumpsuit with long sleeves and peach Converse. Mitchie came in from the bathroom and she was wearing a casual green corset and blue jeans with green heels. Mara still bugged us on what her gift was. We still kept hush-hush and pushed her down the stairs and out her door just as her family came in.

"Enjoy the gift!" Her dad teased.

"And stay out as late as you want." Her mother grinned.

Mara just rolled her eyes and followed us out to Mitchie's Mercedes. We got in and she started the car and drove off into the direction of her house. Mara didn't realize because she was Twittering away on her phone. I texted Nate to ask if everything was set. He texted back a while later with a, 'Yup.'. Trust Nate to be all simple.

The five of us, (Jason, Shane, Nate, Mitchie and I) were all in for surprising Mara with her gift. You'll find out when we get to Mitchie's house. It was kinda like a New Years party between the youngsters. Thea was going to pick up Amy, Mel and Ry later. The adults all decided to have a dinner party at the Paves'. The reason why the 16 and unders where coming later was because there would be too much alcohol and as much as the adults trusted us, we couldn't let them be there for that. When the drunk people left, they would come and celebrate with close friends and family for Mara's birthday.

We arrived at Mitchie's and saw everything was dark. I saw the outline of Shane waving to us, frantically and quickly turned off the headlights so Mara couldn't see him. He dashed inside to tell everyone to hush. I got out to help Mitchie park the car because it was night and she switched the headlights off. When she parked, Mara got out and stared at us in disbelief.

"After you." We chorused. Mara walked up and rubbed her hands down her hips to get rid of sweat. Her phone was tucked nicely in the little purse that we gave her which hung down her left shoulder. She opened the door and immediately the lights were on and a large uproar of 'SURPRISE' rang through. Mara gasped and laughed, thanking everyone. Now the party was started and most people went to collect beers and wine and champagne.

Mara hugged our close friends and hugged Jason for a long time. I had to confront them. It was now or never. I tapped Mara and she turned. "Are you and Jason back together?" I asked. Now both of them blushed. Jason nodded and squeezed Mara. I shook my head laughing and I hugged them both.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Shane asked, hitting Jason. Mitchie did the same with Mazz.

"So her Grandmother won't find out." Jason replied. We all nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Mara, you look great. Is that new?" Nate asked. Mara blushed and shook her head.

"It's been in my family for decades. It's meant to be worn on a girl's 20th birthday in my family." She explained. Jason looked at her in awe.

"It's beautiful." Jason said, smiling at her. She kissed his cheek and leaned onto his shoulder. We all turned when we heard Jesse at the DJ desk.

"Yo! I'm DJ Jesse and this is a New Years and Birthday Party rolled into one. Can we holler at the birthday girl, Mazzy?!" Jesse exclaimed. We all hollered at she laughed. "Now to sing Happy Birthday. One, two, three..." Jesse started us off and we sang it to Mara. "We have performances from the birthday girl and her best friends then we have the 'BIG GIFT' then people shall get their asses out and we'll have some birthday cake. Oh and FYI, we've got a New Years cake so don't worry, everyone will have some cake!" He announced. "Now for a song created by Caitlyn Wynwood featuring Mitchie Torres and Mazzy P."

We made our ways to the stage to sing the song nobody had ever heard before. Not even the boys.

**_[Caitlyn Wynwood]  
Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_**  
**_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_**  
**_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_**  
**_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_**  
**_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_**  
**_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_**  
**_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_**  
**_We got something you can't undo, do_**

_**[Caitlyn Wynwood&Mitchie Torres]**_  
**_Laughing so damn hard_**  
**_Crashed your dad's new car_**  
**_All the scars we share_**  
**_I promise, I swear_**

**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_That you got a home for now and forever_**  
**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**

**_[Mazzy P]  
I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_**  
**_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_**  
**_But you complete me, and that's no lie_**  
**_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_**  
**_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_**  
**_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_**  
**_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_**  
**_You got a best friend sing, sing along_**

**_Laughing so damn hard_**  
**_Crashed your dad's new car_**  
**_All the scars we share_**

**_[Mitchie Torres&Caitlyn Wynwood]  
I promise, I swear_**

**_[All]  
Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_That you got a home for now and forever_**  
**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**

_**[Caitlyn Wynwood]**_  
**_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**  
**_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**

**_Yeah..._**

_**[Mitchie Torres&Mazzy P]**_  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_That you got a home for now and forever_**  
**_And if you get low, just call me whenever_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_This is my oath to you_**

**_Oh ohh_**  
**_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_**  
**_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_**  
**_Oh ohh_**  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember_**  
**_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_**  
**_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_**  
**_Oh ohh, this is my_** _**oath to you**_

"Wasn't that awesome?!" Jesse boomed. "Now for a song that's definitely going to make you party! Take it away, ladies." He said.

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing here's to never growing up**_

_**Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend**_  
_**For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**_  
_**Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**_  
_**We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_  
_**If you stay forever hey**_  
_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_  
_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_  
_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**_  
_**This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)**_  
_**They say just grow up, but they don't know us**_  
_**We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_  
_**If you stay forever hey**_  
_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_  
_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_  
_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_  
_**If you stay forever hey**_  
_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_  
_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_  
_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

"Didn't that get you started and become partying animals?" Jesse said. "Great now, we're gonna play some tunes for y'all to party to. Happy New Year!" He said. He started a roll of songs and the girls and I made our ways to our guys. We greeted loads of old and new friends and got congratulations on our engagement. Tess was bursting in excitement with Ella and Peggy, Lola, Sander and Barron just made jokes on how long it took Nate and reminiscing on the 'old days' back when we were 12/13 and singing together with Brown. Brown had called us earlier in the morning to congratulate us with Dee.

"Guys, it's time." Shane checked his phone. Mitchie got the attention of Jesse who nodded and quietened the music just enough to speak out. Mara just stood next to Jason, confused. Jason just grinned along with the rest of us.

"Can everybody make their ways outside please?" Jesse asked. "It's time for the gift!" Jesse said. Everyone immediately ran out and stood outside excited. The 6 of us made our ways to the front where the 'gift' would appear. Jesse came along with a switch in his hand. He whispered to Nate and Nate nodded, whispering to Jason who whispered to Mitchie. They all shared a nod and Jesse pressed the button. Immediately, sparks flew up and burst in all kinds of colors. A skyscraper went through the sky with a message with was covered in neon lights. It read: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARA!'. Mara looked so happy looking at the sky. Well that wasn't all.

A man on a chair which was connected to a parachute was coming down from the skyscraper. It was hard to see his face even though there were blinding lights around. We knew who it was. The guy was getting closer and closer. When he landed, he unstrapped himself and took off the hat and mask. It was Mara's favorite actor and idol, Jackie Chan. She screamed like a fan girl and launched herself at him.

"It's really you!" She gasped, eyes wide. "You're here,...in, in front of me. You're real." She said.

"Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed. Mara hugged him again and looked at us. She hugged each of us, giving Jason a big hug and a kiss.

"Now everybody! Time for cake!" Jesse said through a microphone. Everyone went back in for some cake. Jackie sat with us in the front porch of Mitchie's house, eating cake. Jesse stayed inside to keep an eye on the drunk people. Jackie made jokes and we laughed at him.

...

Most people had left and now it was only close people only in the house. We had found people making out in varies of rooms and Connect 3 saved the day by getting rid of them before Mitchie's parents killed her. We got every stain and broken and dirty object out and cleaned and redone. Thea came with Amy, Melanie and Ryan and they helped clean up too. The boys got rid of anyone who weren't allowed in the private party. Jackie had to leave so we bid him goodbye and got back to straightening photos and finding Mitchie's little sister's fishes which suddenly were in every bath and the swimming pool. Ryan jumped into the pool to safe them. It was funny watching him bob up and down breathing for air before getting the rainbow fishes. There were two and the lights made it easier to see. It still was an funny thing to watch.

Mitchie went to get the birthday cake from her dad's shed and brought it to the kitchen, taking a squashed plastic cup filled with vodka to the sink and emptying it before recycling. Peggy, Lola, Ella and Tess all helped with cleaning bedrooms and stripping the sheets and remaking the beds. Barron, Sander, Jesse and Amelia helped with setting the living room and dining room back to it's normal nature. I helped Mitchie cut the cake while Mara sat down and chatted with us. Connect 3 helped clean up any vomit or stains and got rid of food and drinks in the rooms not being tended to. Ryan came from the back, wet and holding a bag full of water with fish inside. Mitchie pointed him to the fish tank and he went to sort the fish out.

When we were all done, we sang 'Happy Birthday' again and Mara handed cake to everyone. It was red velvet cake with buttercream icing and chocolate frosting and a silly edible photo of Mara on it. She got pieces of her eye and mouth and nose.

"Nice song you sang." Jason said to us. I smiled and Mitchie and Mara grinned.

"Caitlyn made it today." Mara replied, eating the cake.

"It was a fun song to write and mix." I said.

"Caitlyn has a unique way of making lyrics and music." Mitchie complimented. I thanked her. While everyone chatted, Nate kept whispering things like 'I like what you're wearing', 'You have no idea what I want to do with you', 'You're very beautiful'. And throughout, my smile was getting larger and larger. I kissed his lips to stop his next compliment.

"Can you wait 7 months till you rip my clothes off?" I whispered. Nate pondered on the thought for a while and shook his head. "Well, tough." I said, smiling. I got back into conversations with the girls and Nate with the guys. We had a bottle of champagne and drank from it. The boys had beers. Some of us were underage but technically I was 20 this year which was close to 21. See what I did there? I must be drunk already. All of us agreed on Amy, Mel and Ryan not drinking. Strict rules from our parents. Who, by the way, told us that they would be at Mara's to stay due to loads of consumption of alcohol.

All of us were staying at Mitchie's for the same reason but the twins and Amy were staying because they wanted to be with the cool kids. Us. Huh, we're cool! Best Day Ever! I know I say that a lot, shut up. But it probably is for Mara. Wait, Best _Days _Ever. It's past 2 in the morning. Oh well, sleep is for the afternoon! Hooray to that.

* * *

**Wow this took ages to write! My fingers are killing me. Right, off to rest them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I am watching a football match because my brother supports that team. I decided I would update because, what the hey?! OMG MY FRIEND TEXTED ME BACK FROM THE TEXT I SENT LAST ABOUT THE ZERRIE ENGAGEMENT. IT SAYS: OMFG JoBros?! Hey...isn't Kev and Dani expecting? I WAS LIKE FUCK YOU, YES THEY ARE! Anyway, update because I was bored.**

**So, on to the story! **

* * *

Huh, I am hungover, so is Jesse. You're wondering why I mentioned my dear Twinnie? We have a meeting today to discuss Triple J's Tour coming up around after mine and Nate's wedding. I am head over heels in work and my hears burn from the many useless talents I have heard today. I have a headache, Nate's gone somewhere with his sister and brothers, my brother still hasn't turned up for the meeting which started twenty minutes ago and Johnny and Jack are getting pissed. Brown just says he's stuck in traffic but the minute J walks in, I'm killing him.

"So the tour starts on the 11th right?" Johnny asked for the tenth time. I swear a vein was popping out of my head.

I tried keeping calm. "Yes, Johnny. 11th of August. Also known as Amelia's birthday and the TCA awards. Which I have to reschedule my honeymoon just to attend." I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Johnny nodded as Jesse, clad in a black hoodie, black snapback and black jeans came in. He sat down and pulled his hat down lower.

"Oh! Jesse, how nice of you to come." Brown said before I completely went on a swearing spree. Jesse was about to talk when he cut him off. "Save it, you're here now, that's all that matters, right Caitlyn?" He said, looking at me. I scowled and rolled my eyes at Jesse.

"Sis, I'm sorry. I've just been to the hospital and came back with not such good news." He pleaded. I stared at him, shocked. "I'll tell you later." He whispered. "So, note me." He clapped his hands.

I had gotten strangely calm when Jesse said he had bad news so I decided to lay it off, softly for him. "Your tour starts on August 11th." I said.

"Wait, won't you be on your honeymoon and... isn't the TCA awards on that day? And also isn't it Amy's birthday?" He asked.

"I'm rescheduling my honeymoon with Nate. We're working on that. Yes, Amy's birthday is on that day. And you'll be able to attend the awards. You leave at 11:30 p.m." I replied. Jesse smiled to himself. Probably planning on trying to win my future sister-in-law's heart.

"When does it end?" Jack, who had been quiet throughout asked.

"May the 20th." Brown replied. I nodded in confirmation and the boys nodded.

"Perfect." Jesse replied, leaning back and putting his feet up.

"Ok, we're done here." I smiled. "You're dismissed. Jesse? Did you drive here?" I asked. Jesse shook his head.

"I took a taxi." He replied.

"Great, you're coming with me." I packed everything up and walked out the door with Jesse following, confused.

...

I got in the driver's seat and Jesse got in the passenger's. I waited a while to let Jesse start talking.

"Why aren't you driving? I thought..." He shook his head. "You want to know the news." He sighed. I put a hand on his cheek and stroked it.

"What is it? You can tell me." I whispered. Jesse's eyes watered and he swallowed hard.

"I, uh..." He started. Tears started falling and I tried to keep mine down. I couldn't stand seeing my brother like this.

"Twinnie, what's bothering you? I can sense it. But I don't know it." I said. Jesse shrugged, his face going red.

"I've got...uh, I have..." He took a deep breath. "Cancer." He whispered. I dropped my hand in shock. He looked out the window and leaned his head against it. My breaths came hitched and I let out a quiet sob. No wonder the need for a black outfit. He's mourning his old life. "It's bad." He cried. "I can't tell Mom because she'll break down and I can't tell Cornie because she has Fiona to deal with. And I couldn't tell you because of your wedding and the stress. I didn't want to be a burden. Hell, I didn't even want to have attention."

"Jesse, tell Mom. Sit down with her, have a little chat then break it gently to her. You've probably inherited Jacob's genes." I told him. He got a tissue and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said, hoarsely. I started the car and drove home. I didn't want to cause any more distress on him. That's probably why he drank so much yesterday. He must have known then got professional advice.

"If you want...I can be there when you talk to her. You have to do it today." I said, stealing a glance at him.

"Ok." Was all he said.

...

Mom sat down on the sofa, confused. I stood by the arch door leading to the living room. Jesse was in the armchair looking anywhere but at Mom. "Babe, what's the matter. You just said we needed to talk and sat down." Mom said. "Caitlyn? What's going on?" I shook my head.

"Not my place to say, Mama." I said. She nodded and looked back at Jesse. "Twinnie, say it." I urged.

Jesse sighed and leaned forward, rubbing his face with his hands. "Mom...I'm ill." He looked at her. Her face paled.

"Ill as in, a cold or flu?" She asked, watery. I think she already knew what he meant.

Jesse shook his head and looked down. "The big c." He said. Mom gasped and stood up. She went over to him and held him in her arms.

"My baby...my baby boy. Wie gehts?" She asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Ich bin müde." He replied.

"Ok, you go to sleep and we'll talk about this later. Ich liebe dich." She smiled.

"Ti amo." He said back. I swallowed hard and went to my room. I closed the door and shut my eyes tight. Deep breaths. Deep breaths... My phone rang. I answered it.

"Hallo?" I asked.

"_Hey, Miss Wynwood, it's Anna._" I mentally sighed when I heard her voice.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"_Do you mind coming in today? First session of the year? I am busy with other clients and I bet you're also busy with your upcoming wedding, so, can you fit little ol' me today?_" I laughed.

"Sure thing, An. I got some stuff to let out so I might be too emotional..." I say. Anna sighed.

"_It's ok. So I'll see you in 30?_" She asked._  
_

"Yup. On my way now after a quick shower. Bye." I said. She mumbled her 'bye' and hung up. She was busy indeed.

I had a quick shower and put on some casual clothes. I pulled on my UGG boots and my jacket with a grey hoodie. I put my hoodie up and slipped on some sun glasses. Some people didn't know I see a therapist and I would like it to stay that way. And people would understand. Come on! I had a very terrifying experience with fire.

I ran downstairs and out the door before I got stopped by Mom. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Miss Whitehall wanted to fit me in today because we're both busy. Don't tell Nate because there's some private things only meant for her to hear." I said. She nodded in understanding. "I promise I will tell him, but in my own time." I dashed out and into my car. I was already 5 minutes late. I drove to the building listening to my songs on the radio.

...

"Caitlyn! Take a seat." Anna offered. I sat down and she smiled. "Well let's start with, congratulations on your engagement!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"How does that make you feel?" She asks.

"Elated. I am going to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. We're surrounded by family and friends and I couldn't have asked for anything better." I reply.

"Good. Now...Have you been getting any new dreams? It's been a while since your last one." She asked. I looked down.

"Yeah. I had one yesterday. I had a new one. It was about one of the times I'd spent...with Jacob." I said. Anna knew about him. She nodded. "I wake up next to him...And I've just slept with him." I cried. Anna handed me a tissue and put a hand on my knee for comfort. "I tried escaping but he slaps me and rapes me again. To think that this happened nearly four years ago..." I break down crying.

"It's ok. Let it all out. We're healing here. I'm sorry if this is scarring you but if you keep it in, it will kill you. You say that you've never told Nate about some of the things we talk about? Do you trust him? Do you believe him when he calls you beautiful?" She asked. I looked up and smiled softly.

"I trust him with all my heart. He would never hurt me. When he cheated, I forgave him. Since then, everything's perfect. We do have the occasional arguments but all couples have that. Sometimes I don't believe him when he calls me that. Jacob took my confidence, my self-esteem, my right to live away. If it wasn't for Nate coming back into my life, I would have died out of depression. He saved me. My friends saved me. My brother and sister and Mom saved me. Jacob would call me beautiful one second but the next he would call me mean names. When Nate says it, I believe him. I love him, I grin. He says that's one of my nicknames because I _am _beautiful." I said. Anna smiled, widely.

"He's a great guy even if I've never met him personally. My niece loves Connect 3." She laughed. I laughed along with her. "Now let's talk about family. Let's start with your sister. How does she make you feel?" She asked.

"Fantastic. She calls me 'baby girl' all the time and I love it. She's crazy but I love her to bits." I said. Anna laughed.

"O-Okay. Now how does little baby Fiona make you feel?" She asked. I grinned.

"She make's me feel so happy. I definitely want my own child. Fifi is just so damn gorgeous! I'm already spoiling her." I laughed. Anna laughed and took deep breaths to calm her laughter.

She asked a question which brought tears to my eyes. I refused to let them fall. Too much weakness for one day is enough. "How does Jesse make you feel?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. Anna took this in, looking confused. She noticed my eyes.

"Hey...Is there something going on between you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. I...uh, he gave me some bad news. About him. I felt something was wrong with him. I didn't know what it was until today. Oh my gosh...he probably won't make my wedding." I gasped. Anna's eyes widened.

"Hey...Shh, he will. What's up with him?" She asked, gently. I hiccuped. "Take your time." She smiled, softly.

"He has cancer. He thinks it's really bad." I said. I could see her experiencing my emotions. She tried to stay as professional as posible.

"How does it make you feel?" She asked, cautiously.

"Angry that it passed through Jacob's genes. Worried he might die. Upset because he's never going to be my brother. At lest, what he was before all this. Scared because he might change. He wouldn't be able to do the things he loves." I say, leaning my head on my hand.

"Let me tell you this." She started. "Do you know Nate came to me a couple of years ago?" She asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"I thought you said you'd never met him personally." I said. Anna laughed, and shook her head. I guess patient confidentiality was also in this criteria.

"Well, patient confidentiality and all that." She smiled. "Anyway, when he found out he had diabetes, he changed. He came to me, aged 14, scared that he wouldn't do what he loves. He's doing alright, isn't he? He survived this." She said. I sat there, eyes wide. Nate came to her? How come...? Did he recommend her to Mom?

"Yeah, he did. I'm so proud of him. If he did that...Jesse can too." I said. Anna Whitehall nodded, happily.

"Is it alright if you can get him to make an appointment with me? Or your mother could." She asked.

"Yeah. Sure thing." I said, wiping my face with tissue.

"Now about that new dream. Talk to Nate and Mr. Gellar. Otherwise, when you get married, you won't be trusting Nate anymore. Can you do that for me and Nate?" She asked. I nodded, smiling. "Good. Now we're done here. I'll see you hopefully when you _do _talk to both of them." She stood up, me following.

"Yeah. Thank you so much." I hugged her. "I'll see you then." I smiled, before exiting. I went out the small building and got in my car. I sat there for a while, thinking about all what Miss Whitehall had said. I decided to drive to Mitchie's. Both her sisters were around so I decided to finally meet them.

...

I rang the doorbell. It took three minutes for someone to answer. Connie gasped. "Caitlyn! Oh my gosh! Hey!" She hugged me and invited me in. I closed the door behind me and looked around. "Mitchie and Mattie are in the pool." She explained. I nodded, going into that direction. "Hey, Cait? You lost one earring." She dangled my hoop earring in front of me. I took it and stuffed it in my bag.

"Thanks!" I said, hugging her.

"No problem." She smiled, going to the living room. "Thanks for cleaning the house!" She called behind her back. I shook my head, smiling.

"Anytime!" I responded, opening the back door. "Hey, hey, hey!" I exclaimed. Mitchie gasped and got out of the pool, coming to hug me. I stopped her. "Hey sista! No, no. Don't get me wet." She laughed.

"Fine, let's settle with a handshake." We did just that. "Hey, meet Matilda!" She dragged me to the direction her little sister was staring at me, in fear. "Hey sweetie. She's my friend, remember? You know Nate from Connect 3?" She asked. Mattie nodded. "Well, she's Nate's fianceé." Matilda got out and squealed.

"Nice to meet you!" She said, giving me a handshake.

"Same here!" I smiled.

She giggled and put some wet hair behind her ear. "You're very pretty without makeup. No wonder, he picked you." She said.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling at her. "Where's Michay?" I asked Mitchie.

"Oh, she's upstairs. Come meet her." Mitchie didn't mind that I used the name she called her sister. Pronounced: 'Mi-kay'. She and Matilda lead me upstairs to one of the guest room doors. She knocked ever so gently. "Michay? I know you're petting Gabby to sleep but come meet my friend." She said. I think Gabby is one of Michaela's children. A brunette woman of Mitchie's height but a bit more slimmer opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her.

"Hey. Nice to meet you. You're Caitlyn, right?" She said, giving me a handshake. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." I said.

"You're engaged. Congratulations!" She brought me into a hug.

"Thank you." I smiled. "So Gabby is your daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's three. My youngest. Then there's Rachel and Samuel." She said. "Sam's the oldest. He's 7, Rach is 5." She explained. I nodded. "I would love to stay and get to know each other better but Gabriela is a light sleeper so..." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"We'll meet again soon." I said, hugging her again. She went back in the room and Mitchie dragged me and Mattie to her bedroom.

"We'll go get changed and do something like...go out." She said. I nodded, sitting down on her bed. I waited for half an hour and both of them came out the bathroom, dry and fully clothed. "Go-Kart racing, do you good?" She asked, putting her newly blonde hair in a bun. I shrugged.

"Sure." I followed her and Matilda into her car.

"So, why are you dressed so casual?" Mitchie asked, randomly. True, I was normally a casual fashionista and I had a great sense of fashion as they say on Fashion Police. She kept her eyes on the road while I lied down on the back seats.

"Hangover. I had a shitty meeting today about Triple J's tour. I had my therapist session and I'm just not in the mood for any happiness." I reply. Mitchie tutted at my curse because of Mattie. I giggled. "Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. How did the session go?" Mitchie asked. "Did you talk about your...you know...dream?" She asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to Nate and Jacob about it." I said, sitting up and watching the scenery go by.

"Yes you do. Nate yes, Jacob no." Mitchie said. "So why aren't you in the mood for happiness?" She asked. I needed to tell someone close to both J and me.

"I received not so good news." I said.

"Go on..." Mitchie urged. She looked at me through the mirror. I motioned to Matilda and she understood. "Mattie put on my iPod." Matilda did. "On loud please." Mitchie said, unimpressed at her sister's attempt at eavesdropping. We could hear the music blaring from the speakers. "Thank you!" Mitchie shouted. Matilda just nodded and looked out the window. "So, tell me, Kitty." Mitchie said.

"Jesse's ill." I said. Mitchie stopped the car at a gas station and looked back at me, eyes wide.

"How do you mean?" She whispered.

"He had the big c." I whispered, blinking tears away.

"Oh my gosh, babes. I will pray for Jesse. Hopefully the cancer will go. When did he find out?" Mitchie asked.

"This morning. I felt so bad for being rude to him. He forgives me because I obvs didn't know but I still feel bad." I said.

"It's not your fault. It's Jacob's. Okay? You understand?" She asked. I nodded. "Good now Go-Kart racing will cheer you up!" Mitchie smiled, she drove off onto the main road, in search of her local race track. We went here all the time. Our '6' group. When we will visit Mitch, we went there and bowling and then Subway. "Hey should Mara and the boys join us?" She asked.

"Oh, can they?!" Matilda exclaimed. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Of course Mattie wouldn't be satisfied with music for a long while.

"Yeah! Can they?" I mimicked Matilda.

"Fine. Caitlyn call them." I did as told and arranged to meet them at the track.

...

Mitchie turned off the ignition and spotted Mara and Jason standing in front of the center. Where were the other two? Oh yeah, there they are! Just popped to McDonalds. I got out with Matilda grabbing my hand. Mitchie offered hers but Mattie wanted mine so Mitchie pouted playfully. Matilda gave in and grabbed hers too. We walked the long distance from the car park to the center. When we walked behind the four, looking for us, Matilda sneaked behind Shane. I did Nate and Mitchie did Jason and Mara.

When I signed 1 to 3, we all screamed, "Boo!" and they jumped. We burst out laughing and they rolled their eyes.

"Hey Mattie!" Shane high fived Matilda.

"Hi! Oh my gosh! Mitchie can I hug Jason and Nate?!" Matilda seeked permission from her big sister. Mitchie looked at them and they shrugged.

"Sure." She said. Matilda squealed and hugged them at the same time. "Ok...that's enough." Mitchie pulled her away from them.

Matilda was still in fan-girl state. "Mazzy P! OH EM GEE!" Mara smiled and waved. Matilda hugged her too. Mara also noticed my state of clothing.

"Oh my gosh. What happened to Diva?!" She came over to me and checked my outfit. "What the heck are you wearing? Hoodie, jeans, black top. UGGS?" She said.

"Darling, Miss Caitlyn here can enjoy a bit of casual clothing." I said.

"Better beware. The Fashion Police might be around." Shane said, worriedly. I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Ha. Ha. By the way, I am just really tired so I threw on what suited my mood." I said.

"You threw on what your mood was, a'ight." Mara said.

"You should speak for yourself, Miss I-Turn-Emo then turn back but a cooler me." Mitchie tried defending but failed.

"Uh, guys? Paparazzo!" Matilda said. We all turned. There, in bright flashes, was 3 guys with cameras. The girls and I hoped none of them FP. We went in and got to reception. Mitchie got us in and we went to a private track. There were seven Karts and all of us got into one. There was a guy at the start line who counted down for us to go.

"Ready...Set...Go!" He waved the flag. I got ahead of the boys and Mitchie. It was just Mattie and Mazz I needed to beat. We were doing one lap for the group race and Mattie was close to the finish line. She passed and I managed to swerve ahead of Mara. She gasped and bumped my car, only resulting in me going faster. I passed the line and Mara came 3rd. Nate, 4th. Mitchie 5th, Shane and Jason, joint 6th.

"You bumped me!" I exclaimed at Mara. She stuck her tongue out. "Real mature!" I laughed. Matilda complained she was hungry even though we spent less than 10 minutes at the center. Nate then mentioned the food would get cold so we decided to eat first then go for races. I sat next to Nate and stole his chips. He said he didn't want them so I took the whole lot. "Thanks." He shrugged.

"You okay? You're really quiet." Nate noticed. I smiled and shrugged.

"I am not to be honest but it's not about me. It's about someone else. I'm not sure if they want me to tell this, yet." I admitted. Nate smiled and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together.

"Tell them that they can tell anyone in their own time." He smiled. He was so understanding. Jesse was half the problem, the rest was about my dream last night.

"And the other half is about me but I'll be able to tell you in my own time." I said. He nodded.

"Ok. I'll wait for you. I know how hard it is with everything and planning our wedding as well. And I know about the therapy sessions but I'll wait for you. Take your time." I kissed him and Matilda groaned.

"Hey. You're 12 and we're all 19 and above so please!" I said. Everyone laughed and I sat back in the chair. "Ready for another round of races?" I asked. Everyone put their hand up.

Let's leave today as a sad but happy day.

* * *

**Like that? Well please, please review! Favourite and add to your alert.**

**Thanks!-Bex**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my gosh! We've reached 18 chapters! I want to thank you for your reviews and support throughout this story. You guys rock like, we rock! Haha, see what I did there? Anyways, some of your reviewed/messaged me that you want the heart-felt talk between Naitlyn in this chapter. So I've thought about it, I asked my friend who came over and well I decided I will do it in this chapter. Hope you like! Oh and the interview with H.T is also this chapter. Enjoy...!**

* * *

Today is the 4th of January. The girls and I were on our way to the Hot Tunes studio in our private limo. I was reading a book whilst Mara was strumming aimlessly on her guitar and Mitchie was texting her big sister. A tap came through the little window separating passengers from driver.

"Ladies? You've arrived." He came out and opened the door and peeked in. "Your security guard is here. There's loads of paps and fans." He explained. We all nodded. Mara put her guitar in it's case and strapped it on her shoulder. I went out first, the girls following after. There were loads of screams and 'OMG!'s. The paparazzo screamed our names, trying to get our attension to take pictures.

When we were safely inside, Jessica Bonne greeted us. "Oh my gosh! You guys are pretty up close! I am Jessica Bonne, and it's awesome to meet you!" We all shook hands. Jessica was a 23 year old who's father owned Hot Tunes. She has been presenting ever since age 17.

"Nice to meet you too. And thank you." We all said, shaking her hand.

"Right, each of you have your own dressing room with your names on. We've contacted your stylists and makeup people. We'll be on in half an hour." She smiled, gesturing to our rooms. We thanked her and left for the rooms. When I got into mine I saw my dear stylist/makeup artist, Pierre. Pierre Baptiste was a French man who was in his forties but had a wicked sense of fashion. He's been branded Number 3 Top Stylist of the year, three years in a row. Now he's Number 1. He also has been serving me for 10 years. Ever since my mother wanted to take me out into the world.

"Ah! Miss Caitlyn! Come, here." He greeted and handed me an outfit. It was a silky see-through shirt which was cream colored. It had gold chains on the collars. He gave me a cami to wear underneath. He also handed me light blue trousers and gold louboutins.

"Thank you!" We French kissed. I got changed behind the screen and came out. He sat me down on the swirly chair and faced me to the mirror. He did my makeup. I had peach eye shadow, red shiny lip gloss, black mascara and black eyeliner. He styled my hair into a ponytail and the tail was wavy. He gave me a quiff in the front and pressed my cheeks.

"You don't need blush to look good. Natural blush is always good." I smiled when he said this. He always did. "You're beautiful." He said. This triggered something. I needed to talk to Nate. I think I'm ready.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Pipi." I said. I stood up and hugged him. He looked shocked but accepted it.

"Anytime, mon cherie." He replied. I smiled. "Now go, you're gonna be late." He said, pushing me out the door. I met Jessica, Mitchie and Mara on the other side.

"Babes, you look great." Mara complimented.

"Thank you." I smiled. They knew of my sudden confidence lack.

"You really do, Cait." Mitchie said. I hugged them both and turned to Jessica.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall. Come on girls." She said, turning around and walking on stage. Loads of screams were gone up "Hi! I am Jessica Bonne and here with me today is three girls you love. Come on out, Mitchie Torres, Mazzy P and Caitlyn Wynwood!" She introduced. We went out and cheers erupted. We giggled.

"Hey!" We said. The audience replied with screams and 'I love you!'s.

"So let's start with what you two got Mara for her birthday." Jessica said. Mara grinned widely and sighed.

"First of all, it was the most perfect birthday in the histories of birthdays in my lifetime. And I got a skyscraper filled with neon lights spelling my name and my favorite actor meeting me for the first time. We had fireworks and everything. Best day of my life." Mara said. Mitchie and I grinned at her. We knew the boys were watching and smiling when she said this.

"Wow! That's great. You have awesome friends." Jessica said. Mara nodded and mouthed, 'I do.' to her. We grinned and Jessica moved it along. "So, wedding talk is brought up. Caitlyn...?" Jessica smirked at me.

"Yeah...?" I replied, grinning. I knew where she was going.

"You and Nate Gray of Connect 3. You're gonna tie the knot." She stated the obvious. I nodded. "Congratulations! I am so happy for your guys." She said.

"Thank you. We're really happy and excited." I said. Jessica nodded and smiled. She moved the interview along.

"So, Mitchie, first World Tour. How did you feel? How did it go?" She asked.'

Mitchie sighed, happily before answering, "Fantastic. I went to loads of countries that I'd never been to before in my life. I went to Venice a couple of weeks ago and it was so beautiful there. Sometimes I missed my family and friends a lot but I had my band with me so it was okay most of the time. I took some breaks because I felt I couldn't go on if I didn't see my family," She held mine and Mazz's hands. "and friends of course. And I don't regret taking them because if I didn't, I would have missed Nate proposing to Caitlyn and I would have missed Christmas and the birth of Caitlyn's new niece. So, I had a great time but I'll be resuming the Tour in a couple of weeks." She announced. People cheered and clapped for her speech. She giggled and waved with mine and her hands still held tight together.

"That's beautiful. Everyone, it will be resumed on May 4th and ending in July 29th." Jessica said. Everyone cheered. "Now, one thing that's got everyone questioning. Is Jara back on?" Jessica turned from the audience to Mara.

"Well, I have one answer and only one answer. Yes, Jara reigns the world!" Mara stood up with her hand in the air for emphasis. Everyone screamed and laughed. Mara giggled and sat back down.

"Jara, Jazzy, yeah, they're back on guys! Remember you heard it first on Hot Tunes!" Jessica shouted. "So, shall we wrap this up?" We nodded. "Okay! I have been Jessica Bonne..." She started.

"And I have been Caitlyn Wynwood." I said.

"And I have been Mazzy P." Mara said.

"And I have been Mitchie Torres." Mitchie said.

"And..." Jessica started.

"This has been Hot Tunes, stayed tuned!" We all said. The audience screamed and cheered and what-not. The person behind the camera waved his arm and we all slouched in our chairs.

"Thank you for being here, girls." Jessica said.

"It was our pleasure." I said.

"We're going to do meet and greet if that's alright?" Mitchie asked. Jessica waved her hand and nodded her approval. We got up and walked carefully, due to our heels, down the steps on the platform and up to the audience bars. Our security was near by. We met and greeted for about an hour before we had to go. Since we came in casual clothes, we were allowed to wear the clothes given by our stylists. We grabbed our bags with our other clothes inside and left the building and into our limo. Nate and I were going house hunting today for after we're married. Of course we needed our space now.

...

Nate and I stood outside a black fenced large mansion with an estate agent. Just next to the gate but inside was a little area for the gate person. It had a 7 car garage and 8 bedrooms. 6 in the main house and 2 in the guest house behind. It was the seventh we saw. We didn't agree on anything so we decided that this would be the one we would pick or else it was an apartment.

It had a large swimming pool and garden area. It had a patio as well. The color was white and black. It had a rain shelter as well. The gates were opened and we went in. Gigi, the estate agent, opened the front door. We went through every room. The master bedroom had 4 walk-in wardrobes, two for clothes and two for shoes. It had a grand bathroom. The room's theme was navy blue and silver with gold hobs for the dressing tables.

There was a large white and midnight blue kitchen. There were two living rooms, a game room, a gym, a indoor theater, music studio and a music room. Nate and I fell in love with the house already. The gate out front was even personalizable. We decided it would say 'N&CG'. There were 10 bathrooms in total. I lost count after all the rooms which needed them. Like, gym, theater, in general(2 upstairs, 2 downstairs), guest house, master bedroom and 3 other main house room, music room and game room.

Nate was asked by Gigi if we wanted it and we quickly accepted. It costed over 8 million but who cares? We're rolling in money! Our clothes line, Rain Bow, is doing really well. Mitchie, Mara and I have opened 15 stores all over the country already. We got the house and we could move in at any time we wanted.

We left in Nate's car, feeling happy with ourselves.

...

Mom, Jesse, Nate and I sat down in the dining room, eating Chinese takeout. "So, how was house hunting?" Mom asked.

"We finally agreed on a house." Nate said.

"Oooh! How much and how good?" Jesse asked.

"8 million, absolutely good. You'll see it soon." I said. Jesse grinned and ate more food.

"Wow, eight million?" Mom asked. Nate and I nodded. "For your first house?" She asked.

"Yeah, the best for my Tiger." I giggled. "And it has 8 bedrooms so everyone can have a huge sleepover at ours." Nate said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and hit him. We all laughed and finished dinner.

Mom and Jesse cleaned up while Nate and I went to my bedroom.

"You alright?" Nate asked, lying down. I nodded.

"I think I'm ready to talk now." I said. Nate sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Took you two days?" Nate joked. I smiled and hit him.

"Yeah. Everyone says I should tell you." I paused. "On Mara's birthday, I had a nightmare." I started.

"I thought they were gone." Nate said.

"Me too. Babe, I don't think I've gotten 'closure' on Jacob. The nightmare was about him." I said. Nate's defense ball came up and he scooted closer and put an arm around me.

"Go on. Don't worry, he won't hurt you as long as I'm alive." I smiled and kissed him. "And I plan on being alive for a very long time." He grinned. I hit him and laughed. I went back to serious.

"In the nightmare, Jacob...he raped me. And to be honest, it wasn't really a dream. It actually happened nearly four years ago." I said. Nate's grip tightened on me and I saw his jaws clench.

"I should have been there for you." He kissed my head.

"It's not your fault. I've forgiven Mom. I don't think I should forgive him. Just, talk it out and leave it there." I explained. Nate nodded, agreeing. "That's why I've invited him over next month." Now Nate pushed back.

"Are you crazy? Why would you bring that asshole into your haven?" He asked. I shrugged. "Don't shrug. He hurt you. At least have the decency to do it at his house." Nate said.

"It's final, I've made the arrangement. All you have to do is be there for me, Nate! I want to show him that I'm trying to move on." I said.

"Well you can 'move on' in other ways." He argued.

"Hey, I'm the one who's been abused, not you! I can make my own decisions, Nate!" I said.

"But I'm supposed to be protecting you, Caitlyn!" I winced, he never called me that unless he was mad. He noticed and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...If you bring him here, he'll know where your family lives, where you live. He could may as well start stalking you." He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head. I nodded.

"You're right. I'm so sorry, babe. I didn't think of that." I kissed him gently and we nuzzled our noses. "I made a song about it." I said, pulling back. I got the sheet of paper from three days ago and sang to Nate. He smiled, gently throughout.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked, kissing my head.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." I kissed him.

"You're beautiful you know that, Beautiful?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I know that." I kissed him again and smiled, softly. "I trust you, I believe you." I whispered, our foreheads touching. He kissed me again and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. "Hey, Nate? Did you recommend Anna Whitehall to my mother?" I asked.

Busted. "You caught me red-handed. You gotta admit, she's great." He confessed.

"Yeah she really is." I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**That's that chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! I'm back! Enjoy this chapter because I really have nothing to say other than I won't be updating as much because I have school back this week. This will hopefully be a weekend thing :) I like the songs 'We cant stop' and 'Roar' by Miley Cyrus and Katy Perry. Maybe I'll add em in here. I hate the music video for 'WCS' though, better to just listen. FYI, If I do We Can't Stop, when Caitlyn does the music video, it won't be as crazy as the real music video I just hate what MC has become now but I like that song only. I don't own any song or video just want to fit my characters feeling even if I don't own em. The parts I will take from the vid are the beginning the teddy bears on backs and that funky white face on black background and that's all, I won't add any other parts, they may be wrong or weird or dirty. Anyway review on how you think about Miley's 'new image'. BTW I know no support groups except Childline. **

* * *

It was finally the 19th of January. The day I would find my 'Dream Dress'. I already had an idea of what it was and the colors which was involved. I entered the shop with Thea, Cornelia and Fiona who was tucked safely and away from prying eyes in her pram. We were waiting for Mitchie, Mara and Amelia. When they arrived we were shown around the Bridal & Bridesmaid store by a woman called Karly, spelled with a K.

I went off with Karly and Cornelia looking for The Dress. Fiona had been left with Thea and the girls. I drew my hand through the materials and looked through. I wanted traditional white so Karly took us to the Pearly White section. I saw a really nice strapless dress but then I remembered I was looking for something with sleeves. My scars still haven't completely disappeared.

Then I saw it. The Dress. It was on a mannequin and it had a ball gown like posture. The sleeves were lace and went down to the wrists. The bodice was sequinned and kinda heart-shaped. It had a midnight blue sash around the waist area. Next to it was 3 inch heels which were also pearl white. It had blue straps which were the same color theme to the sash. There was a tiara and veil with the dress. I gasped and Cornelia looked at me, alarmed.

"I found it." I whispered. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the direction of The Dress. When we got there, she gasped and squealed happily.

"It's stunning!" She said. "Girls? Come over! We found it." Cornelia called out to the rest of our group. They came over and grinned at The Dress.

"Beautiful." Cornie. "Awesome." No other than Mara. "Just wonderful!" Mitchie. "Oh my gosh!" Amelia. "Woah..." Thea. Were being thrown out. I took that as a good sign and that everyone loved it. They nodded and voiced their approvals.

"Would you like to try it on, ma'am?" Karly asked. I guess she was British. I nodded eagerly. "Ok! Come with me." She took the same dress from the rack and grabbed the heels and essentials for the outfit. She pushed me into a dressing room and turned around unhooking the dress and unpinning the areas it needed to be unpinned. I took my clothes off and stood there, waiting, in my underwear and bra. Luckily, I was wearing a strapless bra.

Karly pushed the dress above me and it slid down and perfectly fitted my curves. She pinned and tied the straps at my back and pushed the tiara above my hair. She got the veil and fitted it to connect to the tiara. "I think my Mom is going to give me a veil but let's wear it for fun." I smiled at Karly. She nodded and helped me step into the heels. She tied the straps and sash into bows and stood back, giving me clear view of my reflection.

I was about to cry in shock but I held them down. Everyone calls me beautiful and this is just an example of how I am beautiful. "Nate doesn't know what he's in for." Karly joked. I laughed along with her and hooked my arm with her waiting one. We walked out and into the open space. I was glad that the curtains were drawn and the store was closed due to protect my privacy. "Behold the bride." Karly said, curtsying. Everyone turned to my direction and simultaneously, gasps filled the air.

"Baby girl..." Cornelia whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "You look absolutely stunning." She grinned.

"Ok, I am definitely getting married next!" Mitchie said. We all laughed and I found the perfect bridesmaid dress.

"Guys...Turn around." I said. They did and saw the dress.

"Hey! I got the perfect trilby hat to match that." Mara said, grabbing one in her size.

"This complements my hair." Mitchie grinned, pressing the dress to her chest for us to see.

"It's my favorite color, Kitty C!" Thea said, grabbing one and going to the dressing rooms. The rest followed. In half an hour we all stood there in our dress. The girls had on a mini dress with a puffy net skirt with sapphires on. It was strapless and they all included little net tails trailing behind. It looked cute and funny.

"Are you satisfied, Ms Wynwood?" Karly asked. I nodded and grinned.

"Hell yeah! We'll take all six dresses including a little one for Fiona." Cornelia held up a sapphire silky dress with the cutest little bow shoes for her daughter. "And the shoes." I laughed. Karly nodded and went behind the counter to give us the verdict on how much they costed. I didn't care how much they costed, it was all going on my Mom's credit card.

Nate and I decided well rather were forced to accept our parents paying for everything. The men's clothes were paid by Robert, Nate's dad and the women's by Mom. Denise was in charge of reception and the ceremony while Mom and Robert just bought everything we wanted or Denise wanted for us. We had absolutely no control over our own wedding and we were scared of the outcome. The only things that we chosen by us were the flowers, suits and dresses, jewelry and whether we wanted an indoor or outdoor reception which is definitely indoor because of paps.

After we were done the girls and I went to Novu's a sushi restaurant downtown. After we ate, Mitchie, Mara, Amy and I went back to my new house.

...

"And...here's the guest house." I said, leading them to the back of the large mansion. Their expressions changed throughout and I could see that they were surprised with Nate for spending so much.

"I wanna live here, permanently." Mara said, jumping on the king sized bed in one of the guest house rooms. I laughed and shook my head. "Actually, thinking about what might go on every night, I might reconsider my decision." Mara said, shooting up. The girls laughed and I blushed.

"Have you guys even had sex?" Mitchie asked me. I raised an eyebrow, trying not to blush.

"Have you?" I asked back. Amelia gasped.

"TMI! Oh my gosh! I don't wanna know if my _older _brothers have had sex or not. You three are the most dirtiest minded girls they have dated." Amelia laughed. I shook my head. "Well, have you?" She asked us.

"I thought you said you don't wanna know." Mara asked our question.

"Whatever, just wanna hold something on them if I ever need to use blackmail." Amy said.

"Fine. Yes. Nate and I have had sex." I admitted. They squealed and acted like teenage girls.

"Was he good?" Mara asked, grabbing my arm.

"Uh, not telling you if my fiancé was good in bed or not." I replied, shaking off Mara's arm. "So have you?" I asked the other two.

"Yes." Mitchie responded. I laughed and looked at Mara. She shook her head.

"Is my boyfriend the only one who stuck to his promise?" Mara asked, eyebrow raised, arms crossed. We shrugged and continued the tour.

"But they promised us. Hence, our Promise Rings." Mitchie held up her hand and I did too. Showing off my other hand with my engagement ring.

"True that." Mara accepted. Amy dropped something and we turned. "You alright? Ouch, your phone's broken." Mara said, bending down and collecting the blank, scar faced phone. Amy looked like she'd seen a ghost. She gulped and took a deep breath.

"Yeah..." She said, taking her phone and chucking it in her bag. "It was time for a new phone anyway. Imma beg Nate for one later." She said, going ahead of us. She put a hand to a head and we suspected something was up.

"Amy...stop." Mitchie sighed, hugging her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I got a photo, my boyfriend's cheating on me. That's what I get for leaving England for so long." She cried.

"It's not your fault that one of your brothers is getting married and you are there to support." I said, rubbing her back. "What's your ex's name?" I said 'ex' in case she would flip out if I said 'boyfriend'.

"Joey." She said and cried. I rolled my eyes. Of course it is. "He's so sweet and I can't believe he was cheating on me with 10 girls!" She cried. Wow... Ten? You're kidding, right?

"Forget about him." Mara said, moving on with the tour. "Now, after our tour, we'll have Ben and Jerry's ice cream. That do you good?" She asked. Amy nodded and followed us through the house.

I kinda felt bad. Nate only cheated with one girl but ten? Wow, now I'm thankful I forced him to promise unless a little Karma would be drifting through the air.

...

I sat on my sofa, writing random lyrics and humming while the girls watched a movie and ate ice cream. I was making a song for my wedding waltz and also a song just for fun. After today's events, I felt kinda creative. I had Adele's Make You Feel My Love on in the background. A bit of Adele always calmed me.

_**Heart beats fast**_  
_**Colors and promises**_  
_**How to be brave?**_  
_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_  
_**But watching you stand alone?**_  
_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_****__[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_**Time stands still**_  
_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_  
_**I will not let anything take away**_  
_**What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath**_  
_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_  
_**One step closer**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I ate some ice cream and watched some of Pitch Perfect then went back to my book.

_**Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?**_  
_**Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?**_  
_**No scientist or biology**_  
_**It's obvious when he's holding me**_  
_**It's only natural that I'm so affected**_

_**And my heart won't beat again**_  
_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_  
_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**D-D-D-DNA**_  
_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**And he just takes my breath away**_  
_**B-b-b-breath away**_  
_**I feel it every day,**_  
_**And that's what makes a man**_  
_**Not hard to understand**_  
_**Perfect in every way**_  
_**I see it in his face**_  
_**Nothing more to say**_  
_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future**_  
_**Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**Now I don't have any first degree**_  
_**But I know, what he does to me**_  
_**No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**And my heart won't beat again**_  
_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_  
_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**D-D-D-DNA**_  
_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**And he just takes my breath away**_  
_**B-b-b-breath away**_  
_**I feel it every day,**_  
_**And that's what makes a man**_  
_**Not hard to understand**_  
_**Perfect in every way**_  
_**I see it in his face**_  
_**Nothing more to say**_  
_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's all about his kiss**_  
_**Contaminates my lips**_  
_**Our energy connects**_  
_**It's simple genetics**_  
_**I'm the X to his Y**_  
_**It's the colour of his eyes**_  
_**He can do no wrong**_  
_**No, he don't need to try**_  
_**Made from the best**_  
_**He passes all the tests**_  
_**Got my heart beating fast**_  
_**It's cardiac arrest**_  
_**He's from a different strain**_  
_**That science can't explain**_  
_**I guess that's how he's made**_  
_**In his d-d-d-DNA**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh**_

_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**D-D-D-DNA**_  
_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**And he just takes my breath away**_  
_**B-b-b-breath away**_  
_**I feel it every day,**_  
_**And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)**_  
_**Not hard to understand (to understand)**_  
_**Perfect in every way (in every way)**_  
_**I see it in his face (in his face)**_  
_**Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)**_  
_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

"Hey guys? How does this sound for Nate and mine's wedding waltz." I asked, then sang the song. Amelia burst out crying and hugged me tight.

"It's...So...Beautiful!" She said in-between breaths. I awkwardly patted her back and snuggled her head closer to my chest, comforting her. When she calmed down, she let go and ate more ice cream. "Now read this, it has your names marked on who sings what I'll play the beat and you'll know when to come in." We worked on the music and song then sang it. I turned on the backing track.

_**[Mitchie Torres]  
Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?**_  
_**Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?**_  
_**No scientist or biology**_  
_**It's obvious when he's holding me**_  
_**It's only natural that I'm so affected**_

_**[Amelia Gray]  
And my heart won't beat again**_  
_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_  
_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**[All]  
It's in his DNA**_  
_**D-D-D-DNA**_  
_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**And he just takes my breath away**_  
_**B-b-b-breath away**_  
_**I feel it every day,**_  
_**And that's what makes a man**_  
_**Not hard to understand**_  
_**Perfect in every way**_  
_**I see it in his face**_  
_**Nothing more to say**_  
_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_**[Mazzy P]  
It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future**_  
_**Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**Now I don't have any first degree**_  
_**But I know, what he does to me**_  
_**No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**[Amelia Gray]  
And my heart won't beat again**_  
_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_  
_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**[All]  
It's in his DNA**_  
_**D-D-D-DNA**_  
_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**And he just takes my breath away**_  
_**B-b-b-breath away**_  
_**I feel it every day,**_  
_**And that's what makes a man**_  
_**Not hard to understand**_  
_**Perfect in every way**_  
_**I see it in his face**_  
_**Nothing more to say**_  
_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_**[Caitlyn Wynwood]  
It's all about his kiss**_  
_**Contaminates my lips**_  
_**Our energy connects**_  
_**It's simple genetics**_  
_**I'm the X to his Y**_  
_**It's the colour of his eyes**_  
_**He can do no wrong**_  
_**No, he don't need to try**_  
_**Made from the best**_  
_**He passes all the tests**_  
_**Got my heart beating fast**_  
_**It's cardiac arrest**_  
_**He's from a different strain**_  
_**That science can't explain**_  
_**I guess that's how he's made**_  
_**In his d-d-d-DNA**_

_**[All]  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh**_

_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**D-D-D-DNA**_  
_**It's in his DNA**_  
_**And he just takes my breath away**_  
_**B-b-b-breath away**_  
_**I feel it every day,**_  
_**And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)**_  
_**Not hard to understand (to understand)**_  
_**Perfect in every way (in every way)**_  
_**I see it in his face (in his face)**_  
_**Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)**_  
_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

"Perfect." I said, turning the track off. "We'll record all new songs including Mitchie's Heart Attack this week." I said. Everyone nodded. "Amy, you're a great singer." I said. She blushed and looked away.

"I don't want to be like my brothers. Mom and dad are actors and the boys are singers but I'm kinda in the middle. I love acting, I do it at school." She said.

"Why don't you go into theater? You can sing and act, then maybe become famous in the future for doing both." Mara suggested. It was fun talking to Amelia like we've been through it and are very old and wise. Amy looked up to us because she was the youngest and the only girl so us, her brothers's girlfriends, stepped in to be her older sisters.

"You're the best, guys. I love you and you are the greatest sisters I could ever ask for." She hugged each one of us and we sat there in comfortable silence smiling at each other until the movie caused us to watch it again. I curled up into Amy's side and ate B & J's.

* * *

_******A Week Later******_

I sat in the leather seat in my record label's recording room. I had just finished recording Mitchie's song and Amelia managed to write her first ever song. Her brothers's went crazy and kept lifting her up into the air and kissing her cheeks. Nate went the craziest because Amelia is his favorite sibling.

"That's a wrap." I said, stopping the track. Mitchie took the headphones off and came to join in all the commontion.

"What's up?" She asked. Shane grinned.

"Amelia just made her first ever song!" He said proudly. Mitchie gasped and hugged her.

"Welcome to music, little annoying sister." Shane said.

"Just stop, guys. You're embarrassing me!" Amy said, blushing.

"In front of who exactly?" Jason asked, looking around.

"Your girlfriends." She replied, fixing her hair and pushing Nate off her. The boys laughed and shrugged.

"You're going to have to be embarrassed at some point, Ames." Nate ruffled her hair and she glared at him.

"Ok, children!" I laughed. "Girls, our songs?" We went in and Jason and Nate worked the recording stuff. We recorded Oath then DNA and I recorded A Thousand Years and Superhero alone. Nate kissed me because of ATY. He was surprised with that I wanted to record Superhero.

Mara's phone beeped and she read the message before jumping up screaming and hugging me. "Guess what?!" She said.

"What?!" We asked, playfully.

"Will i am agreed to do a song with me. I got the link which he recorded our voices together. Listen." She pressed 'play' and we leaned in to listen.

_**Yeah, Yeah  
Mazzy P  
The Monster Remix**_

**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**

**_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_**  
**_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_**  
**_Don't have to tell me, I already know_**  
**_They all want me_**

**_Yo, I run this, I smash it_**  
**_Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic_**  
**_Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster_**  
**_Cause trouble, never listen to my master_**  
**_New Benz all black, from Malaysia_**  
**_Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup_**  
**_To the top, I'm a take it to the ceiling_**  
**_I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming_**  
**_I'm so dope like ooh la la_**  
**_So so fly like a helicopter_**  
**_Sup to the hood and the homies on the block_**  
**_Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up_**

**_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_**  
**_So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum_**  
**_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_**  
**_Ha, solve it_**

**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**  
**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**

**_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_**  
**_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_**  
**_Don't have to tell me, I already know_**  
**_They all want me_**

**_[Will i am ]_**  
**_Yo, yo, yo_**  
**_I ran this, I rock this_**  
**_I can see the future, no optics_**  
**_More androids, robotics_**

**_Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock_**  
**_They be chillin' in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic_**  
**_One be trippin', come n' whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la_**  
**_Let's go far, way past them stars_**  
**_We don't give a -, let's go to Mars_**

**_Ay, yo_**  
**_I'm just tryna get it poppin'_**  
**_I wanna be the first dude to love a martian_**  
**_She love a man, cut the swag that I'm droppin'_**  
**_I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin_**  
**_When I start, there ain't no stoppin'_**

**_Yo, yo_**  
**_Yo, yo_**  
**_Yo, yo_**  
**_Yo, yo_**

**_(Don't be acting like)_**  
**_Don't be actin' like_**  
**_Like you didn't know_**  
**_Like you didn't know_**  
**_Like you didn't know_**  
**_Like you didn't know_**

**_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_**  
**_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_**  
**_Don't have to tell me, I already know_**  
**_They all want me_**

**_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_**  
**_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_**  
**_Don't have to tell me, I already know_**  
**_They all want me_**

**_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_**

We cheered and hugged her. "We will do all the music videos tomorrow, that alright?" I asked. Everyone nodded and Mara checked with Will to be sure. He replied with a positive answer and Mara went jumping on the sofas.

"Dance with me!" She shouted, her snapback flinging in the air along with her hair. She grabbed my hand and I joined her jumping. Mitchie put on a song and we all danced like crazy. Amelia did a weird dance and I joined her with Mara. Soon all of us were doing Amy's dance.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. We stopped mid-dance and saw Robert come in with Mom. "Oh, don't stop because of us." Robert smiled. "Continue." They watched us dance wildly and we kept flinging Mom's hair and pulling her to dance with us.

I turned the music down and turned to my mother. "So, what did you guys want?" I asked.

"Oh, you two." She grabbed Nate's arm and then mine and led us out, Robert closing the door behind us after saying something like, 'They'll be back...or will they?'. I swear, Robert's a freaky guy. Nah, he's just fun and a sweetheart.

"So?" Nate asked.

"Oh, we need a list of guests to invite to the reception. And Nate, do not say you don't want your cousins there. They're not that bad." Robert said. Nate looked at him wide eyed.

"Just because I didn't give Sally the autograph she wanted, she nearly bit my arm off. Look, I still have the scar!" Nate, yanked his sleeve up. I winced a the little purple-red mark. "She's 6." He answered my unasked question. I nodded, prodding the mark. "What's with people prodding my marks?" He asked swatting my hand away. I laughed, trying to prod it again.

"We'll do that, now can we partay?!" I said, leading Nate back to the door. Mom and Robert laughed and walked away talking about when we were little, we always dismissed them like that. I opened the door and turned the music back to full volume. "Party time!" I shouted and we all danced like crazy.

...

I lied down on my sofa, my feet on Nate's lap. Shane and Mitchie were on the other sofa and Jason and Mara were on the floor. Amelia was in the armchair. We were at Nate and mine's house and we were watching Marvel on loop. All the Marvel movies. Oh boy, do I love Iron Man. Did I mention that Robert Gray is Iron Man and no I don't love Iron Man because he's my future father-in-law, I love him because he is a billionaire, in real life too, and his powers are just awesome! I guess the Gray siblings are fed up of watching their dad on loop. Haha!

I grabbed my music lyrics book and wrote a song. After the day we had, I felt creative again.

_**It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)  
It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want**_

_**Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere**_  
_**Hands in the air like we don't care**_  
_**'Cause we came to have so much fun now**_  
_**Bet somebody here might get some now**_

_**If you're not ready to go home**_  
_**Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)**_  
_**'Cause we're gonna go all night**_  
_**'Til we see the sunlight, alright**_

_**So la da di da di**_  
_**We like to party**_  
_**Dancing with Molly***_  
_**Doing whatever we want**_  
_**This is our house**_  
_**This is our rules**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**To my home girls here with the big butt**_  
_**Shaking it like we at a strip club**_  
_**Remember only God can judge ya**_  
_**Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya**_  
_**And everyone in line in the bathroom**_  
_**Trying to get a line in the bathroom**_  
_**We all so turned up here**_  
_**Getting turned up, yeah, yeah**_

_**So la da di da di**_  
_**We like to party**_  
_**Dancing with Molly***_  
_**Doing whatever we want**_  
_**This is our house**_  
_**This is our rules**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want to**_  
_**It's our house we can love who we want to**_  
_**It's our song we can sing if we want to**_  
_**It's my mouth I can say what I want to**_  
_**Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

_**And we can't stop, yeah**_  
_**And we won't stop, oh**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

I tucked my book under the pillow and continued to watch the movie. It was ten minutes when I remembered something. "Hey, Amy? You didn't sing your song." I said. Amelia's eyes widened and I could see her protesting inwardly but I smile softly and she gave up.

"Fine." She grabbed her book. "Cait...?" She asked quietly. I got up. "I want it to be your song but I do backing tracks. It will feature me because I just want to make my singing career by singing for others." She said. "Come." I followed her to the kitchen and she showed the parts I'll sing. In ten minutes we went back and sat on the sofa where I had left Nate alone on. She sang the tune and I remembered it quickly.

"Ready guys?" I asked our audience. They nodded, eagerly. "Right, here we go."

_**[Caitlyn Wynwood]  
Boy I was watching you move  
Sorta checking you out(out)  
Loving what you do boy we oughta paint the town  
You can watch me get to it double roll and lean(lean)  
Make up your mind if you're liking what you see  
Don't' want no flowers, don't buy me no gifts(gifts)  
I need somebody who can take care of this  
I'm loving what you do cause I know you do it well  
You got your game tight real smart I can tell**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Please don't play that usual game(the usual game)**_  
_**The type to put out your flame(out that flame)**_  
_**I-I-I, I dont want to shed a tear**_  
_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here**_  
_**Could you gimme that dust**_  
_**That you throw right 'round**_  
_**Give me that stuff make you wanna get down**_  
_**didn't wanna end up here**_

_**[Caitlyn Wynwood]**_  
_**Yeah I went through your phone and didn't like what I've seen**_  
_**You promised you'd be true, you made a fool out of me**_  
_**My friends tried to warn me that I'd waste my time**_  
_**I saw your true colours almost lost my mind**_  
_**Looks like you do the same to all your other girls(girls)**_  
_**Except you bought her flowers and you bought me pearls**_  
_**When you're going out tonight I know you're seeing her again**_  
_**Saw your picture together, so now you're kissing all your friends**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Oh Please don't play that usual game (that usual games)**_  
_**The type to put out your flame**_  
_**I-I-I, I don't want to shed a tear**_  
_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here**_  
_**Could you gimme that dust**_  
_**That you throw right 'round**_  
_**Gimme that stuff make you wanna get down**_  
_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here**_

_**[Caitlyn Wynwood and (Amelia Gray)]**_  
_**If I don't leave right now(right now)**_  
_**Will my wounds still open**_  
_**Slipped right through your hands(through your hands)**_  
_**Now my heart is broken**_  
_**I'm moving on yeah yeah**_  
_**I'm moving on yeah yeah**_  
_**I'm moving on yeah yeah**_  
_**I'm moving on**_

**_[Chorus:]_**  
_**I-I-I, I don't want to shed a tear (I don't wanna shed a tear)**_  
_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here (Didn't wanna end up)**_  
_**Could you gimme that dust**_  
_**That you throw right 'round**_  
_**Gimme that stuff make you wanna get down**_  
_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here**_

"It's about my breakup with Joey." Amelia held her tears down. Nate hugged her and she hugged him back. "Hey, Cait, you were writing something." I laughed and got my book out. Trust Amy to take the attention off of herself.

"It's about today." I said, before humming and finding the page. I did and took a deep breath. Ready to do funky deep voices in the middle of the song.

_**It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)  
It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere**_  
_**Hands in the air like we don't care**_  
_**'Cause we came to have so much fun now**_  
_**Bet somebody here might get some now**_

_**If you're not ready to go home**_  
_**Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)**_  
_**'Cause we're gonna go all night**_  
_**'Til we see the sunlight, alright**_

_**So la da di da di**_  
_**We like to party**_  
_**Dancing with Molly***_  
_**Doing whatever we want**_  
_**This is our house**_  
_**This is our rules**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**To my home girls here with the big butt**_  
_**Shaking it like we at a strip club**_  
_**Remember only God can judge ya**_  
_**Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya**_  
_**And everyone in line in the bathroom**_  
_**Trying to get a line in the bathroom**_  
_**We all so turned up here**_  
_**Getting turned up, yeah, yeah**_

_**So la da di da di**_  
_**We like to party**_  
_**Dancing with Molly***_  
_**Doing whatever we want**_  
_**This is our house**_  
_**This is our rules**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want to**_  
_**It's our house we can love who we want to**_  
_**It's our song we can sing if we want to**_  
_**It's my mouth I can say what I want to**_  
_**Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

_**And we can't stop, yeah**_  
_**And we won't stop, oh**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

"Alright, give a round of applause for our entertainment for this evening!" Shane said, clapping. Amy and I rolled our eyes and relaxed back on the sofa. "Hey, can we record them right now? You guys have a recording studio right?" Shane asked. Nate nodded and Shane went off to look for it.

"I know where it is!" Mitchie exclaimed, jumping off her place. Jason and Mara ran around the house like chickens, looking for the room as well. Nate stood up and held both his hands out. One to me and the other to Amy.

"Shall we?" He asked. We rolled our eyes and got up hooking our arms through his and going the correct direction to the room.

...

We managed to, with all my hard work, finish recording both songs in three hours. It was now 11 p.m and we decided to actually stay over at our house for once. It was ours, furnished and ready for us to claim so why not?

I begged Nate to let us do my songs' music video here and after a bit of convincing he agreed only if he could be in it. Tomorrow was going to be awesome. We also were doing Oath and Superhero and I was choreographing the dances for all the songs.

* * *

I had our trusted music video director come to our house and I had Pierre come. He told Nate and I how much he loved our house and told Nate that I was a "keeper". I laughed and showed the camera guys around. Pierre had been so kind to put his car in Oath for us. He loved the song and wanted us to use his favorite car. We decided to do Oath first. I had one of the spare rooms with no furniture turned into a 'classroom' for Mitchie, Mara and I. Mara was dressed in blue short shorts. A silky long waistcoat, a snapback, blue corset and blue Doc Martens. (**watch oath music video just imagine she's dressed kinda like Becky G) **

Mitchie was dressed in high waist short shorts, plaid wedges and plaid cowgirl top with a straw sun hat on. I was dressed in a pink bikini top and matching shorts with pink 3 inch heels. We started in the fake classroom and waited till the bell rang and then we ended up outside in or sitting on Pierre's car. We mimed the words. Our backyard further so behind the guest house was our own private beach so we recorded the rest of the scenes there.

Oath took only an hour, thanks to us being well behaved and my choreography. Next we did DNA. That took three hours due to room changes and background scenes. Luckily we started all this at 6 a.m. So it was 10 now. Next Mara was able to do Problem(Monster Remix) with Will in an hour and the recording team were doing special affects when they had time. But the acting was finished.

We then did End Up Here because Amelia had to go meet some friends who traveled to America from England. We were done in two hours. Now it was 1 p.m. I did A thousand Years in an hour and Mitchie did Heart Attack in three hours. Then I did Superhero with Connect 3 with backing voices. It took an hour because it was just black and white and I just laid down on a bed for most of it. Now it was our last song to do, mine. We Can't Stop took the rest of the evening. Connect 3, Mitchie and Mara featured in it but didn't sing. It was, "Time to show off our acting skills." as Shane put it. Some scenes were on a bed so we did it in Nate and mine's bedroom. It was funny because I kept sinking into the sheets because the mattress was so soft.

When we watched the playback, we all sat around the flat screen TV in one of our living rooms. Pierre was invited to watch because he made me look pretty in all the songs I did. We watched them in the order of the times we did them. We laughed when it came to We Can't Stop because Shane couldn't stop annoying Mitchie and there was a time when Mara and I were in a 'cat fight' but we were just playing around. Mitchie comes in and jumps on my back causing me to fall onto Mara who's squished and laughing, pushing us off. We all got our own large teddies. Mine was purple and white, Mitchie's was green and white, Mara's was yellow and white, Shane's was dark green and white, Nate's was red and white and Jason's was black and white. There was a part when Nate pushed me into our pool then Mitchie pushed him in and Shane pushed her in and Mara pushed him in and Jason pushed her in and we all grabbed Jason and pulled him into the pool. We had twenty extras in.

We sang along to the song and got up and danced. We were allowed to keep our giant teddies and wore them on our backs.

_**It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)  
It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want**_

_**Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere**_  
_**Hands in the air like we don't care**_  
_**'Cause we came to have so much fun now**_  
_**Bet somebody here might get some now**_

_**If you're not ready to go home**_  
_**Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)**_  
_**'Cause we're gonna go all night**_  
_**'Til we see the sunlight, alright**_

_**So la da di da di**_  
_**We like to party**_  
_**Dancing with Molly***_  
_**Doing whatever we want**_  
_**This is our house**_  
_**This is our rules**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**To my home girls here with the big butt**_  
_**Shaking it like we at a strip club**_  
_**Remember only God can judge ya**_  
_**Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya**_  
_**And everyone in line in the bathroom**_  
_**Trying to get a line in the bathroom**_  
_**We all so turned up here**_  
_**Getting turned up, yeah, yeah**_

_**So la da di da di**_  
_**We like to party**_  
_**Dancing with Molly***_  
_**Doing whatever we want**_  
_**This is our house**_  
_**This is our rules**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want to**_  
_**It's our house we can love who we want to**_  
_**It's our song we can sing if we want to**_  
_**It's my mouth I can say what I want to**_  
_**Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

_**And we can't stop, yeah**_  
_**And we won't stop, oh**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

We stayed up till 1 a.m partying. Just us six. Being us because I kinda know how Mara and Mitchie feel. It will be Nate&Caitlyn and them four. It won't be Connect 6 it will be Connect 4+2. If you get what I mean. It will always be us 6 no matter what. Marriage comes before friendship but not before family. Mitchie, Mara, Nate, Shane and Jason are my family, except from my real one though. We have loads of funny pictures and fun times on the beach, the Mall, our houses, in the record studio, music room. Everywhere. You can't break us and you can't stop us.

I emailed Jesse and Amelia of how We Can't Stop came out. Then I did the same to Thea, Sander, Barron, Lola, Peggy, Lola and Tess. They all replied with positive comments. I giggled at Tess's email. She wrote: I'm going to live there if you and Nate have parties everyday. And you, Mazz and Mitchie shake those bootys! I showed the girls and they giggled. Ella said something about loving our teddies and where we got them.

This song was going on my new album; We Grow Young. It features We Can't Stop, Here's To Never Growing Up and Superhero so far. All my other songs are in my L.O.V.E album. End Up Here, DNA and A Thousand Years are in my L.O.V.E album.

My song Superhero was meant to spread awareness of child rape. It's a very serious situation and I have been chosen as an ambassador for 'Children's Support: Speak Out'. I accepted the role because some of the kids are nearly my age or younger. They're about 18.

We danced to Superhero and kept partying. We weren't that tired and we were free for most days. It's nearly February, Mitchie's and Jason's birthdays. In March, it's Shane's.

_**Oh Oh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
I loved you, I loved you  
With all that's in my power  
I was used and abused  
Til I was sweet and sour**_

_**I kissed you and kissed you**_  
_**And gave you all my sugar**_  
_**You knew that I'd be useless**_  
_**If I let you know what you were to me**_  
_**I thought it would be OK**_  
_**And we shared everything**_  
_**No way**_

_**And I told you, I told you**_  
_**How I was such a sad case**_  
_**You said you could save me**_  
_**I'm doing the saving**_  
_**Went to sleep with superhero**_  
_**And he woke up a villain**_  
_**Killing and killing my love**_  
_**Oh, what happened?**_  
_**Oh, no, what happened**_  
_**You got me fighting**_  
_**Like wonder woman, woman**_  
_**But...**_

_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh no, don't know what happened.**_  
_**Don't know what happened.**_  
_**Don't know what happened.**_

_**I keep trying and trying**_  
_**To wrap my head around it**_  
_**Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting**_  
_**You hurt me, you hurt me**_  
_**And no not physically**_  
_**Ain't got no bumps and bruises**_  
_**To show people what you're doing to me**_

_**I thought it would be OK**_  
_**But you see I heard everything you said**_  
_**And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case**_  
_**You said you could save me**_  
_**I'm doing the saving**_

_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Oh no**_

_**You got me**_  
_**Using all my Kung Fu tricks, tricks**_  
_**Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo**_  
_**1, 2, 3, 4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, Tae Kwon Do**_  
_**You know**_  
_**When you see that hand go chop**_  
_**Everything stops**_  
_**The flow so hot**_  
_**Like steam from a coffee pot**_

_**Rush hour, no traffic**_  
_**No Jet Li, just Jackie**_  
_**You acting like you stay behind**_  
_**Go read up on your classics**_  
_**You ol' fake-o wanna be superman**_  
_**Give Clark Kent back his glasses**_  
_**Man I hit you with a judo kick so fast**_  
_**You look back like what happened**_

_**Oh, no**_  
_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight**_  
_**Don't wear no ti-I-ights**_  
_**And I can't fly-y-y**_  
_**I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, no what happened**_  
_**Oh, no what happened**_  
_**Oh, no what happened**_

"Wow, that song never ceases to amaze me." Shane smiled, hugging me.

"You are not a sad case!" Jason said, giving me a bear hug. I laughed as he lifted me off the ground. When he let me go, he yawned. "Is it me, or is it really early in the morning and I gotta sleep?" Jason asked. We all agreed saying that is was getting early, not late and decided to call it a night. Nate and I went to our bedroom while the rest chose their own bedrooms. We had strict rules. One; go to sleep. Two; no funny business.

I got into my PJs as Nate got into his. He went in the bed and held the duvet up for me. I joined him and he tucked me in using one hand. I snuggled into his chest and he rested his chin on my head. "You know I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I nodded and snuggled into his cologne filled chest. I loved his smell. I loved everything about him. From his hair to his voice. Did I make sense? I'm too tired to even... I yawned and closed my eyes. To even think...

"Goodnight, my Beautiful Tiger." I smiled because he didn't call me Tiger much.

"Goodnight, my Handsome Wolfie." I whispered back, closing the gap between our lips and holding the kiss. It was long, sweet and filled with love. I love this guy so much.

* * *

**Here was a long chapter for you! x Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello. This is going to be my last update for a while. I got school again. Do you know how much that pisses me off that I won't be updating much? I might do little chapters in school when the teachers ain't looking. I did that once, my close friend and I went on Facebook and Twitter with our computers turned and the teacher sat on her ass not paying attention. When that class ended we found out that she was going to be our form tutor lol. I'm probably going to do this in Maths and English so hope for some during the days! Auf Wiedersehen! Now this is a week after the 'party'.**

* * *

Today my Mom's brother and sister were coming round for dinner with their families. When I was little I saw both of them but Jesse hasn't met them yet. He wants to make a good impression but he doesn't really have to, Aunt Reneé and Uncle Bryan are alright. Mom and Bryan are twins which is really funny. They are exact opposites whereas Jesse and I are alike. It was four a.m in the morning when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Jesse came in and closed the door. I thought we had been through this? He'll be alright, they'll love him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I rubbed my eyes and opened my duvet up and Jesse got in under it.

"What about?" I yawned and turned to face him.

"Girls." He said. I hit him and he groaned, rubbing his arm. "Why did you do that for?" He asked me. I glared at him and hit him again.

"You woke me up just because of girls?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not just any 'girls'. I'm talking about our cousins." He said. I looked at him and stopped glaring.

"Oh. Well there's Phoebe, she's 26. She has a son and she's married. Then there's Hilary, she's our age. She's a couple of days older though. She's not a crazy fan." I laughed. "Then Jake. He's 18. So he won't be a crazy girl fan. Uncle Bryan only has Benjamin. Ben is 4 years old. So the only girls that are our cousins are all older than us and are not crazy fans. Is that ok?" I asked him. He visibly sighed in relief. "Would it be better if Nate came?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, sis. You rock." We fist bumped and I turned, going back to sleep. "So about Amelia. I heard she broke up with her boyfriend..." He started. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face him. I nodded a 'go on' and he continued. "Can you help me write a song for her? Well it will be your song obviously but can you help?" What was with people asking me to take credit for their songs?

"Sure." I got up and leaned against the headboard and turned the lamp on beside me. I unlocked my drawer and got my book out, placing the key on the table under the lamp again. I don't mind Jesse knowing where it is. To be honest, I was actually thinking about a song for Amy. I had written the song a couple of days ago but never showed anyone. "Hey, how about this?" I asked Jesse. He turned and sat legs-crossed. He nodded for me to continue.

**_[Chorus:]_**  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah [x2]**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy**_  
_**He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie**_  
_**Mama always said "get a rich boyfriend,**_  
_**You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend"**_  
_**You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said**_  
_**Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread**_  
_**Mama always said "nice guys finish last,**_  
_**Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash"**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_  
_**Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be**_  
_**But no, he didn't do jack for me**_  
_**I want a bean with the beanstalk**_  
_**And if the magic ain't right, time to walk**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**Out on our first date, he took me gourmet**_  
_**We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy**_  
_**Daddy always said "let the gentleman pay,**_  
_**Never ever go Dutch at the buffet"**_  
_**I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk**_  
_**He put the saucy on it (Oops!) time to check my watch**_  
_**Daddy always said "money can't buy class,**_  
_**You don't wanna get stuck takin' out trash"**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_  
_**Ooh, and yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be**_  
_**Because he didn't do jack for me**_  
_**I want a bean with the beanstalk**_  
_**And if the magic ain't right, time to walk**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella**_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Watch me do it in falsetto**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Never mind, bring the beat back**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_

"So...?" I asked. Jesse smiled and shrugged.

"It's alright. Hey, do you think Mom would mind if we recorded it over at your house?" He asked.

"Now...? Now?" I said, wide-eyed.

"No, later. Mom said we're having dinner at your house." I shook my head.

"No! Why not here?" I groaned. Jesse laughed and smiled.

"Your house is bigger. Now go to sleep, we're leaving in the morning." He said, leaning over and putting my book in the drawer. He locked it and switched the light off. I turned and lied down on my side, my eyes closing. Jesse moved to the other side of my bed, pulling the duvet. I kicked him and he immediately gave me back the duvet I needed. We both fell asleep.

* * *

We were on our way to my house. Mom and Jesse hadn't seen it yet. Nate was meeting us there in his Ferrari. Jesse had begged to drive us there so I was Twittering away and texting Thea. When the security guard opened up the gates for us he smiled at me. I smiled back and looked forward, spotting Nate leaning against his car. When the car stopped I opened the door and ran up to him. I jumped up and kissed him.

"I haven't seen you in two days! It was killing me." Nate said, kissing me again. I laughed and sneaked my arms around his waist. We were leaning in for another kiss when Jesse and Mom cleared their throats. "Uh, sorry. Rebecca, Jesse." Nate finally acknowledged them. I rolled my eyes and leaned back.

"Well, come on boys. Mom's starting dinner." I said, dragging Nate and Jesse to the house. I got my keys out and unlocked the door, pulling them to the recording studio. "Right, Jesse, you and I are behind the screen. Nate here's the track. Just play it and record it." I started the song off for Nate and ran in, putting on headphones. Nate gave me the thumbs up and I started singing.

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_**  
**_Thought you were the perfect lover_**  
**_All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so_**  
**_Now you gotta find another_**  
**_Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me_**  
**_Like I was your Cinderella_**  
**_You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo_**  
**_I'mma do it acapella, yeah [x2]_**

**_[Verse 1:]_**  
**_Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy_**  
**_He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie_**  
**_Mama always said "get a rich boyfriend,_**  
**_You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend"_**  
**_You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said_**  
**_Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread_**  
**_Mama always said "nice guys finish last,_**  
**_Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash"_**

**_[Pre-Chorus:]_**  
**_Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be_**  
**_But no, he didn't do jack for me_**  
**_I want a bean with the beanstalk_**  
**_And if the magic ain't right, time to walk_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_**  
**_Thought you were the perfect lover_**  
**_All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so_**  
**_Now you gotta find another_**  
**_Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me_**  
**_Like I was your Cinderella_**  
**_You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo_**  
**_I'mma do it acapella, yeah_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_I'mma do it acapella, yeah_**

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
**_Out on our first date, he took me gourmet_**  
**_We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy_**  
**_Daddy always said "let the gentleman pay,_**  
**_Never ever go Dutch at the buffet"_**  
**_I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk_**  
**_He put the saucy on it (Oops!) time to check my watch_**  
**_Daddy always said "money can't buy class,_**  
**_You don't wanna get stuck takin' out trash"_**

**_[Pre-Chorus:]_**  
**_Ooh, and yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be_**  
**_Because he didn't do jack for me_**  
**_I want a bean with the beanstalk_**  
**_And if the magic ain't right, time to walk_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_**  
**_Thought you were the perfect lover_**  
**_All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so_**  
**_Now you gotta find another_**  
**_Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me_**  
**_Like I was your Cinderella_**  
**_You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo_**  
**_I'mma do it acapella_**

**_[Bridge:]_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_I'mma do it acapella_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Watch me do it in falsetto_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_Never mind, bring the beat back_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady_**  
**_Thought you were the perfect lover_**  
**_All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so_**  
**_Now you gotta find another_**  
**_Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me_**  
**_Like I was your Cinderella_**  
**_You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo_**  
**_I'mma do it acapella_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_I'mma do it acapella, yeah_ **

"Who's the song for?" Nate asked. I took the headphones off and played the song.

"Amy." Jesse said, joining us on the sofa. Nate nodded and smiled.

"Well, she'll love it." He grinned, fist-bumping Jesse and hugging me.

"How about we do the music video now? We won't have guests coming till 6." I said. I checked my watch and it said 10:00 am. Jesse nodded and went to make the phone call.

...

The colors in our music video were; blue, red, green. Amy was so going to love this! Pierre did my makeup and I stood next to Jesse, my two female dancers behind me. He had to male dancers behind him. The song went up and the video director said that we should start singing. Nate sat next to him on his own 'Director's' chair. I had choreographed the dance and everything. There was going to be toast in this music video. Weird right? Ever since that scene, I was craving toast. We also had a mini Harlem Shake in as well. We were filming our last scene when the door rang.

Mom went to answer it and in came Aunt Reneé, Uncle Harry, Phoebe, Hilary, Jake and Phoebe's family. Quincy, the director said 'cut' and I quickly ran over to greet them. I introduced Nate and got congratulations on our engagement. It was 5:45 and they were early.

"Miss Caitlyn, we have to quickly finish this. I need to be gone by five to." Quincy said. I nodded and told them I'll be back. I went to Jesse and waited to Quincy gave the 'ok' for me to slide on the green sofa. When he did I finished the song and finally we were able to finish the song.

"Go Jesse! Go Caitlyn!" Jake whooped. I rolled my eyes and Jesse finally went and introduced himself. I was right, they loved him to bits. Hilary kept, flicking her hair, talking to him. "Hillie! He's our cousin, you idiot." Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Ich wollte nur ein Autogramm für meine Freundin. Du Idiot." I burst out laughing. (**I just wanted an autograph for my friend.**)

"Sei un idiota." Jake retorted.

"Hey! Non litighiamo. Bacio e make up." Aunt Reneé said. I laughed. (**Hey! Let's not argue. Kiss and make up.**)

"Sie sind mir peinlich vor meinem Verlobten." I said, leading everyone to the living room. The directors and their teams packed up and left before their leaving time. (**This means: You are embarrassing me in front of my fiancé. I'm half German :)**)

After a couple of minutes, Uncle Bryan and Aunt Mia arrived with little Ben. I hugged my aunt and uncle and introduced them to Nate, carrying Ben on my hip and giving him high-fives. Cornelia came with Fiona and Tim. My family cooed around Fiona as I talked to Jesse, Nate, Jake and Hillie.

"So what was the song you sang?" Hilary asked, sipping on her Coke.

"Oh it's called Acapella. Have you seen my new music video?" I said. Hilary nodded and squealed.

"Oh, she loves that song." Jake said. "Who owns this place? It's wicked!" Jake said, looking around.

"Actually, it's ours." Nate said. Jake and Hilary's eyes widened.

"No!" Hilary said. I nodded. "How much?" She asked wide-eyed.

"8 million." Uncle Bryan must have heard because he too was shocked.

"For this place? Wow, Nate! 8 million for a house?" He shook his head and sat with us.

"Can you sing Acapella and We Can't Stop?" Phoebe asked me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I led everyone to our music room and stood on the stage. Nate sat with my family as Jesse joined me on stage. We put a karaoke version of both songs on.

_**It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)  
It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere**_  
_**Hands in the air like we don't care**_  
_**'Cause we came to have so much fun now**_  
_**Bet somebody here might get some now**_

_**If you're not ready to go home**_  
_**Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)**_  
_**'Cause we're gonna go all night**_  
_**'Til we see the sunlight, alright**_

_**So la da di da di**_  
_**We like to party**_  
_**Dancing with Molly***_  
_**Doing whatever we want**_  
_**This is our house**_  
_**This is our rules**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**To my home girls here with the big butt**_  
_**Shaking it like we at a strip club**_  
_**Remember only God can judge ya**_  
_**Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya**_  
_**And everyone in line in the bathroom**_  
_**Trying to get a line in the bathroom**_  
_**We all so turned up here**_  
_**Getting turned up, yeah, yeah**_

_**So la da di da di**_  
_**We like to party**_  
_**Dancing with Molly***_  
_**Doing whatever we want**_  
_**This is our house**_  
_**This is our rules**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_**It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_**We can kiss who we want**_  
_**We can sing what we want**_

_**It's our party we can do what we want to**_  
_**It's our house we can love who we want to**_  
_**It's our song we can sing if we want to**_  
_**It's my mouth I can say what I want to**_  
_**Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

_**And we can't stop, yeah**_  
_**And we won't stop, oh**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_**And we can't stop**_  
_**And we won't stop**_  
_**We run things, things don't run we**_  
_**Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

I took a large sip of my Fanta and gave the rest to my Mom who happily drank it. She loves her Fanta. "Ok, this is Acapella. Enjoy." Jesse said into his mic. We had the ear piece type of mics on. We wanted to dance around.

**_[Chorus:]_**  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah [x2]**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy**_  
_**He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie**_  
_**Mama always said "get a rich boyfriend,**_  
_**You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend"**_  
_**You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said**_  
_**Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread**_  
_**Mama always said "nice guys finish last,**_  
_**Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash"**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_  
_**Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be**_  
_**But no, he didn't do jack for me**_  
_**I want a bean with the beanstalk**_  
_**And if the magic ain't right, time to walk**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**Out on our first date, he took me gourmet**_  
_**We hit that Olive Garden, my Little Italy**_  
_**Daddy always said "let the gentleman pay,**_  
_**Never ever go Dutch at the buffet"**_  
_**I saw his bad intention, he didn't wanna talk**_  
_**He put the saucy on it (Oops!) time to check my watch**_  
_**Daddy always said "money can't buy class,**_  
_**You don't wanna get stuck takin' out trash"**_

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_  
_**Ooh, and yeah I guess it wasn't meant to be**_  
_**Because he didn't do jack for me**_  
_**I want a bean with the beanstalk**_  
_**And if the magic ain't right, time to walk**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella**_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Watch me do it in falsetto**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Never mind, bring the beat back**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Used to be your baby, used to be your lady**_  
_**Thought you were the perfect lover**_  
_**All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so**_  
_**Now you gotta find another**_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me**_  
_**Like I was your Cinderella**_  
_**You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_

Everyone clapped and cheered and we bowed. The rest of the evening was very eventful and fun. Fiona slept through it all though but she was cute. Nate got along well with Jake because he and the guys were in the game room watching the game.

Us ladies retreated to the kitchen to talk about my upcoming wedding. It was funny because we kept hearing Jake exclaim things like, 'That's your car?! A Ferrari?!' and 'I am glad we're going to be cousin-in-laws!'. We laughed and rolled our eyes at Jake's funny remarks.

* * *

**Now probably this would be updated on Saturday or Friday :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Told you that I'll be very busy. Head over heels in work and Opening Evenings at my school which happen to be in the weekend, who does that?! Have to work the science department for my teacher and lead all the little ones to safe experiments. Fun! Note the sarcasm? **

* * *

Mom decided it was time for our annual Wynwood Holiday! And guess where we're going? Germany. To see grandpa and his new wife. Nothing better than two weeks talking complete German. At least I get to see my old good friends, Trey and Bonnie. They got married last summer and I was so happy for them. They own a German talk and radio show called 'Hallo Deutschland!'. I had invited the Grays, Paveses and Torreses to come. Right now we were all in the plane flying to Berlin, Germany. Mitchie was next to me on one side listening to music while Nate, on my other side was watching 'Now You See Me' for the tenth time.

Mom was snoring away next to Jesse who looked like he was about to blow a flame. He kept kicking my seat and begging to switch. We all managed a private jet because of our dear mother but since there was loads of us we still had to sit in threes. Jesse kicked my chair. "Switch." He said simply. This time Nate turned around.

"And why would she do that? She wants to sit next to her fiancé not her mother." He smiled and turned around as Jesse groaned and glared at me. If looks could kill, I'll be pouring out of the jet by now.

"Wir werden in Berlin ankommen in zwei Stunden." Came the jet's tannoy. I sighed and decided it was time to sleep. I leaned back and dragged the blanket over me, leaning into Nate as he put an arm around me and kissed my head. Soon, I was deep in sleep.

...

When I woke up, we had landed. I thanked God for no nightmares. It was embarrassing enough that my friends witnessed one. We all left the jet and got into one of the five limos waiting for us. When we arrived at my Grandfather's house, we saw him and his new wife Wilhelmina standing at the entrance. Bonnie had said that she was a total bitch and hated anyone who wasn't Karl Wynwood, my grandfather.

Karl was a author of many books and Connect 3, Jesse and Tim were known as 'Number One Fans' of Karl's series of books. Karl used to be a police man and he was even there when Hitler was. But he was around 5 when WW2 happened. I greeted Karl and he admired the woman I had become now. I hadn't seen him since I was 6 years old.

Jesse was excited to meet him and he gushed over his books. I smiled and stood off with Nate and Willie. I decided to make an effort and greeted my new grandmother. I turned to her and she looked at me. I wasn't sure what to say because of the death glare she was giving me. "Hi, I'm Caitlyn." I held my hand out. She looked down at my extended hand and scoffed.

"I know. Karl talks about all of you every single day. It's Hell." Nate turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "If you're Caitlyn, that means that's Cornelia," She pointed at my sister. "and that's Jesse. He says that you have fantastic dancing and singing skills, but I'll be the judge of that." I took my hand back down to my side and shifted my weight on the left side of my hip and crossed my arms.

"What do you mean? I thought you were a 'model' back in the day?" I asked. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands down her long, white pencil skirt before folding her arms too.

"Yes. And a singer and dancer. What do you do?" She asked me.

"Unlike you," I started, getting everyone's attention. "I can also mix and create music, create fashion, sing, dance, model, hmm...what else? Oh yeah, I can earn more than you." I was smirking at the end of my speech. Nate put a hand on the small of my back to calm me down.

"You're a feisty little one, ja?" Willie smiled. "I have a feeling that we're going to get along just...fine." She looked me up and down, her smile disappearing.

"Ist das richtig? Bleiben Sie mir aus dem Weg, und ich werde bleiben von Ihnen." I glared at her. Her posture didn't waver though. Translation: Is that right? Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours.

"Wir können nie vorhersagen, unser Handeln, Kind." Her smile reappeared and I could see Cornelia glaring at her in the corner of my eye. Translation: We can never predict our actions, child.

"I am not a child. Anyway, care to show us to our rooms, Wilhelmina?" I strolled passed her and I could feel the red laser glare she was pointing at me. "Come on." I said, realizing she wasn't following. When she started walking slowly, Nate went passed her with our suitcases.

"I have a feeling she hates you." Nate laughed. I shrugged and smirked.

"Oh, well, first impressions are always something. It will give her something to fear about." I opened the door to the large villa and came face to face with Bonnie and Trey. "OMG! Bon Bons! Trey!" I hugged them both.

"Hey! When we found out you were coming, we just had to come see you." Bonnie said, kissing my cheek.

"And to ask you and Jesse to be on our show!" Trey announced. I squealed. "I take that as a 'yes'." He smiled.

"Yeah! Why don't you guys meet my friends and their families? Oh and by the way, this is Nate, my fiancé." I introduced. Nate shook hands with Trey and Bonnie pulled him for a hug which he happily responded to.

"Nice to meet you! Well come on!" Bonnie exclaimed, opening the front door and rushing out. I laughed at my good friend's silly antics.

...

Nate and I were in our room getting ready for the evening dinner Karl loved to host. Trey and Bonnie were invited to stay for dinner so here I was putting on my evening pearls Mom got me for my 19th birthday. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I smiled at Nate's reflection in the mirror. He rubbed his nose against my neck and I leaned for more access. "You look sexy." He whispers. I rolled my eyes and closed them, enjoying the shivers he was sending up my spine.

"You don't look too bad yourself, mister." I said, equally quiet. His hands slid down from my waist and were getting closer to my butt. He was so close but moved them away when we heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Romeo and Juliet, everyone's waiting." Shane called through. Nate groaned and lead his head on the back of my neck while I rolled my eyes. He left my side and went out the door, me following. We took our seats next to each other, with Cornelia next to me. Karl had this tradition every Fridays' evening dinner. He lights a candle and says Grace. I had talked to him privately about my not so good encounter with fire so he had gotten an electric one for me instead. He told me that he had wished I'd told him when the accident happened but I assured him that I was getting better now, with the therapy and Nate.

Everybody held hands and said Grace. After, we started digging into the German food Karl and Willie had so kindly made for us, with Mom's help of course. Everyone had chats between themselves until Jesse breached a topic that just so everyone wanted to hear. "So, Caitlyn, Nate, you never told us what happened after your little fight years ago." He smirked. Shane and Jason shared looks with Jesse and smirked.

"Oh yeah. I remember! I was there when it happened but I think they would love to tell the story." Shane said. "Wouldn't you Nate?" He asked his little brother. Nate just glared and sighed.

"Oh, ok. If you don't tell us, we will..." Cornelia started looking for a threat. "All have a slumber party at your house and break your vases! Children and adults invited." Cornelia smiled triumphantly at mine and Nate's horror faces.

"Fine." I gave in. "If we tell you all, you are to only sleep over if we invite you, is that clear?" I dabbed my fork in the air, pointing at everyone.

"Clear." Everyone said.

"Clear Miss Spoilsport." Cornelia said. I glared at her but she only grinned back. "Go on. Oh and Trey, Bonnie, Opa and Willie, you don't need the first part of the story to understand what happened. Let's just say, Nate cried like a baby." Cornelia ate a piece of food and gave Fiona her bottle. The four she addressed laughed. Including Bitchy Willie.

"I was 13!" Nate retorted.

"And Caitlyn was 12! Still no reason to cry because of a girl who was younger than you!" Shane laughed. I rolled my eyes playfully and hit Nate gently on the arm.

"Well would you cry if Mitchie or Mara did Karate on you?" Nate asked. Jason stopped laughing and everyone laughed.

"Oh honey," Mara started. "I will only use Karate on you if you piss me off." Mara assured. Jason smiled and continued to eat.

"Well, I'm no black belt like Cait and Mazz are but I do throw some pretty good kicks and punches. So, Shane do not get on my bad side." Mitchie threatened.

"Yes ma'am!" Shane said, which caused the table to laugh again. "So tell the story! I wanna relive the moment again." Shane urged.

"Ok, well..." I started.

_**I sat in the Mess Hall, working on some mixes that my camp teacher had set us. We had free time before lunch started and I just wanted peace. I had told my new friends; Sander, Barron and Lola that I'll sit with them and lunch. I used to be good friends with Tess Tyler back in the day but she turned really mean and started making fun of me. Since then every time we see each other, school, camp, neighborhood, we will try to ultimately humiliate each other. She had her puppies, Peggy and Ella behind her every damn second.**_

_**I heard the door open but didn't take any notice of who it was until I felt something or someone rather sit next to me on the bench. I looked up to see it was...Nate. The fucking retard who pushed me in the lake. He entered with his brothers. "What do you want?" I asked, not really caring what they had to say. I saw the taller brother nudge Nate who looked at me casually but worriedly. I saw the other look away with a smirk. **_

_**"I don't want anything. I just wanted to apologise for pushing you into the lake. You just kinda annoyed me." Nate looked down, blushing. I blushed because he looked so cute and I just wanted to kiss him. Hey, I'm 12! Of course I got crushes! **_

_**"Well, apology accepted. And I'm sorry for giving you the 'World's Biggest Concussion' and going all Karate on you. I'm a black belt." I laughed and he laughed too. His laugh was so adorable.**_

_**"Well, apology accepted as well. And I could tell you were a black belt. So what do you do in music?" He asked, afterall, it was a Music Camp.**_

_**"I'm more of behind the scenes. I have loved mixing music ever since my Mom got me a mixing CD to help with her dance school. What about you?" I asked. The boys looked surprised and impressed.**_

_**"Well, I sing, play the drums, play the piano, play the guitar, all kinds by the way and I can dance a little..." He blushed again which caused me to sigh dreamily.**_

_**I heard one of his brothers mutter, "Show off." and Nate glared at him.**_

_**"Multi-talented. I like. I love dancing! Singing, eh, never thought of singing but I play the guitar, piano, drums, flute and French horn. Hey Nate? Can we start again? I feel like we could become really good friends." I asked. Little did I know that we were going to become more than good friends in the future.**_

_**"I would love that. I'm Nate. Short for Nathaniel or Nathan, Gray and I'm 13." He introduced again.**_

_**"And I'm Caitlyn Alice Gellar. But people call me future best-selling music producer." I waved my hands for effect. He burst out laughing which caused me to laugh as well. **_

_**"Doubt that." The same brother who muttered earlier said. Nate pushed him to the side and thankfully, his brother left, leaving only him and the older one.**_

_**"I'll just call you Caity. Or Tiger." He said. I looked at him strangely. "Oh, you just look strong like a tiger and you reminded me of one." He replied.**_

_**"Well, I'll call you Wolfie or Nathaniel if I'm annoyed with you." I grinned. He grimaced and I could tell that his full name was his mother's way of scolding him. "So what do your parents do?" I asked. Everyone here had famous, cool parents. I had them too.**_

_**"My dad is an actor and my mom is an actress. Sometimes one is not home when the other is but as least I see them." He said. I smiled. I could totally sympathize with him. "Uh, Jase, why don't you go?" Nate whispered, trying not to let me hear but I did. Jase, which I thought was actually Jason, nodded and left.**_

_**"Yeah, mine too. Daddy is a doctor and is called away all the time and Mommy is a dancer. She own's Wynwood's Dance Academy." I acted like I didn't hear the little encounter. Nate's eyes widened.**_

_**"No way! That's awesome! Dancing must run in your family then!" He said, excitedly. I nodded. I took a sip of Coke next to my laptop and offered him some. He happily finished the can and threw it behind him, it going inside the bin. I was shocked. That was so awesome! He didn't even look to see where it was going and it landed in the bin. "I used a bit of mathematics..." He said sheepishly. **_

_**"I don't care, I love it!" I said. He laughed and looked at my laptop. He motioned to it and I explained what I was doing. We spent the remaining of free time making music while Nate sang beautifully to me. While I happily fell deeper in love with his talent.**_

"So that's how dumbo and I became friends." I was blushing furiously as I ended the story. The females awed my the males shook their heads, smiling.

"I am not dumbo." Nate glared playfully at me. I tilted my head and gave him a look that said, 'Wanna mess with me?'. He quickly turned back to his food and shrugged it off.

"That was adorable!" Mitchie said, sipping her water. Mattie whispered in her ear and she laughed a little. "Yes, they do look like the Romeo and Juliet in your story Matt." Mitchie ruffled her sister's hair.

"I am so happy that you guys are getting married." Karl said. "I am invited, aren't I, Teddy Bear?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yes, yes you are, Opa." I grinned. "Even Wilhelmina." I looked at her under my lashes, smirking. She looked taken off guard.

"I don't know..." She started.

"Nonsense, of course you are coming!" Karl said, dismissing it.

"But, dad, remember mom's coming too." Mom said, worriedly.

"As long as they're apart, it will be fine, Mutter." Cornelia said, taking Fiona's bottle and popping it on the table before burping her.

"Warum haben Sie sich sogar scheiden sich gegenseitig?" I asked, sipping my wine. Mom looked down and picked at her food. Karl looked surprised and a bit hurt. "Sorry, ich wollte nicht ... Egal." Translation: Why did you even divorce each other? Sorry, I didn't mean...Never mind.

"Nein, es ist ok. Ich sie betrogen." Karl said. I decided to stay quiet when I was around him. I couldn't believe he cheated on Oma! "Caitlyn?" He asked.

"Mit ihr?" I asked, looking at Wilhelmina who looked away. Karl nodded. "Ok." I dismissed the conversation. "How would you like going to Hallo Deutschland studio?" I asked Nate.

"I would love to, if that's ok with Trey and Bonnie." Nate said back. I asked and I was answered with an positive reply. A very positive reply. I rolled my eyes at Bonnie's excitement and laughed with everyone else.

...

It was past midnight when I woke up feeling thirsty. I tried prying Nate's arm off my waist but failed. "Nate?" I whispered. He moaned and tightened his grip. I rolled my eyes and called his name again. "Nate?" I snapped.

"What?" He snapped back. I dismissed it with a roll of my eyes.

"I gotta get a drink. Follow me." I said. He nodded and got up. I slipped out of bed and led him downstairs to the kitchen. I poured water into a glass and drank half, giving Nate the rest. He put the cup in the sink and went back up to bed, totally ignoring that I was there. I went to follow but got stopped by the bitch. Wilhelmina.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at but Karl is mine. He doesn't need a bunch of idiots who claim to be his 'family' holding him back. So why don't you just tell him he isn't invited to your sappy wedding and get out?" I was about to respond when Nate realized I wasn't following him.

"Hey, I thought we were going back to sleep?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded and glared at the woman in front of us.

"Let's go, babe." I pulled him back up to our room and got into bed, him following. His arm made its way around its rightful place, my waist and he pulled me closer to him. No less than a few minutes I heard the gentle even breathing of his that lulled me to sleep. But not before I let a tear or two fall because of Willie's words.

* * *

Jesse and I were getting our mini mics attached to the front of our tops when Bonnie came over, grinning. "I can't believe you're going to be on our show! And of course, Jesse is going to sing his new single in German!" She squealed. I quickly hugged her, laughing and she went off on stage and waited to be introduced into the chat show by the side manager.

"Ein, zwei, drei und starten!" Said the stage manager and Bonnie and Trey started the show.

"Hallo, 'Hallo Deutschland!'! Heute sind wir durch zwei halbe Deutsch Menschen, die Sie lieben beigetreten! Cahtlyn, Jesse! Come up here!" Bonnie said. Translation: Today we are joined by two half German people you love!

I came up and Jesse followed, both of us waving and grinning. I saw my best friends wave and thumbs up us. "Hallo!" We both said.

"Oh it is great to have you both here, right guys?" Trey asked the audience who screamed wildly. "So last time you visited Germany was how long ago, Caht?" He asked me.

"Oh, years ago! I forgot how beautiful Berlin was and I kinda missed Germany because of roots and all that and I am definitely sure my Mom is happy to be back in her home country." I smiled at the camera then at my Mom who was watching by the side. "And Jesse has visited over the years." I said, whacking him. Trey laughed along with Bonnie.

"I remember us playing in your Opa's treehouse at the back of his house when we were, how old?" Bonnie asked Trey and I.

"I think around seven." Trey answered. I nodded, laughing.

"And now look where we are. Trey and I are married and you are going to get married and Jesse is doing very well in music!" Bonnie praised. I smiled softly at the mention of my soon-to-be marital status and of course Jesse's success. "Anyway, enough reminiscing! Jesse, sing your new single!" Everyone cheered and whooped and Jesse took centre stage and his band were getting ready behind him. He got handed his favorite guitar and he strummed it to tune it.

"This is, 'Einmal Um Die Welt' or 'Once Around The World' for you guys, specially." Jesse introduced and he nodded to the drummer who started drumming and then he nodded to the electronic guitarist who also started playing.

_**[Refrain:]**_  
_**Baby bitte mach dir niemehr Sorgen um Geld**_  
_**Gib mir nur deine Hand ich kauf dir Morgen die Welt**_

_**Egal wohin du willst wir fliegen um die Welt**_  
_**Haun' sofort wieder ab, wenn es dir hier nicht gefllt**_

_**[Strophe I:]**_  
_**Ost, West oder Nord**_  
_**Hab den Jackpot an Board**_  
_**Will von hier ber London**_  
_**Direkt nach New York**_  
_**Denn ab Heute leb' ich jeden**_  
_**Tag als ob ich Morgen tot wre**_  
_**Laufe durch den Park und werf**_  
_**Mit Geld als ob es Brot wre. (YEAH)**_  
_**Nur noch Kaviar Champagner oder Champus**_  
_**Baby ich efll' dir wirklich jeden Wunsch mit Handkuss**_  
_**Frhstck in Paris und danach joggen auf Hawai**_  
_**Und um das ganze noch zu toppen gehen wir shoppen in LA**_  
_**Also pack dir deine Zahnbrste ein**_  
_**Denn ab Heute bist du mehr als an nur einem Ort Daheim**_  
_**Mit meinem Babe in der Hand**_  
_**Und 'nem Safe an der Wand**_  
_**Knnen wir tun was wir wollen**_  
_**Und das Leben ist noch lang**_  
_**Also komm..**_

_**[Refrain]**_

_**[Strophe II:]**_  
_**Sie will Kreditkarten**_  
_**Und meine Mietwagen**_  
_**Sie will Designerschuhe und davon**_  
_**Ganz schn Viel haben**_  
_**"MANOLO BLAHNIK, PRADA, GUCCI, und LACOSTE"**_  
_**Kein Problem dann kauf' ich halt**_  
_**Fr deine Schuhe gleich ein ganzes Schloss**_  
_**Sie will in Geld baden**_  
_**Und sie will Pelz tragen**_  
_**Sie will schnell fahren**_  
_**Einmal um die Welt fahren**_  
_**Sie kann sich kaufen was sie wollte doch nie hatte**_  
_**Denn ich hab jetzt die American Express und zwar die schwarze**_  
_**Also komm...**_

_**[Refrain 2x]**_

The crowd went wild. "Thank you so much." Jesse said, slinging his guitar off and giving it to the stage manager then walking back to his seat next to me. I rubbed his arm in 'well done'. "You can get that song on iTunes tomorrow, L.A time." He said. The girls in the audience squealed for his attention. He was kind enough to look their way and make them swoon.

"Your first tour is coming up, ja?" Trey asked, directed to Jesse.

"Ja. August 11th but officially starts on the 12th." Jesse replied.

"Trey and I already know this but how was school life and teenage life for you two? You both went to boarding and private schools until Caht went to a public school, what about you, Jesse?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I did move a lot with my foster parents, just like Caht, and I went to five boarding schools and two private ones. I did get a good education but none of them really accepted the musical side of me which just annoyed me. When I graduated nearly two years ago, I was so set out to start a music school but then I got accepted into Harvard. Music was just thrown to the side for a bit." I looked a little surprised, I never knew this. Trey motioned for me.

"Well, I didn't move much but I did travel a lot with our parents, school was ok and I did get a very good education, I am really glad for that. But it was when I was 16 when I actually started a public school." I said, nodding, sure of my answer.

"Ok. Oh!" Bonnie raised a hand, bouncing in her seat. "Guess what? Ellen DeGeneres sent us a video of 'Oath' the music video with her. She found out you were coming on today's show, courtesy of me, and had e-mailed it to me. Wanna watch?" Bonnie giggled. I laughed and told her to press the remote button. We all turned our heads to the big screen.

It started with me popping my bubble gum in the 'classroom' then it shot to Ellen sitting on a chair like ours but in a 'street gang' style clothes. I burst out laughing. Throughout to Mara's rap, was just Ellen cutting through mine and Mitchie's part by wearing onesies and one-pieces with sandals. When Mara's rap came on, Ellen cut her off and started dancing crazily, trying to mime the rap. I looked to Mara who rolled her eyes, playfully back at me and I laughed harder.

When the song finished with Mitchie, Mara and I at the beach relaxing, Ellen's face came up and she said, "This is my oath to you three beautiful young ladies, I love you guys and thank you for this opportunity to be in this music video and Caitlyn, I think my wedding invite got lost in the post, please send it again." She winked. I gaped and closed my mouth, smiling. "And Caitlyn, I know you're going to send me the invite because I am your biological auntie from your paternal side and another thing, Caitlyn," I sighed, smiling nonetheless. "If I do not receive the invite, I'll make sure I get my own back. Love you and goodbye. P.S: Please come on the 'ellen' show, I just had Justin Bieber on and I need to sanitize my studio. I'm just kidding, he's a nice kid, just come!" Then the screen went blank.

"Well...?" Bonnie looked at me. I rolled my eyes, playfully and sighed.

"I will resend the invite and I will go on the 'ellen' show." I said. Everyone whooped and cheered.

"Now, there are some rumors that you, Cahtlyn, are going to be in a new movie. Is this true?" Trey asked.

I thought for a while. I did get a few calls and I have acted before. 'Suite Life Of Zack & Cody', "Cheaper By The Dozen' 1 & 2, 'Phineas & Ferb' and so on. "Yes, but that's all I can tell you right now. But I won't be back acting to soon, I have the record label, my wedding and other things going on right now and I am in the middle of making my 2nd album, so we'll see how the rest of the year plays out and maybe you'll see me in screens sooner than you think." I smiled. Everyone in the audience applauded and whooped my answer.

"Well good luck! Thank you so much, Jesse and Cahtlyn for coming, and we'll see them, hopefully soon." Trey said. We stood up and hugged each other, shaking hands and praising each other.

"Thank you for having us Bon and Trey!" I said, just finishing hugging Bonnie.

"Yeah, it was absolutely fun." Jesse said.

"Oh, it was our pleasure. Guten Tag, jeder!" Bonnie said, all of us waving at the camera as the audience cheered. When we were given the all clear, I walked as best as I could in my 10 inch heels to my family and friends.

"You guys did great." Mom praised. I smiled and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

* * *

All too soon, it was dinner time. Everyone was digging into the food, Mom, Cornelia, Karl and I made. It was a traditional German meal and I was surprised Cornelia could even make some. Although, she was a better cook than Mom, I never knew she read into cultural food recipes. Today, I sat next to Karl and Nate. Wilhelmina was on the other side of the table, glaring at me.

"Haben Sie ein Problem?" I hissed, quietly at Wilhelmina who scowled.

"Nein."

"Stop looking at me then." I whispered to my food, irritated. I looked up and saw her staring at me again. Her eyes were pleading. Did she really think I would do that to my grandfather? I had enough of this. "Opa? Can we talk for a minute?" I asked, getting up, laying a hand on Nate's shoulder, assuring him that I would be back. Karl obeyed, seeing as he didn't have any choice because I had stood up. I glanced quickly at Wilhelmina who was smiling, softly.

Karl closed the double draw doors to the dining room and stood, waiting for me to continue my conversation. "Wilhelmina's threatening me and I do not like it." I folded my arms and talked in a deathly angry but calm way like I had authority over Karl. "If you do not control your wife, I will have to resort to drastic measures. She wants me to un-invite you to my wedding and get out of your life. She called your family pathetic. And if you think I am lying, maybe I am just 'pathetic' and I will maybe just get out of your life. I pretty sure your children, my mother and her siblings, will agree with my decisions." I stopped and took in a deep breath. I looked up and saw Karl's face red with anger. I was frightened if he was angry with me.

He took a step towards me and I flinched, backing away. His face softened and he stood there hurt. "Jacob really did break you." He simply said.

"Don't say that name. I am not broken. I am not a broken girl and I would never be. I am strong." I said, backing away into a table filled with expensive possessions.

"Caht, I am not angry with you. I am angry with Willie. You are and will always be my Teddy Bear." He said, sincerely. I slackened my posture and started crying. Karl held me as I sobbed into his shoulder. "You are not broken, you are just in pieces. Pieces which can be fixed together again." I nodded against his chest and squeezed him tight.

...

When I had refreshed myself, I entered the dining room with Karl, acting as if nothing happened. I nudged Karl a bit and sat down on my seat. "Wilhelmina, can we talk?" Karl used my technique and left the room, leaving the other person no choice. She obeyed and Nate looked at me curiously.

"What did you talk about?" He asked.

"The wicked bitch of the east." I said, smiling. Nate grinned too and put his hand on my thigh, continuing his conversation with the boys. I had a feeling this week was going to be flawless.

* * *

**Took me ages to write! Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**What's up? Nothing much? Perfect... Yeah...Just read, it's now very awkward... -.-"**

**Oh, by the way, there's going to be a new Camp Rock fic by me coming soon! In a couple of days, weeks, months. I don't really know. I have chapter one written on paper but not typed. Another BTW! I am updating Director's Cuts! Episode I think, 3? Yeah, will be a glimpse of the future. Naitlyn's future of course, 18 years after they got married (aged 39-40) So, when that's up I'll tell you, or just add it on your alerts. It is a dream Caitlyn gets and I'll tell you now, that dream is going to be real. In the future chapters or if you want, sequel! Anyway, I hope I took the awkward part^ away...**

* * *

It was 10 o'clock in the morning and everyone was having breakfast except Wilhelmina and Karl who were arguing. Everyone was getting annoyed of the raised voices as I just happily bit into my piece of toast. "Why are you happy? There are people shouting like there's no tomorrow!" Cornelia said, making formula for Fiona. I rolled my eyes and gave her a smug look. She realized. "You didn't." She said.

"She was being a bitch." I replied, shrugging. Cornelia started smirking then laughing. She gave me a high-five and I stuck my tongue out at Fiona who looked at me, angrily. "Ooh, missy, don't hate on your auntie." Cornelia joked, carrying the pissed off child. "How can you even do that? You're nearly two months old!" She cooed, bouncing Fiona while she ate. I smiled at the scene in front of me as Nate wrapped his arms around my waist. Maybe having a child at...21? wouldn't be too bad.

We all heard the front door slam and Fiona started to wail. "Great! More screaming." Amelia whined, covering her ears. Cornelia managed to calm Fifi down as Karl walked in with a apologetic smile.

"Sorry everyone. Now! Breakfast time!" He said. I sent him a soft smile and he grinned in return, causing me to grin too. "Maybe Fiona can spend the rest of Valentine's Day with me." Karl said. All of us remembered that it was indeed Valentine's Day.

"Oh, great! Thank you so much, Opa. Tim and I need some time alone, without Miss I-couldn't-care-less-what-others-are-doing-unless- they-tend-to-me. Phew." Cornelia wiped her vomit filled top off with a tissue. Fiona seemed to be offended because she started crying in Tim's arms. "Oh! Can you let us have _one _day?!" She said, carrying her and bouncing her up and down. We all laughed at Fiona's stubbornness.

"Reminds me of Caitlyn when she was a baby." Mom reminded me. Her face then went blank and she smiled it off. She was thinking about Jacob. "She always wanted us to go to the beach. If we didn't-" I cut her.

"I would scream the house down." I smiled.

"Oh, don't remind me. Fiona is doing what you did." Cornelia rolled her eyes.

I ignored her comment. "And when they did take me to the beach, we'd buy ice cream and watch the sun set." I sighed and looked at Mom. "Do you miss those days? You know, before...?" I asked her. It seemed the whole room went quiet. Mom gulped.

"Baby girl... Sometimes,...I do. But then again, that was the past-past." She waved it off with her hand.

"Anna tells me to talk it out with Jacob, but I cancelled our meeting. I don't want to talk it out but then again I still want closure. What do you think?" I asked, leaning more into Nate for protection of my conversation with my mother.

"Talk it out. Ask Nate of Jesse to follow you." She said, eating toast and shrugging.

"Kay-kay!" I said, eating cereal.

...

I had decided to show Nate around Berlin and I showed him many of the designer classics. I was even surprised when I saw Rain Bow with mine, Mitchie's, and Mara's faces on the windows. Yup, our store has gone global!

We went to a park nearby and were relieved to see that it was nearly empty. We walked through the paths and fed the ducks and did coupley things. Since it was February and still winter, we wore matching black trench coats with disguises. Although, it was no secret that we were all in Germany, we still needed disguises for some of the places.

"I can't wait to get married." I sighed happily, holding Nate's arm tight with mine. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you know how much I want to just go to Vegas and marry you?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out in response. "But then I learnt that patience was going to be the answer to what I wanted." He blushed. I could only get him to blush unless it was something embarrassing his siblings or parents said about him.

We walked back to Karl's car (he has loads) and Nate opened the door for me. I got in and closed the door after me as Nate got in too. "Nate?" I asked, shyly. He looked at me and smiled, softly. "Can I talk to you about...Jacob...?" I mumbled the last part but he seemed to still decipher it.

He nodded, "Yeah. Anything you want to say, I promise I won't be rude or flip out or anything." I raised a brow. He held his hands up in defence. "Father or not, you didn't deserve what he did to you." He said, bringing his hands back down.

"Agreed." I nodded and sighed. I looked straight ahead at the foggy park and thought back to the days before Mom and Jacob got divorced and before he started to abuse me and her. "You know when we went to Hawaii?" I started. He nodded, urging me to continue. "And we went to the beach to watch the sun set, while I was writing 'Teenage Dream'?" I paused, he nodded. "I...well...I remembered doing what we did but just with Jacob. When I was four, we used to go to the beach alone when Mom was working and we would watch the sun set and see the stars appear. I loved him then. I thought that nothing could break us apart and it would always be 'Caitlyn & Daddy'." I let a tear slip down. Nate pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his shoulder. "Why would he hurt me if he loved me? What did I do to deserve that?" I sobbed.

"Shh." Nate cooed. He brought my tear stained face to his. "You don't need him. I love you, everyone loves you. You didn't do anything, he was just a sick psycho with nothing better to do than prey on little beautiful girls." He wiped my tears. "I am happy you told me this. Now I know the full prospect of Jacob. He won't ever hurt you again, over my dead body." He said. I giggled a bit.

"You're hot when you say that." I whispered. He rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"Of course, you would say that because I just am hot." He declared.

"Really?" I tried. "So, I am not sexy?" I toyed with him. His face wore shock horror.

"Babe you are!" He blushed. I blushed too when he said that. I kissed him again and leaned our foreheads together. "And I'm glad I have you..." He whispered, rubbing my cheek, gently.

"Same here." I whispered back, smiling.

...

"Sup, dudes?" Mara said as we entered the kitchen where she, Jason, Mitchie, Shane, Amy, Ryan and Melanie were.

"Nada." Nate said, sitting at the counter island. "I want curry." Nate said.

"Erm, then make some?" Melanie suggested.

"Yeah! For all of us(?)" Nate asked, sarcastically.

"Would you? Aw, thanks. You're a star." Mitchie teased. "No seriously, I want curry too." She raised an eyebrow. We all looked at Nate.

"What?" He asked.

"You're the best chef out of us." Amelia said, smirking. "Remember mom and dad's wedding anniversary?" She asked. Nate blushed. I raised an eyebrow. So she can make him blush? Huh.

"Oh, yeah!" Jason and Shane said, pointing at Nate.

"Oh, come on. I just searched on a thing called 'The Internet' and I got some results and looked at some recipes." Nate said.

"Yeah...You didn't need a recipe to make that fabulous dinner." Amy retorted. I grinned.

"Well...well...well. What have I won this time?" I teased, shuffling his hair. "He can sing," I looked at Mitchie who was smirking. "And play loads of instruments..." I looked at Mara who burst out laughing. "And he can cook. Wow, when we're married, I'm never letting you out the house." I said, seriously.

"What?!" Nate squeaked.

"Who knows what else you're good at." I teased, patting his back then walking over to the fridge to rummage through it.

"Thank God! I thought we were stuck with Mr. Perfect forever." Shane said, dramatically.

"But what about the band? And...er..." I looked at him. "Nothing." He smiled.

"Good. Because, for a minute there, I thought you were scared of me." I laughed. He laughed nervously and I was right. He was scared. "So, everyone will get stuck in making curry. How 'bout that, Nate?" I asked.

"I'll drink to that." He joked, getting up and opening cupboards.

"Ja, ja." I said.

We all made ourselves curry and ate it in one of the living rooms. When our parents and Karl asked for some, we told them no and had a big argument about who made the food the days before and who makes the food at home and all that and to be honest, us young ones didn't care because the curry was already finished. Then our parents decided to have romantic dinners at _restaurants _where people served them. Mom stayed with Karl and they watched some family home videos with Fiona.

I was having a great time here in Berlin and I knew I would be back soon. I had to be back within the next year or so. Home is where your family is at and right now, they're all in Germany, with me. My big messed up, crazy family.

* * *

It was our last day in Germany and to be honest, I would miss it. I'll miss Karl so much. I hugged him, tight then let go. He stroked my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "I'll see you when you walk down that aisle." He said. I had to ask him now.

"Karl? Can you walk me down the aisle?" I asked, nervously. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course! I'll have to buy a ticket now! I'll be there a week before it starts." He kissed my forehead and hugged me again. I smiled and waved at him, Bonnie and Trey before getting into the waiting limo.

...

When we got back to L.A, I immediately went to my room and opened my laptop. I sent out online invites to Bonnie, Trey and Karl. When I was done, I jumped because a certain curly haired popstar managed to sneak his arms around my little waist. Finally, peace at last. I turned around in his arms and saw that he was wearing no top. "And Mr. Perfect strikes again. He has perfect abs. Six-pack." I wolf-whistled.

"You'll never stop ticking what I have, will you?" He asked, his lips nibbling my earlobe. "Wanna join me in the shower?" He asked.

"I...I...Ohh..." I couldn't say anything because he kissed a sensitive spot on my neck. "Yes..." I said. Well...Things had just gotten interesting between us after that shower. Wink-wink.

* * *

**Next chapter is THE WEDDING! OMJ GASP!**


End file.
